Naruto: Sauron's Return
by Vader60
Summary: Sauron is defeated, his ring destroyed. However when an old enemy of the Dark Lord takes advantage of the power void and seeks it for himself, the heavens look to the only match in withered hope. In a time where Sauron's human life had just ended, will he be saved and return to the light and save Arda? Or shall Vengeance and Power condemn him to Shadow? The Dark Lord Rises!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Sauron Returns**

Prologue:

 **The world is changing…**

 **I hear it in the water…**

 **I feel it in the earth…  
**

 **I smell it in the air…**

 **That which once was, is lost…for none now live who remember it…**

 **It began with the forging of the Great Rings, crafted by the greatest smith of the Second Age…**

 **Celebrimbor, Lord of Eregion…**

An image is shown of the Elf Lord as he works relentlessly over the Rings of Power, and behind him is the one known as Annatar, the Lord of Gifts.

 **Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings…**

The Three Elven Lords are shown gazing upon their gifts.

 **Seven, to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls…**

The Dwarf Lords all gaze upon their gifts before holding them aloft.

 **And Nine…Nine rings were gifted to the race of Men…who above all else…desire power…**

The Nine Kings of Men donned in black robes and their crowns kiss their rings before placing them upon their fingers.

 **For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race…**

 **But they were all of them, deceived…**

 **For another Ring was made…**

 **In the Land of Mordor, in the Fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret…**

 **A Master Ring…To control all others…**

Sauron stands in Mount Doom in his black armor, a silver smithing tool in his left hand and the Ring on his right.

 **And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his to dominate all life…**

 **One Ring to Rule Them All…**

Sauron stands out at the entrance of the Mount Doom and raises his right fist into the sky.

 **However Celebrimbor foresaw the creation of the One Ring and gave the Elven Rings to their masters in** **secret…**

Celebrimbor hands the rings to the Elven Lords and they vanish into the night.

 **Upon discovering this treachery, Sauron himself besieged Eregion…**

Sauron is seen facing Celebrimbor before swiftly defeating him.

 **And took him and his family to Mordor…**

The three elves are taken away after Celebrimbor gets a good terrified look at the One Ring.

 **There he was forced to perfect the One Ring, making The Dark Lord even more powerful…**

 **But Celebrimbor did more than Sauron even asked for, given the ring a mind of its own…before taking** **the Ring for himself…**

 **Thus the Bright Lord was born…he used his new power to claim half of Mordor and waged his own war** **against the Dark Lord in hopes of freeing his family and ending the darkness once and for all…**

Celebrimbor stood over the Dark Lord preparing to strike…when the ring slipped off his finger…and directly onto Sauron's, who then defeated the Bright Lord.

 **But Celebrimbor's own alterations to the One Ring Betrayed him and so fell the Bright Lord…leaving** **Sauron free to do as he willed…**

 **One by one the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring…but there were some who** **resisted, a Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor…**

Elven and Men armies face off against the dark forces of Sauron.

 **And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth…**

The fighting became vicious, many fell left and right, though the Dark Lord's forces were being driven back.

 **Victory was near…**

Elendil lets out a victorious battle cry…but all commotion dies down as Men and Elves see the dark figure striding toward them.

 **But the Power of the Ring…could not be undone…**

Sauron stands before them before utilizing his full power and wiping out his enemies left and right, including the King of Men.

 **It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, Son of the King took up his father's sword…**

Isildur reached for the blade only for Sauron to stomp on it, shattering it under foot. And when Sauron reached for him, he used the broken blade to slice off his fingers and causing the Dark Lord to explode.

 **The Ring came to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever…but the hearts of Men are** **easily corrupted, and the Ring of Power, has a will of its own.**

Isildur and his men are attacked by orcs, Isildur uses the Ring to flee and swim away, but the Ring slides off and he is shot by three arrows, slaying the newly made king.

 **It betrayed Isildur to his death…and some things that should not have been forgotten were lost, history** **became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all** **knowledge…until when chance came, it ensnared a new barer…**

 **The Ring came to creature Gollum, who took it deep into the Misty Mountains…and there…it consumed** **him…**

 **The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life, for five hundred years it poisoned its mind. And in the** **gloom of Gollum's cave…it waited…**

 **The Ring then abandoned Gollum, but surprisingly was picked up the most unlikely person imaginable…a** **Hobbit…Bilbo Baggins of the Shire…**

 **He held onto the Ring for a long time, and like Gollum was given long life, living easily to 111 before** **giving the Ring to his nephew Frodo Baggins.**

 **Frodo was then thrust into a mission that was not of his own making, for it was then that Gandalf** **discovered the identity of the ring Bilbo and now Frodo possessed.**

 **And so the War of the Ring had begun, battles were waged…**

Images of the Battles of Helms Deep and Minas Tirith in their most vicious moments.

 **Heroes fell…**

Bormir in his last moments of life.

 **Enemies defeated…**

Angmar and the Balrog in their moments of Doom.

 **And finally the Ring destroyed by Frodo Baggins, ending Sauron's reign…**

Sauron's tower exploding.

 **Or so we believed…the Dark Lord became a harmless spirit, yet even then he proved his resilience…and it was then that he was given the chance to return…to his own time. And there, the world would face the darkest of times since the first three ages of the world.**

Sauron looked upon those who defeated him, he cursed their names, especially the hobbits. He looked among them and wished death upon them.

"The time has finally come," stated a gentle voice, Sauron turned around and witnessed Kami in all her glory standing before him. Flowing white hair and a gentle face adorned upon Kami, on that face was one of pity and sadness. And yet there was hope in them as well.

" **If you think you can just drag me to the Void then you have come on a fool's errand,"** growled the spirit. The woman who had appeared before the black formless being frowned sadly, a sight that didn't fit right for even the Dark Lord.

"You mistake me…I am in need of your help…" this further caught Sauron off guard…a goddess needed help from the Dark Lord? They were polar opposites…

 **"And what does the great Valar, require of someone as tainted as I?"** asked the shadow in disbelief.

"To rekindle your Will of Fire" she said with a power in her voice, the words shocked the Dark Lord, only his former _master_ Morgoth knew of his past life…it was he who returned his past life's memories.

"The greatest of the servants of Eru Illuvatar, once you were given the most dangerous and darkest of responsibilities, none have sacrificed more than you…"

 **"How do you know my past!?"** demanded the formless spirit. The woman only smiled and stepped toward the shadow, touching where his face would have been. The spirit was surprised to feel contact, the gentle skin caressed what felt like his face. He was formless, he shouldn't feel it! But the time since he had last felt gentle contact like this…beyond three Ages of the world.

"You're past is this world's future, I know both lives you have lived. Here as the once champion of light turned greatest of Dark Lords, and the other the pariah turned hero who was wrongfully betrayed," she answered, her purple eyes having a certain glow in them as she looked upon her Chosen One. The Shadow flew back from the goddess.

 **"Why would I ever go back to my betrayers?"** asked the shadow, Kami looked upon the shadow with sorrowful eyes.

"Did you forget your teacher's lesson? 'Look underneath the underneath,'" Kami asked, this struck a chord that Sauron didn't even know he had anymore.

 **"What is your intent?"** asked the Dark Lord, Kami gained a serious expression.

"I am saying that though your Ring is destroyed, the Smith has not passed on…" with that she felt the shadow grow in potency at hearing what she said.

 **"Celebrimbor…"** he snarled, **"He has been a thorn in my side for an Age. What has he done?"**

"It is what he will do, reclaim his Ring of Power, at this point in time he is planning to take over the world," Kami told him, "He will be taking his time since he believes you are gone, unchecked the Bright Lord's pride will consume all his reach covers. He will become a greater tyrant than you ever would. You know what happens, should the light grow two bright and attempts to bring darkness to heel? The gate to the Void shall shatter and out will come your predecessor. You are still my Chosen One, he who shall either save all Creation…or Destroy it."

Sauron thought about it for a long hard time, **"How? My power is gone, my Ring destroyed, I've done everything asked of me. I am merely a tainted spirit, locked away within the Cage of Hell, it is amazing that my spirit is able to be out of the Cage for this long."** He looked upon his form, **"All who serve Him hate and despise what I have become, but I never truly became close to them. It will be a different story there, you are asking me to take on the source of my deepest anger and not take vengeance. I have been the Shadow for so long…"**

It was then that Kami raised her closed hand to reveal a white flame, it was about the size of a candle but Sauron looked upon it in shock.

 **"That's…"** Sauron gasped, in total shock of what he was seeing, **"How do you have a piece of the Fire of Life?"**

Kami smiled, "I was being literal when I said that I am here to rekindle your Will of Fire." With that she placed it into the shadowy mist of his form. The flame vanished but Sauron felt it, his power slowly returning.

"This will take many ages for you to regain your strength, but not enough to regain your full soul, that is locked away within the Cage of Hell. After that it is up to you what you do next. But Eru has a test prepared for you, you will know when it comes."

Sauron thought long and hard, **"Very well…but understand this, I will get revenge on those who wrong me!"** he roared before vanishing as a flame in the dark clouds above.

"Very well…I just hope that when you face them you will realize who truly is friend and foe," Kami said before waving her hand and the black shadow vanished, "Safe travels, Naruto-kun."

 **AN: Well everyone, here is my first posted story! I already have several chapters completed so there will be more content once I finished editing it. Feedback, questions, and ideas are absolutely welcome, even if its constructive criticism, I'd love pointers and new ideas. As for flames...well lets be honest if you are going to try to flame on my story I will probably just laugh at you. But for those of you who would like to share your opinions and point out parts that confuse you or something, feel free to leave a review and I'll take a look at them ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Lord of Gifts

Outside of the Village hidden in the clouds walked a young man donned in pure white clothing, noble robes to be exact donned his figure. He stepped calmly to the gate of the village and stopped when he was ordered to by the guards.

"Halt! State your business in the Village Hidden in the Clouds!" ordered one of them.

The noble looking person smiled gently and kindly, looking up and pulling his hood down so that they could see his face. He was certainly a handsome man with long blonde almost white hair that reached his back, tanned skin, and judging by his face and his clothing he was muscular yet lean.

"Greetings, my name is Annatar, and I am here to give a gift and token of good will to the Raikage," the young man told them.

Knowing the name from the many individuals, gifting to lands far and wide, they immediately became welcoming and pleasant, "Ah the Lord of Gifts comes to our doorstep, please follow me and I will escort you to the Raikage's office."

Annatar nodded and followed, smirking when neither looked at him, his plans were working splendidly. He followed behind the Cloud Shinobi while looking around, Kumo was certainly more militarized then other villages. Yet they certainly had a comfortable setting for those who were not.

Annatar watched as he walked into the tower of the Raikage, it had a kanji that symbolized lightning. ANBU warriors were hidden in the shadows or using their own types of ninjutsu to be unseen. Annatar walked on as if he knew not of their presence, though he certainly did, and it only showed by his small smile.

Shortly after he was shown the office, where the Raikage was shown curling massive weights, he was without an undershirt to his kage robes. He wore white pants and gold bracers that looked like weights as well on his arms.

As for his appearance he was a rather dark skinned man that had muscles that were developed to the greatest potential of a human. But even though he was the strongest ninja second only to the Hokage, he was the fastest ninja since the Yondaime Hokage. He was definitely a terrifying opponent, should he be faced on the battlefield.

Annatar bowed low, "Raikage-sama, thank you so much for allowing a humble man such as myself visit such a busy and powerful man, I do not wish to waste your precious time."

The Raikage was immediately taken in by the compliments of the other man, "It is nothing, we have been hearing of the Lord of Gifts, granting special gifts to all of the Kage of every hidden village, it is an honor to have you in our presence," the Raikage said gruffly though kindly.

"You flatter me Lord Raikage," he said as he stood up with a friendly smile, "It just pleasures me to gift those who are in need or worthy."

"Then you have a kind heart indeed," the Raikage saidly friendly, "But might I ask, what kind of person would be deemed worthy or in need?"

Annatar smiled, "Worthy by their strength and valor, and those who are in need of protection or comfort, I offer these things as tokens of friendship. Therefore, after years of tireless toil I have created these…"

With that he drew three rings, two fitting for a male and the other female, the first male's was made of a band of silver that was carved delicately with the forms of clouds and lightning dashing across them, the second into the shape of tentacles with the head of a bull with diamond eyes. The final was also a silver band yet intricate designs of a feline were carved into them with sapphires for the eyes.

"They're beautiful!" said aloud the Raikage's secretary, Annatar smiled.

"You flatter me milady, however it is not just their beauty that should entrance you, but in reality the power I have bestowed in them," he said smiling, this caught everyone's attention.

"What kind of power?" asked A, excited now about hearing about power.

"The first is for you Lord Raikage, designed to increase the power of the Kage of your village, enhanced chakra, knowledge, and strength…the other two…" he held the others up.

"The power to help a Jinchuriki stay alive…even after their tailed beast is extracted," this caused everyone to go wide eyed.

"What!? That's impossible, everyone knows that once a jinchuriki loses their tailed beast they die within an hour. How could these rings possibly do this!?" A asked incredulously yet deep down if it allowed his brother and adoptive sister to live should they lose their tailed beasts then he would take the offer.

"These rings will allow your jinchuriki to store demon chakra within the ring and slowly it will adjust their chakra coils so that should their beast be removed, they will not only survive but keep enough replenishing chakra to be pseudo jinchuriki," he explained. This caused everyone to widen their eyes, not only would their strongest shinobi survive but they would keep some of their power?

"What is the catch?" asked the Raikage, Annatar only smiled.

"No catch, just, a request that each Shinobi may either accept or decline of their own free will," he told them, "Should they be willing, and at moments of their availability, I would like to be able to summon them only in times of great need, other than that they are free to do whatever they wish.

A thought about it for a good while, this certainly had its positives, and the negatives were miniscule, the problem however was more emotional then logical, the jinchuriki were his family and he didn't want them to be in danger.

"I will allow it…however the final decision is up to Bee and Yugito, if they refuse-"

"Do not worry Lord Raikage, I have no intention of forcing anything upon them against their will, as I said they are free to receive the gift and don't have to accept the request, oh and should they be in a tight spot they can use their ring to reverse summon to my location wherever it might be, or even summon me, I will be more than happy to assist in protecting them," the Lord of Gifts said smiling politely.

A smiled in kind, "Very well, I shall call Bee here so you may discuss it with him, however Yugito is another matter, I can tell you locations where to best find her, but it is unknown where she might specifically be."

"Do not worry, I am certain I can find her," he assured.

Within moments Bee was in the room and after being explained the situation he walked up to the man and began to rap.

"Hey man I appreciate the bling! You even need help from Bee just give me a ring!" he said accepting the gift while A face palmed at his brother's antics.

Annatar nodded thankfully, "If you will excuse me I will go looking for Lady Yugito now."

A nodded as the man turned and departed for the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Curiosity of the Cat

Yugito was at her favorite training ground, which was more akin to an obstacle course that required a lot of acrobatics and agility…right up her alley.

She took off running, leaping over the first hurdle with a front flip, running again the moment her feet touched the ground. As she did the first automated trap activated and kunai were sent in her direction. She leapt forward, her body parallel to the ground as she spun to avoid the weapons. As she hit the ground a large blade swung to cut her in half and she slid onto her knees, sliding under the weapon easily. She continued to run and suddenly the ground began to explode at intervals around her, she expanded her senses to read the chakra fluctuations before they exploded to avoid them. She then ran up a vertical obstacle that had been slicked with oil. When she got onto the top she leapt up into the air, spinning as she tossed kunai and shuriken simultaneously, all hitting their marks dead center. Finally her nails grew into claws and she brought them down onto a target in the center.

She was panting slightly but having worked her body to the very limit she was always getting better. Suddenly she heard the sound of clapping and turned to see a man that she hadn't sensed even when she had been enhancing them.

"Impressive, most impressive, certainly worthy of your reputation Yugito Nii," the man complimented her. She instantly got into a stance, anyone who could mask himself to that level is certainly someone to wary of. However at the same time of displaying power he also showed warmth to her. Seeing the sudden battle stance he raised his hands in apologetic surrender.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I did not realize that I was intruding, I was just very much impressed with your skills and was entranced," he complimented her. She lightened up a little in the face though kept her stance.

"Who are you?" she asked, again Annatar immediately took an apologetic tone and bowed.

"Forgive me! I cannot believe I've been so rude! My name is Annatar, I am also known as-"

"The Lord of Gifts…" Yugito muttered in surprise, immediately her stance was dropped and she bowed, "Forgive my behavior Annatar-sama, I was caught off guard by your arrival."

Suddenly she heard a small chuckle and she looked up to see him smiling, "No need for the formalities milady, I am not one for them, Annatar will do just fine."

She smiled at this, he was certainly a gentleman to her, unlike others among the village. "May I ask what brings you here to see me? Surely not to just see a kunoichi practice her abilities," she told him.

He smiled, "Smart and beautiful," she blushed at this slightly, "You are correct, I wished to grant you this gift." He handed her the ring, she looked at it and was mesmerized, the detail was amazing and she could tell it wasn't just the looks that enchanted her, she could feel power resonating from it.

She then looked up at him as he explained the power of the ring, to which she gladly accepts, "I thank you very much for this gift, and should you need me, I will be happy to help."

Annatar smiled softly before bowing, "I thank you very much, Neko-Chan." Looking up he saw a very deep blush on her face and could only smile wider.

Upon blushing however she noticed something…her tenant was silent…whenever she was thinking about a guy Matatabi NEVER missed out on an opportunity to mess with her…so why was she quiet now…unless she was napping…

"Y-you're welcome Annatar-san," she said smiling softly.

Annatar then stood to his full height, "Well I must be off, I wish you a pleasant day milady," he then took her hand and kissed it before departing.

It took her a moment to snap out of her trance and after a moment of thought she decided to visit the Raikage to see what he knew of this man.

[Raikage's Office]

The woman walked forward and stood before her leader.

"Oh, hello Yugito, what brings you here?" A asked of her. She tried to keep a professional attitude about her, though knew her "big brother" was most likely going to figure it out.

"Sir, I was wondering what we is it we know of Annatar-san?" she asked.

A immediately saw through it and waved a hand, in an instant the ANBU were gone. "So…has the Lord of Gifts left with something after all?" he teased her, of course she blushes.

"W-what?!" she sputters out, "N-No! I'm just curious about this man who only appeared a few years ago!"

"I see," A said with a knowing smile, "Well here is what we _do_ know." And he handed her a folder, she took it and opened it.

"…"

"…"

"He doesn't exist until three years ago…" she looked up wide eyed.

"That's correct," he told her.

"That's not possible, for someone of his skill and stature he should be known in EVERY village…" Yugito told him.

"And yet aside from birth and title, there is no record of any of his doings except for up to three years ago…" A told her.

"How is this possible…?" she contemplated.

"Perhaps our curious cat should investigate this further?" he asked. She looked up at him, then the photo.

"Matatabi…" she whispered.

 **"Mhm? What is it kitten?"** she asked. The great cat stretched inside her vessel's mind.

"Do you know anything about this guy?" the cat looked through her eyes, they slowly widened...

 **"Master!?"** she asked in shock.

"Matatabi…did you just say-" she was cut off. **"We have to find him kitten!"**

"What does she say?" asked A, she about to answer when…

 **"No! Say nothing! Ask if you can go searching for him,"** Matabi stated told her.

Curious since the cat never interfered in this way before, she complied, "I'm not sure, she says we should investigate and frankly I agree."

A thought about it for a brief moment, "Very well I will allow it. This is a spy mission only Yugito, you are free to face the target as you see fit but you are not to engage, we don't even know where his Village is."

She nodded before disappearing.

[On the Road]

Annatar walked along, his hood raised against the downpour, he walked out of the sight of the Cloud Village before preparing a Black Portal to only he knew where…suddenly he paused. His pursuer stiffened, fearing they had been seen, but that faded away when they saw him walk through the portal. Little did Yugito that just before she gave chase, Annatar had a small smirk as he sensed who was following.

 **AN:** **For those of you who are wondering where the violence and M-Rated stuff is at...its coming don't you worry. Trying to make this a well rounded story. Again comments and such are welcome.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Peace, or Doom?

Annatar was walking the battle-scarred land on the Hidden Mist, there were so many signs of death and destruction. And the Lord of Gifts could see each and every one, the scent of blood, the tracks that were across the ground, the signs of jutsus and weapons used. He saw each use of destruction and death as if he were standing in the center of the battle himself.

THAT was the difference between him and Morgoth, where Morgoth had superior strength and power, Sauron had his wits and intelligence, not only on the battlefield, but off as well. How else would he have had two ages with the title of Dark Lord when his previous master only had one? Where arrogance kept Morgoth at his current power level, he found more and more ways to increase his strength.

Now he had one last place to go to in order to claim his power, and in order to do that, he required the power from the Three-Tails…to do that he needed to face the Mizukage…

And to do that, he needed to end the Civil War.

He slowly walked to the entrance of the Hidden Mist, already finding that it had been _melted_ away by lava.

"Interesting…" he said to himself as he stepped forward, slowly his armor began to form around him till he was donned in the same black armor and hood that once belonged to his Black Hand, now it would be his lesser form. His black cape dragged across the ground behind him as he walked. He knew that the moment he donned the armor AND used his powers, those in the undying lands would feel soemthing amiss in the Mortal Lands, and would come send someone to investigate. But he had to handle things one at a time.

He walked over bodies, some not even recognizable any longer, following the sounds of battle until he came upon the destroyed town square, where the Mizukage, and a woman with long red hair in a blue battle dress were doing battle, along with hundreds of other Shinobi. With a quick look over, he observed the emblems on the shoulders of those that were on the side of the Rebellion, to his surprise and amusement they were that of the Whirlpool Village. Probably since they fought to the last man and they decided they would do the same.

[An Ancient Enemy]

It was then all heard footsteps of a figure wearing metallic armor, when they looked to the source, many looked on in fear. Standing before them was an imposing figure in black armor that looked as if there were no weakness to the overlapping plates. The black ragged cape flowed to the side of him, and the hood concealed his upper visage, only two eyes that were slitted and appeared to be fire were seen, and a slight grin filled with razor teeth.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" ordered the Mizukage, ignoring his former opponent.

"I take orders from NO man!" the black hooded armored figure answered, his voice filled with such authority and malice that all felt the urge to kneel right then and there. He slowly began walking forward to the battle scene, straight to the Mizukage…before the young man stepped forth, his eyes now glowing blue.

"I ORDER you to reveal your true name!" he shouted, this made the Hand however stop in his tracks. Not out of fear of the Mizukage, but shock of the one controlling him, for who else could brand others with a glowing white palm strike?

The Bright Lord: Celebrimbor.

He now knew he had no choice, that meddlesome elf was stirring up trouble again, never before had be regretted a decision more than he did now. Now would have to reveal his powers in order to free him of the fool's influence. And if it truly existed, it would reveal Celebrimbor's Ring of Power, thus triggering his own timer before those in the Undying Lands discover of the impending danger. But there was something else he knew that would happen.

"I am your liberator, slave of Celebrimbor…"

The young man stared the other down with shock in his eyes. "Few know of him beside myself and others who serve him…"

"Indeed, I am the Black Hand!" he declared as he stepped forth, his armored boots making metallic steps.

As the small bit of power he was able to regain so far was unleashed, everyone in the Undying Lands sensed his power, weaker than the past, and so they suspected it was Celebrimbor making his move. Sauron knew this and was in fact relying upon it, a dark smirk appearing upon his visage.

"Kill him!" he ordered, suddenly several Mist ANBU appeared and attacked. The Black Hand grabbed the blade of the first ANBU and snapped it in two. Said ANBU could only watch in shock before he was kicked back and sent flying into a wall. Another ANBU charged from behind only for the Black Hand to swing his longsword behind him and slice into the Shinobi, killing him.

Another Mist ninja began to do hansigns, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" and sure enough a huge water dragon emerged and attacked the black armored figure. But then they were faced with a fire erupting from the Black Hand that evaporated the water before it even got close. They all looked at the dark figure with total terror on their visage.

"H-he's not human!" shouted one of the Mist shinobi, all the rebels could only watch in awe at this figure who was toying with their ANBU level Shinobi. Five then decided to charge at once and a pulse of shadows and flames expanded from his armor

The hooded gaze looked into the eyes of the Mist Kage and watched at how just after he became Kage, he was trapped in a slave brand, forcing him against his will through manipulation. Learning all he needed to know, the Black Hand threw him to the ground and aimed his power at the man. Shadow and Flame engulfed them both to the point that all thought he was dead. But slowly but surely he was not only unharmed, but he now had a visage of free will and horror at his actions.

"Oh Kami…what have I done?!" he shouted to the sky as he fell to his knees.

"I have freed you from his curse, you will pay penance by protecting this village with your very life should it need be," he declared.

"Y-yes, I will," he looked up to see a black armored hand revealing a ring with the image of an emerald turtle. The former Mizukage took it and put it on, "I swear by this ring that I will defend ALL of the Hidden Mist."

The Hand nodded before the armor began to fade way, revealing the man in the white robes from earlier. Everyone could only stare at this one individual who had appeared and ending the Civil War with a single battle. They looked at the man who apparently was panting heavily, they then realized that the form he was in must take its toll.

"Excuse me," spoke the woman in the blue battle dress, "but now that you have defeated him, but what do you plan to do now?"

The white robed and hooded figure spoke up, "Now…I prepare for war, it is coming and all of the Jinchurikii are now protected from the Akatsuki. My plans are in place and now all that is needed is to wait for the proper moment."

He seemed focus, she could see it in his eyes, he was easily a man on a mission. But still, to do what he just did and then leave…

"Just like that? No plunder, no demands, nothing?" she asked.

"None, just that if you can, you might help when I need it," he told her, and she could tell that it truly was a request, she could say yes or no as she pleased.

"I am Mei Terumi, and so long as we are available, I will be glad to help in any way we can, Lord Sauron," she said bowing to him. He looked at her in surprise that she had seen what he truly was, the man raised her chin which caused her to stand tall once more.

"Please do not call me that aloud, if some were to hear that name they would not rest until I was no more," he told her, she nodded understanding that some things are best kept quiet. As the man departed for home, the Hidden Mist silently pledged allegiance to the Dark Lord Sauron, to be at his beck and call should he need them, but also swore to never speak his name to an outsider.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: The Hunt for a Brother Continues

The sister of the Hero of the Hidden Leaf, the ANBU known as Vixen, dashed through the trees as she hunted down another lead as to the location of her brother, Naruto Uzumaki. Since his disappearance, she had upped her training to insane levels both physically and mentally, she soon surpassed expectations of many as she rose through the ranks. What few knew however was that she was getting help in her training from Kurama, otherwise known as the Nine-Tails. He told her that it was most likely impossible to avenge her brother as the most likely suspect was dead, but she refused to believe, and so she demanded he help her. Impressed by her bravery and determination he did indeed chose to teach her.

He also helped her to hunt down every single lead to the whereabouts of her brother, this now brought her to the Hidden Mist. Her crimson hair had a genjutsu to make it black as night, as she appeared before the new Mizukage, the Mist ninja didn't stand a chance as she rendered them all unconscious.

"You realize that this could mean war between our nations?" asked Mei, her body seemingly relaxed but ready to move in an instant.

"I do not come for war, but for answers, rumors of a single man ending your civil war spreads throughout the nations, I want his name," she told him.

"Why? So you can recruit him? That man has his own agenda, I know not his name," she told the ANBU.

"Not to recruit him," she took off her mask and her hair became crimson, "But to find the one who killed my brother. He has saved many people from war and death, not just our own people but others as well. This being who saved you might know about who killed my brother."

Mei's eyes widened, standing before her was the sister of Naruto Uzumaki, she had heard of the girl's drive to find her beloved brother's murderers, "No wonder you took my Shinobi down so easily."

The young woman of fifteen did not respond to the compliment, only spoke pleadingly, "Please, if there is anything you can give me, I will greatly appreciate it."

Mei saw the desperation in the woman's eyes, shortly after she relented, "I don't know about your brother, but the man was seen heading in the direction of the ruins of Uzugakure."

The young woman bowed, "Thank you so much," she turned to leave but heard the Mizukage speak.

"I would be wary when you face him, he is not one to be trifled with," she warned her fellow redhead. The teen raised the vixen mask to her face, her hair becoming black as night once more.

"Neither am I," she responded, before vanishing.

[Unknown Location]

Annatar materialized out of the Portal to Darkness, showing an exhausted individual before what appeared to be smoke rising from his body before it all materialized and the body he once inhabited fell to the ground as a husk. A wheezing was heard from the shadow as its existence fluttered for a moment before pure willpower brought it back to stability.

 **"I must find a way to take physical form…I and my kin,"** he said as he watched the restless spirits of the Uzumaki walk around the ruins of their home. Being a spirit himself he could see and communicate with them, he heard of their stories, their pasts. Men, women, and children alike all walked here as spirits, unable to let go after their untimely deaths one way or another.

He now floated along the path to the center of the village, this would be his temporary place of residence until he had the power to raise Mordor from the ocean once more. It was ironic that the land of Uzugakure was the location of the location formerly known as Isengard, the pits were the cause of all the whirlpools that now surrounded the once great city. Even the black tower of Orthanc was still standing, he looked upon it and thought of his past. Facing Saurman and the White Council for the first time, how foolish they were to allow one of them to contest him.

He now had all the knowledge the White Wizard possessed, how to create the greatest soldiers of the darkness, the mighty Uruk-Hai. He first had to resurrect his people and bring his body in order to resurrect himself, his power was returning, thanks to the rings extracting his power and sending it to him. But while his power was returning, it was still drastically low, and apparently Celebrimbor had grown stronger thanks to his ring of power.

However he knew how to at least begin the process: the Edo Tensei Jutsu, the ability to summon the dead. The question now…was he ready to face the truth, see his old home. The people who betrayed him, _killed_ him...the ruins of Uzugakure shook with his rage, calming his spirit he settled himself for the challenge to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Shadow Looms over the Tree

As the night came, the sky was filled with the light of the stars, it truly was a beautiful sight to witness. The Ninja of Konoha were some of the few who were witnessing this beautiful sight…though their minds were not on the sky. It was on their friend who had died two years ago. They remembered that fateful day all too well.

[Flashback Seven Years]

In a surprising turn of events, it was actually Naruto that the Akatsuki had come for first. All nine of them marched upon Konoha in an act of strength. All of Konoha knew they were on their way, knowing that he had no choice, Naruto at the time was away but the Akatsuki did not know this, only that the Nine-Tails originated from there, it was a bloodbath. Pain himself soon wiped out the whole village. The despair filled the survivors it was then that a cry for a savior rang out.

"Naruto…hurry…please…NARUTO!" screamed Sakura. And literally in that instant Naruto Uzumaki himself appeared and upon seeing what happened to his village, he gave the Akatsuki no quarter.

The power that Naruto had displayed to the group from the training he had learned from his many teachers was terrifying, he faced all of the Akatsuki without even using the Nine-tails Chakra. The pure dedication he held to his village was shown as he took them all on. It was shocking to see the "Demon Child" risking his life to take one nine S-Rank ninja. By the time the battle was over none of the Akatsuki had truly fallen, but they were all severely beaten. Their weapons were strewn across the battlefield, limbs and blood covered the landscape. Shattered masks were there as well. The last to stand was the final Pain. It was then that Naruto hit his limit and the final Pain was able to pin him while the rest had been forced to retreat. Just when it seemed all hope was lost Hinata, Natsumi, and Sakura had appeared and attempted to fight off Pain, however all three of them on, utilizing his powers to full extent since he did not need them alive. It was then that Naruto unleashed the Nine-tails' power and went on a rampage. He snapped out of it at the last moment and defeated him as Naruto.

Shortly after his defeat of Pain, everyone resurrected had waited for their hero to return. Kakashi had rushed out to find his student, the others had waited behind to prepare a great welcome home. Some were awaiting him more than others, his friends especially were excited.

"How do you think that knuckle head pulled it off?" asked Kiba.

"I honestly don't know, but whatever he did is beyond amazing," responded Chouji, "All this destruction and not a single casualty."

"Hinata how are you feeling?" asked Sakura of the recently impaled woman, they had been able to save her but it had been close.

"I-I'm fine now, thank you Sakura," she said smiling, though she and Sakura both felt something terrible was still going to happen.

"That's my big brother for you," they all turned to see Natuto's younger sister Natsumi standing with them, she had fought alongside her brother since both of them had gone to Mount Myoboku to learn the Sage Arts. Though when she and Hinata had been knocked unconscious, Naruto had gone into a rage and throttled Pain and continued their battle outside the ruins of the village.

"He never gives up," she said with pride, she may be a Jinchuriki like her brother, but he had always protected her, none knew of her status but the Hokage herself. She and her brother's friends all waited patiently to see their friend return.

[Naruto OST- Despair]

However their celebrations were cut short when Natsumi's eyes widened in pain and shock, she dropped to a knee as she gripped her gut. Her friends all looked at her with worry and ran to check on her.

"Natsumi! Are you okay? What's wr-" Sakura lost her words when she saw the look of pure horror on her face.

"Hinata, Neji, use your Byakugan, look for Naruto please!" she said beggingly, without question they did so, and what they saw made their blood run cold.

"NO! NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed running to the treeline, Natsumi ran after her with the same thoughts in mind.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji ran after her, the others did so out of concern from Hinata's outburst but they didn't have to wait long.

Out from under the trees emerged Kakashi, his head low and in his arms was a body covered in a white tarp, though it was drenched in blood, particularly along the neckline. When he saw them running to him he dropped to a knee and lowered to body to the ground.

"P-p-please, dear Kami no…." muttered Hinata, she slowly unwrapped the tarp to see Naruto's body covered in blood. His eyes were opened in shock and betrayal, tears mingled with the blood. Whatever had caused his death was neither from battle nor from someone unknown to him. The look in his eyes would haunt them for the next seven years...the eyes of one betrayed by those he trusted the most.

"NO!" screamed Sakura, she dropped to Naruto's side trying to examine and maybe heal him. But the moment she tried his head rolled to the side…away from his body.

Many of Konoha 12 wretched at seeing this sight, to see Naruto so battered and bloody, not to mention dead was unbelievable. And they had heard from Ino and Shikamaru's fathers that he was a little bruised but not anywhere near the state he was in now.

"D-did Pain do this?" asked Natsumi of Kakashi, he shook his head.

"No, I watched Konan leave with his bodies…" he began, "The next thing I knew I was knocked out and when I came to I heard the sounds of battle, when I got there…I found him…like this…"

Everyone could only wonder, if not Pain…and not the Akatsuki…than who?

[End Flashback]

It was with this that everyone's lives drastically changed, every single member of the Konoha 12 joined the ANBU Black Ops in order to become as strong as they possibly could. Their minds and bodies were pushed to their very limits, some of their personalities changed.

Two examples would be Hinata and Natsumi, both of whom were once kind and gentle. But upon Naruto's death, they saw it as proof of their weakness, and so they became battle hardened. They became more outgoing but also more aggressive, Sakura couldn't help but picture the Hinata from the illusionary world. Because now that's exactly what the both of them were.

That was a frightening experience itself, when she and Natsumi had been sent there…they had been forced to fight the alternate reality's version of Naruto. It became a traumatizing experience seeing the man who had saved their lives now trying to kill them.

Currently they were off duty, but had chosen to rest atop the Hokage Monument, where their friend once had. Natsumi was the only one unaccounted for as she was on a solo mission. The remaining 10 were all thinking about the times the blonde idiot had impacted their lives, be it humility, choosing one's own destiny or just being something to aim for, he had been an impact on their lives.

However their break was cut short when the alarms went off in the Hokage's office, the group all rushed in to see…something.

Before them was a mass of shadow that it seemed no light could pierce through, it was within the Hokage's Vault and now everything in there was gone. At first they thought the shadow was merely an after effect of the thief…but then the shadow turned to them. It took the form of a tall human but shrouded a black mist that seemed to roll of him hiding all detail.

 **"Ah, the infamous ANBU of the Hidden Leaf,"** a demonic voice spoke, this sent a shiver down their spine that not even the Nine-Tails could inspire, **"And here I thought I would have more time…no matter I have what I came for."**

"Kai!" the ANBU all shouted, thinking it a genjutsu, when nothing happened, they were confused but not off guard.

"Who are you!?" shouted the ANBU Haundo, pulling out his ninjato "Reveal yourself!"

 **"Oh if only it were that easy mutt, but don't worry, you'll see me soon enough,"** the Shadow blasted them back with powerful force, it shocked them because there was neither a Chakra spike nor any other indication.

[Kyuubi Released OST]

A snarl was heard in each of their mind as the image of a flaming lidless eye staring into their very souls. As they were caught off guard shadowy tendrils smashed against each of them and they were embedded into the walls. By the time they cleared their heads the shadow had already flown out into the night.

"Follow it!" screamed Falcon, with that the group chased after the shadow, or at least to the edge of the village. There they saw something that made their blood freeze and then boil.

Someone…without anyone ever noticing…had decapitated the head of the statue as if reminding the village how their hero fell. Gashes and slashes covered the figure as if it were how they found the real body two years ago.

"Whoever did this is going to pay!" shouted Dove.

"We'll find them Dove," Slug assured her fellow ANBU, "But we need to find out what happened here first…"

However they didn't notice the Shadow had not left yet till they departed, it had witnessed their reaction and admittedly was puzzled, but not enough to curb its wrath.

[Back at Uzugakure Ruins]

[Batman Begins OST-Barbastella]

When Sauron returned to the Ruins he felt a familiar signature and for the first time in a long time he felt his heart lighten…but then he remembered what his killers had told him would be her fate. Deciding to keep his illusions and genjutsu he watched her as she traveled the ruins.

She brushed a hand across the walls and pillars of her ancestral home, imagining her people doing their daily duties. Children running past her, ninja running across roof tops on their way to complete a mission, a tear slid down her face as she thought of how the great village had fallen in the Third Great Ninja War. From what she could discover, for every ninja that fell from Uzu, twenty fell from their killers. To be from such incredible warriors…she could understand why her brother had accomplished all he had before his untimely end by cowards who waited for his chakra and body to become exhausted.

"Brother…are you watching?" she asked, little did she know the truth, "This was our ancestral home, some of the greatest warriors lived here…it fills me with pride."

Eventually she reached the center of the ruins where a structure that had her in awe, a great tower, as black as night and taller than anything she had seen in her life. It took a long time but she finally reached the top of the tower, looking out over the entire village, when she reached turned to face the center she saw an orb as black as night, around it were symbols and letters written in flames. She could not read them as some were fuinjutsu, and others were from a language she did not recognize. But she could see what the effect was, whatever the orb was, it was drawing in power. She walked toward the orb with intent to grasp it, but when her hand was an inch away…

[Pain's Theme]

Within her mind appeared a great eye wreathed in flames, the pupil was a slit similar to Kurama's own, though far more terrifying. With the vision came a snarling growl that frightened her, quickly she yanked her hand away.

 _"Who enters my domain?"_ asked a ghostly voice, she turned to see a man in Kage robes with the Spiral of Uzu upon the hat. However Natsumi's eyes widened in horror as she took a proper look at his appearance: his whole appearance was an eary white, she could see past him, and his robes were tattered and decayed…she was looking upon a spirit of the dead.

"I-I am so sorry, I was just following a lead," she said, not quite believing what she was seeing.

 _"The Dead...do not suffer the living to pass,"_ he said menacingly, instantly more figures appeared around the top of the tower. All wearing ANBU black ops uniforms, though like the Kage before her, their armor was worn by time and blade appeared to have rusted over.

Quickly she drew her own blade, "I did not intend to intrude upon your resting place great warriors of the Hidden Maelstrom, if you allow I shall depart instantly."

 _"None can enter Uzu but our kin!"_ he said as he drew his own blade and advanced on his foe, swinging his blade to cleave her in two…only for it to be blocked by her own blade. To say the ghosts were shocked was an understatement, because the next thing that was said.

 _"The line was snuffed out!"_ he roared, only to receive a kick that sent him flying back.

"The spark has burst into flame once more!" she snarled, she expected another attack only to receive none.

 **"That is enough Himura,"** said a frightening demonic voice, she turned around to see a shadow floating behind her. She jumped back to a safer distance to see a Kage kneeling before the shadowing being, and if a Kage did…everyone else better damn well do the same. Sure enough the ANBU and all other rotting ghosts were all kneeling as well.

 **"Seems like this little vixen is more than she appears,"** the voice spoke, she raised her blade, **"Fear not dear, I do not wish to kill my kin."**

She was shocked, this demonic being was an Uzumaki?

 **"Correct dear, I am indeed one of your blood…closer than you might think in fact,"** he told her, she lowered the blade slightly, though she certainly didn't let her guard down.

"Who are you?" asked Vixen.

 **"My name is long gone, forgotten over the years, but allow me to introduce me with my new name…I am Sauron."**

Something about that name…demanded respect as well as fear. She looked at the shadow with question, "What are you?"

 **"That…is a very long story that I do not have time today,"** she growled at that, **"However I can gladly answer your real question…"**

Her eyes widened, had it really been that easy?

"Who killed my brother?" she asked, "Please…it is what I have been looking for the last two years…"

 **"The greatest of the Nine knows of what transpired, speak to him, I know that since your brother's fall you have not spoken to the demon,"** Sauron told her, **"Isn't that right…Kurama?"**

With that she somehow found herself outside Konoha after a flash of fire. Her eyes widened as she was forcefully pulled into her mindscape, she turned to see the cage and it certainly frightened her. The beast was now three times as tall, a vicious grin upon his face.

"Somebody certainly got bigger," she quipped, trying to keep a brave face.

 **"Brave, even in the face of my prime you still are just as brave…just like your parents, and your brother,"** Kurama responded. She was indeed frightened, but she was far more interested in finding the truth.

"Who killed my brother? I know you have both halves back and that means you have your memories with him as well. What happened to him?"

The great beast let out a growling sigh, **"I will show you, but know that not everything is as it appears, you must look underneath what your eyes see."**

In an instant her eyes glowed white and she watched from the sidelines…the death of her brother.

[Memory]

Naruto was exhausted, recovering slowly from his battle but not properly unless he got some good rest. It was then that Natsumi saw something that she could never believe…

The Konoha 11 were attacking their friend, their eyes glowing a pale blue as they did so.

"W-why?" asked Naruto as he coughed up blood, the look of the betrayed on his face.

"Because you are a monster, and we are going to put you down," said Shikamaru.

"Do not worry Naruto…your sister will be _well_ taken care of," said Danzo who had appeared, the way he said it though made his perverted and demented thoughts rather obvious.

Hinata then walked forward and raised a palm, Naruto looked up at her, "Hinata…why? You said you loved me…"

"That…was to catch you off-guard so I could do this…DEMON!" she screamed as she slammed a palm to his chest, destroying his heart…in more ways than one.

Sai then unsheathed his blade and in one fell swoop decapitated the blonde. As his head fell from his body Natsumi wailed in horror and denial as she saw their friends kill her brother.

It was then that the vision ended and she awoke outside of the Leaf Village. Her mask had fallen from her face and as she got to her hands and knees, tears fell from her eyes as the closest people in her life were revealed to have destroyed her brother. Not only that but who knows what they have planned for her…whatever it was it certainly wasn't pleasant.

She moved her crimson hair out of the way as she heard rushing footsteps, quickly putting her mask back on. She turned to see sure enough that it was her _friends_ that had arrived. She got herself into her ANBU behavior and acted like nothing happened.

"Are you alright Vixen?" asked Deer, "We saw the flash of darkness and thought we were under attack."

"Yeah, I'm fine Captain," she said with no emotion, this was slightly unusual as even as an ANBU she was livelier than the others.

"What happened, was your mission a success?" Slug asked her friend.

"Negative, I thought I had a lead but it turned out to be a dead end," Vixen responded, the others cursed under their breaths.

"Dammit!" snarled Hound, "Now we have no leads!"

Vixen thought about what she had just heard…he sounded so sincere. Was the vision she had seen false?

No, it was real she knew that much…but why did they kill him?

At this point what she did know was that they did…and they would pay dearly for their crime against her brother!

It was then that she looked upon the statue of her brother…to see it destroyed.

"Who did this!?" Vixen demanded, rushing to the deformed statue. She turned to looked at her _friends_ only for them to shake their heads.

"We don't know, honestly," Dove told her, Vixen looked over at her blonde friend, the two females locked eyes for a short moment. Vixen then removed her gaze to look upon the statue and the plaque underneath.

 **In Honor of our Hero**

 **The Man who Died so that All Else May Live**

 **A True Follower of the Will of Fire**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Confrontation

Natsumi focused on what Tsunade had ordered of her, apparently she was going to work with the Eight Tails Jinchuriki in order to learn to control the Nine-Tails. And she wasn't the only one, even the other Jinchuriki were going to be there. Somehow, despite having been extracted, half of the Tailed Beasts remained with their hosts. This would allow them to connect with one another and prepare for the battle ahead.

She had taken her training their seriously and upon finishing she came back, despite everyone arguing the fact. At this point the amount of power she commanded was only rivaled by the more refined skill of Bee…and he was in total agreement as her. The truth however is that the vision had haunted her day and night…she needed answers now! And her mother and father, who they both had been there to help her deal with the Nine-Tails, had encouraged her to find answers as it was their beloved son and her brother who had been cut down.

Now she, alongside her _friends_ were headed for their place atop the Hokage monument, little did they know that she had prepared a trap. Bombs and traps were set to restrain them until she could get proper answers.

Sure enough when they got up there…

BOOM!

"Run! We're under attack!" Sakura had actually thrown her to safety, she hit the ground and looked on with abject horror as they were all restrained…sometimes painfully, such as in Hinata and Sai's cases…by the traps that sprang to life. When the deed had been done not even Sakura's enhanced strength could break out as the seals and materials used were chakra draining. When everyone looked at her they saw the horrified look shift to one of a cold-blooded killer.

[Pain's Theme]

"Now that I have your attention…" she said coldly. Her friends looked up to see absolute shock and horror on their faces.

"Natsumi what the hell is going on!?" barked Kiba. The others were with the same mindset.

"Oh don't worry you'll be released…if you answer properly," Natsumi said, her eyes were crimson and slitted.

"Those eyes…" Sakura uttered in shock, "You're a Jinchuriki?" The others' eyes widened in further shock, before looking at their captor.

"Indeed I am, I held half of the Nine-Tails…just like my brother…who you murdered!" she snarled, to hear such an accusation from their friend…the sister of their hero…it was heart breaking.

"Y-you think we could kill Naruto?" asked Ino, her face showing her disbelief.

"I am the one asking questions, now…the Nine-Tails is now fully powered within me, and he showed me the memory of his other half from Naruto. It showed all of you, beating Naruto down within an inch of his life, before telling him ya'll were going to _use_ me…then you cut off his head!" she roared, her fangs were now elongated, her nails now claws. She looks like a beautiful, yet frightening demoness, and they couldn't help but be afraid.

"How dare you!" screamed Hinata, this actually caught Natsumi off guard. She had watched Hinata change, just like herself, but now she was showing her own rage.

"How dare you accuse us…ME, of harming the one man I ever loved!" Hinata continued to scream, "I would NEVER lay a hand on him to harm him! I fought and nearly died to protect him from Pain! Why would I ever put myself in his way if I didn't love your brother?!"

"Then how did you explain what I saw!" Natsumi roared back, "I watched as you all beat him, crushed his soul, and deprived it of all hope! It was YOU who shoved your palm into his chest and destroyed his heart after calling him a demon!"

 **"NATUSMI!"** roared the great beast from within her mind. Her eyes glazed over as she was pulled into her mindscape. The others wondered what exactly had happened to her…that is except for Sakura.

"She was pulled into her mind by the fox," she told them, they all looked at her confused, "I've seen it when…Naruto used to before he died."

"Why would she believe we killed her brother anyway?" asked Chouji, "It makes no sense…"

"I don't know, but she was beyond angry, whatever happened while she was gone…she truly believes we did it," Shikamaru answered.

"But what could have possibly…you don't think it has to do with the Nine-Tails do you?" Tenten asked.

"She did say that she was shown a memory," Neji mentioned, "Perhaps there was a nightmare?"

"No…she's had plenty of those, she never grew vengeful from them," Ino said, "I've helped her to deal with the stress."

[Inside Natsumi's Mind]

Natsumi was now enraged, the fox had stopped her from getting justice, after two years she was on the verge. Now the stupid fox was in the way.

"Dammit Kurama why did you stop me!?" she screamed, the fox snarled at the human.

 **"Watch how you speak to me human!"** he roared, **"Or I'll rip my way out of this seal! I pulled you in here because they are telling the truth. Particularly the princess, I can read negative emotions and when one lies, and they are innocent."**

"Then explain what you showed me!" she screamed, "How can what I saw NOT be them!?"

 **"I don't know! While it was their chakra signatures…their minds were not active, like they were under a genjutsu…"** Kurama answered her.

"A genjutsu…why didn't you say so earlier!?" she screamed.

 **"I would have had I known you would not be able to control yourself, you were on the verge of killing them!"** he roared back, his tails swishing around angrily.

"What are you getting at? Danzo controlled them somehow?" Natsumi asked, the great fox shook his head.

 **"No…even he was not in his right mind…an outside source was effecting him…"** he answered, **"I'm saying that at the very least they do not know they did it, therefore are not responsible. Hinata was right, they would never hurt their friend…not intentionally."**

Natsumi let out a gentle sigh before looking at the fox, "You better be right…"

As she vanished Kurama was deep in thought, **_"I have not seen this power since that blasted Ranger was possessed by the Elf Lord…and since then it was a power similar to his, yet greatly increased due to something…Madara Uchiha had a mind-penetrating power so similar to Master it was discomforting…probably why I hate the Uchiha so much. If only Master had not been destroyed by that infernal Hobbit!"_**

[Reality]

It was then that Natsumi came out of her mindscape and let out a slow sigh. Her eyes reopened to show they had returned to their cerulean blue. Everyone watched with baited breath as she thought about what was to be done. It was at this moment that she knew she would have to lie for the sake of her friends, otherwise they would be broken beyond repair.

With a flick of a few kunai the traps were all undone.

"I don't know how…but the Nine-Tails said it wasn't you," Natsumi told them, "He apparently can read negative emotions and lies, and you had neither."

"Damn straight it wasn't us!" Kiba barked, however he was stopped by Hinata…when everyone looked at her, it was like how she used to be, the kind and gentle Princess. She walked up to Natsumi and grabbed her in a hug.

"We will find out who truly killed Naruto-kun, and like your brother, I never go back on my word," she assured her, "THAT about me shall never change."

Natsumi, with tears in her eyes, nodded as she grabbed her friend into a hug and sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The White Council

[In Uzu-Naruto OST: Orochimaru Theme]

Sauron was deep in thought…the reanimation jutsu. It was perfect as a start, but he needed a full resurrection for his people, not an imperfect sham. Therefore he began to work on fixing the process and making it full, were he full power he'd be able to bring them back himself, but he was still a shadow, it wouldn't be long though. But he knew exactly who he'd be returning to the land of the living in order to perfect the Jutsu. Three of the Greatest Seal Masters in Konoha's history.

With his own will he pictured the signs in his mind before speaking calmly in his dark voice, **"Edo Tense no Jutsu!"**

In an instant Two Coffins appeared without hesitation, ripping out of the ground like a man coming up for a breath after a long swim. The third however was still bound by the Shinigami, so he had to let that wait. The first two opened to reveal the darkened forms of Kushina and Mito Uzumaki. He didn't wake them yet, he let them go back to their rest a little longer.

Looking into his power reserves, he couldn't take on his true form yet…but he was surprised to see that there was a form that he could take, one he had not had in many an age. Looking up into the night sky, he saw the moon and grinned.

 **"It has been too long since I have been on a good hunt."**

[On the Shores of the Land of Waves]

A beautiful white boat the likes of which hadn't been seen since the 3rd Age gently came onto the shore, once there the passengers all disembarked, the Elven rulers Elrond and Galadriel came to the shore first.

The Lady of Light wore a dress as white as snow that seemed to flow behind her never catching a single bit of filth of dirt, her beautiful golden locks of hair flowed in the ocean breeze and on her head was a gorgeous circlet, and on her right hand was her Ring of Power.

The Lord of Rivendell wore the most impressive armor that had ever been seen, its silver strokes on its brown armor was a thing of beauty as well as that of strength. On his hip he wielded his elvish blade, on his head he too wore a circlet, and like his elvish companion, wore a Ring of Power.

The next to step off the boat was an old man completely dressed in white robes and cloak, he had a staff that was made of white wood and his hair and beard was also white, he was known as Mithrandir, the White Rider, or to those who knew him well, he was known simply as Gandalf.

"Middle Earth has changed greatly since our time," Elrond said to his company.

"Indeed it has, my old friend, some for the better…and some for the worse," Gandalf said with a warm tone that changed into that of sorrow.

"War has plagued the land of men for many Ages since we left," Galadriel said, "And if we cannot accomplish what we came to do, this entire continent, followed by our own…will burn.

[Months Later]

Of all the people who had searched for Naruto's killers, none had looked harder than the four women whom he had such an impact on, Natsumi, Sakura, Hinata, and surprisingly Ino. The final member of the group was the surprise, in fact none but the other three women knew that Ino did indeed have a connection to the blonde haired knucklehead. Apparently he had saved her from a fate worse than death at some point and had helped her recover from the traumatic experience. As such she grew to admire the blonde as she got to know the real Naruto Uzumaki.

The four women had actually used this as a medium to become great friends, and usually went on the missions to find Naruto together, becoming sisters. They supported one another in their grief and grew to become quite the team, while their fighting styles differed drastically, it turned out that putting them together made possibly one of the greatest combinations in combat alongside the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. They became so skilled they became "The Deadly Flowers of the Hidden Leaf."

It was actually these four women who found a strange group on horseback, all three of them wore strange cloaks and hoods of different color and design, all of them seeming to be incredibly expensive.

"Children, why do you follow us from the shadows?" a woman in a beautifully designed white cloak and hood spoke out for them to hear. The two women were shocked to say the least, they were four of the best that the leaf village had to offer when it came to kunoichi, how did this women sense them? They landed before the travelers in their fighting stances.

"Who are you and why are you in the Land of Fire?" Sakura demanded, her eyes hard and her senses on alert. One of the hooded figures, this one black with silver designs throughout it, looked to another, this one with an elegant black cloak and hood, "Looks like we were right, we have made it to the 'Land of Fire,'" this voice was male, it was smooth, elegant, but at the same time filled with authority, power, and wisdom. The other nodded then looked to the three teens.

"Why do four Children of Men already have years of experience in battle?" this voice too had an air of elegance and strength, but this was much older, and had wisdom even further than them. This further shocked the kunoichi, 'Children of Men?' what did he mean by that, and do they not know of Shinobi.

"We are Kunoichi, ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and you are nearing our homeland, identify yourselves," this time it was Hinata to speak. Though they weren't in ANBU uniform she lost none of her lethality.

It was then the one leading the company lowered his white hood revealing an old white haired and bearded man.

"I am sorry if we are intruding my dear ladies, my name is Gandalf, these are my two companions, we actually are trying to get to your village, but we are unfamiliar with this land and have been attempting to make our way there," Gandalf explained to the four young women.

The name sounded so familiar, where had they heard that name before…?

"Are you seeking our villages help in a matter Gandalf-san?" Natsumi asked politely, though not letting her guard down quite yet.

"Actually, we were hoping to be of assistance to you, if you would allow us that is," he said kindly.

This confused the kunoichi but they nevertheless lowered their guard, "We would have to take you to the Hokage, our village leader for that decision to be made, though if what you say is true then I doubt she would turn you down," Sakura answered them, "Please allow us to guide you there."

"I do thank you for your courteousness my fair ladies," the old man smiled kindly, and, unlike another old white haired man, held no lustful look in his eyes, more like those of a kind and loving grandfather. Needless to say this helped the four women to lighten up and even smile as they escorted the company, explaining and teaching them about their culture and society, without giving too much information of course.

(Midday the Next Day)

By the time they had reached the walls of Konoha, the travelers were all too grateful to be at their destination. Apparently it had been a long time since they had been in a comfortable bed, and the four Kunoichi could relate, they had actually been heading home from a mission. When asked as to what it might be, all they said was 'looking for the one who killed their friend," though they all knew who the pinkette was referring to.

"Revenge only leads to destruction, but justice is necessary, I'm certain your friend is looking from above and he is watching over you," the one who was known as Elrond spoke to the two girls kindly. The girls did not remember speaking of which sex their friend was, but decided to keep that to themselves. And where had they heard that name before? He too had a familiar name, but where had they heard it from, they couldn't figure that out…

On their way to the Hokage Tower, they met the other teams reporting back from missions who decided to tag along since they needed to report to the Hokage anyway.

When they finally reached the Hokage's office and stood before Shizune, Tsunade's first apprentice, she looked up and smiled.

"Sakura! Hinata! Ino! Natsumi! How are you? Any luck?" she looked up at them hopefully, only to see their downcast faces.

"Oh, I see…well…wait who are they?" Shizune said noticing the large group of people, including the four "children."

"They wish to speak to the Hokage about helping our village somehow, we agreed to at least bring them here," Sakura answered.

"Oh, well she'll at least appreciate a break from paperwork, go on in," Shizune said, standing up and opening the door. Passed the door was a large room with seating for many and two desks, one to the side was paperwork and the second which was set directly on the other side of the room from the door. It was in the paperwork desk the top of a blonde head could be seen.

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune called out. The Hokage stuck her head up over the paperwork.

"Yes Shizune, what is it?" she asked in an exhausted tone.

"I have some people who wish to speak to you," she told her allowing the people to pass.

"Ah, welcome to the Leaf Village," the Hokage said in a welcoming yet business-like manner, "What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

Gandalf smiled, "I thank you for your welcome fair lady," he said, "It is actually we who wish to be of service to you, my name is Gandalf the White, also known as Mithrandir. And these are my companions, Lord Elrond, the Lady Galadriel."

Both removed their hoods respectively, upon seeing the woman of the company, all the men in the room, Shino included, had to grab their noses fiercely so as to not be blown back by a nosebleed. The woman was absolutely gorgeous, and she had an almost angelic air about her.

"If you don't mind me saying," Tsunade began, "you all have strange names compared to our land, but at the same time they sound so…" her eyes widened before muttering, "Impossible…"

"Lady Tsunade, what's wrong?" Shizune asked concerned, the other Shinobi in the room were puzzled as well, but the Heroes of Old all had smiles on their faces.

"Shizune…when you were a child do you remember the stories I used to tell you? The Legends of Old?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune nodded, "Yes, the tales of the First, Second, and Third ages, the tales of Sauron and the…One…Ring" it was her turn for her eyes to widen. The others were still not getting it.

"Yeah, we have all heard the stories, our families all told us, what's your point?" Ino asked.

"Indeed, the War of the Ring truly was a youthful story, the story of how a small being known as a hobbit destroyed the One Ring, ending the Dark Lord Sauron!" Lee shouted out with his normal gusto.

"Hm, so what is your point? I don't see how some fairy tale has you all worked up over Lady Hokage," Kiba said cluelessly.

"Use your head Kiba!" she snapped, "What were the names of the White Council!?" she barked out.

About five seconds of silence went by, before everyone's eyes went completely wide, looking at the three of them.

Another five seconds before the whole village could hear, "WWWWHHHAAAATTTTT!?"

[Sunset]

"So let me get this straight…" Tsunade said, rubbing her temples, "You are _the_ heroes of the War of the Ring, which means it was all true, elves, dwarves, and wizards," she finished looking at Gandalf, "all exist and have lived in the Undying Lands and the Timeless Halls across the West Ocean, am I right so far?"

Every Shinobi there was completely shocked, confused, and in awe simultaneously, not only did they find out the legends that they lived with as children, of times long before the Sage of Sixth Paths, before the power of chakra, they were all TRUE, and before them were some of the greatest heroes the world had ever produced. They truly were in awe.

"You are correct Lady Tsunade, all we have said is true, and I'm certain that we don't need to create further proof am I correct?" Elrond said politely. Tsunade nodded, it was then Gandalf who spoke up, his grandfatherly stance gone and not that of one with a dire situation on his hands.

"Now as to why we are here, I am certain that you know since we exist, so did the Enemy," Gandalf spoke, Tsunade nodded, her visage showing that of worry but also as if she were preparing for the worst…and rightly so.

"You refer to Sauron?" she asked, to which Gandalf nodded, "But according to the legends, Frodo destroyed the Ring and destroyed Sauron. Furthermore all his generals and lieutenants were slain as well."

At this Elrond spoke up, "It is true that the Enemy was destroyed, however, Aragorn had the wisdom to ask me if we perhaps missed anything or anyone…the result was truly terrifying."

At this point everyone was at the edge of their seats, partially in anticipation, partially in fear, "Do you remember the name Celebrimbor?" the group all thought for a moment before Sakura, who was always the best at remembering information.

"Wasn't he the Master Smith who created the Rings of Power?" she asked, Elrond nodded.

"Indeed, it was certainly a historic moment…and not for good, he, and all of us were fooled by the Dark Lord's disguised form into creating them in order have strength and willpower to govern," he told them.

"But he deceived us, using the knowledge he learned in the skills of all smith masters of every race and creed, and used them to make a Master Ring, making him the Lord of the Rings," he told them.

"But he was destroyed wasn't he?" Hinata asked, the group held their breath in fear that they might be wrong.

"Indeed he was," Gandalf said, noticing the relieved looks across their faces, "But the Wraith that was Celebrimbor survived…and in the short time that he was in contact with the One, he became corrupted and foul. He now seeks dominion over all just like Sauron, but as the Bright Lord, his burning pride will consume all that he comes into contact with. In truth he would become worse than Sauron ever could be."

At this the whole group went pale, they all knew the stories of the Dark Lord…but a Lord who would claim to be Bright but be worse was terrifying.

"And he has made efforts to control the world already?" asked Tsunade, the group nodded. Gandalf was the one to answer now.

"Indeed, he has learned well from the defeats he suffered from Sauron, he has the power to penetrate the mind of others, forcing them to do things that they would not even remember. It matters not when they are branded either, from then on they can be forced to do whatever he wills. In some cases it is by twisting their minds, but there are other moments that he can force one to kill their own friend, and they won't ever remember it."

In an instant everything made sense to Natsumi, her eyes wide with terror. She looked at the back of her friends as the revelation slammed down upon her like a mountain. Her mind was in terrible conflict when she suddenly heard a foreign voice in her mind, calm and gentle. It came from the elf queen Galadriel.

 _"Ease your mind child, I can sense much turmoil in your mind,"_ she said calmly to the younger woman. Natsumi's eyes shot in the direction of the woman who continued to say soothing things…with her mind!

 _"Whatever torments you has been long on your mind, let your mind be at ease for now, I will help you when we can speak in private later,"_ there was something, she didn't know why, but she trusted her.

"Celebrimbor spent much time around Sauron when he was disguised as Annatar. The two of them worked well together and got along until Celebrimbor betrayed him and hid gave the three rings to the elves," Elrond said…however the group paled as they heard the name Annatar.

"Impossible…" muttered Tsunade, her eyes wide with fear, but before any could respond they all heard several things, a loud howl, followed by loud crashing sounds which were then followed by several screams. The whole group ran outside, wondering why they had heard a wolf's howl, wolves were never a problem in Konoha…right?

[Akatsuki Theme]

Sure enough however it was like a plague had struck, a huge pack of wolves were rushing through the village, attacking and tearing things apart. Ninja were just now appearing to combat the unexplained wolf pack. The thing that had them concerned however was that these wolves were huge, larger than any they had seen. A few wolves were cut down but the beasts worked as a team to take down several of their opponents. Eventually the Jounin jumped in, utilizing jutsu to attack the wolves, several more were cut down. The wolves and Shinobi were in a standoff now until they heard another howl, but it was different, this one demanded order and respect. The wolves ears all twitched, then slowly they backed up and moved out of the way.

Seeing this monstrosity made the shinobi pale, the others wolves were huge, but this one was _enormous_. Easily the size of a horse, this beast's coat was as black as the darkest night, glistening against the full moon. Its eyes were a bloody crimson red and they seemed to glow. These eyes showed utmost hatred and loathing, promising death to any who dared to challenge him.

Akamaru, upon seeing this wolf immediately dropped to its belly, whining uncontrollably. Kiba himself was having a hard time. His whole body, having been trained to have the senses of an animal, they were now telling him to kneel before this monstrosity before him. The others could see that he was struggling, the sweat that was coming off of him, the fact that his muscles were shaking, and the fear that was in his eyes. Even his mother who was there was handling herself slightly better.

 **"Natsumi, stay out of his way!"** Kurama spoke up, fear evident in his voice. She grew very concerned at this, Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Beast…was afraid?

"Kiba-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked in concern, he could barely speak, but he managed.

"A-A-Alpha," he said, making the others looked at the slowing walking beast. Tsume finished for him.

"That wolf right there is an alpha, one far fiercer than any I have ever encountered, his very air demands respect and submission," she told the others, even the Clan leader herself had legs that looked ready to give out. However it was now that the Heroes of Old walked up.

"That is no ordinary wolf," Gandalf spoke up, "It is a beast that had the intelligence of a man, it's a breed greater than the Dire Wolves you see before you."

This made them freak, Dire Wolves!? They were extinct! How are so many here? And if these were Dire Wolves…what the hell was this thing!

"A werewolf," Elrond answered everyone's unspoken question, they looked closer and sure enough his upper body had the body of a man. The Wolf snarled and barked as it walked closer, it was then that the werewolf howled once more, and as he did, the moon turned blood red. It was then that the other wolves all began to snarl and foam, having heard their Alpha's call to battle.

It was then that several Shinobi decided to act preemptively and attack the werewolf, their swords drawn and raised.

It was then that the werewolf's ears shot straight up and he snarled with a nasty grin. His ears shot straight up to where they looked like a devils horns. In a quick flash he dodged the first strike the then clamp jaws down on the ninja's arm and through him into the second. Both soon slammed into and through the adjacent wall. The third's throat was ripped out by a swiping claw. The final ninja was hit by what could be explained as a donkey kick which sent him into another wall.

Standing back to its full height its eyes looked around at the humans before him. Finally those demonic eyes locked onto the one person: Natsumi Uzumaki. When their eyes met she gasped, they held a familiarity to her, and the hatred in them seemed to vanish. The beast calmly began to walk toward her, her heart raced in fear, she wanted to run, they all did. But then she heard a voice…

 _"Natsumi..."_ the voice was a whisper, indiscernible, but it was there…and it was in her head. She became entranced by it, she couldn't even hear others talking to her as she stepped forward. However the White Wizard stepped before her and spoke with a voice of power.

"Begone fowl beast of darkness, you shall not step further!" he declared, the White Wizard however was shocked to see shock in the wolf's eyes, which were replaced by disbelief, then unbridled fury. The horse-size beast snarled and roared, its entire body tensing and clenched in rage. Gandalf was barely able to utilize his purifying light in order to force the beast back. The beast's front right paw was burned and whimpered as it stepped back. However despite the pain the werewolf placed its full weight back on all its paws. As the wolf's eyes traveled he now saw all of the Heroes of Old and when his eyes locked onto Frodo, his eyes went from recognition back to utter rage. However, seeing as he could do nothing at the moment, he merely turned and barked, the Dire Wolves then departed.

"Follow them! Make sure they cause no more trouble!" Tsunade ordered, before they left they all noticed a strange guttural bark-like sound coming from the werewolf. They looked on to see he was _laughing_. They looked on with terrified curiosity and then just plain horror as they watched the men that the werewolf had killed, changed into monsters similar to itself. The change was horrifying, the way their bodies twisted and turned were not normal, they screamed in agony…even though they should be dead. They grew fur all over their bodies of different kinds and colors. They ripped out of their clothing and their bones snapped and reformed. Soon, about nine more werewolves were now standing beside the black Alpha, only slightly smaller. They snarled and barked at their once friends, loyal to their new leader…their Alpha.

"They are gone, taken by the bite under the Blood Moon," Galadriel said in horror, they had forgotten about the most terrible part of the werewolf: the bite. On a normal night you would most likely die, on a rare occasion you transformed. But during the Blood Moon…it was a 100% conversion rate.

It was then that they realize the amused and sinister look in the Alpha's eyes. He was enjoying instilling terror upon them. In a sudden burst of speed the werewolves all took off. Before they could give chase though they heard more howling, it was then that their blood froze.

The Dire Wolves were now in the Forest of Death.

[In Uzugakure]

The Alpha werewolf got back to the Uzugakure, black mist slowly oozing off of him as he takes a bipedal form. Eventually the beast-like figures vanished replaced by the shadowy form of Sauron. He looked upon his concealment spells and was pleased. He was slowly gaining his strength back. For six ages he was slowly regaining his strength. He could feel his strength slowly returning. He was SO close.

It was then that he utilized a spell that would allow him to see beyond the veil he himself had placed. Within an instant he was witnessing the effects of his return.

The country Hidden in the Maelstrom was still ruins, but it was far from abandoned. All of those who had fallen protecting Uzu had been fully returned to life after he took Nagato's body and forced it to use the Rinne Rebirth. Now the Dark Lord was no fool, he knew that Shinobi alone would not be enough to fulfill his task, which is why he visited the Samurai in the Land of Iron, specifically the Samurai Lord there. Going into the man's mind he planted images and ideas of the Shinobi being vicious villains, he also implanted the image of a new style of armor, far more menacing and vicious, more durable.

(AN: Shredder Armor)

Two Ages ago he had begun to reconstruct his army. Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Trolls, and every manner of dark creature known to the world were at his command, they were all trained to the peak of strength and speed. All of them specialized in one thing or another.

However _only_ around fifty-thousand Uruk-Hai were here guarding the Land of Maelstroms. The rest were hidden in the shadows of the world, places and only the Dark Lord knew of. He knew of some and created others with bursts of power, and soon…VERY soon he would do something that would make the whole of the Elemental Nations tremble in fear.

It was actually two Ages ago that he had made up his mind: who he would serve. And it came to him…in the form of his old master: the First Dark Lord, Morgoth.

[Flashback to the Seventh Age-An Ancient Enemy]

Sauron was seriously contemplating his options, he could feel his power returning. He wielded enough to reconstruct his armies. The question was this: what was he going to use his powers to secretly serve the light? Or would he fully give into the darkness?

 **"The Darkness chose you my wayward servant…long ago,"** a dark voice spoke, Sauron didn't even need to ask, it may have been an eternity since he felt this presence, but he knew in an instant.

 **"Morgoth, what do you want from me?"** Sauron asked the voice. The dark voice rumbled again before speaking once more.

 **"You know what I want, to be free of the accursed prison. And you shall be the one to destroy my jail-keeper and shatter my cage!"** Morgoth's voice shook the frail remains of the Dark Lord. His mind was being penetrated and twisted, just like he had before.

 **"Do you forget who granted you your former memories! Proved that the light would never accept you! Need I remind you again!?"** he roared at his servant. Once again the memories ran through his mind. Every moment, good and bad, all so that he could be tormented once again by the betrayal that his death was…utter and complete.

It was then that the darkness returned fully to Sauron, in that singular moment his body returned to him. His form before his first death returned for a singular moment, on his knees, grasping his head.

" **Arise Sauron, reborn Dark Lord of Shadows!"** he roared.

When he looked up and open his eyes…the infamous flaming eyes that the world had learned to fear. Morgoth knew who he was dealing with, the cunning, the power that his former servant could now possess. He had lasted far longer than Morgoth himself as a Dark Lord, it wasn't until he was just on the verge of victory, that they found a way to defeat him. However…he knew that Sauron had learned his lesson.

Hell, Illuvatar himself had to get involved TWICE because of Sauron's actions: once to sink Numenor, and the other to revive Gandalf. When Morgoth had been the Dark Lord Illuvatar had let the Valar and others deal with him. In truth he was impressed as well as enraged, that he wasn't seen as such a threat. Impressed though by Sauron's determination, skill, and cunning.

 **"What is thy bidding…my master?"** Sauron said, returning to his shadowy form.

 **"Create your armies, break down my cage, and let me take my REVENGE ON THIS WORLD!"** Morgoth shouted.

And so Sauron's destiny was set, not by his own choice, but by the one who had once before dominated his mind like he had in the past: by triggering his rage at his betrayal.

Immediately Sauron stood and began his work for one purpose: dominion of all living things.

[End Flashback]

And he was SO close, the Dark Lord was so close to achieving his goal…but now here was his problem…the White Council had returned to challenge him once more. And no doubt they had told the Great Villages all about their foe. And upon that the Dark Lord had been using his former alias of Annatar. Normally that would not be an issue, however Gandalf and Elrond were there, both knew of his past name.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Sauron's Past

Tsunade and the others were all greatly disturbed, an ancient beast that had apparently not been seen since the Second Age had returned. Not only that but it had dispatched of the ninja who attacked it so quickly. And on top of that, said ninja were transformed into werewolves themselves.

And of course the worse news was that the Dire Wolves had all but vanished into the forest of death. It was unknown where they were, but apparently they were the new top of the food chain in the Forest of Death. When Shinobi were sent in to find them they would see the aftermath of their presence. Even the Giant bears and tigers were no match for the ferocity and teamwork of the pack. Though there were no signs of the wolves themselves, the only proof of their existence was the howling that could be heard at night.

But that…was not the worst of what Tsunade had put together. She, Jiraiya, and the White Council had privately gathered in her office to put together what she knew.

"Lady Tsunade," Gandalf spoke first, his voice once again speaking like a gentle and wise grandfather, "What troubles you?" He was also taking her seriously, he could see in her eyes that much dread was not only in hers, but Jiraiya's face as well.

"You mentioned that Sauron's name while disguised was Annatar?" Tsunade asked the Council, all of whom nodded.

"Indeed, the Lord of Gifts was his title and with it he tricked the world into making the Rings of Power. After the deception he created the One Ring, a Master Ring which dominated all others," Elrond answered.

"Tell me more about Sauron, he sounds like an indomitable foe, not just in power but in mind as well," Tsunade stated as if it were a fact.

The three held downtrodden looks, none more so than Gandalf himself. "We have lived for a long time," Elrond began, "All of us were alive when Sauron was at the peak of his power, Gandalf himself was one of Five that had been sent to Middle Earth with the sole purpose of combating the Dark Lord. He had actually known Sauron when he had first been known as Mairon, his name meaning "The Admirable One."

This caused Tsunade and Jiraiya to question what they had heard so far, "The Admirable One?" Jiraiya reiterated, "I find that hard to believe with all the stories we have heard."

It was here that Gandalf smiled softly, remembering the last time he had said these words to a certain Hobbit. "No creature begins as evil, even Sauron himself was once an incredible force for good. He...actually was a dear friend of mine…long ago."

They could see the depression and age on the old man's face, the thousands of years he walked in Middle Earth. The betrayals he had experienced, the wars he had fought. It was then that he began his tale.

"He had been an individual all Maiar and below strived to be: honest, hardworking, loyal, intelligent, strong, incredibly strong in fact. He had been the greatest warrior against the darkness when Morgoth became the First Dark Lord."

"Wait…another Dark Lord?" Tsunade gasped, she knew of Sauron, she couldn't believe that there was one before him.

"Indeed, Melkor was of a class higher in power than the Maiar known as the Valar," Galdriel spoke, this made their blood freeze, someone with more power than Sauron?

"Melkor was the strongest, the favored one, but he grew power hungry, wanting more. So when Creation began he warped it and corrupted it, betraying all of the immortals and becoming the first Dark Lord: Morgoth. A terrible force to be reckoned with, the Valar rose up against him, loyal to Illuvatar: the creator. And one of the most influential pieces that battled against Darkness was Mairon himself. He led many victories, and in his few defeats he made sure that the enemy suffered for them greatly."

"However," Gandalf continued, "There was one battle when they were severely outnumbered, the Dark Lord himself leading the charge, Mairon himself sent all others away so that they could live. Before they left he left his black blade Gurthang with Turin Turambar, a human, telling him to wield it well."

"Knowing he would die Mairon held nothing back, slaying monsters, demons, orcs, trolls, nothing stood before him. Those who he was fighting for watched on in amazement as he struck down all who opposed him with his mace which he had forged out of the scales of the fiercest dragon. However as the hours went by even the great warrior grew fatigued. For even Mairon had limits as he grew tired enough to where Morgoth appeared and brought his Grond down upon him, knocking the Maiar out."

"Everyone watched in abject horror as Mairon's body was taken away, the beasts of darkness letting out roars of victory. It may have been a defeat for good, but Mairon had brought down such a crushing blow to their forces that the enemy was forced to pull back and regroup. This gave the forces of good time to make preparations and defenses. The time Mairon had given them let them be prepared for anything."

"Almost anything…" Elrond spoke softly. Galadriel continued from there.

"Rather than the Dark Lord leading the charge from then on was another being, his black armor a terrifying sight. He wielded the mace of Mairon in his hand, and when he teleported, a flaming eye with a black slit would appear only to be replaced by the dark warrior. And his powers were not restricted to the battlefield either. His cunning and deviousness was terrifying as well, able to penetrate and twist the minds of those around him. He tore apart any and all that stood in his way."

"When Morgoth was finally defeated, the black armored warrior took up the title Dark Lord and wreaked havoc wherever he went. Throughout the ages he gained many titles…"

"The Enemy, The Shadow, The Lord of the Rings, the Dark Lord, the Lord of Wolves, The Evil One…but the name that all came to know and fear…was Sauron," Gandalf finished.

And so the White Council filled them in with everything that happened during the time of Sauron, how everything he touched became foul and twisted. Only the strongest or most innocent of minds could withstand his power. And even then if they came too close then none have withstood him.

"Not even I could withstand him, only Lady Galadriel was successful while he was weakened and she almost was consumed by darkness to do so," Gandalf told the two Sannin.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that he is dead…" Tsunade said with relief…

[Pain's Theme]

It was at that moment that they saw the White Council's downcast face. It was then the Sannin felt their blood freeze.

"He isn't dead…" Jiraiya said, realizing what their faces meant. It was then that Galadriel spoke once more.

"The Dark Lord…he has the most indomitable will, far beyond even the fiercest of warriors. Even more so than Morgoth himself, it honestly makes me wonder how he felt to darkness himself in the first place…" Galadriel pondered aloud.

"It is a mystery we will most likely never discover," Elrond said quietly.

"The Dark Lord's body was found just outside the Land of Mordor which had been sunk into the pits of Hell, it is unknown as to how the body survived. But it was still breathing, his black heart still beating. But his mind was gone, cast out because his spirit was not strong enough without the Ring to re-enter his body," Galadriel finished.

"Where is his body now, surely you did not just leave it?" Tsunade said, concerned about the risk of Sauron returning. Gandalf shook his head.

"No indeed good lady," he began, "Using our magic we made a cage and placed his body in their under the protection of every curse and spell, both light and dark, that each of us knew, all three of us even used our own Rings of Power to the point of exhausting its power in order to seal his tomb for eternity. The only way to open is impossible, the Dark Lord's bloodline is required to complete the ritual."

"However even then his taint was seen, a great tree sprung up from the point of his burial, imbued with his power of beauty yet corruption," Gandalf informed them.

At this point the white council saw the visage of the Dark Lord in their mind's eye, coming out of the flaming eye and smiting all who stood against him. His vast armies rolling across the world, the many puppets that he claimed that did his bidding: Saruman, Angmar, the Nazgul, the Balrog, even the Uruk War chiefs and many others. The joy they felt when he was FINALLY defeated, the horror when they found his breathing yet soulless armored form, they even felt ghost pains when they thought about the exhaustion that they felt upon using their power to seal his form away.

"Even when the One Ring was destroyed he was reduced to a weak spirit, but not truly destroyed," Elrond began, "He has lasted all these Ages but he can never again regain his strength as his soul is only a fragment of what he once was, locked up within the deepest pit of Hell…however, there is someone who has power similar to his own. An elf named Celebrimbor was the one who made the Rings of Power in the first place. He also is the only other to EVER use the One Ring. However the thing had a mind of its own and an unwavering loyalty to its master. We believe that he has survived as a wraith and refused to pass on when Sauron was defeated and is now trying to take over your world. He was known as the Bright Lord."

The others looked at the White Council, completely forgetting about Annatar…their gifted rings having a feint glow.

[Uzu]

" **So Lady Kami was right…the fools did locked my body away rather than driving a sword through my heart, and in my own domain no less…"** Sauron scoffed at the fools, **"They would have been better off throwing it into the Void with Morgoth."** Even now they underestimated him, this would cause their greatest downfall.

Sauron may not have been able to personally take an impact in the world. But there were so many who had been tainted by his power: The Dark One, Hades, the Queens of Darkness, The Darkness or Amara, even Lucifer was warped by him, and finally Kaguya Ototsuku herself and all of her bloodline.

He knew the fact that the world had changed, but his tower was made of an obsidian metal that was near indestructible when imbued with the power of a ring…and they had used three to remake the tower in Hell and then the cage. So this meant that with a little bit of research he could easily find it.

He looked at two maps that he conjured up, one of Middle Earth in the Third Age, and one of the Elemental Nations in the present Ninth Age. However no matter what he did he could not find the Devil's Gate. Sure the fragment of his spirit that was among the living was potent, but compared to the remainder of his soul that was within the cage it was spark compared to a volcano.

 **"Wait…within…what about without?"** he pondered, conjuring up the rest of the map, what had become of his lands beyond Mordor, farther East than any had dared go, but not he. The Dark Lord was up to the challenge. It was then that he found it, hidden away on an Island within what was called "The Fire Nation."

 **"Not very original these people…"** Sauron said rather sarcastically. He remembered going there under the guise of Annatar as well. Giving seven rings, one to each of the great leaders of the great Nations, both Shinobi and Bender.

 **"Seems like I need to take a little trip to see how my investment with the Fire Nation is going, as well as size up Fiore, their mage guilds,"** Sauron said before vanishing into the shadows, but not before issuing orders to his men in Uzu to continue preparations.

[Fire Nation: Azula's Ship]

Azula, princess of the Fire Nation rolled over in her sleep as she dreamed once more of a tall mountain, every time she looked upon it she could hear the dark voice speaking in an ancient tongue. Somehow however she knew what it was saying, it spoke softly, almost seductively.

She could see a terrible pit, and deep in that pit…inside the depths of Hell itself. An awful cage, and inside, a being in the shadows, chained and bound. It was then she heard a voice that was almost…soothing.

 _"Power…come to me and you shall have unlimited power. You of the brightest flame, go to the mountain, only you can you free my greatest warriors, and only they can free me. Free them and when I too am free of my shackles, your foes shall be wiped from the face of the earth!"_ it would say, and upon those last few words the voice would change to a demonic snarl and a Great Eye, lidless and wreathed in flame would fill her eyesight and she would be startled awake.

"Azula, you alright!?" Ty Lee, asked with great concern in her voice, rushing to her friend's side. She was panting heavily and sweating profusely. However, upon closer inspection Ty Lee saw that it was not fear Azula was feeling, but anticipation and desire. She craved and desired power, it was who she was.

"I'm fine Ty, better than fine. I saw the chance to win this everlasting war," she said with a dark grin on her face. Ty and Mai who had just appeared watched on in confusion but also excitement at the concept of quickly gaining victory.

"Upon reaching the helm she found the captain, "Ah captain, I was wondering where you might be. Set course for the Mountain."

This made all of them gasp in horror, Oni Mountain as it was called was a place that had been there since the dawn of the four nations. The Avatar himself had demanded that they guard it, never to allow any go there. It was an order that even the Fire Nation of today had respected…until now.

"Are you certain milady?" the captain asked, "No one knows what is on Oni Mountain, only the Avatar knows of what resides within that place."

This made the princess snarl, "I am well aware of the risks, but the Avatar is playing on our fears so that we do not claim the power needed to win this war. He wants us to stay weak. Set course for the pit or face my wrath!"

"As you wish," the captain saluted, "Set course for Oni Mountain!" And so the Fire Ship set course for the most forbidden, "Unholy" location in the whole world to the Bending Nationss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Return of the Nine

Azula and her men marched bravely…or foolishly as they made it to the dark crypt after hours of marching. They had not seen anything unusual aside from the dark weather that they had ever seen. Lightning crashed over the sky, this made them totally unexpected of the danger that was awaiting them.

Now Sauron was no fool, one of the most intelligent of all time in fact. Able to understand another's technique and abilities just by watching, and in many way's recreate it. The Dark Lord had crafted his new rings carefully. Each given to the jinchuriki did what they had promised, but there was something else that none knew.

The Rings of Power were sending the power that was not a part of the Gedo Statue to Oni Mountain. The Dark Lord was focused upon returning his darkest and deadliest warriors: the Nazgul. Of course they were known as different beings now…the Nine Tailed Beasts!

Each of them lived on reincarnated as their human forms while the beasts were their locked power and memories, though the Ninth, while existing, he had no way to return his true form. A dark ritual was needed to return him. The blood of traitors is needed to spill in order for the greatest of the Nine to truly return…and he knew exactly who would be for his choice.

The Dark Lord leaked dreams into the mind of the Fire Princess for years, pushing her to being ambitious, aggressive, and relentless. If any spoke of her, they would say that she was her father's daughter for certain. If they knew who had truly made her what she had become.

As the men stood before the Dark Crypt, they had no idea the doom that would be claimed by them. Only Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai would walk out of there alive…but they wouldn't be walking out _alone_.

When they walked in each of the eight fire benders following the three ignited their flames in order to light the way, on the walls they saw huge images. They saw the dark warriors clad in hoods and armors, leading vast armies and inspiring fears in the hearts of enemies. However one stood out above the _nine_.

A warrior clad in a crowned helm and terrifying armor fitting for a dark king. They saw him take down kingdoms, warriors struck down by his blade and dark magic, alongside him were three other individuals, each with different weapons, they rained ruin upon their foes but none more so than the dark king. The men and three women were in shock at what they were seeing on the carvings. The Nine were then trapped within a dark tree, which reached down into the very pits of Hell and into a Dark Tower with a cage inside.

"These warriors must have been terrifying, no wonder the Avatar demanded no one enter," one soldier spoke. The group nodded, Azula was becoming more and more excited, if she could gain even an ounce of their power she was confident of victory over the other nations, especially the Avatar.

Finally they reached the crypt, and saw the four tombs in a row, one in the center of them and three others scattered through the tomb. Surrounding them were eight statues of hooded beings with swords stabbed into the ground. They had dark carvings all over it, each imbued with an ancient power that seemed to seal the tombs, though something about the center tomb looked worse than the others. Azula noticed however that the power had long since passed, cracks in the tombs proved that.

"Open the tombs, I want to see if there are any artifacts among the corpses," she ordered, the men were hesitant at first but nevertheless chose to obey. The moment they opened the crypts and looked within, an unnatural scream was heard, it echoed from within the crypt, it made their blood chill and body go numb. They all lost their focus and the flames they were conjuring were snuffed out in an instant.

[Within the Akatsuki Hidden Chamber]

Something was wrong with the Gedo Statue! It was shaking and screaming, the eyes were bleeding and it was hunched over to where its face was twelve feet from the ground. The whole base shook as the Akatsuki tried to see what was going on.

"What the hell's happening!?" Deidara shouted over the noise.

"I don't know! It's not responding to my Rinnegan!" Madara shouted in shock and anger. He was using his jutsu with such intensity that his eye was bleeding. However it was then that he heard eight voices come from the statue.

 **"You think you can command us!?"** upon hearing this Tobi's blood freeze. He recognized the type of voices he was hearing. After all, he was the current host of a former Elf Lord.

 **"You may have bound us, but we answer to The One!"** they all shouted as one, at that instant, he watched as eight blood pools landed on the ground, the eight open eyes became half lidded. Out of the blood rose eight figures that Tobi knew he and the others needed to flee from. What made his blood freeze was the fact that each of the eight beings possessed the visages of the Jinhcurikii they had been ripped out of. In that same moment all of those Jinchurikii had vanished across the village.

 _"The Nazgul! Run Obito! You are no match for them!"_ Celebrimbor shouted at the Uchiha. He was too frightened however as the Nazgul materialized they suddenly let out their shrilling screamed and the lights went out. By the time any could see again the Nazgul were gone, the only light was the cavern entrance the eight had just smashed through to leave.

"Where are they going!? What they hell were they and what did they mean by The One?" asked Kakuzu. However it was Hidan that responded, his body trembling with exhilaration.

"Those were the Nazgul, wraiths of a time long past…the time of Jashin," Hidan said almost with reverence.

Tobi was looking at the entrance with a glazed stare, "They are the harbingers of Death, should they complete in their mission, then this world will fall to a terrible darkness."

 _"Middle-Earth shall bow to me, not some slaves of a dead master!"_ screamed the Bright Lord.

[Back in the Crypt]

Azula lit up her own flames and was terrified yet exhilarated to see what was happening. Eight terrible ghostly figures in strange armors that looked ancient and deadly. But three skeletal figures had their hands in their soldiers and they watched as their lives were sucked out of them. They turned to ash in the next second and the skeletal figures now had form, their armor was dark and menacing, each wielding strange weapons.

One held a giant mace, donning heavy armor, another had terrifying axes and with armor that appeared grafted to his flesh, and the final was in black robes with a high helm that hid his head save for his grotesque and sharp toothed mouth, he had a menacing sword on his hip and a staff in his hand.

Mai had her weapons drawn, Ty Lee was shaking from what she sensed from them. Now the two of them had rational actions, Azula however was excited as her efforts had finally paid off.

 _"You have freed us, Herald of the Dark Lord,"_ one of the armored ghosts spoke in a deep raspy voice. Azula was surprised by what she had just heard, as were the others.

"What do you mean Dark Lord?" asked the Fire Princess, "Do you mean the one in the Cage that was in my dreams?"

They all nodded, _"He has chosen you to free us, and since you have, your war shall be won."_

"Who are you?" Ty Lee asked timidly, trying to be courageous for her friends. The truth was though that none of them were feeling very brave at this moment. Ghosts and vampiric beings just sucked the life out of their men.

"I am the Hammer of Sauron," the first answered.

"I am the Tower of Sauron," the second answered.

"I am the Mouth of Sauron," the final one spoke.

The group looked around only to see that the fourth was not open yet: the tomb of the Witch King.

Azula liked the sound of this, "Alright, so what do we do next?" she asked, the two behind her were extremely thankful that these ghostly figures were not attacking. The three women could tell that not only were they ghosts, but they were fierce warriors, far fiercer than any they have ever faced.

 _"Our king must return, than by the blood of the Dark Lord, shall the One be freed,"_ one of the ghostly figures spoke, just as menacing as his brothers.

"Alright, what must be done?" Azula asked them.

 _"You will come with us to free the Dark Lord from his prison."_

[Elemental Nations Months Later]

Galadriel and Natsumi were speaking in private about what she had sensed before the wolves attack. They went to Natsumi's apartment and spent hours conversing, getting to know one another so that they could be comfortable. Stories were shared among the two about their lives, many stories of Good vs. Evil. Then finally Natsumi's story of how she lost her brother was finally brought up.

"I understand that you lost your brother a few years ago, and he has been on your mind for quite some time," Galadriel spoke as she watched Natsumi's face become downcast. She had enjoyed hearing all the stories from the first time that she was here. But now that this was being brought up, her heart sank, she looked out at the night, it was a New Moon so it was hard to see anything beyond the village.

"Naruto was my hero, my role model," she began, "He pushed me to go further than anyone else, even my own teachers. Just by proving himself over and over despite what anyone would say or do he always proved them wrong. Not only that but he always had a way with people. He could make you believe him just by using his words, his passion pierced even the coldest of hearts and could change their very outlook on life. Zabuza, Neji, Gaara of the sands, even the former leader of the Akatsuki Pain changed after listening to his words."

Galadriel thought back, it reminded her of so many heroes and friends during her time in Middle Earth. "He sounds like an incredible warrior and an even greater friend, not to mention possessing intelligence with words."

At this Natsumi giggled, "Actually he was a bit of an idiot," this surprised Galadriel, "He always was loud and obnoxious, shouting at the top of his lungs about some things that were actually idiotic. Other things…" she paused as she wiped a tear, "Other things were his dreams and goals. He dreamed to change the meaning of Shinobi, and then become the greatest Hokage or any other kage ever to be been seen and respected."

This struck a chord with Galadriel, he was a true enigma that none could figure out. So contrast in his behaviors it made one wonder which personality was truly him.

"But then was cut down, after having saved Konoha, risking his own life he took on multiple attackers and drove them away," Natusmi continued, her voice cracking at this point, she then pulled out from beneath her shirt something that made Galadriel's heart stop for a moment…a simple golden ring, held around her neck by a silver chain. She was running her fingers across it similar to the way poor Frodo once did to the Master Ring. "But then…we found Naruto's body, gashed up and decapitated. It wasn't the Akatsuki because they needed him alive. I came to believe I found the culprits, but it was then that I felt I knew who had killed him. But I thought it was a dead end…until you mentioned the abilities of Celebrimbor."

At this her gaze grew cold, "It was his friends that killed him, by the influence of Celebrimbor."

This made Galadriel concerned, the Bright Lord had influence here? This could only mean a few things. However before she could respond…her ring pulsed.

[Knife in the Dark]

As she felt terror, true terror shoot through her spine as she had not felt this power course through her veins since the Third Age: the strength given to the bearer of a Ring of Power. Horror flashed through her as she looked upon Natsumi's Ring…but then she realized what this meant…another Ring of Power had been forged. Celebrimbor had succeeded!

However apparently Fate determined that this wasn't enough for the men and women of konoha as she then heard screams ringing throughout the village. Now Natsumi could recognize all of them.

"MY FRIENDS!" she screamed in concern. She dashed off and ran through the village to find them in the main courtyard in front of Hokage Tower…all of them crucified against by their hands by kunai. Their blood was being collected by eight hooded and cloaked figures. All of them were chanting in an old and dark tongue, unknown to the present world.

"Get away from my friends!" she snarled, expecting Kurama's power to help her…but none came aside from the strength she had taken from him. Instead she felt anticipation, excitement, and familiarity.

"Kurama, what is going on?" she asked, her face showing her confusion. She then heard terrible moans from her friends, she looked up to see all of them, pale and sickly looking at her.

"Natsumi-chan…run…" Sakura groaned, however the Black Breath was effecting her just as much as the others and she slowly passed back into darkness.

"The time has come," the Mouth of Sauron, "to return our brother." It was then that he and the others began chanting, each placing their power into the seal that had, unknown to Natsumi, been created around her in blood.

"By the blood of traitors and the sole powers of the Dark Lord, rise my brother from your demise and reign amongst the mortals once more!" the Mouth proclaimed.

[Minas Morgul-Theme]

It was then that the blood glowed as if it had been lit on fire, Natsumi then realized too late that a seal had surrounded her and in an instant Kurama was being ripped from her own seal. A great red light shot into the sky. The whole village and far beyond could see the bright red light, hear the menacing roar of the Nine-Tails. She then let out her own terrible scream of pain and suffering as she watched instead of a massive fox came out of her gut…a hand covered in a clawed gauntlet.

"NATSUMI!" her wounded friends shouted, many other Shinobi were arriving to the scene as well. Even the Akatsuki was watching from afar, however the eight Nazgul surrounded the seal and the Hammer, Tower, and Mouth were standing just a few short feet from Natsumi as they continued chanting in the Black Speech.

At this point Tsunade had finally appeared alongside Jiraiya, both were filled with fear and confusion. The being crawling out of her seal looked nothing like the famed Nine-Tails. But seeing his form feared them far more than anything before. He looked more like a demon than even the fox.

"Jiraiya! We have to do something!" Tsunade said as she popping her knuckles. Jiraiya jumped down with her and the two of them rushed to help her and force the fox back into the seal. However the Mouth chanted in the same dark language and made a shield, both of the Sannin attacked the barrier with their preferred methods of attack but it was all for naught.

[Kyuubi Released]

In another flash everyone was forced to block their eyes for several moments, the ground shook and the sky clashed lightning. The lightning struck the barrier and the light dimmed down, as it did they all looked to see Natsumi on her knees and her head slumped forward.

"The Blood of Traitors has been spilt, the ritual is complete. BEHOLD YOU FOOLS! THE WITCH-KING FIGHTS ONCE MORE!" he roared.

Kneeling in front of her, dark armor and robes, the Witch-King of Angmar himself. Kurama's true form had finally been returned to him.

 _"I leave the power you took so that you may remain strong, you will need it for the trials to come."_ Angmar whispered.

Natsumi was beyond shocked by what she had seen. The Witch-King then stood his full menacing height and knocked Tsunade's fist away and caught Jiraiya's just as they came in to strike. He then grabbed both by the throat and pulled them close, a black mist came from under his hooded helm and was inhaled by the two of them. Both of them were suddenly slumped over, a darkness over their eyes.

It was then they could hear shouting and running. People were getting closer and the Nazgul knew they needed to vanish in order to stay unknown to the White Council. So they grabbed Natsumi, summoned their steeds, and vanished into the night.

The fog faded and when it did the Shinobi were all horrified of the scene. The whole place looked like a demonic ritual, though they had no idea that is what it truly was…until the White Council arrived.

"Everybody back!" Elrond called, he then rushed to the wounded first, inspecting them calmly…until it became concern…which then became horror. Each of them had their hands stabbed through the wall with their own kunai. But that was easily treated.

What were a concern…were the wounds in their abdomens that reeked of death…the wounds were inflicted by a Morgul Blade. To affirm this, the blade hilt was left behind. To make matters worse, they were all suffering from the effects of the Black Breath.

"Gandalf! Galadriel! Get Athelas!" he cried. Immediately they realized what was happening and grabbed the ingredients needed. Elrond instructed the medic to take down the crucified Shinobi which they did so with great care.

It took several hours just to stabilize them, and several days for them to come out of their comas. When they finally did they had a terrible truth revealed to them. The whole group woke as one, taking a huge breath in like they had just come out of deep dark water. Within those black depths they were forced to watch as their own hands cut down their best friend. They were then forced to see their friend Natsumi being held by ethereal chains, her eyes rolled back in a silent scream as a black hand tore from the earth where her blood had pooled down. Soon stood a menacing monster of a man, donned in black armor, who seemed to speak in a dark language…but they understood him.

 **"There is nothing for you here…only…Death!"**

"NARUTO!" they all shouted as one. Their eyes changing from a glowing blue to normal as the Bright Lord's control wavered. The memory coming to them by dream was caused by the sudden appearance of other Wraiths, one who was stronger than even the Bright Lord. Though with his Ring of Power it would soon tip the scales in his favor. Though none really knew what the endgame was that he had, only Celebrimbor himself knew.

Soon Nurses and Doctors had come rushing into the Coma Ward and were assessing the situation from their physical wounds. Gandalf and the others came in to handle to demonic ailments that were beyond that of the medics.

However this took longer than expected, due to the fact that they were constantly trying to get up while say a full sentence. None heard them due to them trying to treat them.

"Children, why are you so keen to rise and fight once more?" asked the Lady of Light. She grew concerned when they could not find Natsumi, they had been searching since the Dark Mist.

It was Hinata that she was facing them and upon looking straight into her eyes she saw the horror and fear. What could have possibly been making her so horrified?

"Ghostly figures…three monstrous men, crucified us…another rose from our blood, one like a mix of the two groups. They took Natsumi!" cried the dark haired woman. This caused the White Council to take on a face of fear. They immediately looked at their rings, fearing the worst. As they tried to summon the power within their rings they feared the worst. They breathed a sigh of relief as their Rings of Power were just as dead as they had been the time Sauron fell.

The Dark Lord wasn't back, since his ring fell into the lava and since then their own ring's power have vanished as well. Darkness was no longer their problem, it was light that had become prideful and burned so bright it threatened to destroy all it touched.

But if that were the case…how did Celebrimbor summon Sauron's servants from beyond the Realm of Death?

There was truly only one answer…he had forged his own Master Ring of Power.

But that made no sense, they would have known, Celebrimbor made the others after all and if he truly wanted to have no threats he would create a Master Ring just linked to theirs just as Sauron had done.

They would have to worry about that later, right now the Nazgul and the Horsemen had taken Natsumi to do only Eru knew what. But they knew where to look…the Land of Demons, the farthest east that one could go without being lost to endless sees. In truth only Sauron knew what was beyond his shores, if he even possessed an Eastern Border.

[Land of Maelstroms]

Mordor had become submerged upon his death. It would take a massive amount of power to return his home. And to do that…he needed his sister.

It pained him that he was going to be forced to use his own sister in a painful process…but he had no choice. Only by her blood could he be saved. He was tired of being just able to send his mind out of the cage. He needed out completely, he knew only she could free him.

"Forgive me my dear sister, hopefully one day you will forgive your brother," Sauron said quietly. The Dark Lord looked upon his horrid sigils and marks he had placed on her. His sister would be drastically drained of chakra, probably in a temporary coma. What's more, he was not a fool as to what would happen next…

The Cage of Hell, is by far the worst thing ever created by immortal hands. Hidden so far into the Underworld that not even he had the answer…until now. Thanks to the foolish White Council he now knew what must be done.

Once that cage is destroyed…his entire power would be restored to him. The Master Ring would return to its Lord, but he would have to conceal it's power lest the elves find out about him like last time. Though it was only a matter of time, he could only delay them.

"My Lord," spoke a voice behind him, he turned his attention toward a samurai donned in black armor, he was down on a knee and his head low, "We have received word of a group infiltrating our borders that appears to be Akatsuki."

Sauron looked at the floating Palantir at the center of the tower's roof, seeing thegroup…and leading them was an _old friend_.

 **"So we do…see to it they are invited once they get deep enough into our territory,"** Sauron ordered, **"peacefully if possible, but I want them unspoiled."**

The samurai bowed before turning and walking away. The Dark Lord was surprised they found the clues so quickly. But it was still too little too late.

 **"Angmar! Himura!"** Sauron roared above the conversation of the populace, all looked up to see the black shadow dancing upon the top of Orthanc. He was thankful that one of the Towers still stood, thought he looked forward to seeing Bara-Dur once more.

Phasing into existence were his two Captains: The Witch-King, head of the supernatural, and Himura, head of the human warriors. Nazgul Lord and the Shadow both stood before the shadowed mass.

"Yes, my lord?" asked the two, both without motion, waiting upon their master's command.

 **"The time has come, Himura, you will announce the return of the land of Uzu and lead the search of the Akatsuki. From the Land of Iron, Angmar's Black Numenoreans shall also step forth and show these ninja the might of the Samurai. From Uzu the Shinobi shall rain upon this world. Your main goal however is to keep the eyes of the White Council off me long enough to regain my power and conquer the other side of the world. I hear Pain has been resurrected as well by that snake Kabuto. Now leave, Angmar and I must plan the other part."**

"Yes my Lord," Himura said and vanished, Sauron then turned to Angmar.

 **"Prepare for the Ritual, our armies are growing but we have not the land to increase their numbers. I and my land must return at once. Leak the location of the ritual in order to the Shinobi"**

"As you wish my Lord," Angmar departed, his fellow Nazgul riding off with a still unconscious Natsumi in tow. Not much longer Sauron thought, until his body would be freed from the Cage of Hell. Then all nothing would stand in his way.

The Dark Lord looked upon his horsemen and felt a sense of pride rush through him for his creations. They were the embodiment of his will:

The Hammer: War

The Mouth: Famine

The Tower: Plague

The Witch-King: Death

They were his deadliest Warriors, more powerful than any other in his army. And once his powers returned he would lead them to a glorious victory with standing by his master's side.

He then turned to the newest members of his forces: Azula and her entourage. What to do with them?

 **"Welcome…Daughters of Darkness."**

 **AN: Alright! Things are about to get interesting! For those of you who dunno what Fiore is, this means this is now a LOTR, Naruto, Avatar, and Fairy Tail crossover. I'm thinkin about maybe including Fate/Zero as well but unless I figure out a way to include them it may just be some Easter eggs for those of you who know of it. Anyway please review to lemme know your opinions, and maybe tell me your opinion of what you want to happen next.**

 **Look forward to hearing from y'all.**

 **Until then I'll see ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: To War…The Ultimatum

Tsunade was in her office working on methods to find Natsumi when suddenly she was interrupted by Shizune who had come in with a look of pure surprise on her face.

"Lady Tsunade!" she yelled at her, Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"What now!?" she snapped…until she saw the seal that was before her…the Uzukage's.

"The Land of Maelstroms has returned!" she said in fear and shock.

The Land of Maelstroms: the fiercest Shinobi warriors to ever be seen, the only known to keep up regularly with the Samurai of the Land of Iron. They were strong allies of the Leaf…until they were wiped out by the combined forces of the Mist and Cloud…though they took twenty of every enemy before falling themselves. Their sacrifice was what allowed the Leaf to prevail…not to mention the rage that Leaf felt for the fall of their sister village.

She looked down upon the seal before breaking it and opening the scroll…when she did her jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and her heart raced. This was the seal of the UzuKage, the leader of the sister-village of Konoha wiped out in the Third Great Ninja War. The fact that she was receiving a demand from them…it made her chilled to the core. She couldn't begin to imagine what the Stone and Cloud villages were thinking with seeing this summons.

"Shizune! Clear my schedule, send contracts to Fiore and prepare my guards, we are heading for the Land of Iron," she ordered, immediately Shizune ran out of the room. In the next moment she had to act quickly, they had just recovered, but she had no choice.

"Death Squad!" she barked, immediately the 10 appeared, though they had just been crucified and used in a dark ritual they were back on duty. They were more determined to save the last living memory of their knuckleheaded friend. If that meant going on missions despite the pain they would do it.

"You will be divided into three groups: Alpha, Beta, and Omega," she began, "Team Alpha, you will be coming with me to the Land of Iron. Beta team is going to look up every lead possible. And Team Omega, you mission is to find Sasuke Uchiha and bring him into finding Natsumi, when you find him you are to converge and work together to take the kidnappers out and bring me back my GodDaughter!"

And so they all departed, Team Alpha: Ino-Shika-Cho took off for the Land of Iron with the Hokage as the others took off as well. Little did any of them know…that they were not the only ones who would be heading in the direction of the Darkness.

[On a Road near the Land of Maelstroms: Sasuke Slow Theme]

Sasuke Uchiha had been walking for several days, a tall black tower in the distance in front of him had finally appeared on the horizon. A lot of thoughts were running through his head of what the masked Uchiha had told him.

[Flashback-The Akatsuki Halls in Ame: Tune Continues]

 _"I need you to investigate rumors of people inhabiting the old Ruins of Uzu," the masked Uchiha spoke to Sasuke behind him. The others who followed him were staying further back in the shadows. They were well aware that someone with a mask could be no one…but could also be deadly._

 _"Why should I bother with this?"Sasuke asked, an annoyed look on his face, "Why not have one of the other grunts here go see what's going on?"_

 _"Because this is a family matter!" he snapped, his Sharingan blazing through the hole in the mask. The others took a further step back in fear though the fellow Uchiha stood his ground however, his black eyes glaring back at him._

 _"The power of the Gedo Statue is halved, rumors of the Bending Continents are on the march and bounty hunters from Fiore are on receiving contracts from the Five Shinobi Lands," he explained._

 _"All traces of the dark energy that stripped itself from the Statue resides there," he answered, he didn't want to tell him about the Nazgul nor the threat of Sauron. That was something Celebrimbor and himself knew…and the real Madara. And he didn't want the young man to get any ideas._

 _"Investigate what is going on and report back to me."_

[End Flashback]

He was brought out of his musings when suddenly he and the others were surrounded by what appeared to be a mass of Samurai as well as Shinobi. The Shinobi wore armor and garments as black as night and the Samurai donned armor of different variants but the fanged skull mask was similar on each of them. There was one thing that you could see in everyone one of them: they were battle hardened veterans and more than ready to kill.

"Oh crap…" Suigetsu muttered, he didn't even have time to grab his blade before they were upon them.

"I didn't even sense them," Karin gasped, "How?"

"Stay calm, if they wanted us dead I doubt we'd still be standing," Jugo commented.

They were more frightened by the Samurai then they were the ninjas. They were from the more ancient times and their skill was renown, it was perhaps only Sasuke who could take these men on. And for how long they wondered.

Stepping forth was a specific warrior, a Samurai in black armor, spikes and blades along his armor, and crimson eyes glowed from beneath the helm.

"Sasuke Uchiha, our master has requested your presence," the Samurai spoke with a sense of finality in his voice. It was clear that there was no negotiation, and that this was no request.

It was a demand.

Thinking hard he weighed his options. He already had many people after his head, it was in this moment that chose to swallow his pride and nodded. The Samurai nodded in return and they began to walk to the tall tower in the distance, not realizing what…or rather who they'd face.

As they reached the Village they saw destruction as far as the eye could see. Broken skeletons and rusted weapons littered the landscape. Overgrowth had taken over and the place had every sign of an abandoned ruin.

"You're master lives here?" Sasuke scoffed, "How pathetic."

This comment was met with a blade at his throat, one of the other Samurai had a killer's look in his eyes and to hear their master insulted was an insult that must be repaid in blood.

"Traitor filth! You shall not insult our Lord!" the Samurai snarled.

"Katsumoto," the black armored samurai spoke, "Stay your blade, the master did order him alive."

Reluctantly he sheathed his blade, trying to not smack the smug look off Sasuke's face.

As fate would have it however his commanding officer would take of it for him…by kicking the Uchiha in the gut and knocking him onto his back. Coughing up blood he struggled to regain his vision and was met with the fanged skeleton mask that belonged to the black armored warrior.

"But it doesn't mean we will allow the insult to pass," he growled as well. He then turned around and flashed through hand signs, ensuring the Uchiha did not catch them. He then held a hand to ruined wall…

"Release!"

In a flash of blinding light they were met with the sight of massive walls, twice the height of the walls at Konoha. They were met by the sight of strange warriors they hadn't seen before standing guard at the entrance: all of them were tall and muscular donning armor from head to toe in black steel and a full helm that had had slits for eyes. Their blades were also different from their culture, double edged and with a cross-guard. They were longer then a katana thicker too. They stood still and silent, their blades pointed at the ground and their arm resting on the cross-guard.

All in all, they were an unknown and frightening sight.

"Welcome back," stated what Sasuke assumed to be the Captain of the Guard. His voice echoed within his helm and seemed to add a dark tone to it.

"Greetings Knights of Numenor, I have the _guests_ the master has asked for," the Samurai stated, the others noted the tone of the word "guest." The "Knight" as he was called nodded before stepping back and allowing two others to open the door. When they got a good look inside…they were astonished and surprised.

A full grown metropolis was inside the walls, people were hustling around happily and taking on their regular errands and chores. Children rushed around and played with one another as their parents watched and laughed.

However when the newcomers were escorted by the Samurai, everyone was silent. They pulled their children close and backed away from the group as the people who were in the small city they muttered about the newcomers, Sasuke ignored them, opting to stay quiet. The others followed suit and stayed silent as they made it closer to the tower. As they did they noticed more of these Knights.

There were several of them, just standing there in constant vigil over the crowd. However, their helms followed the newcomers as they went. The members of the Taka were aware of this and they were prepared to move if needed.

As they reached the tower they were in awe of the true height, as if it went to the heavens itself. But there was a sudden change in the landscape. If the city was peace…this was war.

[Saruman's March-Isengard Unleashed]

The land was scorched and dead, mud and dirt everywhere. War Machines being evaluated and inspected. Platoons and squads of armored soldiers were training and fighting with one another brutally.

Their armor was strange, similar to the knights but more crude and more brutal looking. There was one moment however that made Karin's blood run cold. She froze in place unable to move. She could feel their literal bloodlust, and she found why when a soldier removed his helmet.

He wasn't human: the fangs and razor sharp teeth, the black charred-looking skin…they weren't human. Even their language was foul and violent.

"W-what in God's name are they?" she gasped out.

"Our Lord's creation, the Orcs and the mighty Uruk-Hai," the Black Samurai spoke calmly, "They are fierce, bloodthirsty warriors, capable of destroying any in their path."

They got a closer look at the monstrosities, they were muscle bound and powerful. There were other, smaller orcs that were running around and training as well. In the distance they could have sworn they saw some of them riding on enormous wolves.

When they finally reached the tower there were no guards, no sign of any beings that defending their leader, yet they still felt an immense dread in their core. The tower reached higher than the Hokage Monument in Konoha.

It was in this moment that Karin grew ill and fell to her knees as she began to vomit.

"Karin!" Jugo exclaimed concerned as he and Suigetsu dropped to their knees to tend to her. Even Sasuke seemed to be slightly concerned for his comrade.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Suigetsu asked disgusted by the bile yet he could not deny internally he was very concerned.

"T-T-This place," she gagged, "its chakra is so foul and malicious. It's power is immeasurable!"

Sasuke looked back at the Tower…who had Madara crossed?

"Move," one of the soldiers nudged Suigetsu in the back, the others were forced to do the same. Slowly but sure they walked inside before heading to the stairs. Small flames lit the enormous stairway, in here it appeared that there were several people in cloaks and robes, reading tomes and books and others were doing different things that just by looking they couldn't understand.

As they reached the top they heard female voices speaking with someone, a dark and menacing voice. Similar to Orochimaru he realized, but it was far more menacing and dark. But he also spoke with an intelligence in his voice that was unsurpassed.

"Ensure everything is prepared as I have instructed, we shall ensure victory in the war," the voice said, "Now excuse me…I have guests."

[On a road near Uzu Territory-Beta Team]

Team Beta was working hard to investigate any and all leads as to the monstrosities that they took their friend. They had been given a brief run-down of what had attacked them, but even then they could only grasp the minimum of what they were facing. They knew that Fire and Water were the weakness of the Black Riders…however having the blades of the Nazgul pierce their own flesh…they too have their weaknesses now to the adversaries they hunted.

Though there were some strengths as well…somehow they could see better in the dark, their senses were heightened and their perceptions were sharper. They were told however at the very beginning of their voyage.

 _"If you find the Lord of the Nazgul, run,"_ Gladriel had told them, _"for it is he who has made you what you are and your blades will not harm him."_

[Amon Hen]

Taking those words to heart concerned them greatly. They hadn't quite figured out what they were going to do about him. And there of course was the fact that the Nine Tailed Beasts were in fact the Nine Black Riders. They knew of the powers at their disposal, how could they possibly defeat even one of them?

It was in that moment that they heard a scream, human thankfully, but it was a frightened and panicked scream. They leapt into the trees and rushed to see what the cause of the disturbance was. But what they saw made even their skin crawl with fear and disgust.

A small caravan had been attacked by what at first appeared to be bandits and raiders. Laughing as they fought and killed those who tried to resist them…but then the ANBU got a good look: while the victims were indeed human, the beings attacking them were far from it.

Snarling, vicious fanged mouths, dark skin of various colors, and eyes of rabid animals. Their various weapons cut, cleaved, and bashed into their prey. Sometimes however one of these monsters would forget using his weapon all together and start ripping chunks out of them with their fang-filled maws.

"W-what the hell are these things!?" Sloth gasped in horror as his mind flared, watching a few of the travelers attempt to defend themselves while others hid their children away from the menacing eyes of the monsters. He saw they had neither chakra points nor a chakra system.

"I have no idea, I have never seen these things before," Dove said as she clenched at one of her weapon scrolls tightly, "But we can't just sit here!"

"Agreed, this could be a new threat to the Leaf," Bear exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's move!" Sloth shouted before leaping to the forest floor and dashing forth, brandishing his katana, and using his superior intellect to find an opening as he slashed a monster across the throat, black blood gushing forth along with a gargled bestial scream.

This caught the attention of the other monsters who snarled and spoke in a gnashing and snarling tongue. They all charged forth only for the first to have Bear to deliver an overgrown punch to the closest and send its face into the forest floor.

Dove was the last to jump into the fray, sending a barrage of kunai flying into the mass of flesh-eaters. Some raised shields and others' armor protected them. A few however weren't so lucky as the knives tore through them or went between the armor.

"RUN!" Sloth shouted to the survivors, who didn't hesitate to obey. They turned and ran for the shadows of the trees and watched their saviors battle.

It was at the moment the Dove unsheathed her blade and lashed out, cutting down several of these monsters. Bear grew his muscles to considerable size before landing blow after blow upon the enemy. However upon engaging the monsters they realized these beasts were fairly well trained with a variety of crude weapons. Dove was forced to dodge a large axe from cleaving him in two. Sloth was forced to duck under a heavy mace, and Bear, despite his best efforts was beginning to waver. Their armor, while crude and anything but attractive it was effective.

Sloth and Dove were about to go through hand-signs when suddenly they heard "Fang over Fang!"

Two vortexes crashed into the mass of monsters, tearing many into shreds. The monsters yelped in surprise as soon as they realized they had been flanked. From a second direction the dying cries of beasts was heard when another figure dropped to the ground. Ethereal lions raging from her hands, she blasted away monster after monster. A large number of the monsters were overwhelmed that drained the monsters, biting them all over as they cried in agony. Finally a mass of Ink beasts lead by a super powered pink ANBU and a Serpent Mistress.

Team Omega had entered the fray. Now their skills were enough.

Left and right the monsters fell, many of them fled, one of them however they found still alive yet badly wounded. They got it to its knees and Swarm placed one of his bugs on the beasts neck.

"If you understand me, this scorpion contains enough venom to take down a beast far larger than you, so I suggest you speak," Swarm told the monster. Snarling it nodded.

"What are you?" he asked the monster.

"You young bloods are so naïve," his guttural voice came out, black blood sliding from his lips sickeningly, "I'm an Orc. We've been here a long time you stupid piece of meat!"

An agonized cry as the scorpion snapped a claw at the Orc's ear. He snarled at his captors before realizing that he would sooner lose his head. The six figures before him all tensed…an Orc? So this is what the mythos monster looked like. They looked at the clearing to see the dozens of dead at their feet, then at one another, all of them with cuts, bruises, and scratches.

"Why are you here orc? Why come out of hiding now?" Sloth asked, pressing a kunai to the orc's throat.

"Because our master commanded it you brat!" he snarled, "We don't question our commanders, beside…it's good sport!"

This made their blood boil, these monstrosities did this for fun? What

"Enough of this, Dove, check his mind," Sloth ordered, Dove nodded as she walked up to the orc and placed a hand on his head. In an instant the orc went rigid in a silent scream as Dove entered his mind. She was filled with anger as she watched him and his horde attack caravan after caravan. Finally she found the memory where she found their tracks led from a strange place with a tall dark tower, and a brief moment she saw one of the hooded figures that had attacked them! She exited the Orc's mind before looking at the others.

"It appears the orc came from somewhere near Uzu, I am unaware whether Uzu itself caused this, but their B.O. is somewhere nearby. Furthermore the Nazgul is there with Natsumi!"

He cackled happily, "You fools know nothing, your world will burn under the gaze of The One! The Flames of War are upon you!"

He snarled and leapt forward, only for Dove's stiletto heel to stab into his throat. She pulled back her heel as the orc crumbled to the floor.

"Sounds like these orcs are only going to cause more problems unless we deal with them," Sloth commented.

"Indeed," Swarm agreed, "We need to head to Uzu and do what we can to eliminate the threat and rescue Natsumi."

They all nodded before vanishing in a twirl of leaves.

[Uzugakure]

"So what is this? How come I can't see through your genjutsu?" Sasuke asked as his Sharingan flared. The shadowy form of a man chuckled, he didn't like it.

"My dear friend, how do you know this isn't my true form?" the shade asked him.

"Unless you're a demon I doubt it," Sasuke snapped back.

"There are gods above us, what makes you think there aren't demons below?" it asked, within the shadow Sasuke saw a fanged grin appear, "I believe your friend vanquished one in the Land of the Demons with the priestess," the Shade responded. Sasuke flinched at the thought of his friend, he had not heard much about him for a few years now aside from the destruction of the age of demon.

Sasuke had no response to him however. He looked around and saw nine hooded figures, they all were very tall and held a menacing blade similar to the knights, though they were ancient looking and blackened. They stood silent vigil of their master.

"In truth you are correct, I am but a shadow of my former self. By body is locked away as I try to find ways to free it. This is what you might call an "out of body experience," the Shade explained.

"So what does that have to do with me?" the Uchiha asked.

"I understand that you have had recent activities with the Akatsuki," it responded as it floated a little closer to him, "I was hoping I could convince you to switch sides."

"And why would I do that? They promised to help me destroy the Leaf," Sasuke asked, though both of them knew, he was asking if he had a better offer. The Shade chuckled before going to the edge of the tower toward the Port of Uzu.

"Because, my dear friend," he ushered him and his companions over, "I have forces that not even the feared Akatsuki could hope to match."

And when Sasuke Uchiha and the rest of the Taka looked out…they were horrified.

[LOTR-March of Isengard]

He wasn't able to see all of them on the ground, but now he saw them. Hundreds of thousands of the Uruk-Hai in their blackened and jagged plate armor marched in legions toward to docks, and they were not alone. Monstrous beings three times their height and size in their own plated and spiked armor marched right with them. Many of them were moving siege equipment onto the battle carriers. Leading these warriors of Hell were the "Knights of Numenor," and leading them were the Black Captains: the Mouth, the Hammer, and the Tower.

They were all boarding onto jagged metal vessels that had appeared out of nowhere. The black and red coating of the vessels created a menacing sight upon the sea. As the Uruk-Hai marched, they let out a menacing chant that shook the earth.

"My god…" Suigetsu could only mutter.

"I've never seen such power," Karin gasped.

"Sasuke," Jugo spoke up, "If you truly wish for the destruction of the Leaf, then this may be your best option."

[On the mountains near Uzu]

Sasuke and his allies were not the only ones who were witnessing the mass of forces moving from the land of Uzu. Moments earlier they were looking upon the ruins of Uzu, now tens of thousands of monstrous troops were moving onto boats that seemed to be going across the sea…a place few shinobi ever explored due to the continents own wars. Though they knew of two other continents and that each had their own countries, abilities, and beliefs…and based on these foreign ships:

Uzu had declared war on them.

"We have to return to warn the Great Nations!" Bear told his allies.

"Not without Natsumi!" snapped Tigress. Her white eyes looking over at her comrades.

"She's right, our primary objectives is to find and rescue Natsumi," Sloth commented, "Head for the tower. They have to be there."

[At the Docks]

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai could not help but be in awe at the Force they had allied with, these monstrosities were hideous, but they were powerful and it was clear their purpose: War.

"I almost feel sorry for the enemies of the Fire Nation," Mai said in her monotone voice.

"For real," Ty Lee looked at Azula, "Azula…are you sure about this? I have never felt such foul and tainted auras before." She could almost see the black shadow of their souls.

Azula continued to grin as she looked upon them, "I am very sure," she replied as she petted one of the Great Wolves that walked by, "With these armies along with our own, they don't stand a chance. This war will be swift."

And with that they boarding the Flagship and prepared to head out.

[Back at the Tower]

Sasuke looked at the Shade who was still looking upon his war machine, "Why show me all this? When you know I have allied with your enemy?"

The Shade looked upon him, "Because I possess knowledge that you do not, as well as leverage."

Sasuke scowled at that thought, "What do you mean?"

"Do you know about the Hero of the Leaf?" the Shade asked. Sasuke nodded.

"A little, he defended the Leaf from an attack by the Akatsuki, however he himself didn't make it," Sasuke answered, "What does this have to do with anything? And What leverage do you have?"

The Shade only grinned again as he looked to one of a voice to speak out, "YOU!"

"Ah, right on schedule," the Shade turned to see the aggressors, "Welcome, Shinobi of Konoha. I have been waiting for you."

"You," Kiba snarled, "You stole the Forbidden Scroll!"

"Very astute of you pup," the Shade mocked, "I am indeed."

"You also defiled the statue to our hero!" snapped Hinata.

"I merely made it realistic," he responded, "It was too perfect, at least now you could see what was done to him as thanks for his victory."

This made the group go pale, Sasuke noticed this and listened as Ino asked "H-How do you know this?"

They flinched as they saw the Shade grin evilly, "Oh come now my lovely Kunioichi," he said as his ethereal hand stroked her face. She couldn't bring herself to look away from his dark gaze, "Who do you think it was that told Natsumi of the true identities of her brother's killers?"

"Bastard!" snapped Shikamaru, "YOU did that! She nearly killed us," the Shade did not turn to face him as he continued to look upon Ino. For some reason Ino didn't move away from the dark figure.

"Yes," he said sorrowfully, "I was disappointed when I found out that she failed to avenge her brother. That is until my faithful Nazgul told me something I had not expected.

It was then that they noticed the Lord of the Nazgul, their hearts sank. They knew now they were truly powerless, for the one who held their leash was before them.

[Nine-Tails Released OST]

"Apparently my mortal enemy had brainwashed you and locked the memory away," the Shade said as he finally stopped looking at Ino, **"And that is a barrier I intend to eradicate!"**

Sasuke and the Taka jumped back at the sudden flare of power and the change in the Shade's voice, flames ripped around and penetrated the minds of the ANBU for a brief moment as they screamed in pain. They all dropped to the ground and grabbed their heads.

"N-No…no it can't be true!" Hinata gasped.

"There's no way we could do such a thing! Not to our friend!" Ino said as she pulled at her hair. None of them had gotten close to standing yet. Even Akamaru was whining from the thought of sinking his teeth into their old friend.

 **"Yeeessss, face the reality that it was you, YOU KILLED NARUTO UZUMAKI!"**

Sasuke snapped into reality, "What?!" his Mangekyo Sharingan flared, he hadn't even known that his friend was dead. Now he hears his former comrades killed him. The Shade looked upon the Uchiha as the Taka, while confused took a step back from their leader.

 **"Indeed, it is their weakness that they were brainwashed by your leader to kill him in the hopes that capturing the Nine-tails upon coming back from death would be easier than to take on Naruto himself. But then he realized the Natsumi was in fact the Jinchuriki and has been biding his time to take her…but I got to her first!"**

And in a swirl of dark mist and shadow they all vanished from Uzu, they were now in a place that none recognized: they had teleported. They were now at some sort of demonic altar in some underground cavern. At the altar itself they saw two tall pillars that had some sort of crowned and spiked helmet engraved onto them. On the wall behind the two pillars is the engraving of a terrifying eye.

Upon regaining their composure from the sudden teleportation, they saw something that made their blood freeze.

Between the pillars was Natsumi Uzumaki, bound in black ethereal flames and glowing crimson runes and letters etched all across her form. On her forehead was the symbol of the Great Eye on her forehead.

"NATSUMI!" the Shinobi from Konoha yelled, the Taka were surprised to see that their leader was so concerned. Something had finally broken through his cold shell.

"Release her…now!" Sasuke ordered as the Susanoo enveloped him, it's ethereal bow aimed at the Shade.

 **"Ah ah ah,"** the Shade responded, **"Like I said I have leverage."**

"What do you want!?" he snarled, the other Shinobi were amazed to see the newfound power of their old comrade.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

 **"Simple, allow me to finish my task,"** the Shade answered, **"After which you can take her from here. I'm uncertain exactly what state she will be in. On top of that I wish for you to pretend to serve "Madara" until I see fit. Tell him nothing about this."**

"Why should I?! I could wipe you out here and now," Sasuke galred as the Susanoo pulled back its arrow.

 **"Otherwise I cannto promise she will survive,"** he feinted concern, which was slowly replaced with a grin, **"I may drain her too much and she would suffer far more than she needs to."**

"Sasuke don't listen to him!" Shikamaru burst out, "We can fight him together!"

 **"Yes Sasuke,"** the Shade spoke, **"Fight alongside the men and women who butchered your friend!"**

And in that instant Sauron's mind invaded Sasuke's own, showing him the tortured and mutilated corpse of Naruto Uzumaki.

"NOOOOO!" in that instant the Konoha Shinobi were forced to avoid a slash from Susanoo's ethereal blade.

Things had now just become far more complicated. The Taka now stood alongside the Nazgul. Sasuke's eyes had gone mad with rage as he glared down upon his best friend's murderers.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

The Shade grinned as he glided over to the comatose woman. He loved meddling with the minds of men.

 **"Now…shall we begin?"**

 **AN: Hey everyone! Hope y'all are doing alright. First off thank you for so many followers so soon, I had no idea that was going to happen. Sorry about the delay of this chapter. College Assignments have me balancing a lot of plates. On top of that I have a few other stories that I am working on. Though this one has a the most of my attention. Please share your opinions as it helps me know what parts y'all liked the most. If you have any ideas you'd like to see let me know. Also if you see any questions I will try to answer...no spoilers though.**

 **Talk to y'all later!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: The Seeds of War Bear Fruit…the Dark Lord Rises

[Eight Years Ago-Earthland Continent- LOTR: A Spell of Concealment]

The Balam Alliance looked around at one another. All of these mages were deadly in their own right and with that came a sense of arrogance.

And with arrogance came impatience.

"Alright…which of you decided to call this meeting?" Hades asked his compatriots.

"I was under the impression it was either you or our demonic friend here," Brain pointed out to him. The two of them looked over to the leader of Tartaros.

"I can safely say that I had nothing to do with it," Mard Geer admitted.

"Well than who the hell was it!?" Zancrow yelled.

 **"** **That would be me,"** a dark and monstrous voice spoke up, like a thousand devils speaking as one. The Dark Guilds all looked around to gaze upon a shadow mass that seemed to suck the light out of the room.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be?" Azuma asked, the others nodded in agreement. Whoever this was he had better have a damn good reason for this.

 **"** **I? I am something that none of you could possibly comprehend,"** the Shade answered. He floated over them.

"You calling us stupid or something?" Cobra asked, his flying viper hissing madly.

 **"** **Oh not at all, merely…unable to grasp the power before you,"** the Shade answered.

"Enough of this! Deal with this pest so we can continue our quest to return Lord Zeref," Mard Geer said as he said from his chair.

A bestial growl was heard before the Shade's power flared to life, what was merely darkness was now shadow and flame.

 **"** **FOOLS!"** and the being's power blasted them all to the walls, **"Do not test my patience or my strength**!" despite their many varieties of power, none of them could contend.

"H-His power is greater than Lord Zeref!?" Mard Geer gasped, "Impossible!"

 **"** **Who do you think cursed him in the first place…little Balrog?"**

The demons gasped, "H-How do you know that word!?"

 **"** **I know all about you,"** it answered, **"Just as I know of the spawns of the Blue Wizards which inhabit this continent. For I am the Dark Lord Sauron!"**

And in that moment the Dark Lord's armored form was shown silhouetted in the flames, **"YOU WILL OBEY!"**

[Present Day]

And so the Dark Guilds obeyed their new master. They were given just one task and one alone:

To cause Chaos.

The Dark Lord knew that Zeref was still among the living, he was the origin of the Dark Wizard's power after all. He needed the Mages of Earthland to have enough on their hands to where they couldn't look beyond their own continent if he were to achieve his goals. But they also needed to be weakened in order to not be a threat to his future plans.

And it worked perfectly, the most powerful of the guilds, Fairy Tail, had just their lost main people to his personal project: Achnologia.

[A Week Before the Dark Ceremony]

The Kage Summit: a place that can either mean a time of uneasy peace, or a time of bloody war. This time however, rather than attack each other, Uzu had called them all to deal with the threat of the Akatsuki.

Himura Uzumaki and his three guards looked around at the other Kage, he knew he had to convince the others to go to war against the Akatsuki in order for his master to make his own moves. The Dark Lord was almost ready, but he needed both the Shinobi and the Mage continents to have their own form of conflicts.

Mifune was there to greet each of the Kages as they came in, his samurai bearing the new Shredder-Class armor that their master had designed for them.

It has been said by each of the Kages that to face a samurai was a fool's errand. Their skills with a blade insurmountable by any, and that was before their intimidating armor. Not it seemed like you risked getting cut by simply touching them. They stood tall, imposing, and their glowing crimson eyes gave off a sense of dread and fear that few could stare at without flinching.

In truth, the crimson eyes were proof of their loyalty to the Dark Lord, every samurai went through the ritual that prevented them from being brainwashed by the Bright Lord or any other, but in turn made them willing servants of Sauron.

As Himura arrived, he and Mifune shook hands and gave a crisp nod that only they understood the meaning of. All others merely thought it to be a greeting.

"Welcome, shinobi of the Five Great Nations, and welcome to the return of the Uzukage," Mifune nodded.

"Indeed," A commented, "Pray tell, how is it you have been able to come back after all this time?"

Without skipping a beat, "We went into hiding, then upon returning we created a massive genjutsu that made people look at ruins."

"A simple explanation," the Tsuchikage said as he walked in, "A little too simple."

"Well I for one am happy that our sister village is here," Tsunade said with a gentle smile. The Uzukage looked at her with hidden malice, though hid it behind a perfect mask. He had no personal problem with her or the village but he was loyal to his Lord. If he declared war or peace he would obey.

As they went inside they all went inside to begin the meeting.

As they did they were all knew what they were dealing with: the sudden disappearance of their Jinchurikii and the suspect organization.

The Akatsuki.

"Welcome to the Six Kage Summit," Mifune spoke up his place. He looked upon the Kages before him and continued.

"First order of business is to welcome the return Uzugakure," all nodded, Tsunade with a smile that was returned by Himiura.

"Second, is to discuss what is to be done about the Akatsuki," he then went silent, allowing the Shinobi to speak. A was the first to speak, a snarl visible on his face.

"Well isn't it simple?" he asked, "We should hunt them down!"

"I'm afraid that it will not be that easy," Gaara pointed out, "We don't know where they are, let alone how they took the Jinchurikii in one night."

"I am certain we can find them, and once we do we will punish them severely!" A barked.

"Well as much as I want to take on these assassins and terrorists we still don't know how to find them!" Mei pointed out. That is until a new voice spoke up, one bridled with power and menace.

[Kyuubi Released OST]

"That won't be necessary."

The Kages whipped around to see standing before them the one man they feared to truly be alive, his blazing Sharingan eye visible through the hole of his mask. He leaned against the wall as if he were among friends and colleagues.

The three who followed the Dark Lord took a step back, for they knew who was truly controlling Madara Uchiha. Get too close and their minds would no longer be their own.

"Welcome Kages of the Leaf, Stone, Cloud, Mist, Sand, and Maelstrom," he said as he looked upon each of them, "We have much to discuss."

[Fire Nation]

After a few days, Azula's fleet had finally made it to the Fire Nation. As it did the forces of the Great Eye rushed forth like a black wave. They filled the beach-head as if they were the sand itself. The Fire Nation citizens were in awe of the army.

Azula looked upon her people and couldn't help but smile, she knew what she was about to do…there was no turning back now.

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai marched up the massive steps toward the Fire Palace with her personal entourage. The guard she had been given were all in hoods and cloaks no including the Knights of Numenor. All looked upon them in wonder as to what exactly she was up to. Last the Fire nation heard their princess was out looking for her brother and the Avatar. Apparently she had made new friends along the way.

[Anakin's Dark Deeds]

As she reached the Fire Lord's audience chamber the head generals were still in meeting with their leader. She cared little as she barged in and walked in with her same level of arrogance she always possessed.

However now she had more than just her own power at her back.

"How dare you interrupt the Fire Lord's meeting!" a general said, only to get blasted away by blue flames. The others looked at her in horror.

"Azula! What is the meaning of this!?" her father snarled. His personal guards appeared from the shadows in defense of their Lord.

"I'm sorry father, but it appears your reign has come to an end," she smiled darkly, her friends possessed the same grin as a small flaming eye appeared on their foreheads. She then ordered her followers plainly.

"Take them."

[In the cavern-:33 sec]

 **"** **Ash Nagz Durbatulukk…"**

The ANBU dodged the massive blast of purple energy from their former friend, bloody tears ran down his face as pure rage enveloped him. Even Jugo couldn't match this level of bloodlust.

Speaking of the Taka they were unable to move in this moment, too in shock of the sudden change in their leader's personality.

The ANBU saw in that moment the Shade slit Natumi's wrists and blood began to poor to the floor. They knew their only choice was to charge them. However their blades were caught by the swords of the Nazgul. Their blades clashed and sang through the cavern as the nine Shinobi used everything at their disposal to get through, only for the Witch-King or Sasuke to cancel out their abilities one way or another.

But that did not mean they were going to stop. Hinata currently fought two of the Nazgul as she attempted to get closer. Shikamaru was forced to duck lest he lose his head to a Nazgul blade.

Ino and Sakura were currently trying to heal those who had been battered by Sasuke's attack. Anko was trying to summon her serpents to restrain the Nazgul but they were either cut apart or burned by unholy flame.

As the blood fell to the earth bellow, the Shade vanished, and yet they could still here the voice.

 **"** **Ash Nagz Gtimbatul…"**

[Fire Palace- 1:15 sec]

In an instant her hand raised and her guards' cloaks flew off, revealing already transforming werewolves. Those who did not change, a group of gorgeous woman with crimson eyes, lunged forward with great speed and with a bit to the neck began to drink the blood of the leading officials and generals. The Werewolves and the Knights made short work of the Palace Guard due to their speed, strength, and the Knight's enchanted armor which repelled flame.

 **"** **Ash Nagz Thrakatuluuk…"**

[Sauron's Altar- 1:45 sec]

The Shinobi were beaten and bloody as their hooded counterparts stood above them like they were but children. They could only look up as Natsumi began to scream as the symbols upon her began to light up and float around her and land on the bloody puddle that had hit the floor, forming a perfect ring. Sasuke's Susanoo raised its blade ready to strike.

 **"** **Agh Burzuum Ishi Krimpatul!"**

And in that moment they were all blasted away as Flame and Shadow seemed to engulf the room. The Nazgul however walked through the blast like it were a simple breeze. Even Sasuke's Susanoo was destroyed as he and his companions were blasted into the wall.

[Fire Palace- 2:14 sec]

Azula looked around at the bloodied and mangled corpse of the guards. She looked upon her father as he was being drained of blood by a pair of vampires, a look of horror on his face.

She walked through the blood bath and up to what was now her thrown and sat down. She let out a satisfied smile as she summoned her power and blue flames erupted around the room. Her friends smiled as they saw their friend take her rightful place. The corpses that were not too shredded soon woke up and rose.

They now serve her.

"This Land is mine now!" Azula proclaimed. The group

"All Hail Fire Lord Azula!" her fellow sisters cried.

"ALL HAIL FIRE LORD AZULA!" the crowd shouted and shook the palace. Her dark grin only grew.

[Sauron's Altar-3:15 sec]

The Shinobi barely had the strength to look up, and when they did, they were horrified by what they saw.

The Nine surrounded the dark portal, all down on one knee. As they watched…a black armored hand reach out and grasped the ground and slowly pulled himself out of the Abyss. If they were frightened by the Nazgul…this figure terrified them.

The Shadow was going to consume them all.

He stood at ten feet tall and his whole body covered in the dark armor. He looked upon his own form as if it were for the first time, then to his hand…

A golden ring his forefinger, the crimson words blazed upon it like the fires of hell. In that moment, the White Council screamed as they felt their rings' power return and burn like molten metal. And then they and all of the beings in Valinor knew the truth: the Dark Lord had returned.

 **"** **I LIVE!"** the Dark Lord shouted triumphantly as he thrust his fists into the air, **"Let the world TREMBLE!"**

 **"** **Hohohahaha! Ahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"**

 **AN: Alright guys! I know this one was a bit short, but I wanted to make the Dark Lord's physical return to be the main emphasis of the chapter. As always your opinions are greatly appreciated. For those who have commented and favorited my story so far, I cannot thank you enough for your support. Please tell me what you think of the new chapter and what you might like to see next. Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The Bright Lord's Chosen…A Sudden Rescue

Aang and his friends were on their way to Omashu after having been on the run for so long. They had worked long and hard to train the Avatar to take on the Fire Lord, though Prince Zuko was hot on their tail the entire time.

[The Avatar State-Hobbit OST: An Ancient Enemy]

It was in this moment that Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed an ethereal white-blue. He was then brought into his mindscape and found himself before his previous incarnations. This was the first time he had ever seen all of them in one moment. Whatever was going on must be extremely important.

 **"** **Avatar Aang,"** they said in unison, **"The time has come for you to fulfill your true purpose!"**

"What are you talking about?" he asked them, "I am to defeat the Fire Lord right?"

 **"** **No!"** they screamed in unison, **"You're true purpose is to defend the land from The Darkness, and he has returned!"**

And in that moment the Great Eye flashed in his mind, it was as if it were right before him. As such he screamed before ducking to the "ground."

His mind was filled with the horrors of the Dark Lord, monsters roaming across the land cutting down everything in their path. He saw visions of friends and foes alike being treated like nothing but slaves and property to grotesque humanoid monsters and other such beast-like creatures. Armies marching against the foul creatures only to be swept away by dragons and demons, the last thing he saw was a vision of Katara reaching for him only for a black armored hand to grab her by her hair and yank her into the shadows.

Then it was over.

"What was that!?" he demanded.

 **"** **Your ancestor's most sworn enemy,"** they said, **"And you're responsibility to destroy."**

"What!?" Aang said in shock, "Whoa whoa what happened to the Fire Lord!?"

 **"** **The Fire Lord is but a child compared to the Enemy,"** they said, **"You must defeat him!"**

In this moment they showed the Dark Lord in his terrible armored visage, Aang screamed in horror as he brought his mace down upon him. And then there was darkness.

And then he woke up with a start, the others looked on with concern, "Aang! You okay?" Katara asked him, only to be wrapped up in a hug by a terrified Aang. The Sokka rushed to his side but paused when he saw the look of horror in his eyes.

"We need to go now!" he shouted, and that was all they could get out of him was that there was trouble. When they were airborne they were finally able to get a small bit of information out of him.

"My predecessors just warned me about an evil that has suddenly appeared, apparently it's the true purpose of the Avatar. I need to learn Earth and Fire Bending quickly!"

"But what about the Fire Lord?!" Sokka asked.

"I'm afraid that whatever is going on, this guy is a much bigger threat," he told them, this made them look at one another in fear, "I need to get the King Bumi now so he can teach me."

[The Dark Lord's Altar]

Sauron looked upon his form, it hadn't been since the Third Age that he had any sense of form. It was like he was greeting an old friend, the Nine looked in awe of their master. He was back, after all this time, no longer a mere shade, he was Sauron: Lord of the Earth and Lord of Darkness.

And he had returned.

In the shadows the Konoha Shinobi were looking upon the dark titan of a man before them. He was menacing both in appearance and aura. Ino, who was the sole sensory ninja of the group, was the only one who could sense the danger. It was not the mass amount of power that she felt, in fact she felt nothing from him. She knew it was there, she saw it as he ripped his way out of the Cage of Hell, but none of it could be felt. It was as if her mind couldn't comprehend the depth of his strength.

And she wasn't alone in this feeling, Karin was literally shaking like a leaf from the void she felt. It was cold and empty, she felt like she was being sucked in, like her own power and everything around her was being drained of energy.

Since the Dark Lord emerged Sasuke had returned to his senses, in a blind rage he had attacked them. He now could see the immense mistake he had made. He had helped some terrible being return to the land of the living. He had to find a way to save Natsumi and escape with his comrades. Though how he was going to do it he did not know, not when he could see the pure fear on Karin's face.

Shikamaru was currently very uneasy, since being there he saw no way of leaving this demonic and cursed place. He quietly turned to Hinata and directed her to use her Byakugan to find a way out.

The moment she did however her sight was filled the terrifying gaze of the Great Eye. She screamed in terror and fell on her back as she cancelled her ability. It was in that scream that they all brought back into reality, the reality that they were all in grave danger. It was then a choir of dark moaning, then a voice, a dark and ominous voice spoke.

 **"** **I see you,"** he said, not even looking in their direction, his back still to all but his Nazgul, **"Come now…don't be shy, step into the light!"**

In an instant they were all telekinetically thrown out of the shadows, then forced to their hands and knees, as if reality itself bent to his will and dragged them from their hiding places. They looked up to the dark and armored figure, who apparently was gazing upon their comrade Natsumi, who still hung by some unknown force.

The Dark Lord reached out and plucked her out of the air.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" a voice snarled, Sauron held the woman in his arms as he turned to see who had spoken, it was in fact Sakura, her jaw was tight and her fists clenched.

 **"** **What does it matter what I do to her?"** he asked, **"You who's hands' bare the blood of her brother?"**

"I refuse to believe that I did that! That any of us did!" she snapped back, her green eyes glaring into the Dark Lord's flaming ones. There was silence for a moment before speaking again.

"Why does it matter you anyway!?" she said as she jumped up and drove her fist forward…only for it to be caught by the Dark Lord as if she were a child. Never before had the earth shattering strength of Sakura Haruno been matched…and in this very moment it had been bested.

He was silent, too silent. They knew the stories, the myths, the legends, and thanks to the White Council, they knew the truth. He was not only a master in strength and power, but sharp in words and cunning in the ways of the mind.

For him to be this silent…did not bode well.

In the next moment they all teleported to the top of the tower of Isengard. The armies of war were long gone yet the fires still blazed.

 **"** **It matters not, for all of you will be dead long before this is over,"** the Dark Lord then yanked her forward and grabbed her by the throat. The others tried to move yet they could not budge an inch.

The Dark Lord's grip grew tighter to point that any more pressure might snap her neck. Her sight began to grow dark when suddenly the pain was gone and oxygen returned to her. She coughed and gagged. She looked through bleary eyes to see a hooded figure standing between her and the Darkness that had just tried to snuff her out. In his arms was Natsumi, still sound asleep. She heard muffled words then a hand on her should and in a flash…they were gone.

Sauron only looked at the spot they vanished before turning away to look out upon his people. The Witch-King looked up to his master.

 **"** **My Lord, shall we pursue?"** he asked, the Dark Lord continued to look forward though he did dispel his armor. It was then the Witch-King saw a dark fanged grin on his face.

"I am not quite done playing with them."

[Konoha]

Shizune was looking over information as she waited to hear from her teacher about the Kage Summit when all of a sudden a group of ten people appeared before her. After a quick yelp she saw that it was Beta and Omega teams badly bloody and beaten. Among them was a hooded figure who was kneeling over them. Immediately she ran to the group and saw that Natsumi was in his arms.

"What the hell happened!?" she said as she began examining them, "And who are you!?"

Silently he removed his hood, and Shizune looked into the blue eyes with a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"N-Naruto!?"

 **AN: Hi Everybody! So I'm sure a few of you are wondering what the hell I'm up to...well you'll see. Thank you so much for the encouragement to keep going, it's a true pleasure to hear from you guys. As always if you have questions feel free to ask. If you have any ideas feel free to share them. For now though I have a question of my own: is there anyone who would like to help design the fight sequences and battle scenes? I have a general idea of what I have in mind but I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Until next time my friends!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: War Waged…Challenge Issued

Though the Fire Nation had long waged war upon the other elemental nations and tribes, they still had a hard time due to either numbers or defense. The Lands of the Earth Kingdom were vast and greatly dwarfed the Fire Nation, as such their numbers were not as high as their opponent.

Then there was the matter of the Northern Tribe, they had besieged the mighty fortress for decades. They fought long and hard to get to where they were now. However given that they were in the environment of their opponent, they were at a severe disadvantage. They had gotten within the walls once, only to be pushed back by the Avatar, their numbers dwindled and ships destroyed.

It was lucky they had a new ally.

[Earth Kingdom Western Fortress-Gypsy Music the Zorba]

The Earth soldiers were taking a break from the century old war, they had just forced the Fire Nation into retreat and were now celebrating. They drank and partied and were merry. The guards on the wall however were forced to miss out on the festivities, at least until their shift ended.

Down at the party the soldiers were being entertained by a traveling group of entertainers, the women were beautiful and were some of the finest dancers they had ever seen. Their beauty was beyond any they had ever seen and their skills in dancing made it hard to take their eyes off of them.

With them were a few others who served food and drinks to the crowd. The men smiled and clapped to the beat as they watched the women perform. Some of them broke off and began to dance near the commanding officers. Wolf whistles and jeers could be heard from the crowd as they saw their leaders smile at the attention.

Eventually the men were all pulled to separate tents by the women while the soldiers watched the remaining women perform.

None of them realized the danger they were in.

Up at the walls the guards that were on duty were rather depressed to be missing out on the party.

"Man," one of them groaned, "Wish I could be down there."

Another one of them chuckled, "And what exactly would you do should you get down there Wei Fong? Woo the ladies?"

The others laughed, "Hey! I could totally woo them!"

The first chuckled, "Yeah yeah."

Wei Fong groaned in response, in truth he was one of the newer recruits of the army. Though that did not mean he was without skill. He had assisted in the defense of the fort against the Fire Legions and had cut down his fair share of foes. Though he was still young and the veterans still teased him lightheartedly from time to time.

[LOTR-Knife in the Dark]

"Hey…what's that?" another asked, the others looked to see what appeared to be a massive shadow figure walking toward them from the tower near them. One of them drew a sword and pointed it.

"Hey! Who are you and how did you get in?" he demanded. All they could see were blazing yellow eyes before the grey werewolf lunged forward.

The sword-wielding guard charged forward, but he was no match for the ferocity of and agility of the dark beast. Within three moves the Earth soldier's head was relieved from his shoulders. The other's gasped at the fall of their friend. One of the others charged forward.

"Sound the alarm!" he shouted, Wei Fong turned only to run into the blade of a hooded, dark crowned and armored figure, he looked into the black abyss underneath the hood before slowly darkness overtook his sight.

One by one the guards fell before the might of the Nazgul and his werewolf counterpart, their cold blade and claws drenched in blood. It was in that instant that the Witch-King looked upon the party in the distance.

 **"** **It is time for our master's presence to be known once more to the world of men,"** Angmar declared.

"About time," the werewolf responded, "these weakling humans have infested the Master's domain long enough."

In that instant the Lord of the Nazgul let out ear piercing shriek that ran throughout the fortress. The gate shattered by and invisible force as the men of the Earth Kingdom grabbed their bleeding ears in pain and terror.

It was in that instant that the women's kind and gentle smiled turned into vicious and blood thirsty. Their fangs became prominent and they tore into the men's throats. For this was their purpose, infiltration and assassination.

They never even had a chance to scream.

Meanwhile at the fortress gate the mighty Uruk-Hair rushed inside, they snarled and roared as they rushed inside. Their fury was unrelenting as they cut and cleaved through the earth kingdom warriors. Earth Benders were a much harder group to take on given their abilities. Though with the help of the vampires they made short work of them, just when a blade was about to cut through them they would vanish in a swarm of bats and appear behind them before feasting upon their foes. The Earth Benders were powerful for certain but were unprepared for the abilities and strengths of their foes.

The Uruk-Hai armor was strong and thick, making it nearly impossible to penetrate with their weapons, whereas the heavy blades of the forces of Sauron cut through their cloth and light armor with each. To make matters worse more werewolves charged through the gates and mauled any they found right alongside the vampires.

Within moments the leaderless forces of the Earth Kingdom were wiped out. Those who tried to flee were quickly dispatched by the Uruk crossbows or the supernatural beasts. One fortunate soldier was able to get to the signal bonfire with a torch. As he got close however he saw the Lord of the Nazgul right behind him, in a last effort he tossed the torch into the bonfire. It blazed to life and he looked upon death defiantly.

"Now all of the Earth Kingdom knows you're here," he declared with a grin. That grin soon faded however as the wraith's left hand snapped the Earth flag from the wall and held it over the flame. It ignited and turned it into ash.

"Perfect," the wraith said with satisfaction. It was then he realized he had been allowed to do this, and that he likely had led his country into a trap.

That was all he could comprehend before his head left his shoulder. Angmar soon turned, his appearance making a frightening silhouetted visage in the flame. He thrust his sword into the air with a shout in the Black Speech.

 **"** **Za Dashu Snaku Zigur!"** he roared (Hail the Dark Lord Sauron!). The Uruks and beasts all roared back as they shouted over and over.

The army of the Shadow roared in triumph in honor of their Dark Lord.

 **"** **Durgbu Nazgshu, Durgbu Dashsu!"** over and over they shouted their demonic chant into the night (Lord of the Rings, Lord of the Earth!). The nearest village realized…

Doom was near at hand for the men of the Bending Nations.

[Isengard]

Sauron looked into his palantir, pride swelled through him as he witnessed his forces take down the weaklings so easily.

"These fools are no match," he said with a slight tinge of disappointment. Long ago in the Third Age men were mighty and strong. And now with their new abilities their arrogance had removed their hope to accomplish more.

They were powerful for certain, but he had watched them for multimillenia. He knew their strengths and weaknesses to a science.

Now he looked to the city which was now open to conquest: Omashu. Sure there were several other cities but he need not worry about them, they were no match for the combined might of the Fire Legions and his own warriors.

"My Lord…" a voice spoke behind him. He turned to see one of his Nazgul approach him.

"Speak your mind," he spoke, "And remove your hood."

The Nazgul obeyed and the face of Yugito Nii materialized before her master's eyes, she looked the same as before though her eyes seemed to sparkle and glow with newfound power."How did you know it was us when you first met us in this life?"

After a moment he responded, "You forget, I have been watched this world crumble and rise for many Ages. I have been the Shadow that manipulated all the forces of darkness and light without ever being detected. I who saved your souls from the Judgment of Mandos. Do you think I would not recognize my most loyal servants the moment they were brought back to this world?

Yugito flinched at the tone, it was clear her master did not like to be questioned. She bowed her head.

"Forgive me my Lord," she requested humbly, Sauron merely waved his hand.

"It's alright my dear," he stated, "I understand your confusion and curiosity."

She smiled softly, "What would you have us do then my Lord?"

Sauron was silent for awhile, "Send for the others, it is time for you to return to the land of the the Shinobi. Assist the Shinobi to the best of your ability."

"And you my Lord?" she asked as she turned away. She heard him reply in a cold tone.

"I'm going to decide what I will do about my 'killers,'" he told her before vanishing in a blast of burning light.

[Konoha]

When the public heard that their savior was alive and well, they were shocked. Many came to see Naruto Uzumaki once more among the land of the living. The moment that Tsunade arrived she stared at him as if she were staring at a ghost, then she simply grabbed the man into a hug.

They weren't able to truly understand how it possibly happened, though Naruto's explanation was simple.

"They used a Blood Clone," he explained, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune looked upon him in disbelief. They couldn't imagine seeing him before them.

"I've never heard of such a jutsu," Kakashi admitted, "I assume it used your blood?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, they used my blood in order to make an exact clone of me then put it under a genjutsu in order to make it do what they wanted. Meanwhile they carried me away."

"After which they brainwashed me and trained me to be their weapon," he stated plainly.

"That would make sense given your new attire," Tsunade stated as she looked him up and down. He wore a dark and menacing armor that was unlike anything he had ever seen. Though for those who knew he wore the armor of the Black Hand, to them he simply looked foreign.

"Yeah, I was able to break their hold on me and escape," he admitted.

"Who had you?" Shizune asked, the others all thinking the same thing, though they knew the answer.

"The Akatsuki, or more accurately who controls them," he responded, "Someone named Celebrimbor?"

This made everyone freeze.

"So the Bright Lord is in control of the Akatsuki," Mithrandir stated, "That would explain the end goal Madara has in mind."

The others looked at him and nodded, Naruto however…

"Madara?" he asked, "I thought he was dead."

"I am afraid that he is quite alive," Tsunade answered, "And he has declared war on the Shinobi Lands.

"Interesting," Naruto said as he placed a hand on his chin, this made the others frown. He was always the happy obnoxious of the group, it was clear that whatever he had experienced…killed the boy-like child he was.

"We haven't heard anything yet from our spies about what could happen next," Kakashi told them. Then they heard a chuckle emit from Naruto.

"Your spies merely looked around while pointing daggers at throats," he said, "You lack the most powerful weapon in an investigator's arsenal."

"And pray tell," Galadriel asked, "What is that?"

"A place that they find comfortable, and entertainment," he said standing up, "As it happens I am going to check with my investments. Once the others have healed, feel free to send them my way. I will help them in any way I can.

"Don't you want to see them?" Tsunade asked.

"There's no point, they are all still out cold," he answered, "And I have my own spy ring I need to attend to."

"At least see your sister alright?" Tsunade pleaded, "She may not be awake but it'll still help her. It was been years after all."

After a long moment Naruto nodded, "Alright, but then I need to get going."

He stood to take his leave, "One last thing," Elrond said as Naruto was at the doorway, his hood raised against the storm.

"The assailants, what did they look like?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, they wore cloaks and hoods. They surrounded some person that was choking Sakura. I was barely able to get them out of there."

"I see," Elrond said, "Thank you, Master Uzumaki."

He nodded before heading out into the storm, the others looked at one another, the Shinobi were just happy he was alive. The White Council however suspected something was amiss.

[Hospital]

Natsumi Uzumaki lay quiet and peaceful, she had been through a traumatizing experience, from what could be described as an excorcism and then a demonic summoning. Though that would be tame description…

Now, her brother looked upon her, his calm blue eyes looking upon her. He could feel her life force, it was slowly recovering, the others would wake as their wounds were only physical. But she was the one that come out of this stronger, she was after all his sister.

He chuckled, she was going to being shocked, the sister of the Dark Lord.

He only hoped he could help her see reason about the danger she was in. But for now, he needed to know the truth.

[Flashback]

When Angmar first returned with Natsumi and the others the Dark Lord was pleased, his champion had returned and with a prize. After they place her in a safe location Angmar returned to the top of the tower where his master looked over Izengard and Uzugakure.

 **"** **Master,"** Angmar began, **"I have news."**

 **"** **Enlighten me,"** Sauron responded.

 **"** **Your killers, they were not of their own minds,"** he told him, feeling the sudden heat of the Dark Lord's gaze, yet he continued, **"they were under the control of Celebrimbor, and apparently didn't even remember what they had done either."**

Sauron was silent for a moment, taking this information in, **"I suspected as much, but it matters not. Their blades cut me down, and I will have my revenge. They were weak minded and somewhere deep in their minds they saw me as their enemy, lest they would not have fallen prey to him so easily. They betrayed me and threatened my sister, and for that they shall burn."**

[Current]

He still agreed to that mindset, though he suspected that somewhere deep in his own mind, the old Naruto was trying to convince him that they were merely unwilling pawns. And that was why he had allowed them to live so far.

He contemplated these thoughts as he left, a simple golden ring on a chain bouncing against his dark breastplate. As he climbed onto his horse and rode away his eyes returned to their hateful burning gaze.

Sauron disagreed, he wanted to make them feel despair, to feel the last ounce of their hope ripped away from them. To feel the horror of what they had done to him and what he had become. It would not be until all who they loved taken from them, all that that they possessed burned away, all that made them who they were ripped away…

Then they would have his permission to die.

[With the White Council upon Hokage Mountian-Hobbit OST: A Spell of Concealment]

"There is something he is not telling us," Elrond states, a concerned look upon his visage.

"I agree," Gandalf admitted, "Lady Galadriel, were you able to gather anything from his mind?"

She shook her head, speaking in her usual slow and purposeful tone, "His mind was shielded from me, not even with the return on my ring's power could I break through. He must have immense mental strength, I doubt even the Dark Lord could break him."

"Ah, and that brings us to our next predicament," Mithrandir said gravely, they all looked upon their Rings of Power, they shown with an immense power not felt since the Third Age.

"Could what we have sensed truly have come to pass? Has the Dark Lord truly returned?" Elrond asked the other two.

"There is only one way to truly be certain…" Mithrandir told them, the others gained a look of dread upon their faces. If they issued such a challenge upon this power to show itself and it answers…it would mean the beginning of the end.

With a deep sigh the two elves looked upon Gandalf and nodded. He took a deep breath and began to speak in the Black Speech.

[Insert Ferocious Storms Sound]

 **"Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu!"** he shouted, the heaven cracked and lightning cracked and boomed all around Konoha, men and women screamed and fled for covered from the deadly bolts. Elrond and Galadriel began to feel their strength wane as the Shadow covered them. As he spoke the Dark Lord's voice was heard speaking and shouting other word's in Black Speech.

 **"Ombi kuzddurbagu gundum ishi bagu!"** he continued, winds picked up and small items began to get picked up and thrown around by the blistering winds. The Dark Lord spoke yet again in response in mix with the thunderclaps above. The elves felt their legs begin to shake as they grabbed their heads.

 **"Nugu gurunkilu bard gurutu!"** Mithrandir declared the next verse, he watched as lightning began to strike throughout the Hidden Village. As this point the elves were moaning as the pain began to build up. Sauron's voice continued to boom out from the Abyss. He hated to be the cause of such chaos, but they had to know, and words of power could not be stopped mid stride, for the consequences for doing such a thing were…severe.

 **"Ash Burz-Durbagu burzum-ishi, Daghburz Makha Gulshu Darulu!"** thunderclaps continued to go off, tornadoes could be seen in the distance ripping up trees as they slowly urged toward Konoha. Now came the most frightening moment…

[2:16]

 **"Ash Nazg Durbatuluk!"** a massive boom, the earth cracked and the sky lit up. At this point the elves were nearing the end of their rope and dropped to their knees. Sauron's voice boomed out for all to hear. The ground shook and areas within and without Konoha began to crack and break as the earthquake violently tore down some of the older buildings.

 **"Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"** in the clouds a dark helm started to form, the helm of the Dark Lord. All looked up in terror, a terror that easily outstripped the attack of the Nine-Tails all those years ago.

 **"Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk!"** Now the entire upper form of the Dark Lord could been seen, reaching from the sky and toward Konoha, people screamed and ran while Shinobi threw their most powerful jutsu at the visage of the Dark Lord only for them to pass through him. His hand reaching closer and closer…

"FINISH IT! QUICKLY!" Galadriel screamed and pleaded, she and Elrond were feeling the Shadow envelop them.

 **"AGH BURZUM ISHI KRIMPATUL!"** Gandalf bellowed, as if it were the ending of an exorcism. The visage of the Dark Lord vanished, the storm dissipating leaving a clear dark sky. But as the cataclysmic storm left…a dark laughter was heard by all as it slowly faded away.

Gandalf leaned heavily upon his staff as he looked to the others, they were sweating profusely as their eyes were bulging out in horror. The two elves were able to mutter quietly in elvish.

"He's back…the darkness has returned," Galadriel gasped.

"We have been deceived," Elrond whispered.

Meanwhile in the distance a certain hooded figure on horseback looked upon Konoha with a dark smile. Didn't these fools know better than to challenge him?

 **AN: And there we have it, the Dark Lord's presence is now officially known to the world and his war in the Bending Nations has begun. Thank you all for staying with the story this long. Just so you are all aware I have finals coming up so while I am working I will being working on that the next two weeks. I'll still be writing when I can but so you are all aware as to what is going in case it takes longer than usual. As always please tell me what you think and I will see you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Heavens Divided…A Night to Remember

The Undyling Lands were in an uproar, chaos reigned as news of the Dark Lord's returned rushed across the Eternal Cities. Within the Timeless Halls the Valar disputed and argued for two months about what was the best course of action. For millennia they had stayed out of the wars of the Mortal Realm no matter how violent it got, because Morgoth was still locked away they would not have to worry about the outcome. However, now they knew the truth of the mastermind behind it all: Sauron.

Since his downfall they simply expected him to be a dark spirit but nothing more. However it seemed they underestimated him and forgotten his most powerful weapons: his mind.

Sauron's will was so strong that they had to recognize it and the cunning that came with it. While not the most powerful among them, time and again he had proven his worth.

However now they knew they needed to do something, he had returned to his full strength and was now wreaking havoc throughout the Mortal Realm. As such the Valar was divided on what was to do.

"We must strike now!" declared Tulkas, he was always the more straightforward of the Valar, preferring to use his fists rather than words, "He has gone unchecked long enough!"

"I agree with Tulkas," Mandos declared, "He has avoided judgment long enough."

While everyone agreed on that subject, they did not agree on the method.

"No one is arguing that fact, but should we truly be the ones to stop him?" Irmo asked, "After all he is not the only threat to Middle Earth at this time."

Of course they knew he was speaking of the Bright Lord who was amassing his own forces against the Darkness. And Galadriel had foreseen what could happen should the Bright Lord reign supreme.

"You know as well as the rest of us that his mind is warped, corrupted by his own arrogance and the One Ring," Varda pointed out, "Their war will crack the world with a violence and destruction that has not been seen since the First Age."

"The destruction will be catastrophic, even with my power it will take centuries to heal Arda, and the scars will still remain," Yavanna admitted, the others looked at her solemnly, the Spirit of the Forests admitting her weakness in this matter was a daunting concept to grasp.

"All the more reason we MUST intervene!" Tulkas said, slamming his fist onto the arm of his chair sending vibrations throughout the hall, "Do none of you recall what the return of The Great Deceiver could mean!?"

[Naruto OST-Yogensha]

At this all of their thoughts turned toward the Door to the Darkness and the power bound beyond those doors. They feared the day **_he_** would return, and they all knew that Sauron's return was part of the prophecy of Dagor Dagorath…the End of All.

"I for one do not wish for this world to crumble, which is exactly what will happen should we ignore this!"

And with that the arguments began, that is until a voice range out.

"Silence!" Manwe, king of the Valar commanded, they all looked upon their leader who's gaze was calculating and cold. He was thinking of all that would come to pass, if they do nothing or if they take action. Either way there was certain to be great destruction.

Then he had an idea.

"Eonwe!" he called, the next moment the banner bearer of Manwe entered through the front gate. His armor was glistening in the light as he walked in, his blade on his hip and his helmet under his arm. He had long brown hair in a pony tail and like all celestial beings was fair in appearance. Though his eyes were similar to Tulkas in being a warrior.

"You summoned me my Lord?" he asked, they all looked at the master of combat and listened as Manwe spoke.

"Go to the Mortal Realm, evaluate the situation that is the Dark Lord's feud with Celebrimbor. Try to protect the mortals but above all, I want to know how in Arda and the Void that Sauron returned to his physical form."

Manwe nodded, placing his helm upon his head as his wings burst from his back.

"It will be done my King!" he declared as he took off into the sky.

"Now we shall wait," he declared, the others nodded. Sauron would not dare trade blows with him. Eonwe was the master of combat, every blade, every style of combat was known him. And should Eonwe be forced to act, he would wipe them both from existence.

Or so they believed…

[Konoha]

While Eonwe rode the winds to carry out his master's wishes the Konoha Shinobi were beginning to wake. They were severely sore and wounded, though since then Tsunade had returned and assisted in their recovery. Surprisingly despite her injuries it was Natsumi who recovered first. She awoke to find something impossible at her bedside.

Her brother's necklace, he had destroyed it in his battle with Pain. It was then she remembered bits and pieces of what had occurred.

The nine hooded beings. The three armored freaks. The Black Titan.

Then she remembered the crucified forms of her friends. In that instant she leapt out of the hospital bed. Her body however was still weak from her ordeal and she falls to her knees. The sudden commotion is heard by the doctors and they came rushing in.

"Lady Natsumi!" one of them cried, "You are still weak, you need to rest."

"To hell with that," she snapped, "I need to see my friends!"

She forces them off of her and after getting her feet under her she marches out, the doctors following right behind her. Upon seeing her friend's all there she felt relief, but also worry. It was then that he noticed three others were nearby, Neji, Lee, and Tenten were nearby. Upon seeing her they rush over to her and take turns to hug her. The relief on their face was clear and obvious.

Then they were called back to the sight of their wounded friends.

"They all fought through their injuries to rescue you my lady," the first doctor said. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she thought about what they went through.

"Whatever it was they faced to get you did quite a number on them. They were rescued along with you at the last moment," Tenten told her. This made Natsumi look to her.

"Who was it that rescued them?" she asked, the three were hesitant.

"You won't believe us if we told you," Neji told her, "It's probably best if Lady Hokage tells you."

She was about to argue when Natsumi heard a voice speak up behind her.

"N-Natsumi?" she turned to see her friends waking up, all of them began to sit up as she rushed over.

"You're all ok!" she said with relief, she walked inside and looked at the group. Slowly they all started getting up.

"Hey hold on now!" the Doctor shouted, "You're all still…huh?"

"Huh?" was right, somehow all of their wounds, aside from the Morgul wound had healed. It was unknown how but they somehow managed to heal all of their wounds.

"Natsumi!" they all shouted in relief, jumping up and taking turns to hug her.

"You're okay!" Chouji shouted, then they grasped the situation of where they were. The last thing any of them was Sauron choking the life out of Sakura. She seemed to remember that as her hand was gently rubbing her throat.

"How did we get back?" she asked.

"Apparently we were rescued by someone," Natsumi answered, "Neji said Tsuande is the only one that could tell us."

After that they all gathered up their belongings and headed to the Hokage Tower. On their way they picked up on parts of peoples' conversation.

[Naruto OST- Homecoming]

"Can you believe it?" one asked, "Alive after all these years?"

"I know right?" another replied, "I wonder what he's been doing all this time."

"I heard he was taken and brainwashed, he just recently broke it," another said.

"Just can't keep him down huh?" another said with a smile.

The group could not help but wonder who they were talking about. It wasn't until they started walking up the stairs to the office where Shizune was there waiting for them with a huge smile.

"Oh!" she cried happily, "You're finally here!" he smiled as she rushed up to them. She began with a huge hug to Natsumi, "I am so glad you're okay."

"It's good to see you too Shizune-nii," she said with a smile. In a sudden movement she released the young woman and rushed to the door.

"You are not going to believe who's here!" she said with a huge smile. As she wrenched the doors open. Behind them was Tsunade, with a smile that none of them had seen in years, Kakashi and Anko were there with a smile just as wide.

In that moment the three of them busted out laughing at something the third said. Then they saw the newcomers.

"Oh! Welcome everyone," she said as she stood, placing a hand on the newcomer, "I'd like you to meet your savior. He got you all out of there in the nick of time."

They took a good look at the man's back, from what they could see he was a bit to similar to the Nazgul they encountered. Though was only wearing a cloak and hood compared to their robes. They could actually see his armor, plated and overlapping, with gauntlets that ended in claws. But that was where the similarities ended.

Because when he turned in his chair to face them…they were all taking back, seeing a face they had not expected to see in a long time. It was Hinata that was able to mutter out his name.

"N-Naruto?" she said in complete shock. They couldn't believe their eyes. Since the Dark Lord broke their mental walls down they remembered everything they did to him, the wounds, the cuts, the ruptured heart and the decapitation.

Yet there he was, standing to his full height with his regular smile.

"Hey guys!" he said loudly.

They all slowly walked forward, unable to believe their eyes. It was Natsumi who took the first few steps and brought her hand to his face. He was real!

"B…Big brother?" she whimpered as tears poured from her eyes. His first response was to smile back.

"Hey little rose," he said happily.

It was then they knew it truly him, the thing he used to call his little sister when he teased her: the Little Rose was something she hated being called because it implied she was a weak little girl that was only good for her looks. But then he explained that a beautiful rose has thorns, a beauty not to be tested.

"Naruto-Nee!" she screamed and tackled him to the ground, crying as she held him tightly. She felt his arms wrap around him and her crying stopped abruptly and her eyes shot open wide.

"I missed you too little sis," he said smiling. It was then she truly realized: he was alive, it was truly him and everything was going to be okay.

She continued to cry though now it was reduced to sniffles as she closes her eyes with a smile on her face. Naruto sits up leaning against the Hokage desk as he held his sister with a gentle smile…that is until he looks up the group that came with her.

[Naruto OST-Shippu Kumikyoku]

In an instant they flinch as they see him look at them from under his hood. They don't know how to react as they think of what they remember having done to their comrade.

"What's with the look guys?" he asks, almost too friendly, "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Y-You were dead…how?" Kiba asked, "We k-we saw your body."

The other's picked up on the correction as they too remembered what their hands did to him. Naruto only smiled, though he inwardly thought about Kiba's claws and Akamaru's fangs tearing through his flesh.

"Come on, you should know me by now," he said with a fanged grin, "I always was unpredictable."

The group let out a small grin as they thought about that fact. He always did come out on top. But despite what they saw before their very eyes…the Dark Lord's words still ran through their mind…

 ** _"Yeeessss, face the reality that it was you, YOU KILLED NARUTO UZUMAKI!"_**

They shook their heads as they banished those words form thought, not noticing the dark but instant grin of the man before them. They then see a clawed gauntlet hand raise to lower his hood. They take note then of his armor and cannot help but shiver at the menace it promised.

"Naruto…" spoke a voice, he looked up to see Sakura speaking to him. He looks up, as he picture her punching him with such ferocity that his ribs were ground into powder.

"Yes Sakura?" he asked without a hint of malice. She took a breath before asking their question.

"Where have you been?" she asked, "It's been years since anyone has seen you."

"Not entirely true," he admitted, "It's just those who saw me never lived to tell the tale."

This made them flinch, "I was brainwashed and sent out on assassinations in the armor you see before you. I gained quite a reputation…maybe you heard of the Black Hand?"

This made everyone in the room freeze, they knew that name. It was said he ended the Hidden Mist Civil War, as well as partake in several assassinations all across the Hidden Nations, the only sign of him being there was a black hand burned either in his victims or at the sight he was at.

"That was you!?" exclaimed Ino, Naruto nodded, thinking about the beautiful woman using her particular powers to rip apart his mind before Kurama could do anything. It was getting harder and harder for him not to rip out their throats.

"Indeed it was," he acknowledged, they looked upon their friend in awe. The man who wiped out a dozen Mist Hunter nin and defeated the Mizukage with ease.

What they didn't know however, was they one of the reasons that none knew the identity of the Black Hand was because just like during the Mist Civil War, he had to use a host to physically interact in the mortal realm, thus making it impossible to truly name him.

It was then he began to stand, breaking the hug with his sister.

"But enough about the rough parts," he said as they stood, "I have been doing more than being a hit-man and bounty hunter."

"Oh yeah?" Chouji asked cheerfully, "Like what?"

Naruto looked upon the man, his eyes clouding over for a split second as he thought about the Titan stomping him into the dirt with his foot.

"Well for one building up a spy network, particularly via a few…unorthodox locations," he said with a smirk, "Clubs, bars, dance halls…restaurants."

[Alesso-Anthem]

He said the last bit with a grin as he saw the big man's eyes sparkle at the thought of food. While the Akamichi thought about food however, the others liked the sound of the other locations.

They were still young adults after all.

"Really?!" they all said at once, Naruto, despite his deadly hidden agenda could not help but chuckle at their reaction. They had no idea about the side of him they were going to see.

"Yeah, in fact I came back to tell you all that I got us in, and don't worry the location is a neutral site for all of the Hidden Nations. A…party city if you will," he told them.

"Wait…you don't mean…" Hinata gasped.

"I do indeed," he grinned, "The Sound Village."

Since Orochimaru had been hunted by Konoha and eventually killed by Sasuke, the Sound Village had been without proper leadership for a long time, that is until recently where instead of being a villainous village, they now were the center of entertainment and retreats. It was unknown who took over but they had made the place a lively place for parties and music. This allowed them a greater source of income rather than being a warring nation.

Their warriors were still fierce, but spent most of their time was seen as protectors. Though in truth they were a sect of Uzu's force, the whole village was Naruto's personal project to be his cover when he got back his physical form.

"I do indeed, and you're all invited to its annual party," Naruto told them. Most of the group all smiled in excitement, thinking about the fun they were going to have. However at this point Shikamaru spoke up.

"I doubt this is just a fun getaway," he spoke up, Naruto nodded, though it was Tsunade to speak up.

"You are right about that," she spoke up, "This is a recon mission first and foremost. There has been word about this Celebrimbor amassing forces against the Hidden Nations as well as the Akatsuki declaring war. While I want you all to have a good time, you will also be learning Naruto's methods of intel gathering. And I expect you all to listen with intent and pick it up quickly."

This caught them off-guard…they never took Naruto as the intel type of person…but then again he had been gone a long time.

"On top of that you will be meeting some of our new allies, a large group of mercenaries from the Magi Nations is coming and Naruto here is the middle man for the negotiations," Kakashi added.

When they heard this they were shocked, the continents had not interacted in a very long time, mostly because they were involved in their own conflicts one way or another. For the magi of Earthland to come their way meant either a high enough sum, or a great enough cause.

And this appeared to be both.

"Alright then, when do we leave?" Kiba asked.

"Now," Naruto said as he walked to the door, "I'll meet you all outside. See you soon granny!"

[OST End]

The group all smiles and get ready to walk out. However before they can rush out, they are stopped by the Hokage. At this exact moment, just missing Naruto the White Council arrives to see the whole group there.

"Natsumi!" Galadriel exclaim with relief, a smile on her face, "It is good to see you have returned."

Natsumi in turn smiles, "It's good to be back, however I am sad to say that we failed in preventing _him_ from returning."

They all gain a grave visage upon their faces, "We know," was all Elrond said said, they did not see the terrible visage of the Dark Lord and his display of power over the village. The terror was still fresh on their mind. Already it had more infamy than the attack of the Nine Tails. Though there wasn't any true damage, the sight of what was coming for them would have wiped out the whole village in half the time.

"Do not fret young ones," Mithrandir said kindly, "You were faced with a near impossible challenge."

"There's more to it though…" Sakura said as a tear slides down her face, "Sasuke has joined him, he helped fight us as the Dark Lord was freed."

"Apart from that, a massive army was sent off somewhere, though we don't know where," Shikamaru added.

This was something they didn't like, "The Dark Lord apparently has recruited him to spy upon the Akatsuki."

This caught them off guard, "But why?" Tsunade asked, "Why keep an eye on the Akatsuki? They aren't the enemy of the Dark Lord, though they are contenders…unless."

"It's possible that he is watching them for signs of the Bright Lord," Elrond stated. The group paled at the thought, forces as powerful as the Akatsuki and the Bright Lord working together…it did not bode well.

"Better catch up with Naruto," Tsunade told the group, "We will see you back here soon."

As they rushed out to go to their new mission, the White Council and the elder nin stay behind to speak on the matter at hand.

"Now we can truly discuss the matter at hand: how the Dark Lord returned via Natsumi," Elrond spoke up. The other's gained a dark look upon their faces.

"I thought you said only by the blood of the Dark Lord he could return?" Kakashi asked.

"That is truth," Galadriel confirmed, "Which means that somehow, Natsumi and Naruto are descendants…"

This put a new light on the situation, "Who on earth could love someone so dark?" Tsunade asked the White Council.

"He had a fair form at one point, it is possible that when he was in Numenor he was with one or more women," Mithrandir stated.

"Possibly," Elrond said as he saw Naruto upon his black steed as he looked upon the now armored up ANBU.

"But I fear that there is something more complicated and sinister at work…"

[Down on the Street]

"Wow, members of the ANBU Black Ops huh?" Naruto said with an impressed tone, "You guys really have been busy…but you won't be needing those. At least for the most part."

"What do you mean?" asked Ino, Naruto only shook his head.

"I mean that you will need a more…inconspicuous attire. Think first that you're going to party, then to gather intelligence. In other words: ladies, dress up like you were trying to get my attention. Men, dress to impress any woman looking your way."

With smiles on their faces they caught on and within a few minutes they had all rushed home and properly prepared. Upon returning the village gate they found that there was a large and exquisite limousine waiting for them.

See over the years the Land in Snow as well as several other countries had found ways to utilize their technology on more than just weapons of war. Where the Great Nation supplied the countries with their Black Ops military units, others focused on technological breakthroughs, radios were already in use among the Shinobi when they were fresh recruits, and upon seeing the Land in the Snow they saw many advances in technology unknown anywhere else. And after getting a visit from a hooded visitor they decided to create civilian devices and designs. This course of action led to higher methods of transport, though it was specifically reserved for civilian use.

The men were all dressed in suits and fine clothing, being an ANBU gave them a nice pay. They all had black suits, but their buttoned up shirts and ties had their own personalities.

[Black Eyed Peas-I Gotta Feeling]

Lee's shirt was dark green with an orange tie.

Neji's was white with a plain black tie.

Shikamaru took a messier approach, his grey shirt was partially un-tucked, and a white tie loose on his neck.

Chouji's attire is a blue shirt with a red tie.

Kiba's is a black shirt but forgoes the tie, instead having a loose chain round his neck and the top two buttons undone.

And Shino's is that of a dark grey shirt and tie.

"Looking good boys!" Kiba said smiling, the others smile their own way.

But where are the girls?

In that moment they heard whispering, mutters, and wolf whistles, as the men turned they had restrain their jaws from hitting the floor. Because before them were true Kunoichi.

The Deadly Flowers of the Hidden Leaf had joined the party. Each of them wore beautiful and expensive dresses that enhanced their figures without being too revealing or scandalous.

Ino wore a long purple dress with a single strap dress that went to mid-thigh and knee high boots with heels. A purple purse was in her hand to finish the oufit. Her makeup was more prominent than usual as she added red lipstick and dark eye-shadow to make her pale blue eyes stick out more.

Tenten had a white dress that had black floral designs symmetrically placed along the dress. She had black heels laced up to her calves. For one of the few times in her life she left her chocolate hair down and to say the boys were in awe was an understatement. Her black hand purse had a white lily design on it to add a nice contrast to her dress. She too put on lipstick and eye shadow.

Sakura chose a red dress with a white hem, the dress revealed part of her back and her front stayed up by a strap around her neck. Her red heels added well to the outfit and her diamond on her head stood out immensely.

Hinata wore a black strapless dress with a slit down the right leg. Her heels are laced high and a small diamond of her midriff exposed as the rest of the dress wraps over one another.

Finally Natsumi was right behind her, wearing a dress similar to her friend, hers contained gold designs stretched across the fabric. Prominent upon her neck was her brother's necklace and a particular ring on her finger. This ring was gifted to her by Annatar, silver in design with the bands designed as tails and the fox head with rubies as eyes.

All in all the women were beings of true beauties.

"Lord Uzumaki has ridden ahead, he has left you with a few essentials within the carriage," the driver stated. Sure enough within the vehicle were fake ID's and information on their persons. They had practice in false identities before so this was no task for them.

As hours go by they have time to prepare their appearances in order to not seem suspicious, but it's not until they reach the Sound Village that they realized the drastic change.

The sight was incredible, bars and clubs were seen all over as they rode in. It was a good thing their cover was that of nobles who had never been there before, because their reactions fit perfectly. Upbeat music could be heard from all over the place, people could be seen going to and from places places with smiles on their faces. They pointed out where they wanted to go, laughed at people who were stumbling around the place.

In that moment they completely forgot about their mission.

"Take a look at this place!" Lee said, "It is incredible!"

"Oh my gosh!" Ino said with hearts in her eyes, "I have never seen such excitement!"

It truly was a place to have fun. They laughed and cheered as they saw the fun night they had ahead of them. So many locations and events that lead to places of opportunities, but there was one location that made them pale in comparison.

It was then that they realized that they were getting closer to the largest club in the center of town. It seemed to be a mixture of a hotel as well as club it was so massive! As they got closer they could see its name: Midnight!

Finally their transportation came to a stop…right in front of Midnight.

When they stepped out they were assaulted by flashes as cameras took photos of the newcomers. They apparently were guests of honor and that that they had been expected judging by the fact that they were escorted through the crowd by security. All of them were large and dressed in black suits, radios connected to their ears to communicate in the loud crowds.

There was one moment that they heard a reporter asked over the crowd, "How do you feel to be invited on the night that the club owner is to finally reveal himself!?"

Well that was interesting information. But despite their questions they knew one thing.

They couldn't help but get the feeling that it was gonna be a good night.

[Flo Rida ft. T-Pain-Low]

As they walked in it was clear that things were already in full sway, people were jumping up and down, dancing on the floor, talking at the booths, and taking shots at the bar. All of them were having the time of their lives, enjoying the evening. The group was in such shock they couldn't help but stare in awe.

"This is incredible!" Kiba said with a toothy smile, "So who's up for some partying!?"

Several of them smiled and began to join in, but then Hinata pointed out something.

"Wait…where's Naruto?" she asked. This made the others wonder the same thing.

"He'll be here eventually," Lee said, "Till then let us bask in the glory of youth!"

It was good that only they could hear his outcry.

"Despite the wording," Kiba groaned, "I agree with the point, let's enjoy ourselves until he gets here."

Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Natsumi being the most outgoing of the group were the first to head out to the dance floor. Neji got "dragged" onto the dance floor by Tenten and they began their own dance. Shino found himself dancing out by Natsumi short after in order to make him socialize. Eventually it was only Shikamaru and Sakura standing on the side…that is for probably ten seconds before the sloth was grabbed by a pair of strong yet feminine hands.

"Hey there," Temari said, Shikamaru was surprised not only at her sudden appearance, but her physical appearance as well. She was wearing a tight dress that fit her form well, and of course she knew it because when Shikamaru only stuttered her grin grew as she dragged him into the crowd.

They danced to their hearts content for about an hour, their stamina as warriors paying off on the dance floor. In some cases they had people watching their skills and footwork.

Up in a private office a certain individual watched the party rage.

"You're party is going well my liege," a silky female voice spoke behind him. A pair of feminine arms wrapped around him as he watched the crowd. A pair of glowing crimson eyes appeared behind him and watched the crowd below.

"Indeed it is Thuringwethil," the Dark Lord admitted. She looked to her master, dressed in his

He turned to look at his herald, the Woman of Secret Shadow, she was beauty incarnate. Her visage would capture the heart of anyone whose heart does not truly belong to another. Her black hair as dark as night, her eyes as red as blood, yet sparkling like a star in some areas and as dark as an abyss in others. She was dressed in a silky crimson dress with a slit down her right leg and black high heels. Her body was developed in all the right places, not a single flaw on her person.

It helps to be a Maiar and choose your mortal form.

"Is everything prepared?" Sauron asked the woman, with a fanged grin she nodded.

"Mhmm," she said with a smile, "My children and yours are disguised throughout the entire city and ready to move."

Now by children she means the Vampires and Werewolves, while many beasts and creatures were under the Dark Lord's command, these two were by far the most vicious as well as dangerous, because they could hide in plain sight. And just as quickly turn into terrible monsters.

"Very well, shall we join the party Lady Shadow?" he said as he placed his fedora on his head and offered her his arm.

"Mmmm, yes please Lord Sauron," she said with an almost lustful tone, then giggled as they prepared to greet their guests.

[Timmy Trumpet Freaks-Full Version]

Downstairs everyone was having a great time, they smiled and laughed as they drank and had more fun than they had in a very long time. All of them were having a complete and total blast. That is until everything died in an instant, causing total black out.

"Aww man! Power went out!" pouted Kiba. But before anyone could reply the strobe lights began to dance around with the returned beat. Upon hearing the beat the crowd roared louder than ever. Everyone looked upon the balcony door upstairs where a door burst open, the silhouette of a man could be seen, causing the crowd to cheer even louder.

"HE'S HERE!" one girl shouted.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" another said.

"NOW THE PARTIES GETTING STARTED!" a guy said. Then the DJ spoke up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever allow me to introduce to you, the owner of the Midnight Club!" he shouted as he watched the crowd

The figure began to walk down the stairs and through the crowd. They couldn't see his face as he walked to the stage due to his black fedora. He had a black suit and a crimson shirt and a silver chain with a golden ring hanging around his chest.

As the music built up to its zenith with the words at the last moment the music was cut as Naruto threw his hat off and at the top of his lungs he shouted the lyric:

"TELL ME WHERE THE FREAKS AT!" and spread his arms wide and looked out to the crowd to watch the crowd cheer and roar as the music kicked back up, his mischievous grin upon his face. His keen eyes meeting those of the Konoha Shinobi, their shock was almost palpable, and oh he loved it.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kiba screamed, "NARUTO OWNS THIS PLACE!?"

"ALRIGHT!" cheered Natsumi, Sakura could only look on in shock as Naruto watched the crowd jump up and down and dance, a large grin upon his face.

"This is awesome!" shouted Chouji!

"No kidding!" she laughed as Naruto once again shouted "TELL ME WHERE THE FREAKS AT!"

They couldn't help but screamed along and cheer as loud as they could. So into it were they that they didn't catch on when Naruto put his fedora back on and in the shadow of the hat his eyes burst into flame

As the song came to an end the crowd cheered, "HELLO EVERBODY AND WELCOME!" he shouted, causing more cheering.

"First off my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I just want to say what a pleasure is to finally get to come out from the office and finally see you all in person," he told them "You have no idea how long I have wanted to come out here and finally meet ya'll."

This made the crowd smile and cheer again, though he raised his hands and they died down.

"So, at the moment I want you all to have a great time! Ohh and speaking of time…" he looked at the clock, then around to look at the DJ, "It's about that time aint it?"

The DJ nodded, in that instant Naruto raised his hand and snapped his fingers. In that instant multiple women walked through the doors carrying shot glasses filled with drinks of different varieties. The bartenders also got on top of the bar with different types of liquor.

"Hit it DJ!" Naruto shouted before tossing the mic back to the DJ who brought the music back to life.

[LMFAO-Shots]

Though he was facing the DJ, he grinned as he heard the crowd roar into life once more. They rushed the women who and grabbed every drink they could while those at the bar got waterfall shots.

Naruto slowly turned to watched a crowd with a devilish grin on his face. He looked at the crowd and couldn't help but feel that part that enjoyed watching everyone having fun. He even saw a couple women eyeing him up and down and couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

The music died down in his ears as he saw Natsumi in the crowd and couldn't help but smile upon seeing her enjoying herself. After all last time he saw her she was bleeding and covered in sigils. He was just glad he was able to heal her of those wounds when the others weren't looking.

Eventually he remembered that he needed that he needed to get back to work.

He slowly starting walking among the crowd, every once in awhile he's lock eyes with a man or women whose eyes would glow their own color: one of his, acknowledging his presence. Looking at the waitresses and bartenders they acknowledged him as well.

He chuckled again as people jumped up and down, cheering and shouting along with the lines "Shots." It was in that moment he actually saw a few other members of the VIP and grinned.

 _"_ _They're here,"_ he told Shadow through their mind link.

 _"_ _Should I put it in motion?"_ she asked him.

 _"_ _Yes, but no blood,"_ he told her, he could feel the displeasure.

 _"_ _Awww your no fun,"_ she pouted, _"Fiiine, I'll get civilian thugs."_

 _"_ _Good girl,"_ he told her, chuckling and rolling his eyes when she purred.

She was a troublemaker, the whole Woman of Secret Shadows thing…she took it kind of serious at times. But she was loyal, ferociously so.

[Moments Later Outside]

Drunk, that was the best way to put it, Hinata had stepped outside for a breath of fresh air when suddenly a thug grabbed her from behind and yanked her into the alley. She was too drunk to really do anything about it.

But she wouldn't have to.

"HEY BASTARD!" a voice barked, the thug and Ino looked to see a flaming fist crash into the thug's face and send him flying into the alley wall. Said thug shook the cobwebs only to whimper in fear at the glowing red eyes and the fist was on fire.

"I recommend to clear out before I burn you to a crisp!" he snarled. That was all that was needed before he took off down the road only the get knocked out by an ice covered fist.

"Disgusting Freak," spat the other.

"Thank you so much!" Hinata said as she hugged her savior, she looked up to see a man similar to Naruto, though his hair was pink instead. Behind him was a man with black hair, also the same age.

"No worries," he said, "I'm just glad you're okay, the name's Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragneel."

 **AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait. As said previously I had to work on finals, but I'm back now and getting back on the story. So for those of you wondering, I was never really quite able to block out the inconcistency of technology within the Naruto universe, so i decided to do what I could to put it all together. If you've seen the show I guess it's similar to The Badlands in some ways.**

 **Anyway, it seems the hosts of Heaven have finally caught wind of trouble brewing, and Fairy Tail has finally come onto the scene! What do you think will come next? As always please review or message me when you get the chance and tell me what you think so far and what you suspect will happen next.**

 **See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: A New Contract…The Fall of Omashu

Natsu Dragneel and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild were partying hard after having reunited after so long. It took awhile but now they were all together again. They had rescued Makarov from the clutches of Zeref and were now partying away.

[Pain Theme+Thunderstorm]

That was when everything changed, the doors to the palace-size guild burst open with a great deal of force. It was in that moment that everyone sobered up in an instant, their magic energy flared at the aggressor in an attempt to warn him to back off.

The response was only a fanged grin.

They got a good look at the man, his black plated armor, the clawed gauntlets, the spiked boots, the billowing cloak and hood drawn up against the storm that they were just now realizing was going on outside. Finally they saw the two long-swords on his back.

"If you came lookin' for a fight you came to the right place punk!" Natsu said with a snarl as he looked at the hooded figure. Erza however grabbed his collar.

"What the hell Erza!?" he snapped only to gasp as she saw the visible fear in her eyes. She knew a warrior the instant she saw them, and just his stance made her wary. It was totally relaxed, not even one that resembled a fighting stance. Hands folded over his chest and legs at a regular distance apart.

But that wasn't what scared her, she could have sworn she saw flaming eyes underneath the hood. She grew even more afraid as their guild master Makarov walked over to greet the man.

"Welcome young man," he said with every semblance of kindness and bright smile. Though he was no fool, he saw the look on Erza's face and took it into account as he approached the potential threat, "What can I do for you?"

"Is this the Fairy Tail Guild?" the man asked, his eyes locked upon the Guild Master.

"It is indeed," the master smiled, "Have you come to join or offer a job?"

It was then that the intruder raised his clawed gauntlets, the guild readied for an attack.

[End OST]

Only for him to remove his hood, revealing sparkling blue eyes, blond hair, and whisker cheeks. Everyone couldn't help but be shocked by his visage…the exact opposite of what they expected to be under that armor.

"I'm here to offer a contract actually," he answered, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am here with a Armageddon Contract from the Shinobi Nations."

[A Few Moments Later]

Makarov and Naruto were talking in what was supposed to be a private setting, however the entire guild was listening in on the contract details. Apparently a massive war had been declared and it was potentially going to bleed out upon the rest of the world.

Makarov, "And why does this war have such a high level contract?"

"Because the one who declared this war is a being who has lived close to the beginning of time," Naruto replied, "An Elf Lord in the Ages of myth and legend."

This caused many to gasp in awe, much commotion.

"He is declaring dominion over the whole world and once he takes the most militarized continent in the world he will turn here next. Your mages are descendants of some of the very first wizards in this world, which means you have abilities that none few have."

"Wait a second," Erza spoke up, "How do you know all this?"

"I've never heard of any of this before," Levy admitted, "Not in all the books I have read."

"This comes from tomes and scrolls in an ancient library not read in a long time," he told them "For a time I was under the control of this being and just recently broke free of his control. As such I am doing everything in my power to stop him. For if he succeeds, The Bright Lord's pride will consume all he touches."

"Bright Lord?" Natsu repeated, "That doesn't sound so tough to me."

Naruto inwardly grinned, but outwardly he scowled, "Don't be stupid boy!"

"BOY!?" Natsu said angrily, "I'm only a few years younger than you!"

"And he has existed for millennia!" he said, this made them all wonder at his choice of words.

"What do you mean 'existed.'" Gajeel.

"He has no physical form," Naruto answered, "He is a Wraith that requires a host in order to take form."

Natsu and Happy paled at this, "You mean he's a g-g-g-ghost!?"

Naruto nodded, "In a way, but far worse. A Wraith can interact with our world far more than a simple ghost. And with a willing host their fighting capabilities are immense. Imagine fighting a man only to realize too late that the wraith has appeared out of nowhere to crush your skull."

This made them all realize the gravity of the situation.

"We're going to have to kill, aren't we?" Gray asked in his usual cool demeanor, but the others could tell he took no pleasure in saying those words. None of them did, with everyone they have faced they have been able to take down with force and merely subdue them. This was a whole new level. Only a handful in the room could truly say they have taken sentient life before.

Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus among them.

"Let me be clear," Naruto said gravely, "If you take this contract, you don't even have a guarantee of coming back alive. This isn't some Dark Guild with limited resources trying to get a super-weapon. This is army against army, soldier against soldier, you hesitate an instant, You. Will. Die."

This brought the reality of the situation to bare, this was something along the lines of when they fought Acnologia or the Demons of Tartoros. This could change their world as they know it…and not for the better.

"What about the Alvarez Empire and Zeref?" Erza asked, "They are planning an invasion!"

"Already dealt with," he said plainly, "Sabotage throughout their military, both mage and infantry have taken massive hits."

"HOW!?" they all asked, Naruto grinned.

"Clearly you have never seen a Shinobi at work," was all he said.

This made their blood freeze, all this time they thought he was warrior mage delivering a message. And they had heard about the Shadow Warriors' skills. But to have one sitting in the same room with them…was a frightening thought.

"And why can't the Shinobi Lands deal with this problem themselves?" Gray asked.

"Remember I said the Bright Lord is a Wraith?" Naruto asked, Gray nodded, "He also has to ability to control the mind of anyone he touches. Only the strongest wills can resist…for a time. And until he calls on them there is no telling who is friend or foe."

Now they realized the true danger, they were facing a faceless enemy with potential death at every corner. Even from a friend.

[Fairy Tail Origional Slow Theme]

"Now that you fully understand what is at stake," he continued, "Will you take up this contract? The other guilds have already agreed and are headed out to take them on, but only if you join them."

After a moment it was Natsu who spoke.

"I'm in!" he shouted, everyone looked at him in mild shock.

"This Bright Punk wants to take over the world huh?" he said with a grin, "Well I say we beat him to the ground then get back to dealing with Zeref!"

The others couldn't help but agree with them, if anyone was going to try to take over their world, they would have to deal the world's strongest Magi in order to do it. Lucy couldn't help but smile at seeing everyone "Fired up," as Natsu would put it, just a few short weeks ago she was all alone in this world. And though they were about the charge into the Jaws of Death…she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I agree Old Man," Laxus spoke up, "This guy says we're dealing with a pretty nasty jerk. If he ends up threatening the guild we'll have to deal with them later."

No one could dispute that fact with the Lightning Dragonslayer. After a moment Makarov looked upon their guest before nodding, "Very well, we will accept the contract."

"Excellent!" Naruto said with happiness, "I have all the preparations made and you will be meeting your Shinboi guests at a club called Midnight."

"A Club!" several said in excitement, "Alright time to party!"

"Wait, how are we going to pay for all this?" asked Makarov, to which Naruto waved him off.

"All of it is covered, club expenses as well," Naruto said, shocking the group, "I own the place."

"Now there's a real man," Elfman complimented, "Well rounded and powerful in many forms."

"Thanks," Naruto chuckled, "I've just been…resourceful."

"I'll be heading there before you to make the preparations," he said as he stood, "Dress to impress my friends."

And with that he was walking back out to the storm, a wicked grin on his face.

"This'll be awesome, new adventures, parties, and butts to kick!" Natsu roared.

"Aye Sir!" shouted Happy. While everyone else got ready and packing, it was Erza and Makarov who watched him leave with a concerned look on their face.

"Master…something is wrong," she told him, "But I can't place it."

"I agree Erza," he responded, "I am concerned about Zeref…but if what he says is true, and he was able to disable the Alavarez Empire…what kind of man are we dealing with?"

[Midnight Club]

Sauron looked from a window as Natsu met one of the Shinobi for the first time. Behind him the thug that attacked Natsumi appeared from the shadows.

"You did well," he praised, "Go get a couple drinks on me. One of the girls behind the bar will...take care of you."

"Thank you sir," he said before walking out, from another shadow Thuringwhethil appeared.

"You take such good care of my kids," she said with a smile, "They are never thirsty thanks to you."

Sauron did not look in her direction, but he spoke apathetically, "Scum like him serve their purpose, it is best not to let them last should they get loose lips."

Shadow thought on his words as she walked up to him and looked at the

"So that's the woman who shattered your heart," she said, her eyes gazing dangerously at Hinata, the woman who killed her master when he was mortal.

"Literally," he responded.

"Shall I rip out her own?" she asked with a bloodthirsty gaze as Natsu brought Hinata back to her friends who came to check on her.

"Not yet," he answered, "I'm not done with her or the rest of them."

"Very well master," she answered, "I shall not touch her."

"One question," he spoke up when she was about the leave.

"Hmmm?" she questioned as he turned to look at her, "Where does your loyalty lie?"

"With you master, it always has been," she told him without skipping a beat, "I would have been there for you when you lost your ring had you not ordered me to spy on your enemies."

"It was much needed information, and had you been with me you would have fallen just as I did," he responded, "Our guests will be here soon."

"I am certain that you are capable of tending to our incoming guests?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I am indeed my Lord," answered the Lady of Shadows, and they walked out of the office.

[VIP Room]

The Shinobi and Magi by now had made their introductions and suffice it to say, both groups were in awe of one another. However to be the ones to be more in awe are the Magi of the fierce killers that they were sitting with.

Natsu was being kept calm by the threat of a beating from Erza, otherwise he would probably be jumping all over them and asking about their lives and missions.

But that didn't keep him from whispering to Lucy.

"If they're anything like Dobungal I can beat them easily," he muttered, Lucy however sweat dropped at the thought.

"I feel like it would be a bad idea to test that theory," she muttered back.

"Indeed it would," said a new voice, all turned to see Naruto with the most beautiful woman they had ever seen in their lives. Her eyes were blood red like a Sharingan, her hair long black hair with a small curl. Her red dress hugged her form well and her red lipstick made her lips prominent. All in all the men in the room were looking at her with hearts in their eyes and if it wasn't for the sudden glare from Naruto they would have wolf whistled. Now it was Hinata's turn to have her heart break, depression washed over her, in that moment she was her shy and intimidated self again.

Until she saw the mocking grin from the woman aimed directly at her, then lavender and crimson got into a dark staring contest, something that apparently went unknown by all.

But the man on the goddess's arm did, and he used his smile to greet everyone.

"Dang Naruto," Kiba whistled, "Who's that gorgeous woman on your arm?"

"This is my companion and partner in my establishments, everyone allow me to introduce Freya."

"A pleasure I'm certain," her voice was smooth as silk, her voice enticed those in the room whose heart did not belong to another.

"Shinobi of the Hidden Nations, may I present to you your new allies," Naruto spoke up, "The top Magi Guilds of the kingdom of Fiore: Fairy Tail, Sabre Tooth, Mermaid Heel, and finally Crime Sorciere."

The Shinobi looked upon the large number of people, they all had a considerable amount of power that much was certain. But there was one thing that they noticed.

As Black Ops members, they knew when to recognize hidden killers just by seeing the look in their eyes. It was necessary performing and defending against assassinations.

Very few of these people had it, and none of them were seasonal killers.

"I am happy to welcome our guests," Neji said politely, "However I must ask, do they realize what they are signed up for?"

"Don't worry young man," Makarov answered, "I assure you that we are."

Now this was a man they could respect, his eyes held true power in them, yet a kindness similar to their Third Hokage. A man with incredible knowledge and power, yet was an inspiration to all he came into contact with. He was a grandfather figure to the children in the village and wise council to those who needed it.

"Alright then," Shikamaru with his arm around Temari, "Do we want to discuss business now or later?"

Naruto interrupted, "Pleasure first my friends, I have already paid the expenses for the whole week. I want you all to have as much fun as possible while we are here. Enjoy your time here as much as possible. I have it on good authority that Madara and his Bright Lord companion won't attack yet."

"Enjoy these final moments of peace," Naruto said with a sober voice, "I must attend to other matters but I shall be back in three days."

"You're leaving again brother?" Natsumi whined, she just got him back, she didn't want to see him leave again. Naruto smiled softly.

"Sorry sis," he said as he walked up to her and put his hands on your shoulder, "I have to take care of a few things but once it is dealt with and I will be back in just a few days. Whenever you miss me, just think about this," he held up the necklace he gave her, "And this."

He held her hand up where her ring, the silver, ruby-eyed fox, it glowed slightly and she smiled.

Hinata saw this though and recognized the ring…a gift from Annatar. What did Naruto mean?

"I leave you in all Freya's very capable hands," he said with a smile before walking out.

Freya then let out a smile, "So, tell me about yourselves."

[Outside]

A group of people were walking outside, laughing and holding onto each other in order to stay standing in their drunken state. In that moment however they witness a flash of fire which show into the sky and flew across the sky.

Toward the Bending Nations.

[Omashu: Audiomachine - Kingbreaker (Decimus - Epic Choral Orchestral)]

The Siege of Omashu was unbreakable.

Five times the forces of Omashu attempted to break through, but their soldiers could not match the ferocity of the mighty Uruk-Hai and the Earth Benders were beaten back by the Dark Sorcerers and the Fire Benders.

Though it didn't help that the army they were facing was mostly comprised of flesh-eating monsters.

Amongst that army the Witch-King was standing on a small hill alongside Azula and her entourage, his strategic mind going through every scenario possible for what might occur.

That is until a massive flaming eye appeared behind him. From the flaming eye materialized his lord and master.

The Dark Lord Sauron.

The entire group dropped to one knee swiftly before the dark armored being. The Fire Legions did not miss this fact and looked upon the newcomer in awe. If Angmar and their Fire Lord knelt before this titan, what kind of power must HE have?

 **"** **Rise my friends,"** Sauron spoke, his voice freezing the blood of the Fire Benders, **"What is the status of the siege?"**

 **"** **My Lord, the siege stays strong, yet they have not surrendered,"** Angmar responded.

 **"** **We do not have long before the Avatar comes seeking aid,"** Sauron said as he walked toward the long road that leads to Omashu, **"I will deal with them myself."**

As he walked up the hill the Dark Army caught sight of them and they roared in triumph. They were getting tired of this siege and needed blood to spill.

"Za dashu snaku Zigur!" one of the Uruks shouted. Upon hearing this Sauron felt his confidence and power swell. His power grew even more as the entire army began to roar in bloodthirsty chants.

 **"Durbgu nazgshu, Durbgu dashu!"**

Over and over they chanted, like a dark spell weaving itself through the minds of those who heard it while increasing his own power.

The men of Omashu rushed to its defenses in order to contest this...one man?

Dark and Black armor covered him head to toe, a black, crown covered helm covered his head and a black cape flowed behind him. It was just one man…but they somehow sensed the incoming doom and destruction that came with him.

"THROW EVERYTHING WE HAVE!" the commander roared. In a panicked frenzy they did indeed hurled everything they had.

Boulders and spiked went flying, all of it aimed directly at the Dark Lord.

He never flinched, earth flew passed him with speeds that would crush a man. He continued to walk on, but it wasn't until a group of benders teamed up to hurl a huge boulder at him. But rather than dodge it or blast it away with his primordial powers, he raised his left hand and back-handed it away from him. The mini mountain shattering into a hundred smaller stones.

"I-Impossible…" muttered the commander.

It wasn't until he was twenty yards away from the gate that they felt the immense heat radiating…the gate itself began to melt away.

"RETREAT!" they yelled and screamed as they fled the Dark Lord's wrath. Random things burst into flame when he got too close to them. On and one he walked until he reached the Palace plaza.

There he saw the old King standing before him with a cold look in his eye.

 **"Yield,"** Sauron demanded, **"Or I will slaughter every man, woman, and child here…starting with your family."**

As King Bumi thought about his chances a soldier lost in terror charged the Dark Lord wildly. Everyone tried to stop him but it was no use. He bent earth and stone around him and charged with a stone spike poised to kill.

But the Dark Lord merely let the stone break upon his armor before reaching down and grabbing the man's face. The moment they came into contact the man screamed and howled in pain as Sauron's fingers dug in and lifted him off the ground by his face and then lit on fire. All the while the dark eye holes of the Dark Lord did not leave King Bumi's gaze.

Bumi however and the rest watched in horror as the soldier was burnt to a husk before their very eyes…just by this Titan merely touching him!

Sauron snarled, **"Yield!"**

It was then that Bumi walked down the stairs and stood before the Dark Lord. After another moment of looking at the burnt husk he dropped to his knees.

"I…yield."

 **AN: So now we have another glimpse of Sauron's devious nature as well as a hint of his influence and reach. But to top it off you all now have a glimpse of his power in a more violent sense. And Hinata...what do you all think is going to happen with her?**

 **As always please tell me what you think of the chapter and if you have questions please ask and I will do my best to answers.**

 **Until then everyone have a great night!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Always too Late…The Party Disturbed

[Two Days after the fall of Omashu]

Aang woke from his slumber, Appa flying almost automatically once given his course. Katara and Sokka slowly awoke as well.

"Hey Oppa, we nearly there?" he patted the flying bison only to go pale when he saw the horizon.

"Good morning Aang," Katara yawned, though she quickly saw his face and the horror within them.

"Aang?" Katara asked, though it was Sokka that followed the Avatar's sight.

"No…" Katara muttered through her hand as it came to her mouth, her eyes now just as wide as Aang's.

"How did the Fire Nation take over so quickly?" Sokka asked, after a moment Aang snarled.

"He did it…" he said with a righteous fury the others recognized all too well.

It was the same fury as when he saw what became of the Airbenders, his blue tattoos beginning to pulse a bright blue that was almost white at the rate of a heart beat.

"Aang…don't-" but it was too late, the moment they flew over Aang jumped off of Oppa and bent the air around him to head toward the ground faster.

The world would once again know the fury of the Avatar.

He slammed into the ground and sent out a gale that sent many of the soldiers flying as well as several objects.

 **"DARK LORD!"** roared the Avatar, his power emanating, the ground shaking and the winds forming a swirling vortex around him. His friend's looked on in horror and awe at his wrathful power. Though it was in that moment that they realized something, the soldiers were not shivering in fear. They were aware of the power they were facing, but that was all.

"Our master is not here, little boy," a guttural and growling voice spoke. The Avatar's glowing blue eyes glared up as did his friends, and what they saw horrified them.

It was a man…or it used to be, he wore some sort of crown and helm. His eyes were covered by the helm which allowed only his grotesque mouth to be seen, huge teeth that seemed to cut into his gums as he spoke, dark red blood covered his teeth as he grinned at the intruders.

 **"WHERE IS HE!?"** Aang roared, the tornado around him gaining more and more speed.

"On to his next objective, I have to say that you are not on his list of important tasks," the Mouth mocked.

"You are but a child, who ran away from his responsibility," another figure, the Hammer spoke, his mace resting on his shoulder.

"A coward who fled, as his people were exterminated like vermin," the Tower appeared.

 **"Yet you dare to call upon our master?"** the final figure appeared directly behind Aang, catching the Avatar off guard: Angmar.

The Witch-King's gauntlet became enveloped in Dark Fire as he backhanded the Avatar who went flying into a nearby wall.

The pain of the blow and the magic behind it was enough to knock Aang out of the Avatar state and fill his body with pain.

"Aang!" Katara shouted in a panic, though she could not move as the Iron Crown turned to gaze upon her and Sokka. Both of which were filled with such terror that neither could move.

Aang meanwhile had pulled himself from the rubble.

 **"I have lived for thousands of years boy,"** Angmar began, **"I have wiped entire kingdoms from existence. In those conquests I have seen my fair share of cowards, believe me when I say that before me is the greatest of them all."**

"I was a child called to a fate that I never wanted!" Aang cried out.

"And because of this you doomed an entire sect of the Bending peoples," the Tower spoke, "And unless you plan to create a spawn then that bloodline ends with you."

"And who would ever love a coward?" the Mouth said with a sadistic grin, "You are nothing."

"That's not true!" Katara screamed, forcing her body to move and bending water to aid her in silencing the voices that tormented her friend…only for it to be turned into steam by blue flames.

"No…she's here!?" was all that Katara could gather before she felt a barrage of jabs that immobilized her and kept her from bending.

"Surprise!" Ty Lee said joyously. Sokka moved to help her only for two throwing daggers to sink into his right leg and making him fall to his left.

Mai was standing near Azula with her hand extended, the hand from which her blades had flown. Something bothered them though…for a split second they saw the Dark Lord's symbol upon their foreheads. Their eyes had a sadistic glee in them as they looked upon their victims.

"Don't interrupt," Azula said with a wicked grin, "It's about to get good."

They had no choice but to comply.

"This fight is between us!" Aang declared, "Let them go!"

"A fight?" the Mouth asked with mock curiosity, "This is no battle young Airbender…this is a message."

And with that he tossed something down the stairs, a bag which was loosely tied. Upon rolling to the Avatar's feet the knot undid itself and showed the bag's content.

The head of King Bumi.

Horror and disgust filled Aang's being as he dropped to his knees.

"Poor little Avatar," the Mouth began.

"Always too little too late," the Tower continued.

"To save those you care for," the Hammer finished the sentence.

 **"You are a pitiful child who had no chance and is going to die,"** Angmar said as his sword burst into flames and he began to march forward with the intent to kill.

"NO!" Katara roared, summoning a torrent of water from the depth of the sewers. A tsunami went roaring toward them as Angmar only watched it come toward him.

Suddenly a blue flame caused the wave to evaporate. Katara gasped as she had completely forgotten about Azula watching from the distance. The two engages in a furious duel of the elements, the Fire Lord grinning in the heat of battle as she watched her opponent's feeble attempt to get passed her.

Though she did have to admit that it was impressive that she forced her body to move despite the pain she was feeling. But it wasn't enough as she soon had a dagger sink into her side courtesy of Mai. She fell to ground and fell to her knees, her face going pale far faster than she should have.

For a Morgul dagger pierced her side.

It was this that made Aang snap out of his self pity and his Avatar state returned not in rage but in his determination to save his friends. The water that Katara had summoned suddenly raged to life with more ferocity than any expected. It shot into the sky and circled them with a rage that even Azula's flames couldn't burn away.

It was in the next moment that it fell like rain, revealing that they were gone. The flying Bison was seen off in the distance going as fast as he could.

"Our master will be pleased," the Mouth said with a bloody grin, he then looked to the Daughters.

"You did well children," he told them "the Dark Lord will be pleased."

"Why not take out the Avatar Lord Angmar?" Azula asked him, "He could just become a problem in the future."

 **"The Dark Lord has other plans,"** Angmar spoke up, **"Plans where the Avatar must reach his peak strength."**

"But why?" Ty Lee asked, "Won't he just get in the way?"

"Has our Master let you down yet?" the Tower asked, to which they all shook their heads, "Then trust him, nothing has happened that he hasn't planned for."

"Prepare your forces," the Hammer spoke to a commander, "We move for Ba Sing Se."

They looked up again as their quarry fled behind a cloud and vanished from sight.

[Sound Village-Midnight]

Natsumi was having the time of her life, her brother was alive and well. He owned the most prestigious club in the Elemental Nations and she could not help but smile and cheer as she and everyone else partied and danced.

Their new friends seemed to fit right in, though they were mages they had abilities similar to their own. But one thing was certain: they knew how to party…a little vigorously at time.

Cana was taking on everyone she could in drinking contests. Gray and his brother were both drinking and socializing or getting dragged onto the dance floor…much to Juvia's distaste of course.

All of them were truly having a wonderful time, but they had to admit their most appreciated guest would have to be Natsu.

For some reason he reminded them of the way their friend used to be, kind, goofy, over the top. A real knucklehead. It made them long for their old friend to come back already, he hadn't been able to hang out with them since he returned from the grave. But they couldn't blame him. After all he was a busy man and had been through so much.

Hinata was deep in thought about her hero from a couple nights ago and wondered if they could have been brothers. But either way, she felt the need…the urge, to speak to Naruto of what she unknowingly did.

"What's wrong Hinata?" asked Sakura, she and Ino had come to check on her.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Ino asked.

Hinata sighed and looked into the eyes of the Hokage's heir, "I want to see Naruto," she saw Sakura and Ino's eyes lose their light for a moment as they too thought of what they had done. Admittedly it turned to be a fake…but still they watched the life of their friend leave him and his blood on their hands.

"I know hun," Ino held her hand, "I want to as well, explain myself and apologize."

"How do we begin?" Hinata asked, "How could we possibly find a way to bring it up."

"We start by finding him the moment Naruto gets back," Sakura said with a smile.

"Well in that case I'm back," said a voice that made legs shake and hearts skip. They quickly whipped around to see that their friend had indeed returned and was standing there with a hand in one pocket and a glass of whiskey in the other.

"What is it you wanted to talk about ladies?" he asked curiously, after a moment he saw something that he hadn't expected.

All three women had eyes filled with tears, "Naruto…" Hinata spoke up, "We are so s-"

She was interrupted as a scream was heard, the group turned quickly to see a group of very angry men walk in with several forms of weaponry. They blocked the entrances and forced the crowds to quiet down.

[Really Slow Motion Music-Snowblind]

"Where's the bastard that owns this shit?" one thug roared. Shinobi, Magi, and even Beasts were prepared to fight but they all stopped when Naruto appeared behind the thug, his hands behind his back.

"Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear," Naruto said with a menace unusual to him, "Why have you come to crash my party when you could have joined in?"

"You bastard! You killed my brother!" he snarled as he pointed a katana at Naruto's throat…who merely raised an eyebrow.

"You will have to be more specific friend," Naruto responded as he walked over to the bar and grabbed whiskey and a pair of glasses, "I will not deny that I have killed many people."

This made the thugs shake and patrons mutter, but the leader snarled, "I found my brother behind this dump, his throat ripped out and covered in bites…why did you feed him to the dogs!?"

He locked eyes upon the bar maid who gave a mock innocent smile, baring her fangs and letting out a quiet growl. At this her master grinned before he turned, pointing with the hand that was holding two full glasses of whiskey on the rocks.

"Oh yes!" Naruto said with a smile, "I remember, nice guy," then his voice changed, "Apart from trying to rape my friend of course…"

At this the crowds began to murmur in disgust. The thugs looked around before the leader yelled.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Now now," Naruto said calmly as he walked forward, "Look your brother was scum true, but that doesn't mean we need to fight. Join us for the party and I will pay for your drinks all night."

He offered one of the glasses to the thug, for a moment it appeared that he would take the glass. But he then knocked it out of Naruto's hand, shattering it to the ground.

"I don't want your whiskey," he pointed the blade again, "I want your blood!"

Now it was certain that peace was not a choice, "I am sorry to hear that…" Naruto sighed and downed the whiskey in one gulp before he looked at the empty glass. Then his eyes shot up and for a split second burst into flame as he broke his own glass against a table and ran the sharp edge against the thug's neck.

As the thug dropped his katana to try to stop the blood flow Naruto grabbed the sword and dashed toward the closest group and decapitated two of them before side stepping a swing and shoving the broken glass into that man's throat.

Kicking him aside he felt chains wrap round his arm and he grabbed said chain and pulled, sending the thug flying into a wall and breaking his neck.

He then swung the chain and wrapped around a man's neck before tugging so hard it snapped. The last few thugs were easily dispatched by his blade-work. He ducked once swipe and unzipped the man's guts, another lunged with a pole only for Naruto to cut through it...and him. The last four all suffered from strikes so fast that only an Uchiha would have a chance to see them.

Everyone looked on in awestruck horror at his skill, he had ended them without a single wound. The Shinobi were in awe of their long lost friend, he moved as graceful as a Hyuga but the Ferocity of Might Guy. Natsumi and the others were in awe. The Magi had a mixture of horror and awe on their faces as well.

So this is what it was like to face a Shinobi, even Erza was looking on with fear at the brutal efficiency of this warrior. Now she knew why he didn't even flinch when they flared their magic power.

Even Rock Lee had to admit…his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu were incredible.

But only one person noticed the change in Naruto's eyes.

Hinata was the only one to see the sudden flash from his eyes. Gone were the kind and beautiful eyes that she loved…replaced, for an instant, by those blazing eyes of Hellfire that she saw in her vision.

Naruto dropped the blade and walked over to the leader who was just on the verge of passing on.

"You should have taken the drink," Naruto said coldly, "Now you have caused a huge scene and ruined everyone's night."

"W-what are you?" the thug choked out. At this Sauron leaned in closer so that the thug could see the demonic eyes and grin.

"I am this world's Reckoning," and with that…the thug died of fright before he bled out.

Naruto sighed and stood, looking at the crowd, "Is everyone alright?"

There was a group agreement.

"I'm afraid I will have to close up tonight after this as I will need to get this cleaned up," he told the crowd, normally they would have complained, but after seeing violent deaths like that the party vibe too had died for the night.

"The party will continue tomorrow but we will be open by tomorrow. I hope you are able to join us," he finished. Everyone aside from the Magi, Shinobi, and his minions shuffled out, talking about what they had just witnessed. By morning the story would already have left for other villages.

Naruto turned around to see the others looking at him, some with awe, some concern, and one in particular…fear.

"Brother…are you okay?" Natsumi asked as she ran up to him. He replied with a smile.

"Don't worry sis, I'm just fine," he said with a smile.

Now Hinata was truly confused, from kind and loving…to ruthless and menacing and back. She herself was a Shinobi and a killer, but she had learned to notice when something was dreadfully wrong.

And Naruto's mention of the ring, his menacing aura, and the flash in his eyes that she saw…were all too many coincidences to consider. She needed to find out what was happening.

Naruto sighed, "Get some rest everyone okay? I need to help get this cleaned up."

And with that he turned to face the corpses, "And just as well, we have to be ready to move out soon. From what I hear, Madara and the Bright Lord are preparing to move."

With that everyone looked upon him as he and the others began to clean things up. Eventually they all went out and began to head home…but for a moment Hinata stood at the entrance. Something noticed by their equally skilled member in reading people: Ino.

"Hinata?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Naruto…" she hesitated, "Something about him just doesn't seem right. I…I don't know if he's our Naruto."

[In the Mountains of the Bending Nations]

"Katara!" Aang yelled, "Please wake up!"

He tried everything he could think of, but nothing was working, he even tried and failed to enter the Avatar state to get answers but he was too out of balance to focus.

Sokka had managed to dig out most of the dagger, but a small sliver had broken off inside and he had to stop digging lest she bleed out or the shard penetrate her heart.

"PLEASE!" Aang shouted to the heavens, "I need help…"

Just in that moment he felt the force of a massive gust of wind, he and Sokka turned and were shocked by what they saw.

A warrior clad in glistening armor, floating above them by flapping his immense wings. He came to a landing and rushed forward, his wings vanishing as he ran. Aang and Sokka were too in shock to stop him as he knelt before Katara and began to look her over.

It was then he began to chant in an unknown language and a bright light glowed from his hand. They watched in awe as she began to breathe normally once more and her color returned to her face.

Aang and Sokka sighed in relief, "Thank you!"

"No need," the figure said simply.

"Who are you?" asked the Avatar.

The angelic being lifted off his helm to reveal his face, "My name is Eonwe."

 **AN: Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to add a new chapter. These last few months have been very hectic, on top of that I broke my foot and my computer was causing issues. So now Eonwe had made contact with one of our group of heroes and the Shinobi as well as Magi are still in the dark, though it seems like someone might be putting the puzzle pieces together. War is very much on the horizon for the Elemental Nations and the Bending Nations are in no good shape either. As usual your opinions and insight are always welcome as are questions and ideas of what you think might happen next. I'm so thankful to have you all following my story and I will do my best to make sure this is updated again soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: So It Begins…The Uchiha and the Shadow

Hinata stood upon the penthouse balcony and thought long and hard on what she had seen so far. A necklace that was destroyed by Kurama somehow returned? A ring gifted by Annatar to Natsumi yet Naruto claimed it to be from him? The flaming eyes she saw last night before as he slaughtered the thugs…

Something didn't make sense in her eyes, she looked at it all with every angle she could think of but it didn't fit. What was the connection between Naruto and Annatar?

Naruto…she couldn't believe she was doubting the man that she loved. Her soul was filled with turmoil.

Then…she remembered where the name Annatar came from, and the thought terrified her. There was no way, it made no sense!

"Can't sleep hime?" Naruto asked as he walked up beside her.

"N-N-Naruto!?" she exclaimed as she jumped back in fright, Naruto raised his hands.

"Whoa whoa its just me," he said with a chuckle, he had a pair of black shorts on and that was all aside from what appeared to be a simple golden ring hanging on a silver chain around his neck. A look of concern came across his face.

"Are you alright Hinata? Last night still on your mind?" he asked her concerned, with this all she could think to do was nod, she did not dare speak. Not if her hypothesis was correct, she couldn't make a mistake.

Thankfully Naruto only sighed, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I would have preferred you not see that side of me so soon hime…"

And just like that, doubt set in her mind, was she wrong? He came off as so sweet and kindhearted.

"My years away from you and the others was war and hell," he told her as he leaned over the balcony, "I was tortured, brainwashed and forced to obey for years. Until finally I broke free and made my own way, trying to undo what my 'master' had done. I had to live in darkness in order to fight him so now it's an automatic response."

Maybe she was wrong, maybe she was just in the presence of a man who had severe PTSD…maybe it was still the man she loved.

"Naruto…" Hinata spoke up, "I need to say something."

The man raised a brow but she continued, "Naruto…I know you said it was a blood clone, and that in truth we hadn't harmed you…but in truth I still have nightmares breaking your heart…figuratively and literally."

"Please…is there any way you could possibly forgive me?"

The man went wide eyed.

"I uh...Hinata," he wasn't able to answer however as Freya appeared behind him, loosely wearing a crimson night-robe.

Her crimson eyes peered behind him and locked eyes upon Hinata's as her fingers snaked around Naruto.

"Good morning sir," Freya said in a sultry voice, "Two Samurai from the Land of Iron are waiting outside for you."

Without skipping a beat Naruto leapt off the balcony and plummeted to the earth only to land at the entry where two fully armor Samurai stood. As he stood to his full height their red eyes locked on his fiery ones. Knowing they could not kneel before their lord and master in his human form lest they expose him they settled for a respectful bow.

"What news do you have for me?" he asked them.

"My Lord," the leader of the group said, "Ba Sing Se is the only city left to fall, furthermore the Shinobi Forces are ready to march upon the Akatsuki and the Bright Lord."

With this the samurai gave him a scroll, Sauron looked at it and then nodded.

"Very well, I shall bring them to the front," he said calmly, "What news of the East?"

"All but one has fallen My Lord," the Samurai stated, "Ba Sing Se."

"Good, fetch the horses for the others," they nodded and did as told.

Walking back in Freya, or rather Thuringwethil was already downstairs waiting for him.

"Is it time?" she asked, her master turned to see him nod.

"The War has begun, my old rival has made his move," he said, "It's time to see what the Bright Lord has in plan!"

It was in the moment when the Shinobi and Magi were waking up. They woke to find that several of Naruto's employees knocking on the door and calling upon them downstairs.

[Minutes Later]

All were at the front of the building to find Naruto within his armor once more astride a black horse.

"It's time to go," he told them as he pulled up his hood, "I have horses for each of you."

At this moment they saw the menacing Samurai come around the corner with the other steeds. Few of this group had only seen these fierce warriors, only the Dark Lord's Black Numenorean Knights bestowed such fear upon their souls.

And only the Nazgul surpassed them.

It was now that another thing caught Hinata's eyes…the golden ring that lay upon a chain around his neck.

"Ride for the Land of Lightning!" he declared, "I will meet with you just a few hours after."

[Land of Lightning]

Sasuke Uchiha was deep in thought as he sat upon a cliff side overlooking the Village in the Clouds. He was lost in thought about something that very much bothered him.

Two beings from long before Chakra itself had returned to the Realm of the Living and were at war with one another, and he was trapped in between them. Somehow on his first mission under Madara he not only discovered the two beings but then the Dark Lord had revealed the truth about the death of his greatest friend.

The Bright Lord had killed him, and his former comrades were the puppets. Rage filled his very soul when Sauron showed him the image of his dead friend.

Now he was stuck as the agent of one, and the double agent of another.

Now here he was again, the last time he was here he had taken the Eight Tails…or so he had thought.

His team was currently looking upon him with concern as he seemed to brooding.

"It's worse than normal," Karin told the others, "Ever since he found out about his friend he seems to be even…darker than before."

"He's always been a brooder," Suigetsu shrugged as he tossed another bottle, a small pile building up to the side of him.

"He found out his best friend was butchered, give him time," Jugo said calmly, "He will come around."

"You would think after crashing the Kage Summit he would have had plenty that anger vented and out of his system," Suigestsu groaned. Sasuke had butchered everyone in front of him, though he had been forced to flee when the Iron Samurai had appeared.

It made him think hard upon what happened that started all of this.

The dark ritual that he inadvertently helped complete, and unleash a being with such malice and darkness in his presence alone that it made Orochimaru himself appear to be a saint.

[FlashBack-The Tower of Orthanc]

The hooded figure had just vanished, along with his quarry, his rage still blazing hot. In rage his eyes bled and the flame of Amaterasu scorched the ground where they were once kneeling at the brink of death.

Karin and the rest of the Taka looked upon their leader in fear that he had gone savage. Though their fear grew not because of the Uchiha, but the being who towered over him.

 **"Calm yourself my friend,"** the dark being spoke behind him, **"You shall spill their blood in time."** It was dark and frightening, and yet for some reason he felt himself compelled to obey for some reason.

Sasuke turned toward the Dark Lord and gripped his blade even tighter, the others looked upon him prepared to do combat if it meant escaping. But the Shadow waved his hand dismissively.

 **"Stay your blade Sasuke,"** he said again, **"I mean no harm, you are free to go."**

This shocked the group, they expected to be wiped out by the hooded and armored figures or perhaps their master himself would cut them down. Sauron turned to face him and walked to the edge.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded, his Sharingan blazing, ready to burn the titan into oblivion if necessary. The Dark Lord looked over the shoulder to the Shinobi.

 **"Because I have plans, plans that involve you being alive,"** he stated plainly, **"And as you are now neither you nor your constituents are capable of laying a scratch upon me."**

That messed with the Uchiha's ego as he growled, however even his eyes didn't detect the sudden flash and appearance of two Nazgul with their blades at his throat. Even with the Mangegyo Sharingan he was amazed that his eyes could not catch sight of their movement.

 **"You need to realize that I am not the greatest danger,"** he turned back to look upon his village. His armies were already being replenished within the darkest pits of Isengard and he had more than enough Uzu Shinobi and Samurai along with Numenorean Knights to defend the city as the forces replenish.

Karin growled, "Strange words from a being who had nearly taken over the world twice and burnt all who stood in her way."

At this the Nazgul hissed dangerously, and the Shadow actually turned around to face not the Uchiha…but secretly his cousin.

As if his armor were made of ash or dust it blew away reveal a smaller man. A man who was far more fair and handsome than they had expected to be underneath the dark and terrible armor stood in his place. Though he still was taller than most men, his presence seemed to change from an air of terror and malice to that of peace and friendship.

"You know who I am?" Sauron said in a silky smooth voice that was so contrast to the one he used moments ago.

"That I do," she said with a voice of fear, though she swallowed and began, "Anntar, the Lord of Gifts, the Great Deciever, the Lord of Wolves, the Shadow, The Dark Lord: Sauron."

The man before them chuckled, "You have done your homework my dear."

She looked upon the man who she knew could kill her in an instant with a healthy degree of fear that only increased given her sensory ability. Despite his fair appearance she could feel his shadow and malice under the surface.

"My family used to share the stories before I…" she was shocked to feel a pleasant warmth cover her as he placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Before they were taken from you, and you were treated so horribly," he said with a softness she didn't expect, "I am truly sorry for what has been done to you."

He turned to look upon Uzugakure, "You don't have to be alone any longer, you have a home among your people should you ever want."

"Enough of this," Sasuke snarled, Jugo and Suigetsu were readying for battle, "What do you want?"

Sauron turned toward him, "I already have what I want. The question my friend," he waved a hand as he walked toward the Uchiha. The Nazgul lowered their blades and stepped back.

"What do you want?" Sauron asked, "Money? Power? Wealth…Revenge?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Oh I saw your rage once you were enlightened of the fate of your friend's…fate."

Sauron stopped in front of him, "Don't you want to see justice done to those who cut him down? The Village that trained the ones who cut him down?"

The Dark Lord turned, a sinister grin upon his face, "It seems that Village has done nothing but take and take from you my friend. Surely a little retribution is required, perhaps you would like to ensure that?"

Sasuke growled, "More than anything."

 **AN: Hey everyone, I am sorry that it took so long for me to get a new chapter, this college semester...well it has been a rough one. Anyway I hope that this is a nice Thanksgiving gift and know that no I was not on Hiatus, just needed to make sure my classes were taken care of. Gonna start working on the next chapter, hope you all are excited to see what happens next.**

 **As always feedback and thoughts are welcome as I do enjoy reading your reviews and thoughts. Plus a few of ya'll have given me some ideas of some interesting ways the story can go.**

 **Bless you guys and have a good night.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: The Shinobi Forces…Burning Light and Consuming Shadow  
Riding upon horseback allowed them to move quickly and without the having to rest from their own exhaustion. Gone were the beautiful gowns and sleek suits, now replaced by their menacing ANBU armor, their masks on their belts and their half masks raised above their nose. The Samurai rode around them as a guard from attackers.  
In truth however after dealing with Samurai from the Maelstrom they were wary, but if Naruto trusted them it was enough. For hours they rode, it was amazing what a well-bred steed was capable of.  
In what seemed like no time at all they stood at the gates of Lightning, at those gates were six individuals. Each of them wore the robes of Kage, Fire, Water, Cloud, Wind, Earth, and one other…a similar mark that made their hearts freeze: the Malestrom's Shadow stood there. His long red hair and purple eyes evident in his features.  
In a split moment their hands reached for their blades, however in that same moment Anko's voice came in over their radio sets.

"Don't even think about it," she snapped, "It won't do you any good."

"Viper?" Kiba asked, "What the hell is going on? Why are they here?"

"It appears they are here to help in the fight against Madara, and before you say anything I already told the Hokage, however she sent Kakashi who did not find a single bit of evidence for what we went through. Not even his Sharingan could prove our case. She and the other Kage have made the assumption that we while what happened to us was real, the location was an illusion.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Sakura growled quietly, "We were paraded through the crowds!"

"I don't have the answers," Anko responded, "All I know is that if you pull your blades, this alliance will crumble and we won't know what they are doing here. All we can do right now is wait for them to make a mistake."

With frustration they sheathed their blades and removed their thoughts of violence from their minds. Riding up to their Hokage they dropped from their steeds and knelt before their Fire Shadow.

"Welcome my ANBU," she said, "Are you prepared to return to the fight?"

"Yes Lady Hokage!" they shouted in unison and in that moment their new headbands landed before them.

"Welcome to the Allied Shinobi Forces," she told them. They picked them up to their that their new bands say "Shinobi."

Placing it upon their heads they stood to their full height as the Raikage spoke again, this time to the Magi,"Welcome to the land of the Lightning, from here we shall go forth to challenge Madara."

"It will be a pleasure to help, this Madara jeopardizes our people as well," Erza spoke up, "We take up arms to defend our family."

An older voice spoke up, "Ah, so now I understand what my two brethren Morinehtar and Rómestámo were doing."

They looked to see that White Council had come out of the gates to greet the warriors who barely escaped the Dark Lord. But he and the other two were locked upon the Magi who had come to their aid.

Levy gasped "The White Council!" Being the bookworm she was it was easy to see who stood before them.

"It seems their mission was not without success, for they created a powerful bloodline indeed," he said with a smile.

"Who are you supposed to be gramps?" Natsu asked belligerently, only to get smacked over the head by Erza.

"Manners!" she barked, then stepped forward to bow to the White Council, "Forgive him, he is one of our more easily excited members. My name is Erza Scarlet, I am the leader of Team Fairy Tail."

At this moment Jura stepped forward, "Jura Neekis, leader of Team Lamia Scale, it is a pleasure to be in the presence of Legends."

Sting stepped forward speaking with a serious and humble tone, "I am Sting of Team Sabertooth, I look forward to fighting alongside you."

"Kagura Mikazuchi, leader of Team Mermaid Heel, my blade rises against your enemies," Kagura introduced herself.

Mithrandir smiled, "A pleasure to meet you, wizards of Fiore, my name is Gandalf. It is good to see there are so many gifted with the skills of magic."

"It is a pleasure to see you to have you join the fight," the Raikage spoke up, "Let me show you around the village and those you will be fighting beside."

[Mulan OST: Shan Yu]

They made a move to walk toward the village gates when a lookout shouted from the top of the wall, "My Lord Kages! We have incoming!"

At hearing that everyone looked out to see from the foggy road to the village there was a hooded and armored figure was riding up to the gate. While the Leaf Shinobi and secretly the Mist recognized the warrior, none others knew who was under the hood.

He stopped upon his massive steed and his hood concealed his face, his black armor with the bladed bracers glistening against the light. His clawed gauntlets flexed as they held firmly the beasts reins, the White Council grew fearful as this appeared to be a Nazgul, though they did not sense the Black Breath nor any other foul thing from him…

"It's the Black Hand!" shouted the guard, in that instant Cloud, Sand, and Stone Shinobi appeared and surrounded the Black Hand who had stepped down from his steed. As he stood to his full height a hand raised, as if he were going for the sword on his back. The Shinobi blades came closer as if in warning. The hand however did not stop until his changed course for his hood, for the first time to the Shinobi World he lowered his hood and revealed the face…

Of Naruto Uzumaki.

[Naruto OST: Wandering]

A sober face upon his visage, "I come to aid the Lands of the Shinobi."

"Hey Naruto!" Natsu said, walking up to him and shoving past the wary guards, "Long time no see!"

Naruto smiled, "Natsu! I take it ya'll have enjoyed the company of the Shinobi?"

"Yeah! They're an awesome bunch right Happy?" the Dragonslayer asked his friend. The cat flew up and shot his front paws up in the air like he were cheering.

"Aye Sir!" he shouted.

Gray chuckled and walked forward, "Did you have to scare the poor guys though?"

Naruto looked to the guards who were unsteady and confused, he then let out his signature grin, "Sorry guys," he chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Force of habit."

Sakura could not help but smile, she knew better but there were moments that she saw the old knucklehead she never knew she actually missed. She knew the tales of the Black Hand and if half of them were true then he had done, then he was even more menacing than Orochimaru himself. But for now, with that smile, he was their knucklehead again.

Surprisingly it was Kankuro, the temporary Kazekage since his brother had vanished.

"Naruto?" he said in surprise, "Is that really you?"

"Hey Kankuro, long time no see!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Where have you been all these years!?" he snapped, "Gaara is gone and we're going to war!"

"Well...I actually have news about that," he said with a gentle smile. He opened his mouth and began to explain.

[Up in the Mountains Moments Ago…]

Sasuke's blood was boiling, the man who had saved those who had cut down his best friend was down there. He stood there in broad daylight, mocking him. And now he stood on the side of his enemy.

He would pay...this bastard would pay.

The others saw this on his face and grew worried.

"Uh-oh…" Suigetsu, "I know that look."

"Sasuke, please don't do it," Karin begged. But he was too far gone and his eyes blazed with the power of the Sharingan. Within moments he was rushing down the mountain side and charging toward his enemy. His hands weaving hand signs for his flame jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he roared, a large gust of flames launched toward them. The ninja prepared to weave their own hand signs and repel the attack. However it was Naruto who reacted first.

With a wave of his arm behind him an enormous wall of stone appeared behind him taking the brunt of the attack. All could only gasp in shock as they witness their friend perform what appeared to be Earth Style, but there were no hand-signs. To the Magi they thought it appeared to be Earth Magic, but there was no sigil.

Sasuke watched to see the wall crumble away, the figure standing behind it. His hood raised and his sword held in his right hand. Sasuke's Sharingan blazed in rage as he looked at the fanged grin taunting him.

He dashed forward with his full speed with the intent of slicing them in half. His blade was covered in lightning, little streaks reaching out onto the road as he ran. All that anyone caught on is the sudden clash of metal.

The ground shook and cracked as the two powers met, both refusing to give ground. It was in that moment that the Magi witnessed the martial skills of Shinobi. Their blades crossed and slashed in an effort to defeat the other. However in a moment that Sasuke's rage distracted him, his chin caught a knee strike so hard it sent him flying. Sasuke then felt several strikes sending him higher and higher into the air before he looked up to see the figure over him and sending a heel strike into his gut. He vomited blood and bile as he was sent crashing down into the earth, a small crater forming where he landed.

The Black Hand landed over Sasuke, standing over him triumphantly, his blade now sheathed and his clawed gauntlets flexing dangerously. Now everyone finally got a glance at how menacingly powerful Naruto had become. To the Magi they were in awe at the martial skill, so this was how Shinobi fight.

Erza looked upon the two to notice that there was restraint being used at this moment by Naruto. His clawed gauntlets looked ready to tear out the attackers throat, but he was holding himself back. Very similar to when she had fought Jellal.

Groaning, Sasuke managed to turn his head to the man standing over his waste in an effort to display defiance. However that defiance was quickly replaced by shock as his eyes broke through the shadow Genjutsu: it was Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" he asked in confusion, "H-How?"

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto said softly, his eyes had lost the flame in them and were now a dull blue, his face was pale and the veins could be seen in his face. In truth to Sasuke he seemed to be an Edo Tensei, a reamination.

"Who did this to you?" Sasuke asked, however Naruto was unable to answer as Sasuke's new team the Taka leapt forward to attack the Black Hands back. However in that moment a sudden flash of yellow and orange appeared to knock them all back. Naruto turned with a grin to see his sister having activated the Nine-Tails cloak, her hair floating as if in water, and her eyes a blood red as she glared at the ones who tried to attack her brother. However in that next moment her eyes turned to an orange as her viciousness is replaced by shock.

Her Nine-Tails chakra was still within her. She looked upon her arms and hands as she suddenly remembered what Kurama had said.

"I leave you a portion of my power, you will need it," he had told her. She felt her brother's hand rest on her shoulder.

[Naruto OST- The God Awakened]

"Thank you sis," he said calmly, she looked up at him, he wasn't looking at her but rather at a masked man who had just materialized holding Sasuke's form. He was wearing the robes of an Uchiha and a mask that seemed a combination of Sharingan and Rinnegan. One Sharingan and one Rinnegan glared out from the holes in the mask.

"I must say, even after all these years, you haven't lost your touch," the deep voice of Madara Uchiha praised the figure before him. Natsumi took a step back in fear, but she felt her brother's hand squeeze gently before he started walking forward.

"Get back," he told her, "Tell the others I'll handle this."

"Brother…" she protested, but he cut her off.

"Please Little Rose," he said softly, after a moment she nodded and leapt back. As she did she stopped the others from intervening. It was clear this was not a moment of battle, but rather a demonstration of strength.

But what they did not know, was that this was a confrontation of old Foes.

"It's been too long...Bright Lord," he mocked, sure enough, in the Wraith Realm a ghostly figure appeared. His face wrinkled and worn like that of a corpse. Blazing blue light in his eyes.

"How did you survive?" Celebrimbor asked the Dark Lord. Naruto's blue eyes were then replaced by the blazing fire of Sauron.

"You more than anyone should know that I cannot be destroyed," Sauron said, his grin easily seen by both the Bright Lord and Madara, is was in this moment. Hearing that voice, seeing those eyes...that they knew the truth. Karin's eyes widened and she took a step back in fear upon realizing just how much he was playing the entire world. She had heard the stories, but to see it herself…

"It matters not," the Elf Lord brushed it aside, "Three times I have best you, what hope do you have against me?"

A dark chuckle escaped the hooded figures throat, "Foolish Elf, had I come at you with full strength nothing would have remained of what I had built, nor the realms I seeked to bring order to," Sauron told him.

At this both Madara and Celebrimbor began to chuckle. Suddenly ten figures slammed into the ground behind them kicking up dust and debris. When it had settled eight small red forms of the tailed beasts stood there, all snarling at the hooded man.

Behind them were open coffins revealing the Akatsuki's dead forms, ready to be reanimated.

"Be that as it may, do you really think you stand a chance against us all?" Madara asked him. Celebrimbor chose to mock a bit more.

"A Lone Shadow against the might of the Bright Lord."

[At the Gate- Max Legend: Strength to Survive]

Chaos was on the verge of victory as terror gripped the hearts of the Shinobi, the Magi, while afraid also didn't quite understand.

"What the hell are those things?" Gajeel asked, Tsunade spoke up.

"Those are the tailed beasts, immense beings upon power, just one of them can take out an entire city," she told them. Their eyes went wide.

"They sound as powerful as dragons," Rogue said in awe, suddenly eight hooded figures appeared beside Naruto. To the White Council it appeared to be the Nazgul returning. However the next moment would replace their fear with hope, as the hoods were lowered to reveal the missing Jinchurikii.

Roars of triumph erupted as they felt the tide turn.

Sauron grinned as hearing the battle cries, "Know this usurper, this time, I come at you with all that I am."

Neither Madara nor the Elf Lord said for a moment before they sucked their forces into the Kamui.

"Tomorrow it begins," Madara told him before vanishing himself.

The Jinchurikii turned and went to their leaders and loved ones, Sauron stayed there a moment however before smiling.

"My old enemy," Sauron began to turn away, "It never ended for me."

[End OST]

He began to walk toward the gate, slowly walking forward to greet everyone. However there was one woman who's breathing was shaky, she looked about to pass out. The veins around her eyes pulsating as if they were about the burst. With her Byakugan she had listened into the entire conversation. She saw Celebrimbor, she saw Naruto's chakra shift from that of a human to reveal a flaming aura. She couldn't believe that the man who she loved, the one she thought dead and had miraculously returned…

Was in fact the Dark Lord, Sauron.

 **AN: Hello there everyone, I am sorry about how long it took to post this new one. I have been super busy with classes and a few personal issues. I hope this chapter is everything that ya'll have been waiting for. As always I enjoy writing stories for you all, please like and follow so you'll know when I post a new one. Also I have been working on other stories as well so look for those in the future. Please leave a review so I know what you guys are thinking about what is happening so far and maybe questions. Also send me a private message if you want.**

 **Catch ya later!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: A Terrible Truth Revealed...The Shadow Bound

Hinata once again jerked upright from a terrible nightmare, Naruto had just run his blade through her chest with a malicious grin on his face. Her entire body was covered in sweat and her breathing was shallow and rapid. She climbed out of bed and went to the balcony to look at the late night sky, thinking about the blood that would spill in just a few hours.

"Can't sleep either?" a voice asked, she turned to see the crimson haired mage walking up beside her, Erza if she remembered properly. All she could do was nod as she was still trying to catch her breath. Erza nodded back and they took a long moment in order to watch the sky as well.

"I can't either, I'm working about my comrades," she finally spoke. Hinata turned to her and asked her why this was.

"Most of them have never spilled blood," she admitted, this made Hinata go wide eyed, "Sure they have been in some very intense fights, but this will really be the first time that they are going to be in a case of kill or be killed."

Hinata grew concerned, "How do they expect to handle it then? If they don't then they will be cut down quickly and violently."

Erza sighed, "I know...but all of us agreed, we could not let people suffer when we could do something. It's how we do things."

Hinata looked at her ally with a surprised but impressed look she reminded her of Naruto in a way. He could never turn away from someone needing help…

The Naruto she knew and loved anyway, her visage darked and grew in depression, Erza saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said with a smile, "We'll do our part you have my word."

Hinata looked up at her and mustered the best smile that she could, "Right."

Erza turned to look at the moon again, meanwhile Hinata went back to thinking on what she had said. But Naruto was even more on the brain. She couldn't believe that the man she had grown to admire and love, even sacrifice herself for him, was in fact one of the darkest and most terrible forces ever to walk the earth. On top of that he was holding a grudge for what they had done to him while they were mind-controlled.

She knew that she would be no match for the Dark Lord, and she also knew that it would be hard if not impossible to convince the others what she knew. To make matters even more difficult, the war that was on the horizon was something that would allow Sauron to stay in the shadows while they focused on the forces of Madara and Celebrimbor.

Eventually exhaustion began to take her and so she decided to try again to sleep.

[The Next Morning]

The army had assembled, their moral bolstered by Gaara's speech, a great fire in their hearts. What pushed them even more so was the fact that the legend known as the Black Hand was standing by their side. He had been given control of the Samurai Forces along with the Jincurikii and Magi.

After the speech the time came for them to say farewell to their loved ones. Husbands and Wives, brothers and sisters, lovers and friends all either bid their farewells or encouraged each other as they went into battle. He and the other Kage and Commanders leapt from the edge and landed among the crowds. He watched them say their farewell, then he started hearing silence and a few mutterings. He turned to smile as Freya had come to bid him farewell. Her beauty enticing to all who gazed upon her.

"Lucky Naruto, how did he get such a babe?" Kiba grunted, not realizing that Hinata had just flinched. Sakura ended up jabbing him in the side and telling the oblivious dog to shut up.

Freya with a slow and loving touch reached up and lowered Naruto's hood and plants a kiss upon his lips. The kiss was long and intimate, though not overly intense, everyone like they had been lovers for a long time. However both of them knew the true reason for such a public display of their affection.

The depressed look on Hinata's face said it all. Sakura for one caught sight of this and could not help but worry about her

"My dearest," Freya said lovingly, "How long will you be gone?"

"So long as they need me baby," Naruto responded, but I shall return as soon as I can."

The Magi watched with a more appreciative look, Naruto was only trying to ease the woman's mind. What none of them knew however was the fact that they were having a completely different conversation telepathically.

 _"My Master,"_ Thuringwethil said almost lustfully, _"I wish I could join you in battle, it is tiresome playing the weak damsel."_

 _"It will not be long now my pet,"_ he said outwardly stroking her face, _"Soon you can quench your thirst to your heart's content. But you know that there is one more thing that you must do."_

She sighed and nodded, which others took her accepting his promises to return to her alive, _"Very well my Lord."_

 _"How goes the work of our little scientist?"_ Sauron asked her, she smiled and nodded to his outward question to her to take care of herself.

 _"He has made great progress my Lord,"_ she answered, "Success in many experiments and your other subordinates have found "him."

At this Sauron smiled back to her outwardly say that she would wait for him.

 _"Excellent, have them take him to Isengard, but this, I entrust you alone with this task,"_ he said, holding her hand. She smiled as she looked up at him and kissed him once more before reaching up and pulling up his hood.

 _"Crush them All,"_ she said darkly. Sauron nodded before turning and leaping onto his steed.

As all of this occurs Hinata had slipped away, her breathing shallow as she went into another panic attack. Sakura saw these things and immediately chased after her. Finding her in an alley, her strong grip held Hinata from hurting herself or herself.

"Hinata what is going on?" she asked, however Hinata could only mutter. Leaning closer she heard a few words repeating.

Naruto, Impossible, Shadow, Can't be, Doomed, How Can I Tell Them?

Sakura felt bad for her friend, normally so strong, the moment she realized she had crushed Naruto's heart she was scarred. Eventually she managed to calm down, however she seemed unable to share what she meant.

"Hinata?" another voice asked, both looked up to find Natusmi running up, "What happened are you okay?"

Hinata's eyes widened, she had been so focused on what Sauron could do to them as a whole that she had completely forgotten about the direct influence it would have on Natsumi…

It would crush her.

In that moment she had taken in too much and she fell into unconsciousness. Sakura and Natsumi caught her and carried her to the Hospital wing. However they had been forced to leave with the amry and entrust her to the medical personnel staying in the Cloud Village.

[The Main Gate-Naruto OST: Journey to the Front Lines]

The White Council watched as Naruto and the others lead the army out. He had made the wise decision to move at a slower pace so as to preserve the stamina of the troops. The sound of their march was incredible, the White Council had not heard such a thing since the Third Age. At the same time however they grew worried, they knew that Sauron was out there, and yet they were going to war with a completely different entity.

"We put our main focus toward Celebrimbor, and all the while the Shadow hides and prepares to make his move," Elrond said bitterly, the others knew he was right.

"We must trust in the power of the shinobi and the Magi," Galadriel told them, "It is only then that we can truly take on the Shadow."

Gandalf nodded, "I have faith in the power of Men, they have united against a common foe and they will find a way to overcome the threats that come their way. If that young man can withstand the power of the Bright Lord, then we are in good hands.

[First Class OST: Frankenstein's Monster]

And so the days went by, Hinata was constantly being watched and evaluated in the hopes she could be sent to active duty. But it seemed that every time the war was mentioned she would go into another panic attack. At the first opportunity Mithrandir and Galadriel chose to check on her as Elrond helped in the War-Room.

Hinata was calm in the moment, and when she saw the two walk in she felt a warmth cover her. Her anxiety was lessened and she felt her muscles relaxing.

"My dear child," Gandalf said in a grandfatherly tone, "What causes you such grief?"

Hinata paused for a moment, "I...I don't know what to do..." It was in this moment that Galadriel spoke, her voice like a calm sea.

"You're mind is toward your friends," Hinata flinched but didn't panic, "You are afraid, not of the war, but the Shadow that has yet to reveal itself."

Upon seeing her looking down, they knew they were partially right. But Galadriel's eyes went wide, "You fear the Shadow, not in fear of the unknown, but fear of what it will do to your loved ones."

At this Gandalf realized what Galadriel meant, the horrified look on Hinata's face confirmed it.

[0:47]

"He's among us," Gandalf surmised, "And you know his face."

Instinctively her head shook so hard it was as if her neck would snap, she then began to cry. The inner turmoil telling her she needed to tell them, but her heart saying this would betray the man she loves. At this moment Galadriel's voice changed from thoughtful to fearful. They knew the Dark Lord was planning his own battle for dominion but they had no idea that he was using them as his own pawns.

"You must tell us," she stated, "For the sake of all creation you MUST say who he is."

As they thought on it, no one ever escaped the Dark Lord's clutches unless he allowed them. Only by defeating him were they able to rescue Gandalf in Dol Guldur. Judging by her reaction and lack of willingness to tell them it was rather easy to discover who it was.

"Naruto…" Gandalf muttered, watching Hinata cry as she nodded and finally tell them how she had discovered this. The hints, the strange things that didn't make sense, and finally the conversation between Madara and Naruto.

Then it all made sense, "His very name should have revealed his true identity to us," Elrond said, having heard their conversation with his Elf ears and rushed to their side.

"One of his more ancient names: Thauron, or Tauron…it's anagram is Naruto," he finished. Before anything else could be said they turned to do their duty.

"WAIT!" Hinata screamed, they looked back.

"Take me with you," she pleaded, "I need to see if my friends are alive, I need to see this for myself."

They hesitated for a moment before nodding, before long they were on their steeds and rushing toward the fields of battle in hope to stop the Shadow before it's too late.

[End OST: Now at The Battlefield]

In the days that followed the Allied Shinobi Forces and Madara's Zetsu army had clashed, the horror of their deceased comrades and friends along with long dead legends they grew up inspired really took its toll on their moral. But they knew it was death or enslavement should they surrender. And they chose freedom, every man and woman, through burning tears put down their heroes and deceased family members.

And though they were sad to see their loved ones leave them again they were able to put them to rest and that in turn gave them peace.

They had been a force of change in many a battle, and when an undead appeared the Jinchuriki and Magi were able to hold them back long enough for the sealing units to do their job.

At the moment Naruto was drinking a glass of water, his hood back and his eyes gazing at the stars. In that a moment a voice appeared behind him.

"Naruto-sama," a voice spoke, he turned to see a friendly face, albeit a stranger, "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me earlier."

The young man bowed, Naruto waved him off, "Think nothing of it friend, we are allies in this struggle, it helps to look after one another."

[In the Camp]

The Magi were quiet for a change, in their battles on their continent all battles were used with magical weapons and spells. They had never actually seen such terrible blood and gore. Many of them were pale and had no appetite.

"You need to eat," they looked up to see a Neji standing by their table, "I know that this is not something that you are accustomed to see, but if you allow it to get to your head, then you could just as easily lose it."

They thought on what he said, Tenten came up to them as well, "If Naruto recruited you however, that means he saw something in you. Something that can help us win this war against evil."

"You sound like you almost idolize the guy," Gajeel stated, Tenten's response was to look at Neji.

"He has that kind of personality, to inspire you to be better, to not settle to mediocrity and to revolt against tyranny," Neji said with a smile, "To not accept you role as destiny and to fight for something better."

[Outside]

Suddenly a flaming blast of white light slammed into Naruto's back, shielding himself with his arms he looked to see Mithrandir blasting him with his staff enhanced by his Ring of Power.

Naruto did his best to dodge to blasts but was soon his square in the chest with a constant stream of holy flame.

"Reveal yourself Dark One!" he roared, everyone rushed out of the building to find the White Wizard with a fire in his eyes that would have made Madara flee in terror.

"What are you doing!?" screamed Sakura, rushing to stop him, only for Galadriel's power to freeze her in place.

"He is not who you think!" she declared, her own eyes showing no gentle kindness but rather the fury of a god.

"BROTHER!" Natusmi screamed, only to be frozen in place as well.

"Let light shine upon your shadow!" Elrond roared as he summoned his ring's power and blasts Naruto as well. Gladriel turned to Naruto, her clothes changing, her appearance became even more fair and beautiful, but with a deadly and powerful air.

 **"REVEAL YOURSELF! SERVANT OF MORGOTH!"** she roared, joining the other two in blasting Naruto.

[Hobbit OST: Out of the Frying Pan Film Ending Partial]

To everyone's surprise Naruto's head jerked up to glare at the White Council, but his eyes and his flesh...they hadn't taken the familiar form for when he would draw Nine-Tails Chakra…

They were like menacing flame, the parts of his flesh exposed to their power revealed black ash-like skin, lava flowing through his veins, and fanged, snarling teeth. With pure willpower he forced himself up. Fear gripped their hearts now as the Enemy began to slowly get to his feet. This in turn terrified the lesser beings as they saw the fear and wondered what could possibly make them afraid.

Slowly he pushed himself forward, walking through their combined power with a will unmatched in all of time. The White Council feared he would reached them and risked to put more power into the ring.

Then, a voice unlike any other filled all the Shinobi and Megi with such terror that had it not been for the White Council, they would have either fled, cutting down anyone in their way, or perhaps even kill themselves just to escape from the malice.

 **"I. Serve. NO ONE!"** Sauron roared as his own power canceled their out, a massive shockwave sent Shinobi and Magi flying. When they could gather themselves they saw Sauron on his knees, his breathing ragged yet snarling like a vicious beast.

Though they could not believe their eyes, they could not fathom how their dearest friend, the one who had saved them time and time again, was in fact the Dark Lord.

"I-it can't be," Sakura said, her wide eyes filled with tears as her mouth was covered, "N-Naruto?"

Sauron looked up at her, **"He died the day you cut him down saving your worthless hide."**

Her eyes went even wider, **"On that day I was born, gaze upon me, and see your DOOM!"**

 **"I. AM. SAURON!"**

 **AN: The truth revealed! What do you think is going to happen now? I would very much like to see what you guys think about the reveal. Also for those of you who may be wondering, finding out that Thauron, or Tauron was a name Sauron had been given was my inspiration to create this story when I scrambled the word in my head and it read "Naruto"  
**

 **Also I have a bit of a hint about something that might happen in the future. Furthermore it might give you an opportunity to have a real piece of this story that you can see your work. So here is the hint: Finrod.**

 **If you figure out the hint Private Message me and I will share my idea with you and offer you the challenge.**

 **As always tell me what you think of the chapter, I always appreciate your reviews as it let's me know how I am doing. And to be honest I just enjoy reading your thoughts. Until next time I hope you all have a wonderful day.**


	21. Chapter 21

Deep in the darkest pits of the Cloud Village, where the most violent and powerful villains and psych-patients are held, there was a cage where they once held the untamed Eight-Tales. Its seals nearly as powerful and impenetrable as those of the Fourth Hokage.

It now held another.

Chains wrapped around and through the cage like a great spider had weaved them. Seals etched every link, some new, some as old as the time of the Sage of Six Paths. The combined power and knowledge of the Six Nations were placed upon this cell. Their fear and horror clear of the being they seeked to bind.

In the center, bound at every joint, forced to kneel with his gaze to the ground. On the other side of those chains bound by wrist, neck, chest, and leg, Sauron knelt. His arms pulling high and back, collar at the neck bound to the floor, a chained belt and chest harness.

While the Kage would have preferred to be guards within range of him, the White Council convinced them that if any were to be allowed within ear shot, the Dark Lord could and would corrupt them.

And so guards and prisoners alike were moved far from where they could hear him.

After the Shinobi did all they could to restrain him, the White Council stepped in and reinforced the barriers and bindings. In no conceivable manner could the Dark Lord himself break free.

The White Council stood there now in the shadows, their discerning gazes upon the being that had troubled Middle-Earth through three ages. His armies nearly conquered all on many occasions; powerful kingdoms of Men, Elf, and Dwarf fell, never to rise again. It took all to unite in order to defeat him, yet returned again, and though their number dwindled over time, they united yet again to destroy him for a final time.

Or so they thought.

[Naruto OST: Tragic]

The silence was broken by Tsunade, blasting through the doors with bloodshot and tear filled eyes. Her fist was shaking violently as she looked at the Shadow.

"Tell me it isn't true!" Tsunade pleaded angrily. She had heard what happened at the main camp, "Tell me you aren't him!"

Again he was silent, but the Dark Lord's eyes looked up to see the heartbroken woman. The look of disbelief and betrayal, it was nearly enough to make him crack.

Almost.

His voice came out demonic yet smooth and calm, " **What would you have me say Tsunade?"** Sauron asked. She bashed her fist against the cage, sending resonations throughout its entirety.

"That it isn't true!" she roared, "That you are my Naruto! Not this dark monster that they are claiming you to be! Tell me you aren't Sauron and I will tear this cage apart with my bare hands!"

Silence once again reigned for what felt like an eternity before Sauron finally spoke, this time while he still used his dark voice, the voice of Naruto was there right beside it.

" **I** am **sorry** granny," he apologized, a mild softness in his eyes toward the only living person in his life he could say was like a mother to him, "But what they say is true, **I am Sauron, I am the Lord of the Rings, I am the Dark Lord.** "

The air from Tsunade's lungs quickly left her, so too did her strength as she dropped to her knees and cried, wishing that she could tear through the bars and hold her boy. To smack him over the head for doing something stupid like she used to. She got him back dammit! Now he's the most feared being since creation.

"How?" she sobbed, "How did you become this Naruto?"

She looked up at him, at this moment they were at the same height and were able to lock eyes.

"This world is chaos," he told her. "Since the moment of creation where Morgoth wove his own music into the world, chaos reigned supreme: people who should have stood side by side instead turned their blades onto each other's throats. I watched civilizations fall and on several occasions, I didn't even have to raise a finger. I saw that this world needs a strong hand if it is to have order."

Tsunade went wide-eyed. He sounded so much like Pain and Madara: peace through power.

"The Naruto I know would find a better way!" she cried out. At this point she was getting angry, "He always sought peace through cooperation and working together!"

"Too many people have prejudices and hates that they cannot release. Throughout all of history, from the time of Middle-Earth, to the clashes of "gods", to the Great World Wars, and even now in this time, the only moments in history people truly united were either under the banner of power or against it."

Tsunade couldn't bare this, "What happened to you Naruto, what happened to make you into this!?"

With no emotion he answered, " **Ask your apprentice,"** before lowering his head, ending the conversation. Tsunade gathered herself with a deep breath and went to the door before stopping to turn one final time.

"You didn't give up on me," she told her. "No matter what I will not give up on you."

And with that she was gone,

[Naruto OST: Will O' the Wisp]

The White Council and the Kage's along with their top advisors watched on as Tsunade walked away. None faulted her for breaking down as she did. Word got around of the accomplishments of Naruto Uzumaki, as well as the familial bond he held with the woman he saved. In truth even the Raikage's heart was softened. If Bee had become even something slightly similar to the man they watched, he would be heartbroken too.

But they had to look at things logically and strategically.

"How could this have happened?" Mei asked her fellows. "How could he truly be Sauron while having been born in our own time?"

"Things do not work here the same way as they do in the Timeless Halls," Gandalf was now the one to answer. "There the Ainur can act as they please, visiting distant futures and learn from distant pasts. Though we are forbidden by law to act outside of time, it appears that law may have been broken and the soul of young Naruto was pulled to the Dawn of Time and reforged."

"Wait so if that is true…" Shikaku said. "Which comes first?"

"Performing such a feat creates a closed loop for that person," Galadriel answered, "No beginning nor end, he simply exists in two times."

"Such a thing is nearly impossible to control let alone predict as one does not know the ramifications as the person standing next to you could be that being, and you never know what they once were or what they might become. Only the most powerful and controlled members of the Ainur could accomplish such a feat successfully."

"And yet this time seems to have failed," A said plainly. Elrond nodded, "Indeed. Therefore we do not know who broke that law as any could have made the mistake."

"Damn…" Gaara said, his bloodlust becoming evident, "Whoever did this, I will grind them until they are nothing but bloody sand!"

"We must keep our minds calm," Shikaku interjected. "We do not know what he has been doing since his return. We need to find out what really happened when Naruto "saved" the ANBU teams.

"Agreed," said a very angered and bloodshot Tsunade. "I would have words with them on this matter, and a few questions of my own."

[End OST]

[At the Forward Camp: Fairy Tail OST: Feelings to Save]

Great agony and pain was felt throughout the ranks of the Shinobi Forces. The Leaf and Sand Shinobi were completely demoralized as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf and the man who was their savior twice now was in fact the Lord of the Rings. The Lightning, Stone, and Mist felt it less, but they had all been saved by the man now revealed to be a genocidal demonic entity.

Their mind drifted to the battles that he had fought alongside them, how he turned the tide against the undead shinobi, even taking on the Seven Ninja Swordsmen alone. Was all that he was and said a lie?

The Konoha 12 were taking it the hardest. They hadn't been able to stop crying since the shock expired. The way he looked like everyone else and the next moment the White Council he attacked revealing the volcanic monster.

Their friend...who had come back from the dead. The one they admired was in truth the Dark Lord, they knew first hand what he was capable. But to see him deceive them so completely...was crushing.

In one minute they were celebrating some victories, the very next they watched as Naruto's form changed into a demonic and terrible form before their very eyes.

"I can't believe this…" Shikamaru said. "This makes no sense, how is Naruto Sau-"

"Don't you dare say it!?" Sakura snapped. Her eyes clenched shut as she rapidly shook her long pink hair. "That isn't Naruto...i-it can't be!"

Ino was right beside her, crying nearly as hard. She had to admit she had taken quite a liking to her fellow blonde since he had returned. He was smart and smooth, and knew how to flatter her without being sexual to the point of being a creep.

The others could only imagine what she, Hinata, and above all Natsumi, must be feeling…

"Grrr this is bullshit!" Kiba snarled. "It makes no sense at all!"

He pounded the table as Akamaru whined in sadness. "I say we go get some answers ourself!"

"And what are we supposed to do Kiba?" Neji said, having returned to his cold and aloof self, much to Tenten's regret and fear. "We can't just go in and interrogate him ourselves."

Suddenly an ANBU appeared, "You have been ordered by HQ to return to Kumogakure." This made their eyes widened, "Three days."

He then vanished, leaving them in a state of silence.

"Why can't we?" Shikamaru said, his fingers interlocked and his mind in overdrive.

"What are you saying Shikamaru?" Choji asked. Even he was not in the mood to eat.

"I say we get in there early and ask him ourselves what is going on," Shikamaru said. The others went wide eyed, "Look we can either wallow in misery and get ourselves killed out there, or we can find some damn answers from him."

The group began to see his reasoning and nodded. Then Chouji brought something up, "Should we tell Hinata and Natsumi?"

This made them freeze, Hinata was even worse than when they left her for war, seeing Naruto change… It took all that was left out of her.

As for Natusmi...she was in shock, the med nin and the White Council themselves had a close eye on her, they couldn't risk taking her.

Then a voice behind them…

[Fairy Tail OST: Fairy Tail Rises]

"How can we help?" they turned to see that Natsu was the one to ask the question. The entire group of Magi was behind him ready to act. This surprised the Shinobi.

"This is no longer your fight," Shino spoke up. "Because the one who hired you is in fact the Enemy." It was in that moment that Makarov stepped forward.

"Be that as it may," he told them, "We cannot stand idly by and watch others suffer, and if he truly is who the White Council claim to be, then he threatens us all, not just you and your people."

Natsu spoke up again, smashing his fist into his hand with "Besides, if he really is your friend, then we need to beat some sense into him until he remembers that!"

The shinobi went wide eyed, this young man, who had no connection with them whatsoever was prepared not only to fight alongside them, but try to bring their friend back. After a few moments and looking around to see that all of the Mage Guilds were standing there ready to interact.

"You are our comrades now," Erza told them, "and though we were brought on false pretense we will not abandon our comrades when they face a foe. And I understand what it's like when a foe was once your closest friend…"

Her mind went to Jellal for a moment, who was still in Fiore hunted Zeref.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled as he ran out the door, without realizing it Shinobi were all running right after them, for a split second they thought his pink hair was blonde.

[Lightning Prison]

Outside they watched as Cloud Shinobi of the Investigation and Torture department paced at the entrance. The Magi sat there quietly as their Shinobi counterparts were examining the defenses. Within moments they materialized, scaring the Magi.

"Man that's creepy!" Natsu barked out, only to have his mouth clamped over.

"Quiet idiot, we are trying to do this without being caught!" hissed Gray, Juvia being her usual self fawned over him being cool under pressure.

"There's a five minute window in the change of the guard," Deer told them, "When that happens, we go in. Your job is to back us up in case something happens."

They nodded, moments later the guards left, "Let's move!" and all of them dashed through the entrance.

[Within the Prison]

The Magi as requested stayed outside in the event that someone were to arrive, at which point Warren would use his telepathy to warn the Shinobi. Like shadows they dashed through the halls unseen. Though shortly they realized that there were no guards.

Had anyone been watching they would have seen them stand up or away from the shadows as if they had been apart of it. With Falcon leading the group his Byakugan flared he looked through every hall, every room, every crevice.

"It's completely empty," he whispered, the rest were in shock to hear this, where did everyone go?

Immediately all grew uneasy and in unison they drew their blades, not even drawing them made a sound. They stood just outside the Tailed Beast Cage before Sloth weaved hand signs and they all fell into the shadows once more. Had any been their they would have seen them all vanish and their shadows slide under the great metal door.

[Roads of Kumo]

Hinata, while not in shock, was heartbroken. She watched as her worst fear came true: the man she admired and grew to love, was burned away to reveal an evil she had never encountered before.

The killing intent he gave off, even after being weakened and subdued by the White Council was palpable enough to make it hard to breath. Many fell to their knees and wide-eyed in terror as visions of their slow, painful, and gruesome deaths flashed through their minds.

Many lost their meals to their terror.

After his declaration he had remained silent, though the damage was done, the moral of the army was at an ultimate low. It was very possible that the next thing to go wrong would break them.

She was already broken…

She trained her mind and body for one purpose: to avenge him. Her outer appearance was proof of that: her low cut, fishnet armored undershirt stopped well above her belly as did her knew hoodie, booty shorts and heels. More prominent makeup now covered her face, all in all giving her a much more attractive and distracting figure.

She had trained under Anko after all. in the after of seduction tactics, from movement and how to get others to eye her where she wanted them to, rather than the blade that would end them. All this mental training helped her with her new bold personality as her confidence in her body as well as her skill as a Kunoichi skyrocketed.

If you saw her walk down these streets now however you would see an entirely different figure. Her small hoodie was wrapped around her like a desperate effort for protection, her eye shadow and line fell with her tears, and her posture and stride were slumped and shaky.

In truth she was a pitiable sight, had any seen her in this state they would either console her.

[Vampiric Music: Forever You Said]

In truth...someone was watching. In a flash of shadow she vanished as the being grabbed her and took her away, just before a couple rounded the corner.

Up on a cliffside Hinata reappeared, spinning around and confused yet battle ready, if not a little sluggish.

"You poor thing…" a familiar yet unknown voice spoke, it was female, and yet it held a secret power in them, a slight echo with each word. Hinata turned to see it was Freya, the woman whom Naruto...Sauron, was close to. She now wore an elegant and form fitting dress that loosened and flow at hips, it waved in the high winds like a bloody shadow.

Did she know?

"It must have been heartbreaking seeing him like that," her voice was, if possible, even more smooth and warm. At the same time there was a seduction to it, it was clear to Hinata that if she and Anko had trained in the art of seduction...this woman before her was the master.

She had enraptured all of the Shinobi, the Magi, even many women had to turn blushing as they had impure thoughts. Hinata's survival instincts and training were the only thing keeping her from falling under Freya's spell.

"What do you want, Freya?" Hinata snapped, her Byakugan flaring at her opponent. A small grin came across the woman's face and with her enhanced eyes Hinata realized how much trouble she was in.

Her eyes enhancements made her see every detail of the woman before her: the grin revealed fanged predator-like teeth. Her eyes were a glowing scarlet red with black sclera. Her nails while still feminine and beautiful looked like they could tear through men as well as any blade. Her features were more pale and seemed to glow against the moon. And finally, just above the valley of her bosom, was the mark of the Lidless Eye.

Again Freya spoke, glad that her prey was not completely without bite...yet, "I merely wish to help you child, it pains me to see you like this."

"And how exactly to help Freya?" asked Hinata, "If that even is your name."

A wider fanged grin, "My true name is Thuringwhethil," she admitted, "But in your tongue it means 'The Lady of Shadow.'"

"So you really are his," Hinata surmised, Freya nodded.

"Of course love. He is the Shadow after all," she said as if she were stating the obvious, she walked to the edge of the cliff, "I have stood by my dark master's side since his own master once ruled. I was his emissary, his messenger, and his most trusted guard and lover."

She watched as she saw the young woman's heartstrings strain, "So it wasn't for show," she surmised, "You really are his lover."

Thuringwhethil nodded, "Mmmm not his only," Hinata looked up at his, "He had another as well for a time, he regarded her more as a pet then a true companion. Though he did care for her in his own... _twisted_ way."

The emphasis she placed on the word said it all, Hinata blushed at the thoughts her adversary was planting. However she was not done.

"It is a pity he had to turn on her…" she said almost sad, "We were both glad to hear that Shelob had survived her attackers, though neither of us doubted her."

Hinata went pale, she knew that name, "The Great Spider…"

Freya nodded and smiled, "You know your history, or rather the myths and tales they now are. Yes, like my master she too held a human like form, she was a dark beauty just as I. Sauron ensured she was well cared for and fed, despite their...falling out."

"Seems all he ever does is betray those he loves…" Hinata said bitterly, before she heard a chuckle, "Say's the woman who shattered the heart of the mortal form he once held."

"I was brainwashed!" he snapped, Freya shrugged, "Maybe so, but you could have resisted."

Hinata's eyes lost their Byakugan effects and she looked down in shame.

"Now now, don't be like that darling," Freya said with a smooth and friendly tone as a hand gently rest upon her fellow woman's bare back, "As I said, I am here to help."

Hinata looked up, "How? How in the world am I to prove my love to the man I killed!?"

The Lady of Shadow grinned again, "Why by freeing him of course," Hinata's eyes went wide and she backed away from Freya.

"Are you insane!?" she asked loud enough to make an echo down the mountain, "He has killed millions!"

At this Thuringwhethil grinned, "Oh sweetheart…" her grin now took a more menacing form, "He has killed far more than that."

This sent a chill of Hinata's spine, thankful when Freya broke eye contact and turned to look at the village below. It's light showed the people walking around trying to have a semblance of a normal life despite the time of war.

"The Dark Lord has wiped out kingdoms more powerful than all of your Great Nations combined," she told Hinata, "Even once manipulating the Valar to do it for him. The greatest kingdom of men, swept away by wrathful and foolish entities."

"The skill of his mind is truly amazing and...enticing."

Hinata shivered the thoughts away, she had to stay focused, "And why should I help him escape? All of you have said makes it even more clear to keep him locked away."

At this Freya walked over to her and cupped the younger woman's chin sensually and lifted her eyes to meet her own, "Because I know one thing."

"You still love him."

Hinata couldn't even leave her sight because she knew Freya's words were true. Despite all she now knew he had done, she could not help but hold out hope that the man she loves is somewhere in there. However she did not want to detray that truth to Freya. However her freezing and refusing to move from such a close vicinity was all the proof needed. Now she sprung her trap, her eyes widening slightly and giving off a bit of an unnatural glow as she stared into Hinata's.

"Free him and prove that love to him," she challenged, "And maybe he will see that what you did to him truly wasn't of your own doing."

This caught Hinata's mind and her eyes widened, looking into Freya's eyes before they grew dim.

 _If she freed him it could earn his trust and maybe she could save him, maybe turn him from being this Dark Lord and back to the unpredictable knucklehead she loved._

But the deaths he could inflict if she did...was it worth it?

 _Of course it was worth it, if it meant she could help to save millions more._

What would the others think of her?

 _It didn't matter, she knew she needed to do this for their sake. If she proved her love maybe he'd see they were all controlled._

She asked, "How could we get him out?"

Freya grinned as she released her and turned her eyes to the prison that held her dark master.

"You're people have learned powerful methods of magic as well as their own life force to perform amazing feats...but they pale in comparison to the very magic that molded our reality," she told Hinata.

"What magic is this?" Hinata asked. Freya turned to her.

"I shall teach you," Freya said with a smile, "Then you must give him this…"

She placed an item in Hinata's hand, she looked down and her eyes slightly twitched as she recognized what she was holding.

[Dracula Story Untold OST: Broken Tooth]

In the shadows the Shinobi slolwly regained their forms, surrounding the entire cage inside. To see what they had done to ensure the Dark Lord could not move a single muscle frightened them. What was he capable of?

It was in that moment that they now realized...their sight had greatly improved, the darkness which they were accustomed with by relying on their others senses...now seemed to be nothing more than evening light.

It was only by this new sight and pure luck that they were hidden from view as they realized that the Dark Lord was not alone. Walking away from the Shadow was the Lady of Light herself: Galadriel, a very troubled look upon her face, and...a tear?

" **Consider my words, Lady Galadriel,"** the ominous and dark voice of Sauron echoed throughout the room. She said nothing, only having paused to hear his final words on whatever their discussion had been, looking behind her to gaze upon her foe one last time.

The flaming eyes of the Dark Lord and the calm grey of the Lady of Light met for a moment before she broke the connection and she left, the great door sealing behind her.

For several moments the silence was deafening, then the ominous voice spoke again.

" **Once before you thought you could conceal yourselves from me,"** Sauron spoke, " **Do not insult me by thinking you can succeed this time."**

They looked at one another, then as one they dropped from their hiding locations. They all walked to the front so that they could all look at the being who was once their friend.

" **Though I can see past those masks, you can do me the courtesy of removing them,"** Sauron said, " **We are after all,** _ **all friends here.**_ "

The sarcastic emphasis he put on "friends" did not go unnoticed, but in an attempt to keep things from getting hostile they all complied and removed both their ANBU masks and their lower masks as well. All of their faces held hesitation and fear.

Looking at the Dark Lord now...he looked just like Naruto, but twisted and darker. Ashen and black skin rather than his tan colors. He looked up at them and his blue eyes were replaced by slitted flaming ones.

" **Now...to what do I owe the pleasure?"** he asked them. They quietly pondered what they should first say. It was Sakura who spoke first.

"What happened to you Naruto?" she asked, "How did you become this?"

Sauron at that moment twisted like a puzzled predator, "Well...I thought that was obvious," in a snap he jerked against his chains. Though they didn't budge the straining and rattling of the chains was enough to make them jump back, not to mentioned the rage-filled face and the growling he held.

" **It was when you bashed my skull in and betrayed me! After I just saved your lives!"** he roared. Their hearts clenched as the look of pure hate from the man they saw as a fallen hero for seven years.

"We weren't in control!" Sakura screamed in protest, her eyes watering. Sauron let out a dark chuckle.

" **Please, I've seen Uruk's break the Bright Lord's control when they were assigned to killing their blood brothers, or even they just wanted to. Had you the strength you would have refused his dominance."**

Each of them lowered their heads in shame, but Sauron was not quite done, relaxing his muscles and settling back to mess with their minds once more.

"Why did you come here?" he asked them, "To save your friend from the darkness that you drove him into in search of a lost crush?"

Sakura felt the stab as if a Morgul Blade once more pierced her flesh. Her pain of having sent Naruto to his death like a wound ripped open by a serrated blade. The fact that she had pummeled him till he was bloody and unrecognizable was like a raging and painful poison poured into the wound.

" **Or perhaps to tell me that my destiny is not set in stone?"** Sauron asked, looking at Neji who frowned, the man he admired was lost in the shadow, yet those words hit close to him, remembering the failure who had beaten him and denied destiny is wishes.

" **Or maybe you simply wish to have a scoop to gossip about,"** he said as the flaming eyes turned to the platinum blonde beauty. Her eyes grew watery as he struck a blow to the immature child she once was. However she had the courage to defend herself.

"How dare you!?" she snapped, "You saved my life during our mission with Anko, I saw your power of the Nine-Tails and said nothing. Why would I stoop to something so low!?"

In an instant Sauron spoke with a dirty grin, " **You spend enough time on your knees my dear, I would have thought it would be a natural feeling by now."**

Ino blushed and at the same time felt shame under the hungry and clearly sexual gaze. At this one person had heard enough. Chouji had heard enough.

"Don't you DARE speak to Ino that way!" he roared, however the Dark Lord was not intimidated.

" **Ah yes, I forgot the fat one has a heart as gentle as his stomach is vast,"** he said smoothly, everyone flinched as Chouji tensed up. He growled and everyone went pale.

"Don't call me-" but Sauron cut him off.

" **WHAT!?"** he roared, " **Fat? Because you are. Gentle Hearted? Because you are."**

" **Weak? Because. You. Are."**

Kiba growled menacingly, seeing Chouji's fire wither with each sentence, "SHUT UP! I ought to come in their and beat some sense into you!"

The others looked at Kiba in shock, he normally played the self-centered hothead, yet here he was defending his fellow Shinobi. Sauron once again grinned, a thing that was really getting on Kiba's nerves.

" **Hmmm?"** Sauron voiced. Kiba continued, I ought to come in there and knock some sense into you!"

" **Brave words from the boy who cowered before meon the night of the Blood Moon,"** Sauron said with his dark grin still on his face, watching Kiba go pale.

"T-That was you?" he asked, his sudden instincts kicking in again. Sauron nodded, " **Wasn't hard to put you in your place."** Now it was Tenten who walked up to the cage, unable to fathom the drastic change.

"I can't believe this is really you," she said, "You were the one who fought through the hate of village and became a hero! You gave Neji, myself, and so many other the desire to pursue our dreams and goals. Why would you throw it all away? And How the hell did you become this anyway?"

Sauron grew quiet for a moment looking down at the ground, his mind suddenly remembering the moment Kami came to him...or rather the name her knew her to be...Nienna.

" **Every man has his breaking point…"** he said, at this they felt sorrow and pity for their friend, even a little bit of hope. Maybe Naruto was still in there after all. But then his hateful gaze returned.

" **Mine was when the few people I had grown to care for and have a kinship with tore my body to shreds, ripped apart my mind, and made my heart explode in my chest."**

They knew they could not defend themselves in this, because no matter what they knew to be true, the blood of their friend was still on their hands.

" **This world is flawed, in my time watching the world, Humanity, the Eldar, and Dwarf-folk always turned upon one another. More times than I can count for foolish reasons. I will untie this world and there will be peace."**

At this Shikamaru spoke up, sensing something wrong in all this, "Why are you telling us this?" the Shadow smiled.

" **While you are perhaps one of the greatest strategic minds of this time, there is nothing you can do to stop me," he declared, "I do what must be done, and I will not let anyone stop me."**

At this Sakura spoke softly, "You sound like Sasuke…"

Sauron tilted his head toward her, " **Unlike the pitiful boy who left you to seek power, I seek order. Peace, if you will, but I will succeed."**

At this moment, having been silent for awhile, Shino speaks up, "That is hard to believe, that is because you are in chains. The White Council captured you, and your schemes have been thwarted."

Sauron's grin did not leave for a moment, that's what scared them aside from the two moment's he snapped to spook them, he was clearly the man in control.

" **Have they now?"** Sauron said with a chuckle, making a chill run down their spines. The Dark Lord spoke up, " **Make no mistake, I have been here since the beginning of time, and while I could not interact physically, I have been around during every Age of Man, altering it and manipulating events to my will."**

At that moment guards rushed in, one of them having walked into the observation room and activated the alarm. Soon thirty members of the Kumo Investigation and Torture units rushed in, the ANBU slammed their masks into their faces and drew their blades.

"Surrender!" one yelled, "You're outnumbered!"

"We are not enemies!" Sakura yelled, "We are interrogating him!"

Another Kumo Shinobi spoke, "I'm sorry, but the Kage and the White Council have both ordered that any who come here will be incarcerated until it is certain they are not under the Dark Lord's influence. We do not want to harm fellow Shinobi but we will die before letting him escape."

[Davy Jones Theme]

Suddenly they heard something...music?

But it wasn't like any normal music they heard before, it seemed to pierce their very sole. The voice was a beautiful one, yet it was filled with sorrow, yet at the same time devotion and love.

" **It seems that will be arranged,"** the Shadow smiled darkly.

Everyone turns to the dark hall that they had just come from, the music slowly grew louder and louder. Suddenly with it came the voice of a beautiful woman. Her silhouette appearing from the shadows.

" **Cruel and Cold like winds on the Sea,**

 **Will you ever return to me?**

 **Hear my Voice,**

 **Sing to the Night,**

 **My Love will never Die."**

Suddenly, out of the shadows stepped a woman that surprised even the Dark Lord: Hinata. Her beautiful voice sent her sad and loving melody throughout the prison. The Shinobi began to feel cold, their confidence breaking.

" **In the cold light of the moon,**

 **I will give up my heart for you.**

 **For my Lord, the Blazing Eye**

 **My love will never die…"**

"Hinata!?" Kiba yelled in shock, "What the hell are you doing!?" She didn't answer however, only continued her siren song. Suddenly they saw another woman, Freya walking up beside her and began to sing alongside her. What none realized was that behind them, the Dark Lord's hands rotated before clenching themselves into a fist.

 **Come my love, break shackles, and be free**

 **Rule with me for Eternity,**

 **Scorch all dreams so mercilessly,**

 **And Leave their Souls to Me.**

Suddenly they heard the sound of groaning metal, they turned around and their hearts sank in fear.

Sauron was forcing his way to his feet, the magic seals were waning and the seals on the jutsus themselves were failing.

"Why are they failing!?" a guard yelled, they didn't get to ask why as in that very moment the chains ripped out of the walls with huge chunks of said wall coming with it and crushing a few guards.

 **Play the Song you sang long ago,**

 **And wherever the Shadow goes.**

 **You will find the key to my heart,**

 **We'll never be apart.**

The ANBU moved to subdue him yet in a sudden blast of power they were all sent into the walls. The guards being further away did not receive as hard an impact and charged back in. Still the women sang their song as their dark master broke his chains and used them to destroy any who came at him. Two ran at him and he whipped the chains around their neck before tugging hard enough to snap them and swing them into other guards. He launched forward and with his bare hands burned two more into a crisp. Even more were crushed by the stone pieces at the edge of his chains.

 **Wild and Strong you can't be contained,**

 **Never Bound, nor ever Chained.**

 **Wounds you cause can never mend,**

 **And you, my Lord, won't end!**

There the Dark Lord stood in his titan form, his black armor giving off such immense heat that the bindings remaining on him merely melted away. With thudding metallic steps his massive form walked over to the two women. At this minute the ANBU managed to regain their senses in time to see Sauron towering over Hinata. Freya at this moment ceased her song and lowered herself to her knees in submission. Hinata looked up and slowly finished her song.

 **Cruel and Cold like winds on the Sea,**

 **Will you ever return to me?**

 **Hear my Voice,**

 **Sing to the Night,**

 **My Love will never Die.**

In her outstretched hand and opened it, revealing an all-too-familiar golden ring. All the while she suddenly realized…

She just sold her soul to the Devil.

AN: Hello everyone, sorry it took such a long time to post this one, had to take my last finals and graduate! Anyway here is the new chapter, for those of you wondering about the this magic, either look up how Middle Earth was created in the first place, OR wait until I explain it in the story. Either way I want to make a shout out to Fialeja, she actually made the original song based on Davy Jones, if you have not heard the song before I would highly recommend you look it up on YouTube. I merely tweaked it a little to fit the scenario. Anyway leave comments on what you think as I always enjoy hearing your thoughts on my work, even gives me a few ideas. Also I want to extend an offer to those who have a bit more musical talent please PM me, as I'd love to hear your opinion on some things I'm trying to work on for later chapters. However, there is one thing that puzzles me:

Over the course of my story, I have received many reviews and PM's from you my readers, and for that I am extremely thankful. However there is something that puzzles me: the amount of contempt that there is for Hinata. So while I work on the next chapter I'm going to ask everybody two questions:

1\. For those of you who say no to Hinata, give me a well thought out reason why. It will make more sense if you explain what causes your dislike. For those of you who like Hinata (My Hinata is more of a Tsukuyomi version JFYI), please share your opinion as well.

2: If there is another woman with Sauron aside from Freya (and I'm not saying whether there is/will be one) who would you prefer and how you expect the relationship to behave? This includes everyone from LOTR, Naruto, Fairy Tail (show not just guild), and Avatar.

I will give all of you some time to work your opinions (please do your best to convince me) on this while I work to on the new chapter

Thank you everyone for appreciating and following my stories as well as the comments. Thank you everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: The Dark Lord's Might...The Tide of Darkness

[Dracula Untold: Prologue]

The Dark Lord looked upon his ring, the blazing symbols upon it glowed even brighter as if overjoyed to be reunited with its master. The feeling of his full power returning to him was akin to an addict getting his fix. While he had held it before after he returned and even waore in on a chain in front of the others, He marveled in its beauty after seeing it properly for so long. It was then that he heard the small splash of a foot against a liquid.

He looked down to see it was Hinata who's foot had gone back and stepped in blood. The blood he had just spilt of the men and women who tried to stop him. He had to admit, all of the possibilities that he foresaw, this was not one of them: Hinata, the pure and incorruptible soul, giving herself to the darkness.

Hinata could not help but feel terrified, standing over her was the most powerful being in the mortal realm since the beginning of time. The heat emitting from his form was so intense that she felt as if she were going to melt. But heat and terror were not the only things she felt in this moment.

She also felt shame.

"Hinata" Kiba groaned as he tried to stand, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Shame that she had just betrayed her closest friends, her family, her people...what had she done?

This is all to save Naruto.

Yes, that was right, it was all to save him, to pull him back from the Darkness and in turn save those she also cared for. But still had she done the right thing?

You want to abandon him?

Of course not, and if she had to go into the darkness herself to save him, she would embrace the Shadow.

So consumed was she by the inner turmoil and dark influence, she did not notice a tendril of shadow smash Kiba into a wall.

"My master," the Lady of Shadow said reverently and with devotion, "Welcome back to the Land of the Living."

Yet he did not speak, not even acknowledge her presence, only stare directly at the Hyuuga heiress, she could not see it, but she felt him peer into every portion of her being. Freya smiled as she understood exactly what the Lord of Mordor was doing. Hinata too knew he was waiting for something, as if what she had just done was not enough. Seeing what Thuringwhethil had knelt into the pooling blood in reverence, she too knelt in the blood she helped spill, giving into the influence. Sitting on her heels she spoke, swallowing her fears and daring to look directly at her her new dark master.

"My life I pledge," she said, her conviction and determined nature returning to her, her pale eyes replaced into a blazing fire similar to that of the Nazgul, the symbol of the Great Eye appearing on her bosom just as Freya, "To the Dark Lord Sauron."

He seemed to be content for upon hearing those words he nodded, his menacing voice rang out, though it was not as dark and malicious as it did when he first returned from Hell. It had the same power and echo, yet it sounded if just a hint, more human.

"You have served me well Thuringwhethil," he said, acknowledging his loyal servants presence, "Yet I admit I am surprised in you bringing me the heiress."

She lifted her own eyes to Sauron, her voice now that of a dark goddess, "I bring her as tribute, and an opportunity to bring further suffering to those who betrayed you."

He did not respond, though she knew he was pleased. Walking passed them to the exit they both remained still.

"Come," he ordered, "We have work to do."

The Leaf ANBU, their bodies too weak to move, could only watch in despair as the two woman rose their feet and follow the Shadow.

[Outside the Prison]

Vicious storm clouds covered the village, lightning tore through the sky. All manner of beasts turn wild in fear as they rushed to safety.

To the Magi, the magic in the storm was not only noticeable...it was palpable. So too was the menace and might. Terror filled their very being, for not even the mighty Master Hades could summon such terrible power.

"Something's gone wrong," muttered Erza, "This dark magic is filling the very air we breathe."

Sure enough it was getting very difficult for the Magi and the Shinobi in the area as they too could feel the immense power. Two of the Magi however were feeling the effects on a much more violent scale: Natsu Dragneel and Mirajane Strauss

"We have to get in there now!" Natsu roared, summoning his flames and rushing forward, surprising to the others Mira rushed in with him.

[Fairy Tail OST: Huge Dragon on the Move]

"Natsu! Mira wait!" Erza shouted and rushed after them, so did the rest of the magi. Just before they could get to the doors however they were blown away.

Everyone leapt away to avoid the three ton doors which embedded themselves into nearby buildings. When they turned back their eyes widened at the sight before them.

Just within the door was a shadowy mass, its form slowly yet constantly changing. Tendrils swirled through the air like long hair from a person submerged beneath the waves. The dark magic was formless and endless, neither Magi nor Shinobi could figure out what to make of it nor their next action.

Suddenly the shadowy mass burst into flames, flames that promised nothing but death and destruction. It's heat was so intense that not even Natsu could withstand the total destruction it promised. Suddenly the violent flame began to take form, slowly their eyes were filled with despair as the flames took form…

Of the Flaming Eye.

The slit of the eye slowly began to take form of a tall being walking toward them, when it did the massive flames vanished and before them stood the Dark Lord, his terrible black armor adding more menace to his presence.

Fear gripped their very souls, telling them to run, to hide for as long as they could, or to beg for mercy. The ominous magic that flowed from the dark being before them. His helmed gaze passed over each and every one of them.

Then, just like that, it was gone.

Sauron's form vanished, as did the dreadful magic, replaced by a man in white robes, flowing and beautiful. Looking closer they realized it was Naruto's face, though it was more angular and lacked the marks on his face. His hair was calmer rather than the wild spiked mess it once was, the most recognizable part of his were his eyes, the same cerulean blue that they had known during his time with them.

It was then that he spoke, his voice smooth and friendly, "Hello my friends."

It was a beautiful sound to their ears, yet lacking none of the power, if anything it may hold more. With fear no longer dulling their senses however their minds were their own once more.

Erza was the first to lash out, "You call us friends, yet you betray your comrades!"

Sauron merely tilted his head, "And when did I betray you?" he asked, "Last I checked you and I fought side by side against the mad Uchiha's clone army. When did I attempt to strike at you?"

Erza was quiet for a moment, though her deadly glare was still there. Before she could respond Laxus stepped forward, a few bolts dancing around his form.

"From what Levy, the White Council, and everyone from the Leaf, you have been causing them nothing but terror and bloodshed," Ezra added to this.

"Unleashing a pack of Dire Wolves, haunting and demoralizing their people...CRUCIFYING THEIR ONES WHO WERE YOUR FRIENDS!" She roared, "Even desecrating their hero's statue."

"Are you even him? Nastu asked him, "Are you even Naruto? Or was that a lie as well?"

At this Sauron folded his arms, but it was not him who answered. It was Levy.

"Yes, it's him," they all looked at the bookworm, who seemed to be in terrified awe of the living and very deadly history before her. Sauron's blue eyes and her own locked.

"The original script for his name was Tauron or Thauron, one of them is the perfect anagram for Naruto," she told the others, at that their hearts sank yet their fear increased, they had heard from the other ninja had to say about the Hero of the Hidden Leaf. He alone had taken out the most horrific terrorist organization in the Hidden Nations, and that was only his last action. He had taken on monsters that by the side of it matched if not surpassed the dragons they faced in the Capital City, faced stone demon armies, even taking on the actual demon itself and obliterating it. He had changed the course of nations and in a few cases he had removed leaders, many of these when he was only thirteen.

If that was the case, then the man before them not only was a mastermind and powerful being of the past, but judging by what they heard and the vicious fight they witness on the Cloud Village bridge, he was a very deadly combatant.

They heard a small chuckle come from the Lord of Gifts, "My my, you have done your homework young lady. Such a mind like yours would be a great asset to the world I will bring."

Jet and Droy stood in front of her protectively, however it was Gajeel who responded, his draconic heritage emerging with his deadly gaze and growl that only a dragon can make.

"You come anywhere near Levy and I will terror you to ribbons!" he snarled, his steel armor covering his form and mist-like shadows flowing gently around his feet. At this Sauron looked upon the Steel-Shadow dragon.

[LOTR OST: Lothlorien]

"Gajeel," Sauron said in a friendly and peaceful manner, "You misunderstand me my friend, I have no desire to harm any of you. In fact I am asking for your help."

This caught them by surprise, he wanted their help?

"This world is controlled by chaos and war," he continued, walking toward them, his smooth and enticing voice piercing their minds,"I would see it come to an end, so much death and destruction at the hands of one another, of great beasts who think themselves superior and wipe out entire civilizations. Dark magi and ambitious leaders who would sacrifice their own people for the sake of power. With the might of the most powerful guilds of Fiore, who fight for their comrades and to vanquish evil, you could be my elite enforcers, the ones I entrust with ensuring the peace."

They had to admit, it was an enticing offer, yet he continued, this time in an effort to inflate their ego, "You destroyed Lullaby, stopped Jellal, defeated the Oracion Seis twice, vanquished Grimoire Heart, and eradicated an entire army of Demons. You even stopped the dragons themselves from wiping out your capital city, saving millions."

They could hear the admiration and impressed tone in his voice, and they had to admit it felt good being acknowledge by such a powerful being, "And that is just one guild! With your power and the other guilds here by your side, together we could change the course of history, unite the peoples of the world and bring forth an era of peace and prosperity."

To all of them, the idea was sound, many of them were powerful enough to take on armies on non-magicals. There presence had made resounding victories across the board in the Allied Shinobi War, they could easily help achieve peace. All of them were deeply considering joining the man before them.

Except Erza, "You deceptive snake!" she roared, snapping the others out of the trance, "Your hypnotic gaze and honeyed words do not fool my eye, I see the truth behind your words."

At this everyone else snapped out of it, only now recognizing the unearthly glow that had appeared in his eyes as well as the One Ring. They were fortunate Erza's eye was artificial and therefore immune to hypnotic suggestion.

"You promise peace, yet what you truly seek is domination!" she roared, pointing her blade directly under Sauron's throat, "You wiped out entire civilizations who stood against you. Leave nothing but bloodshed and darkness in your wake! You mauled those who loved you and called you friends! You're no better than Acnologia!"

At this Sauron, his eyes lowering before returning to their more flaming appearance, he was no longer being cordial.

"If you knew my reasons," he told her, "You would really consider whose side you are on."

At this it was the Fire Dragon who lost his temper now, "THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS!" the others look at him in shock at the outburst, "I dunno what's gotten ahold of your mind, but you cannot turn your back on the ones who cared about you!"

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, a tear going down her face.

He continued to yell at the Dark Lord, "I spoke to the ones who knew you. Every single one of them admired and loved you! You were the best of them, your heart was pure and you encouraged people to be better than they were! They thought you were dead and you torment them by returning only to reveal yourself as this horrid being. They were friends! Your Family!"

The Magi were speechless for a moment, they all knew that if anything it was more important than fighting and becoming stronger, was the bonds of friendship and family. Tears fell from his face from anger and sorrow as he thought on the pain despair that their new friends had been forced to endure, twice now.

Sauron however kept his face stern and cold, "I cannot afford the luxury of friends," he said. "This world is corrupted and violent, it requires power to unite the world."

[Fairy Tail OST: Fairy Law]

Now it was Laxus' turn to lose it, "POWER DOES NOT AMOUNT TO PEACE!" he roared, the others look at him, his aura glows a powerful golden, lighting dancing on his form violently.

"Power corrupts wholly and without consideration. Those who seek power for powers sake destroy any who get in their path, whether they are friend or foe!" all knew about the attempted Coup he had led, and they could not help but admire the man he now represented, "And they will be destroyed by those who unite against them to defend their people and their family."

Erza could not help but smile at her fellow S Class Member, though she admitted she wished Gildarts and the Saints were here at the moment. Unfortunately they had been called into a meeting with the Kages and the White Council.

Silence for a few moments reigned as Sauron and Laxus stare off, then he spoke again. "I find your end goal commendable, however your methods are unacceptable, and if you continue I will have no choice but to stop you."

At that his power burst to life, as he did every S Class wizard stepped forward and flared their own power as well, behind them the rest of the magi flared their own magic as well . It was clear that the Magi were not going to take this lightly.

Sauron only sighed before looking back up at the Magi.

"So be it."

[Akatsuki Base: Hidan's Choir Theme]

Sasuke awoke with a start as he leapt from his, bed to check his body for wounds. A moment later he remembered all that had happened: the blind rage at the sight of the Black Hand, dueling the cloaked menace, only to be soundly defeated by who was revealed to be Naruto, somehow alive.

"You wake," Madara said with a pleased tone, "I was afraid your injuries would have you down for much longer."

His Sharingan flared as he glared at Madara, however his anger faded as he realized they were not alone. A glowing specter, it's face wrinkled and rotten, yet the glow itself was majestic. Judging by the armor he wore not only was he warrior

Cautiously he walked up to the pair, he hadn't been near a phantom before but it seemed he and Madara were cordial at least. The phantom addresses him, "Calm yourself young Uchiha, you are going to need your strength."

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, Madara responded.

"This is Celebrimbor, he is arch enemy for the Dark Lord," Madara answered, "And the one who has guided men like me and the Akatsuki for man generations."

Suddenly the memories of combating his friend, "What the hell happened to Naruto!?" he yelled, at this Celebrimbor spoke bluntly.

"Your friend is the Shadow that threatens to consume all life," at this Sasuke's eyes widened, it couldn't be. Madara seemed to have read his mind.

"I am afraid that his words are true," he said in an almost pitied tone, "Your friend is in fact the Dark Lord that we have been striving to defeat and unite the world against."

Sasuke could only ask in a hollow tone, his hair covering his eyes, "What now?" the Bright Lord was the one to answer.

"Now we are at war, and I have a task for you," he said, as Madara walked a small distance away.

"You are to go to the front and assist in the recapture of the Tailed Beasts," he told him, "But first you must locate a blade that can harm them."

Sasuke gripped his chokoto, "And what is wrong with the blade I wield?" the Bright Lord scoffed.

"You're blade, while impressive for your Age, is completely useless against the powers of darkness. Only a blade forged of the Old Ways can harm the Nine and their Master. How else do you think the High Kings of Elves and Men were able to combat the Shadow?"

Madara returned at this point, "The only other physical weapons that can harm them are the chakra rods used by Rinnegan users, but the metal is frail and unrefined. All other manner of weapons shatter upon their armor or disintegrate and plague the attacker with the Black Breath."

He held out to the younger Uchiha a black katana and a ring of the Akatsuki, "This blade will be strong enough to handle a few power blows, but do not rely on it to to save from a blow. Use it to wound the Nazgul just enough to send them back to their master, should this weapon break you will be defenseless."

Sasuke took the blade, "And the ring?"

"It will provide you with similar abilities as my own" Celebrimbor stated, "Though weaker, it will be enough to keep the Nazgul at bay for a time."

Sasukes holstered the weapon and placed the ring onto his finger, "And what am I to do in the even this blade breaks?"

The Bright Lord answered, "You must travel into the lands of Old, where the ruins of the old word and ancient spirits yet linger. There you will find perhaps the only weapon that the Dark Lord fears."

Sasuke was intrigued by this, he could not help but feel angered that Naruto was now the most powerful being in the mortal realm. Every ounce of power he could take he would.

"How will I know the weapon?" he asked, the Bright Lord answered, a distance and appreciative air in his tone.

"This blade is unlike any other in all creation," he told him, "A sword that had made many a king, lead armies as well as vanquish them. It had united the realm more than one occasion against the forces of evil. While their are other weapons of simple calibre, none will have the impact as it will in the presence of the Dark Lord."

Sasuke liked this, "I'll look into it," he packed his belongings, Madara spoke.

"Once you retrieve the blade, return and release your vengeance upon the armies of Shadow," Madara ordered, Sasuke only grunted in affirmative as he took his team and were on their journey, Madara's map tight in hand. The two looked at the departing members for a moment.

Madara spoke with a quiet, matter-of-fact voice, "You know his ambitions will betray us."

The Bright Lord nodded as he watched Sasuke and his team depart into the wilderness, "It matters not, so long as he wields one of my rings, he will be kept in line."

Said ring glowed eerily as Sasuke thought on what he had just learned, looking at the map that had been wrapped around the sheathe of the blade. "If it's true that no mortal weapon can harm him, I feel sorry for anyone that dares to challenge him."

[Fairy Tail: Scarlet Warrioress]

The chaos of battle reigned, the Shinobi could only watch in awe at the powers summoned by the Magi, their spells were massive and required no complex signal. Over and over they pounded the Dark Lord, who hadn't even recovered enough to strike back.

A powerful blow from Elfman sends Sauron careening toward a waiting Erza, summoning Heaven's Wheel to strike at him with the Pentagram Sword technique while Kaguara's techniques cut deep into him. Laxus followed up with a Heavenly Halberd and the Dark Lord was engulfed in a massive torrent of yellow lightning before Olga summoned his own black lightning, striking the Shadow with the might of a Dragon and a God.

They knew if they were to have any hope of subduing him they needed to keep him off balance, and so they continued their assault.

Baccus appeared to strike all the vulnerable areas for Elfman to return again in his Beast Soul and crush him into the ground before throwing him toward Gray and Lyon.

"ICE MAKE: COLD EXCALIBUR!" he roared as he brought a massive ice sword down on his foe. Meanwhile Lyon summoned and ice dragon to pound into him.

All of their blows were enhanced tenfold by Wendy and Sherria who's own visages were grim and determined.

Mira summoned her initial Satan Soul and blasted him with an evil blast before Sting and Rogue charged. Blow after blow the two of them landed with their enhanced dragon strength and powers, Light and Shadow pounded into him enough to crush his face.

The both of them leapt back for Laxus to lunge forward and deliver a massive uppercut, he flew for what appeared to be a mile. Just as he reached his peak the three Fairy Tail dragons appeared with their cats holding them into the air, each of them taking in a deep breath.

"Sky Dragon..." Wendy called to the heavens.

"Steel Dragon…" Gajeel growled in rage.

"Fire Dragon…" Natsu bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRR!" and from their lungs emitted a menacing and powerful attacks that blasted the Shadow and sent him crashing into the ground. The explosion was immense, dust and debris filled the area to the point that no sight could pierce its veil.

However they did see a powerful purple glow appear, it was then that they knew their plan had worked: they had bought enough time for Fried and Levy to right an enchantment cage to hold him. Their most powerful spells were put into it and no man could ever hope to escape.

[END OST]

As the dust settled slowly the Shinobi looked on in awe and the Magi smiled and emitted small laughs of relief at having succeeded. Seeing that the battle was over Shinobi guards quickly leapt in and drew their weapons, pointing it at the magic cage.

The Leaf ANBU members at this time also ran out, their masks long since destroyed from Sauron's initial attack, but they had recovered enough to force themselves to their feet and pursue their lost friend. Their eyes were filled with shock at seeing the Magi standing triumphant.

"Excellent work everyone," Fried said, sheathing his blade, "You bought us enough time to hinder him from harming anyone else."

They all smiled at one another, once again the darkness had been defeated by the power of family.

[Pieces of Eden: Satan's Arrival]

Suddenly, a dark and terrible laughter could be heard, a laughter not of this world, darker than Jose, more maniacal than Zero, mightier than Master Hades, more malignant than Acnologia himself.

"Hinder me?" the sound of terrible, "Foolish mortals! None may hinder the Shadow!"

Within the enchantment barrier no longer stood the handsome and and admirable form of Annatar, now towering over them stood his true form.

That of the Dark Lord Sauron.

So filled with awe and terror they could not even move, their bodies shaking and cold sweat drenched Shinobi and Magi alike. The Dark Lord slow raised his right hand to chest height, his palm up, the Ring of Power glowing menacingly. Then, by simply clenched his fist a burst of power ripped from him and the barrier which surrounded him shattered like glass.

Madness took hold of the Shinobi nearest him and they charged blindly, their weapons raised. However their blades were those of mortal men, and like the Earth Bender who had given into his own madness, their weapons shattered against the Dark Lord's armor.

With a glance earth spikes materialized and impaled them through their backs and out their chests. Life left them, yet their bodies hung there like a macabre sculpture. The Magi were filled with such terror they too felt the madness to attack fill them, though the same terror kept their bodies from moving.

The Leaf Shinobi lunged forward to subdue him, their hands going through signs, but the Dark Lord merely reached behind him and mentally grabbed them all before tossing them over his head and into the Magi who by pure reactionary impulse caught them but fell in the process.

The Dragonslayers were able to force down there fear just enough to stand and prepare ranged attacks. However the Dark Lord would not allow that.

With his palms down, he raised his arms to waist height, before flexing his fingers and sending out a massive wave of darkness. All were swept up in the wave and sent crashing into walls and buildings, some even breaking through them.

"Your tenacity is admirable...BUT POINTLESS!" he roared, his demonic voice pierced their souls.

"Submit! Give in to the One!" he demanded. The magi for the longest time did not move, their forms wreathed in pain.

[Fairy Tail OST: Seigei no Chikara]

After a few moments Sauron watched, admittedly impressed as Natsu pounded into the earth and began to force himself to his feet.

"I...will...never give up!" he gasped and groaned, "You threaten my comrades, my family! I'LL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU HURT THEM!"

At this Magi and Shinobi alike looked at Natsu with wide eyes, to the Leaf members, the resemblance of him and their lost friend was uncanny.

"You claim to seek the betterment of humanity, what about the man and women you just butchered!" he roared, shakily forcing him to his feet. Sauron's opinion of the young man increased more, it took a great deal to stand before him at his full power, only Gil-Galad and Elendil themselves had ever managed such a feat. Yet here this young dragonslayer not only was standing, but at his words, so too did the other Magi and his former friends began to force themselves to their feet once more.

He inspired them, now Sauron understood the success they had in defeating his Dark Guilds, this unconquerable willpower was something that was intoxicating to those around him and encouraged them to be better themselves.

"I do not fear you," he said with conviction, "Because my friends stand by my side! AND SO DO YOURS!"

At this Sauron for a moment was shocked, "Do you know the pain that they felt when you were dead!? They mourned you for all seven years you were gone! And even now as they stare at what you've become, they still fight to find the friend they once loved. And if we have to beat some sense into you to get that through your thick skull we will!"

By the time he had finished, all the Magi and Shinobi stood, determination and conviction once again in their eyes.

At this Sauron gave a small chuckle, "You are truly a cut above the rest, Natsu Dragneel," he complimented, "It takes great strength and determination to inspire others the way you do. However…"

[Fairy Tail OST: Makarov vs Hades]

At this moment they felt a sudden blast of dark magic come to life...behind them.

"I was not talking to you," he said with menacing satisfaction, Magi and Shinobi turned in terror at the power emanation from behind them. They had little time to react as a dark wave of energy blasted them all forward...from Mirajane.

When they were able to look up once more, Mirajane now stood in front of them in her Halphas form...in defense of the Dark Lord.

"MIRA! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" roared Erza, horror on their faces.

"I serve the Dark Lord," she said, her own demonic yet beautiful voice ringing out, the shock and bewilderment filled them, and though it normally wasn't his practice to reveal his methods, he knew this would crush them.

"All manner of foul and demonic creatures are of MY dominion, her body and mind have consumed so many demons that her very being is compelled to obey and serve the Darkness," he told them, seeing the despair on their visages increase. Erza at this point however held no fear or despair...only rage.

[Fairy Tail: Purgatory Armor]

"You dare…" she said, her body shaking, "To corrupt one of our comrades!?

Her body glowed for a moment before she now dawned the infamous Purgatory armor, "YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE! I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Her massive weapon crashed into the ground, MIra's powers formed and spun in her hands. Though she did not move as the Dark Lord only chuckled once more.

"You will find that hard to accomplished...trying to stay alive," he said in a low and dark tone.

It was then that they heard something that made their hearts stop in even more terror if possible. For the wind carried the sound of terrible wailing and howling, they looked to the night sky to see swarms of bats flying across the full moon before coming down unto the village and materialized into growling snarling vampires, werewolves barked and roared as they rushed into the city.

The Army of the Night had come to protect their Dark Master, and to slaughter all in their path.

 **AN: (Please Read)**

 **And so the Dark Lord's power is finally revealed, thank you all so much for following my stories and encouraging me to keep going. It really is an honor to have so many followers. Before I sign off and get to work on the next chapter, I have a few questions for all, some of them I added at the end of the last chapter but for those who may have missed them I will ask them again along with a few others.**

 **1) After I posted the last chapter, I received a few negative responses to Hinata's involvement. And while bashing and flaming does nothing to me, I grew curious as to why she was disliked by a few of my readers. So I am going to extend the question to ya'll to have a voice: What is it about Hinata that you like or dislike? I want to hear your opinions for an against her, please give some detail in your answers and try to keep it clean as others will see your answers in the review board.**

 **2) While I have not revealed a true pairing for the Dark Lord, I would like to hear your opinions about who you think is the best fit and more importantly why. So please share your thoughts on that matter as I enjoy hearing from you as you are my faithful readers and while I have a plan of where I want this story will go, I want to hear your thoughts on what I write as it may give me inspiration to make the story better.**

 **3) Tell me what you love about the story so far and what you would like to see. When you all respond about how excited you are for a part of the story that either just occurred or is foreshadowed by my writing, it fills me with a happiness and drive to keep writing to feed your desire for more. As I said before there are some moments where your posts have given me great ideas in how to improve my story.**

 **4) What parts of the original Middle Earth or maybe another dark force from another story would you like to see? From weapons and relics, to monsters and demons, tell me what from the Old Ages you would like to see.**

 **5) As you can tell from my story, Sauron has been apart of the world throughout multiple Ages of mankind and has witnessed the recreation of world many times after wars and other calamities. So with that mind mind, I want everyone to pull out their wildest ideas as to what else Sauron can do, other franchises and stories that have powerful monsters and warriors, or fierce beings that challenge him. While I am not going to let this story spiral out of control, there is a method to my madness that I am going to follow. But I want to hear everyone's wildest ideas, if anything it would be a fun topic to discusss.**

 **Finally: I want to thank everyone once again, never would I have imagined my first story would be this popular, yet you all have accepted it and encouraged me to write more. I cannot tell you how humbled and honored I am to have you as my faithful readers, one of you even wished me well after I mentioned I was having a hard time at one point and it meant so much to me. You know who you are and to you I say thank you and may God bless you for your kindness. All of you inspire me and encourage me to keep writing so to all of you I say thank you and may God Bless you all.**

 **Also I am working on other stories and look forward to announcing them soon. Thank you all so very much, until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Saved from the Brink...The Prophecy Contested

[Dracula Untold: The Brood]

It was a massacre, Shinobi and Civilian alike were feasted on by Sauron's beasts, the vampires red eyes glowed hungrily as they fed. Werewolves ripped people apart and all the while the Dark Lord stood there, arms crossed. From behind him walked Thuringwhethil along with the corrupted Hinata.

They were silent for the longest time, watching events unfold. Erza was desperate to attack him however a dominated Mirajane was keeping her at bay. The other Magi and the Leaf Shinobi were busy trying to stay alive and keep others from falling victim to Sauron's bloodthirsty horde.

"Mira!" Erza cried out, "Snap out of it please!"

She didn't respond, only send out another blast of energy that left a hole in the ground. Erza dashed around her and lunged toward the Dark Lord with her weapon raised, hoping the lack of connection would snap her out of it.

However Mira snapped in front of her however and kicked her back into the ground.

Even to her siblings, Mira was out of reach, both of whom tried to stop her several times only to be swept aside as she continued to attack Scarlett. It was as if she had been given a task to attack her specifically.

Meanwhile the Shinobi and Magi were slowing cutting through the horde of beasts, fortunately though the monsters healed quickly and were very capable of tearing them all apart, they were limited in number and the speed and numbers of the Shinobi along with the wide radiused powers of the Magi were able to whittle down their numbers.

The Shadow stood their, his eyes appreciating the effectiveness of his creations, despite their numbers and their numbers slowly dwindling, they slaughter ten for every one of them that fell.

And every single one of them would die for their Alpha.

The battle was so fierce and bloody that it was almost too late before they noticed something that would make their blood freeze.

[Shadow of War OST: Why Do You Keep Fighting?]

The Dark Lord was making his way to the gates along with Mira, who was dragging an unconscious Erza, her armored shattered.

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled, fire emitted from his being and he roasted the beasts around him who yelped in pain. He rushed toward his friend as did the rest of the Magi toward the Dark Lord.

The Leaf ANBU saw it themselves and charged as well.

In that moment Freya and Hinata reappeared to strike at them, Freya's magic and Hinata's Air Palm sent shockwaves that blasted them back. Natsu however caught himself and after sliding for a bit he and charged forth again.

"GIVE US BACK OUR FRIENDS!" he roared, flames engulfing his entire body as he flew toward the Shadow.

At this the Dark Lord finally stopped before the Gate of Kumogakure and turned quickly the backhand the Dragonslayer across the face with hellfire. He may have been a dragon slayer and the nephew of and even feasted on the flames of the Hellfire Dragon, but he had never felt nor was he prepared for True Primordial Hellfire.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled as she rushed forward, her magic was low from having summoned her spirits and utilizing her mimic technique to use similar weapons. The others were depleted of magic as well, and the Shinobi were exhausted from battling the Dark Lord bestial shock troops.

Over time the vampires had all been impaled or decapitated by the blades of Shinobi or torn apart by the Magi's spells. A few of the werewolves had fallen as well, the thing that had horrified them all however when it came to the werewolves and vampires was that they were all human looking. They were normal, wearing clothing and looked nothing like the great Alpha Beast that had attacked the Leaf, but they still held pointed ears, the glowing assortment of eyes, and the blood soaked fangs and claws.

The Shinobi froze however, the look on Hinata's face...it was so radically different.

Sakura had seen the alternate world with Naruto and she had seen their Hinata slowly transform into her doppleganger. She was used to seeing an aggressive and on many occasions shameless woman, even wearing clothing similar to her counterpart. She had let it slowly happen as she knew Hinata needed to become stronger...however what she saw now was far worse than the woman she had become...

Gone were her unique lavender eyes of the Hyuga Clan, replaced by a solid and hellish glow, like the eyes of the corrupted Kings of Men when they accepted their Rings. Her veins were still pulsing and evident, indicating she was using the Byakugan, but the veins were now darkened, as if black blood pulsed through them. And just above the valley of her breasts...was the brand of the Flaming Eye.

"Hinata…" Sakura gasped in horror, "No…" Neji fell to his knees seeing what had become of the fierce cousin he had grown to admire.

" **Tell me something,** _ **boy,**_ " the Dark Lord said, a taunting emphasis upon the word boy, " **Do you still believe in the purity of the hearts of men?"**

Hinata, Freya, and Mira, as if on telepathic command stepped forward, Mira dropping Erza unceremoniously at the Dark Lord's feet. All walked in front of him in a protective wall. However that was not what the Dark Lord's intent, but rather something far more cruel. His demonic voice like that of booming thunder, compelling all to listen.

" **Shinobi, Magi,"** he declared, " **Gaze upon the purest of you, corrupted by the darkness, turned into the most vicious of foes. Let this be a lesson to all who look to the sky with hope, that no man or woman can stand against the Shadow alone!"**

Their hearts sank as cruel smirks appeared on Hinata and Mirajane's faces, for they knew, they did not have the heart nor conviction to attack them. At this Sauron's armor began to glow red from the intense heat from his form. Then, before any could stop him, a massive wall of Hellfire went rolling forth to consume them and reduce them to ash.

[LOTR OST: Theoden King]

However, in that moment of despair, a powerful booming voice challenged the Dark Lord, it's power evident as a wall of light blocking the flaming from licking away at their flesh, " **So long as ONE Person stands against you and your tyranny, there is ALWAYS HOPE!"**

They all turned to see that it was Gandalf the White, The Lady of Light, and The Lord of Imladris.

The White Council had arrived.

There was still the despair and pain, but now new feelings had appeared in contest, peace, happiness, and hope. They watched as the Lady of Light, walked forward to stand between them and the Shadow, the other two standing by her side.

Vampires and Werewolves alike whimpered and whined in pain as the purity of her power washed over them. Behind her walked the other two members of the White Council. No longer were they the wise old beings filled with kindness, now they were filled with a power that, although it was pure and holy, it was no less intimidating. They stood in defiance of the Dark Lord who let out a soft growl.

[End 1:50: Shadow of War OST: The Fall]

" **The White Council finally stands up from their seats,"** Sauron said maliciously, " **Tell me, when did the Valar decide to no longer turn a blind eye?"**

"In times past, the world knew who you were and united against you," Elrond said, his blade already in hand, "Now we have returned to guide the people to unite against you once more."

Sauron growled, " **Foolish Elf!"** he barked out, " **Do you not realized that the more you interact and manipulate, the more they will rely upon you?"**

Shinobi and Magi alike could literally see the primordial magics whipping around them, a curving wall of light, dim yet visible, against the dark mists and tendrils that slowly crawled over each other and brushing against the wall, as if testing for weaknesses.

It found none...yet.

" **Tell me, Olorin,"** Sauron said, calling him by his true name, " **Do you really believe that hope is so easily attained? That hope can hold back the Darkness"**

"Hope and Light hold back the darkness, not through immense power, but through everyday kindness, that keeps the light in Men's hearts. THAT is what defeat you before, and it will do so again."

At this Sauron said nothing, it was hard to get a read on the Dark Lord when his helm covered his head.

" **Fool,"** he said, walking past his minions, " **Kindness does not stop a wild beast from feasting upon the weak. When since the beginning of time has kindness stopped those who craved power? Against those that crave the destruction of the world?"**

For the first time since this battle had begun, he summoned his dark mace which engulfed itself in Hellfire.

" **AGAINST ME!?"** he roared as his raised his mace, he brought against their defenses and with a massive shockwave they broke, blasting black all from the Shadow, who's cape flowed violently against the blast.

By the time they recovered their sight the Dark Lord's left hand glowed with Hellfire, pulsing madly and condensed, ready to be unleashed. He pulled his arm back and prepared to thrust it forward.

" **BEGONE!"**

[0:50]

However the Shadow was blasted back by a sudden compilation of powerful jutsu. His feet dragged against the ground before he finally came to a halt, his arms crossed over his face to block the attack. Lowering his arms he growled menacingly.

Turning the Shinobi and Magi all looked to see something that not only raised their spirits, but raised their morale.

The Jinichuriki had arrived with Natsumi leading the charged, they were a magnificent sight, where the Magi were masters of magic and powerful displays, these nine were martial masters.

Like deadly dancers they moved and flowed through the crowd of beasts and slew them with ease. Moving without need for command, Freya, Hinata, and Mirajane charged as well.

Reinvigorated by the sudden rush of reinforcements the Magi, Shinobi, and the White Council themselves entered the fray. Sauron once more chose to stay back and watch the conflict with fascination, it was incredible what simple moves on the board could do to turn the tide.

All the while with a wicked grin hidden under his dark crowned helm.

Within moments the Vampires had been slain, their bodies shriveled and rotting the moment they were slain, and the Werewolves lost their bestial features when they fell.

All that held them back were the three women, yet even they were being forced back.

[1:30]

" **Enough,"** he declared, another wave of darkness blasting them all back, enveloping and passing the three women without harming them. Everyone else however were blasted back.

" **I have wasted enough time with you, I have matters to attend to,"** he declared as the three women leapt back to his side. One person stepped forward however.

" **Farewell,** _ **heroes**_ **,"** he said, his power began to engulf himself and his pawns in flame. Natsumi summoned a nine-tails arm to grab them.

Before in a sudden flash of flame, he was gone.

[Ba Sing Se]

The Avatar and his friends were deep in thought, having managed to infiltrate the last stronghold in the Earth Kingdom against the Fire Nation and the Dark Lord's forces. For those in the outer city, terror always filled their hearts, for day and night they heard the dark chant of the dark armies.

" **Gor Ah Go Dah!"** an Uruk Captain would roar to begin to hellish chant. Upon hearing the words of Black Speech the armies of Sauron would respond.

" **Kat-Mu-Da!** (Death to Men)" they would roar, only for the captain to roar back " **Gorosh!** (Louder)"

" **Kat-Mu-Da!"**

" **GOROSH!"**

" **KAT-MU-DA!"**

All the while terrible drums crashed, like booming thunder announcing the doom of men.

day in day out as they heard the walls smashed by hundreds of artillery pieces. It was only by the power of the Earth Benders that the walls were intact, but by the end of every assault they were exhausted.

The bloodlust among Sauron's forces was starting to get to them though. It was only by their discipline and the power of their superiors that they didn't hack into their own Fire Nation allies.

They had swept across the Earth Kingdom like the Black Plague, utterly destroying ever form of opposition since Omashu. The Earth Kingdom warriors were formidable, however they paled in comparison to the martial skill and might of Gondor. They relied too much on their benders and did not put true discipline into their other forces. Only the Fire Benders seem to have a semblance of the strength Gondor once had.

And they served the Fire Lord.

Aang and his friends went pale as they saw the black and red armored ocean of enemies just waiting for a single crack in their defenses. The thing that made them truly go pale however was at the very front, the Four Horsemen astride their fearsome horses.

The Hammer, the Tower, the Mouth, and the Wraith. All stared motionless as the flaming boulders smashed and crashed into the walls. In the far back they could see Siege Towers being formed, it would not be long now before they would be face to face with ravenous and ruthless Orcs and Uruk Hai.

"I can't believe it's come to this," Katara said, her eyes watering as she saw the terror that the people of the outer wall were living in.

Aang once again was incredibly thankful for their savior from the heavens, thinking back on their encounter.

[Flashback-In the Skies Above the Earth Kingdom]

The angelic being, Eonwe he had called himself, was tending to a very pale and weak Katara. The Morgul blade that had pierced her side had left a shard when pulled out. Sokka cursed Azula and her companions for harming his sister, and himself for not being able to protect her.

A gentle glow was seen from the being's hand, similar to when Katara uses her healing water. Slowly the sweating and fever she was feeling subsided and she drifted into dreamless sleep.

"She will be ok now, I have stopped the Morgul shard from reaching her heart," he told the others who sighed in relief.

"Wait, you said your name is Eonwe, but who are you?" Aang asked, the banner carrier of Manwe turned to him and sat sat against the side of Oppa's saddle.

"It will be difficult for you to understand completely who and what I am," he explained, no manner of insult implied in his words, "The best way I can explain to you in our brief time together is that I am the Captain of the Holy Guard. The god's emissary and warrior if you will."

At this Sokka had a comical freak out, his jaw dropping to the floor in shock and disbelief. Though after he saw this being with the wings of light and the holy magic he couldn't argue the fact. But that did not stop him from uttering unintelligible sounds as he tried to wrap his head around what he had just been told.

Aang, who had lived among a very spiritual culture, was less shocked, but by no means was he prepared for what he had just been told. His eyes went wide, an angelic warrior was here before him, and had just helped him save his friends.

"Why did you help us?" he asked, "And more importantly what brings you hear?"

After a moment Eonwe spoke, "To answer your question, your friend was suffering from an affliction that none of this time can cure. Had i not intervened she would have become a dark and twisted version of herself, bound to the Dark Lord's will."

At that this Aang and Sokka went pale, picturing Katara with the same hellish eyes that Azula and her companions possessed, her skin pale and a wicked grin upon her face.

"As to the second question, it is because of the Dark Lord that I am here. The Valar, or gods to put it simply, require proof that his threat is great enough. And if it is, to destroy him and his forces."

At this Aang grew angry, "Proof!?" he roared, "He has tormented and destroyed near all of the Bending Nations! The North Water tribe barely stands, Earth has been nearly destroyed, and my own people are nothing but bone! Only Ba Sing Se and the North Capital still stand."

At this Eonwe frowned, "You must understand something young Avatar," he began, "The last time the Valar took action in the mortal plain, the lands of Arda were torn apart, and the last time The Father of All acted an entire civilization was erased from this world."

At this Sokka and Aang once again went pale, the idea of such destruction capable, it was no wonder they were hesitant to act.

"Mankind has vanquished the Shadow before, I am sent to ascertain whether they can again," Eonwe finished, "And if so, I have been tasked with vanquishing him, so as to avoid the end."

"Is Sauron so terrible?" Aang asked, "My former selves have said he is my true enemy, but they have said nothing as to what he has done."

Eonwe's face darkened at this, "Sauron...has tormented this world since before the First Age. He corrupted and dominated entire civilizations, and orchestrated the destruction of many more. That it why we must stop him."

At this he stood, "You must travel to Ba Sing Se, warn them and help them in defense against the Shadow."

At this his wings of light returned to his form and his replaced his helm on his head. His face vanishing beneath the helm.

" **You may have been created by the Bright Lord,"** he spoke, his voice angelic and powerful, " **But your choices are your own."**

And with that he took off into the sky, flying west.

Toward the Hidden Shinobi lands.

[End Flashback]

And so Aang did as asked, though he could not help but wonder what he could do. The armies were massive, their only hope was to either attack and fight their way through, or to find a way to retreat and flee the city.

Sitting around was going to do nothing, as there was no one to rescue them.

"We have to get word to the Earth King of Ba Sing Se," Aang said to the others, "The Dark Lord and his minions will break through given enough time."

"Then let's get to work!" Katara said with a smile, cracking her knuckles, all the while, a pair of fire-benders found themselves wandering through the same streets of Ba Sing Se.

[In the Wilderness]

Sasuke and his team sat quietly in front of the fire, each and every one of them possessed a grim visage. They now knew of the powers that they stood between.

"What are we gonna do man?" Suigetsu said, "There aint no way we get out of this unscathed…"

"There is if we get that sword," Karin said to her aquatic team member, Jugo in this moment looked at her with a contemplating look.

"You seem to know an awful lot about him and the old stories," he told her.

Karin looked into the fire as her eyes glazed over, thinking on her memories, "When I was passed around as a blood bag, the only thing I could do was lose myself into the old stories."

They grew sober at that, all of them knew what she had suffered through when she was a child.

"I read every bit of those stories when I was a child, the adventures, the trials, the dragons and demons that the heroes had to face," she told them.

"Can you tell us about this sword?" Sasuke finally spoke up, though his eyes did not leave the flame, picturing the flames taking shape for the words she spoke.

"It only appears in a few moments of the story," she told him, "Though other tales speak of a mighty sword, it always it spoke as the Sword of Kings."

At this the ego of Sasuke grew, wielding such a blade would certainly give him power. Karin continued, "It is said that it is the only weapon that Sauron fears, with a broken blade it cut off Sauron's ring."

"Only the rightful High King could wield the blade," she continued, "Those who wielded the blade were wise and powerful, and the blade itself wielded the strength to level armies."

The other's eyes widened at the thought of such a powerful blade. They knew of many a Shinobi that could tear armies apart, Sasuke himself took on a thousand men and left them alive yet broken. If he were to find such a weapon, then none could stop them.

His anticipation of such power made his Uchiha eyes flare on their own accord, visualizing a great flaming blade turning armies to ash. He needed such a blade, with it he could achieve his own ambitions and not even a legend like Madara or whoever that ghost was could stop him.

The ghost…

"Karin," he spoke again, she blushed for a moment hearing her name on his lips, but his next question made her ponder.

Do you know of any other being able to match such a blade themselves?

At this she too looked at the fire which reflected off her sunglasses, "According to the Old stories, only a few ever managed to stand against him...for a time."

"Who?" he asked.

"According to the legends," she began, "Only the High King of Man Elendil and the High King of Elves Gil-Galad were able to truly battle the Dark Lord to a stand-still at his full might. With kingly Elven spear and Numenorean sword they challenged him, their weapons capable of harming both angelic and demonic beings. They were beings beyond us in every way, powerful and strong. Many wounds that would kill us outright they could simply shrug off and continue the fight."

"However even they were no match," she said sadly, "Gil-Galad was burnt to a husk by Sauron's mere touch, and Elendil's body was broken by the his mace. It was only by their martial skill and eventual sacrifice that they were able to weaken Sauron long enough that his reaction was too slow for the King of Man's heir to cut the ring from his finger."

Sasuke thought on this and the ghost, judging by the quiver and sword on his back he guessed this was not him.

"Who else?" he asked, at this Karin.

"I don't know if it's true, but there are tales of an Elven Lord that challenged the Dark Lord, nearly defeating him on many an occasion. In the end however he was slain by the Dark Lord, but due to a curse and his own refusal to move on he later bonded with a human warrior. They were known as the Gravewalker as when they were cut down they would soon return to the mortal realm once more."

At this Sasuke imagined Orochimaru's thoughts were he still alive.

"Though they were better known by the Elve's moniker...The Bright Lord."

At this they all grew silent a moment, till Suigetsu voiced his thoughts, "A little on the nose don't ya think?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, but the tale says the elf abandoned his host before being defeated yet again. Though the man somehow lived on and held back Sauron's forces for decades as the Dark Ranger."

Sasuke thought on all this, the description and the intense hatred for Sauron fit who he was dealing with. His Sharingan caught a shadow moving in the darkness.

"The tales are true," he told them, they all looked at him in surprise, "The behind behind Madara is this Bright Lord. I saw him with my Sharingan, speaking to Madara."

At this the others went pale. They now knew...the Dark Lord and the Bright Lord were the ones who had made their own a battleground.

At this realization Sasuke stood, "Get some rest, we have a long time ahead of us."

Before they could say anything he vanished into the darkness, leaving them to their thoughts. He walked for a long time, going through the real turmoil of his heart. His one and only true friend, was the most vile and evil being in history.

It was in that moment he heard a wolven howl, though it sounded deeper, louder, and more monstrous. He looked up to a cliff just about forty feet above him to see a massive wolf, something that shouldn't be possible. He listened to it's deep and dark growling breath as a pair of glowing flaming eyes glared right back at him.

The large wolf then leapt from it's perch with such speed it was a blur. However when it landed it was no longer a beast, but a man, he wore tattered clothes.

[Back in Sauron's Cell]

Both the Interrogation unit as well as the script magi were coming over every inch of the barriers and chains. Even a few Hyuga clan members were assisting with their keen eyesight.

"How could he have broken out of these chains!?" asked A, slamming his one hand into the wall making cracks, the whole room shook ad quivered, already having taken a beating from Sauron's assault.

"We are looking for answers now Lord Raikage," one of the IT members said. At this he went to strike again, but Tsunade's own strength stopped him.

"Enough!" she said before walking forward, "Damaging the room will only make it worse. We need to find out how he broke loose...and what he did to Hinata and Mirajane."

"Not to mention the fact that we have an army of Madara's forces somewhere out there we still need to worry about," the Tsuchikage stated, "We have been too distracted by having Sauron in our midst we lost sight of the war."

"And yet...he helped us a great deal," Tsunade said in puzzlement, "Why?"

"Weakening the opponent," said a familiar voice, they turned to see the White Council having arrived, Gandalf continued, "A war on two fronts is impractical, he seeks to weaken and eliminated threats."

"But how did he escape?" A growled, Galadriel slowly walked forward and ran her hands along with chains.

"The primordial magic was used," she said softly, to the Magi who had heard this being said went pale. Hades and the other Dark Guilds had been looking for such magic. And now they were facing it.

"And these seals," one of the Sand seal masters smoke up, "Some of them were there to make the chains and other seal matrices useless. He was in simple chains that he could have broken at any time."

"That explains his calm demeanor," the Tsuchikage growled, "I had a feeling something was wrong."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Mei asked her constituents. The others exchanged grim looks.

"We have a traitor in our midst," Tsunade said with venom in her voice. Everyone took time to contemplate this before going their separate ways to think on this. Tsunade however looked to Kakashi, "Where is Natsumi?"

"I will search for her," he said before vanishing, at this Tsunade walked away.

"Where are you going?" Mei asked her fellow Kage.

"To see our newest guest," she said before slamming a door open to see a woman chained with seals she and the White Council saw to personally. She was just thankful that Natsumi managed to grab one of them, and that it was one she could hurt.

"Alright bitch," she growled, "Time for you to tell me everything I need to know."

A high pitched demonic giggle was heard as Freya looked up, her eyes glowing crimson.

" **Oooh,"** she said with excitement, " **And are you going to do old hag?"**

With a growl, she cracked her knuckles, "I plan to make you suffer," she then grabbed the vampiress by the hair and made her stare into her furious hazel eyes, "Until, and after, you tell me what happened to my Naruto, and what I have to do to get him back!"

[Cliffs of Lightning]

Heights, that was one of the things that never frightened her. Naruto would take her up to the Hokage monument when they were young, it was safe place from the pain and suffering they experienced down in the village. In the moments she really needed to do some thinking. All that had happened was overwhelming her.

"Thought I might find you here," she turned to see the old toad she and Naruto trained under in the Sage Arts.

"What is going on?" she looked at him as the toad hopped to her side.

"The Elder says the time has come," he looked up at her, "The moment has come, when the fate of the world will be decided."

"What do you mean," she asked, before her eyes widened, "Wait, that was for Naruto, not me."

"We don't know that," he said solemnly and sadly, "You trained under Jiraiya as well. And with the path he has travelled, you are the only one who can contend with him for the fate of all creation."

Her eyes widened, "What are you saying?" with a grim expression he looked to the skies.

At that same time the Dark Lord stood at the walls of Ba Sing Se, his forces shouting in unison. They battered their weapons their shields with their weapons. They roared and snarled bestially.

The warriors of Ba Sing Se could only stare down in fear as the Dark Lord stood there, looking upon the gates with his arms folded. In the winds of war his black tattered cloak waved and whipped as the very ground beneath him scorched and blackened.

"I'm saying, that the prophecy of the Chosen One, has passed on to you. Or else the man who was once your brother, is going to destroy this world."

 **AN: Hello everyone, went ahead and put to work on getting this chapter said up quickly for ya'll. It's been too long since we got to take a look at what was happening on the other side of the world with the Avatar. The Dark Lord has come to finish his work in the Land of Benders. Now it's time for the real fun to begin. Now, as always I'd like to hear everyone's thoughts on what I've written as well what you look forward to see.**

 **Now, to all of you who answered my questions, I truly appreciate it. It will be taken into account, thought try to keep in mind this is not the standard Hinata. Think the alternate world Hinata in the temporary Tsukuyomi. Now I'm not saying she's my pairing, just asking that you all try to keep in mind that she is not the one we had in the show.**

 **Now, to my other bit of information for ya'll: I have been working on other stories as I have mentioned. However I believe it is time to reveal it, thought I wish to extend an opportunity to hear your opinions.**

 **So. This will be a crossover with a combination of Marvel and DC Comics. Now here is the twist, the Crossover can be with one of two things: Star Wars or LOTR.**

 **The idea is the main character is will be an OC, yet his...character to the public that is offical...in sorts.**

 **So, here are my options:**

 **LOTR: The OC will be the reincarnation of Sauron, though his personality will be split between his human life and a more wild and sadistic manner. Think kind of like Ichigo from Bleach, but a much larger powerhouse and with the added bit of anti-hero mastermind.**

 **or**

 **Star Wars: A few options here, OC will originate as a human from earth who had been taken away to the Star Wars Galaxy, and will return as a power in the Milky Way Galaxy. Now, that being said we have two options for who his Star Wars ID will be.**

 **Imperial Soldier: Recruited by the Empire, joins the Stormtrooper Corps, and returns as captain of the Shadow Guard as well as in command of a fleet.**

 **Revan: He was from the the Outer Rim, would make an excellent reason for him to go to war, if perhaps the Outer Rim is actually where a wormhole is that would lead to his home. And Valkorian put a pause on his world.**

 **Tell me what you all think, until then I will keep working on this story. See you next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Traitors and Infiltrators...Fall of Ba Sing Se

 **AN: Hello Everyone, just want to asked that you check out the AN I'll have below, enjoy the chapter!**

[Middle Earth Shadow of War: Tribe Song Medley]

Night had fallen upon Ba Sing Se and the Siege which threatened it. Within the camps of of the attackers, those who were not manning the siege weapons were relaxing around the fires. The Orc and Fire soldiers are laughing and cheering, the orc-folk taught them their shanties and clashing drinks with their allies as they laughed.

The Fire Legions had to admit that when they weren't getting bloodthirsty for battle, they were at the very least tolerant company. But they could be sociable and even entertaining.

Even the beautiful vampires danced to the drums by the fire, for they did not feed on their allies. In fact they entertained them. When they and their werewolf counterparts weren't fierce monsters, they were similar to people. Fire Benders manipulated the flames, creating beasts and other forms to entertain their compatriots.

On and on they sang the shanties with each other, the Uruks and Olog's laughing at the men who tried the grog only for his to hit them so hard they stumbled and fell into each other or toppled back over their chairs.

Suddenly silence came over as the Fire Lord and her guard walked among the camp upon horses. At this Fire Soldier and Uruk alike stood in respect to the mortal emissaries of the Dark Lord. Their eyes every once in awhile glowed with fire, as if the Dark Lord himself saw through them.

They rode until they came to a hill where the Dark Lord stood, analyzing the walls and strategizing their entry. He knew of the way people inside knew not of his forces and it sickened him at the weakness Men had stooped to in these lands.

Azula and her entourage dismounted before walking forward to see a dark haired women standing beside him as well as the Hammer, Mouth, and Tower. They stopped just close enough to hear them speak.

" **What do you see?"** Sauron asked the woman. Veins around her clear eyes became more pronounced as she stared at everything in and beyond the walls.

"The walls are thick, far thicker than any I have witnessed in the Shinobi Nations," Hinata answered, "However beyond the walls they hold no defenses until the inner city. They are fodder meant to save the higher class citizens."

Sauron nods at her assessment as the Demoness Returns, her angelic wings fold onto her back. The Dark Lord turned to her.

" **Did you find it?"** he asked her, she dropped to her knee and spoke.

" **I did indeed master,"** Mirajane nodded, not moving from her place. Sauron nodded before turning to see his arrivals. He was not interested in speaking long.

" **You are aware of your task?"** they nodded, " **Good, when the attack is made, move to the location Mirajane provides you."**

" **This will draw all eyes away from you,"** Sauron told them, " **You only have one opportunity, do not fail me."**

At this Azula spoke clearly, "I will not my Lord," she looks upon the other two women, she had yet to see a demon within her masters thralls, yet she was not surprised.

The other, she could not decipher, however she held the mark of the One on her bosom therefore she was an ally.

Ty-Lee being the the ball of energy she was, leapt forward to greet them, "Hi!"

Hinata is surprised for a moment at such a bubbly member in their ranks, though she composes herself. As Hinta introduces herself, Azula made an internal decision to make something clear with her.

"Let me make something clear," she glared, "You dare try to betray him, and I'll burn you to a crisp."

At this the feisty side of Hinata returned, "Try and I'll sever your nervous system!"

The two women glared at one another before they heard the sudden voice of their master, but they stopped when they felt Sauron's heated gaze. They turned to see his head had to turned to the side to glare at them.

He was not amused.

Suddenly Azula realized something was missing, "My Lord, where is our Lady?" she asked, "And Lord Angmar?" Sauron turned back to the walls.

"She is fulfilling her task," he told them, "As is Angmar."

"Go and prepare yourselves," he told them, "Do not fail me."

They all bowed and turned to return to their tents, meanwhile Sauron turned his thoughts toward the Witch-King, winds whipping through his robes and as he rode his drake.

Heading west.

As the sun rose upon the next day Sauron made his move, "Begin the assault."

[Top of the Wall]

Aang and his team watched in horror as a massive drill covered by Fire Tanks. Standing atop it stoof the Hammer, his mace upon his shoulder, he was smiling, happy to be within a true war once again.

"We have to act!" Aang said as he prepared to leap over the edge, only to be grabbed by Sokka.

"Hold on Aang we need a plan," he scolded him, "You go down there without a plan and he'll crack your head open like an egg."

"Then what do you suggest?" Aang asked him, Sokka soon gave him a grin.

"Here's what you're gonna do," he began.

[On the Drill-Epic Score: Give 'Em Hell]

The Hammer watched as Aang crashed on top of the drill a few feet away from him.

"We meet again, _boy,_ " he said, putting emphasis in order to degrade the Avatar, "Here to save your precious people? The ones you abandoned long ago?"

Aang ignored this, opting to make a declaration, "Your master's reign of tyranny ends now!" he pointed his battle staff at the man, who merely chuckled at the bravado.

"Delusional _boy_ ," he spat, "His reign hasn't even begun, and a pathetic child like you shall not stop him, just like you couldn't stop us from decapitating your old friend."

Aang grit his teeth, keeping himself from charging wildly again, at the same time Katara appeared by his side, "You will pay for all you have done."

Aang looked to his side to see the blazing rage in her eyes, the Hammer saw it too.

"Aah," he said with satisfaction, "Now _those_ are the eyes of a warrior. Perhaps this may amuse me after all."

All the while Sokka and Toph snuck onto the drill and proceeded to subdue the engineers within the drill. The Hammer took no notice as he was focused on only one thing: War.

Within the next few moments, Sauron and Aang glared at one another, one with a battle-hungry grin, the other with an aggressive and convicted appearance. Neither being would back down.

Then all three of them moved.

Aang summoned wind in an artistic and dance-like appearance. Katara waved her arms elegantly and summoned water from her flasks.

The air he bent held enough concussive force to incapacitate any man, and Katara's water could snap limbs and render flesh from bone. However, the Hammer of Sauron was no mere man.

The Hammer simply tanked the blast before charging forward with his mace, the two barely dodge the mace crashing into the ground as he spins and turns to smack him across the head. Though it seemed to merely knock him back before he was upon them once more.

Katara leapt forward and summoned blast a water to keep him at bay.

Spinning out of the torrent he swing his mace to smash her as Aang jumped forth to kick him in the chest, knocking him back.

As the clash continued, all Toph and Sokka began to tear the drill apart from the inside. Though in truth the battle atop the drill is damaging it as well.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy! It's as if he doesn't care about the drill at all!" Sokka said as sweat covered his brow.

"It doesn't matter!" Toph shouted, "If anything that means it's to our advantage!"

Outside the battle had come to a halt, the Hammer decided to taunt some more, "Do you really think that you possess the strength to stand against my master?"

The others were silent for a moment to catch their breath as the Hammer seemed to be an unstoppable force. Every attack they sent at him only seemed to unbalance him but never harm him, then he would be on them again. The Hammer continued.

"I merely represent a portion of his might, if you cannot defeat me, what hope do you have against the One?" he asked them with a grin.

Aang gulped down a few more breaths before responding, "I will fulfill my duty, and defend the Elemental Nations from you and any others who would impose tyranny!"

Katara smiled at her friend's brave words, however the Hammer shook his head and grunted in disappointment, "Spoken like a true fool, just like the rest of your people. Up in the clouds along with your ideals only possible in fantasy!"

Then he said the thing that pushed Aang over the edge, "No wonder they were wiped out by the Fire Nation."

Aang grows enraged and unintentionally activates the Avatar state and tosses massive boulders at the Hammer. He crushes them with his mace but is surprised when an enraged Avatar appears behind the last boulder with an earth covered fist and punches him off of the drill.

In that moment the drill began to overload and Aang was grabbed by his friends and with the help of Toph's bending they fled back over the wall. After a moment of checking on Aang they had a brief moment to celebrate.

The ends however as the Hammer walks out of the explosion, brushing off ash and stopping at the feet of his master.

"It is done master, just as you asked," he said with a grin.

Sauron nods, "Excellent," he praised, "That should have given enough time for Azula and her companions to infiltrate the city. Now we merely have to wait for the signal."

As he spoke those words Azula and her friends in their disguises knelt before the Earth King.

[Shinobi Lands]

Tsunade's hands healed once again after another session of venting her frustrations with Thuringwhethil. All she was getting were taunts and cryptic answers, which ended her beating the vampiress even more. She was beyond angry at not getting any answers.

But she couldn't dwell on that anger in this moment, she had to meet with the others, and despite how much she loved Naruto, she could not allow him to go unchecked. She had to admit that after seeing the aftermath of his carnage and escape, for a brief moment she wondered if he was really in there somewhere.

Casting those thoughts to the side she walked into the main council chamber where her fellow Kage, the two Wizard Saints, and the White Council all waited her.

"Judging by your face Lady Tsunade I gather she revealed nothing?" the Tsuchikage asked her, she shook her head.

"Just more cryptic nonsense," she said behind grit teeth, "Nothing of real use."

At this A made a decision, "Be that as it may, we need to send Shinobi to deal with Sauron and his minions before they can come here and attack us in full force."

At this Mei added, "We must not forget that we have a war we need to finish as well," at this Gaara nodded and added to her statement.

"With only the clones and a few more reanimations left Madara has gone to ground for the moment, leaving them to use hit and run tactics until he had reassemble his forces. I gather he and this Bright Lord were not counting on his old nemesis to enter the fray."

"This is true," Jura admitted, "In a way we should be thankful that Sauron joined the battle on our side. Though I fear this is only the beginning of their quarrel. He used us to weaken his opponent while his forces are gathering elsewhere."

"What are you saying Lord Jura?" asked Mifune, "That perhaps Sauron has an army of his own?

"There can be no doubt of this," the others turned to see Gandalf sitting on a chair, his staff leaning on him and his eyes to the ground, for a moment they saw the age in his eyes. The weariness of facing this old and seemingly indomitable foe was clear on his face for but a moment before it was gone and his critical strategic mind was brought into play once more.

"Sauron has always possessed military might, and these days are no different," he told them, "According to reports, orc raiding parties are already attacking travelers and caravans. While most have not left a trace, the carnage they leave is something only orcs would do."

"Not to mention the fact that my ANBU ran into a raiding party and stopped them," Tsunade told the group, "So we know they are out there, the question is: where is the main force?"

At this the Uzukage spoke, "Perhaps then we should send that unit to uncover the location of his forces while the rest of us focus upon combating Madara and Celebrimbor."

"Himura is right," Mifune told the others, "This is the best option to observe the enemy and keep the Nine-Tails well away from Madara."

As everyone began to mull this over, Makarov let out a growl.

"Whatever we decide we must do it quickly," he snarled, "I will not allow my family to be corrupted by that monster! I shall tear him apart if I must!"

"Many have tried...and failed," Gandalf rose from his seat, "Such measures, will not be enough against the Dark Lord. Tsunade, you need to realize that he has not been the boy you knew since before time began, the part of him that you knew is gone. Only the Shadow remains."

At this Tsunade marched right up to the White Wizard, "You're wrong!" she said, half angry, half desperate, "I saw his face, he's still in there behind that blackened exterior."

Mifune then spoke up, "Regardless we need to do something. We know they have a history, but sending your ANBU may be the best option to subdue him. It may also be best to send the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki to apprehend him as well. She may be the only one with the chance to match him in physical power, not to mention the face that the Magi are capable of creating massive attack spells in an instant."

At this she turned and bellowed with a chakra-enhanced voice, "ANBU!"

In that instant her own special forces, including Natsumi, "What would you have of us Lady Tsunade?"

"You're heading across the ocean in search of the Shadow," she declared, at this they flinched though said nothing, "Inform the Magi that they will be joining you. We will deal with Madara and his forces from here, but we cannot win with two enemies out there."

"Your mission should be clear," she continued, leaving the unspoken part to them though they knew what she meant, "But you need to assess the enemy and if possible delay them as best you can in order for us to handle Madara and his remaining forces."

At this Gaara stepped forward, "This is a rescue and recon mission. If you can also find allies then call them to our cause. We need every bit of help we can get."

They nodded and in that instant vanished, departing to inform the Magi and head for the docks. Jura turned to the group, "I shall lead the Magi, if they face him again they will need my help."

With a nod from Makarov the Fourth of the Wizard Saints departed.

At this the Council turned back to the battle maps and where to find the remainder of Madara's forces.

Hours went by, the sun crawled toward the horizon. continue three men walked in, two seal masters, one from the Leaf, the other the Sand, and the one leading them was a very grim Kakashi.

"My lady...may I have a word in private?" he said with a frighteningly calm voice, though Tsunade could hear the edge in his voice.

Walking over to him and the others they spoke with low tones, "What is it Kakashi?"

"We've identified the cause of the nullification seals," he said grimly, "And the culprit."

At this Tsunade understood the quiet tone, it meant it was someone in this room. All the others were suddenly shocked to witness Tsunade delivering an enhanced punch across the Uzukage's face.

"TRAITOR!" she roared, her rage and frustration getting the best of her.

"What's gotten into you!?" A shouted, however given her scream they had a hint, Kakashi answered for the enraged Tsunade.

"Our sealing masters revealed that he was the one who had made the nullification seals, he and his people are with him," Kakashi stated, still unable to name his former student, with either name.

The Mizukage and the Samurai Lord stepped forward, ready to attack, though they halted when the Uzukage shook his head from the blow and drew his blade with a chuckle, "Clever girl, you've been watching us for a long time haven't you?

"I've had Kakashi keep an eye on them ever since they appeared and called the Kage Summit. I just needed proof, and for him and his people to make a mistake," she growled, cracking her knuckles, she stopped however as the Uzukage chuckled again.

"It was only a matter of time," he said, but he raised a hand, "But that won't stop us!" he roared before slamming a smoke bomb down to the ground. Holding their breaths they rushed outside after the man.

As they ran they could hear violence and battle occuring outside. They many dead as the Uzukage managed to cut through guards. His carnage however was halted as before him slammed the Jinchuriki, creating a dust cloud. Himura turned to see them and lowered his blade and removed himself from a battle stance as the dust cleared.

[Knife in the Dark]

Kneeling into the impact, their heads down, their eyes closed. The Kage grinned knowing they had him trapped.

Tsunade growled out, "It's over traitor, tell us what he's planned!"

Tens of Shinobi appeared, though no Samurai, who were performing as frontline warriors and now hunting down Zetsu clones.

At hearing this however, Himura turned toward them and sheathed his blade, "You think this is over? My dear Tsunade...you still don't see the truth of your situation. The Shadow is everywhere...and you didn't even know it."

In that moment, the sun vanished behind the mountains, ominous mist of green and black.

"Perhaps now, you will understand your folly," he told them, "You stand against the Last of the Maelstrom's Shadows: Himura Uzumaki!"

At this they all went pale, not by his name, but by the title. During the time of the Maelstrom Village, there had been four Kage, however, when the village was wiped out, there had been a tale of a man who took up the blood soaked hat of the Uzukage and led his people into battle. His skill in battle and with a blade was so great he slew thousands alone.

He lead the military forces into a final stand so that his people could statter into the wind. It was said his eyes were fiercer than Madara Uchiha's for while they did not hold any jutsu, they did promise one thing: Death.

In his last stand he and his warriors face an army three times its size and cut down a third of them before the last of them fell: the Uzukage himself, multiple weapons protruding his form. He was gifted by his enemies with the title of "Last of the Maelstrom's Shadows."

But if he was truly here standing before them then that means…

"Yes Tsuchikage," he told a shocked old man on the verge of a heart attack, "Your past has returned to haunt you. And the tides of Darkness rise against you all."

In that moment the Jinchuriki's bodies began to emit a dark mist that flowed from their forms.

"Are they about to transform!?" Onoki said with a shock and fear, if they all did it would level the city. However something far more frightening was occuring. A tailed beast cloak was red...

This was pitch black.

In horror they watched as they took the form of armored and hooded beings, their rings glowed menacingly as their faces vanished from the mortal realm, leaving a frighteningly empty shadow beneath their hood which were then covered by menacing and unique metal masks. They walked past the Uzukage and within that moment Magi and Shinobi finally realized just how outmatched they were.

High above their heads they heard the bone-chilling cry, a sound that filled the the shinobi with fear, and the White Council with dread.

For in a massive of shadow slamming down in front of the Uzukage and between his fellows…

Stood the Witch-King of Angmar.

He reached across his waist and drew his blade: the Sword of Terror, " **The Dark Lord calls you to his service, Kings of Men."**

Horror filled all as their heroes, the Jinchuruki of the Allied Shinobi, revealed themselves as the Fallen Kings of Men.

The Nazgul.

Drawing their own Morgul blades they responded in unison, their own haunting voices, those of the Jinchuriki in unison with that of the Nazgul.

" **We answer his call,"** they growled out.

Moments passed as the Kage and Makarov stared in disbelief, "This can't be…" muttered the Tsuchikage.

In mad fear the Shinobi attacked, however these were no simple servants of Sauron, these were the Nine, fierce warriors of a time long past, serving the Shadow for thousands of years. Their blade work alone was enough to fend off and slay their prey.

It was in this moment the Kage knew they needed to act, for alongside the Nazgul attacked the Uzu Shinobi, their masterful bladework and black clothing and armor making them appear as wraith-like minions of the Nazgul. Their tri-finned gauntlets allowed them to catch and break blades as they dealt the killing blow, their black armor in this cursed darkness made it very difficult to properly see them.

The Nazgul were unmatched, dozens fell before their blades, after every kill they turned back to the Kage and White Council, as if to challenge them. A challenge they had no choice but to take head on.

Charging in first the Kage's outmatched the Uzu Shinobi and charged straight for the Nazgul who raised their weapons to the new challengers.

"Bee!" snarled the Raikage, "Snap out of it!

His words to reach his brother fell on deaf ears as the Nazgul that was once his brother was silent. The Mask of Helm Hammerhand stared back at the Raikage before head-butting him and advancing on him once more, forgoing a blade and utilizing his own fists to brawl the Raikage in a match of sheer power.

It seemed things would not end well had the White Council not interfered, with the power of the Kages they were able to face off against the Nazgul. However this was very different from the duel atop Dol Guldur, like their master their full strength had returned as well.

With the might of the Nazgul once more at their peak they utilized both their dark powers and their skills with a blade to fend off their opponents. Now they were proving just how mighty they were.

The Witch-King and the Dark Ranger went blow for blow with Gandalf and Makarov while the two Lady Nazgul battled the Lady Galadriel, Suladan dueled Elrond and Mifune with perfect bladework and Khamul used his dominion of the Eastern Sands to keep the Kage off balance as he now fought Temari and Kankuro. Battling the Nazgul they found they could not land a hit as their millenia of battle experience, their very presence as Nazgul, and the Black Breath slowed them down immensely.

Temari and Kankuro begged for their brother to snap out of it, however Khamul only formed sand spikes and thrust them at the two before charging forward with his sword.

The rest of the Nazgul battled the Kage and were far too fast even to land a significant blow. They moved quickly and utilized their powers of sorcery and wraith-nature, making it difficult for even beings of pure and holy power such as Gandalf and Makarov to deal with them.

[Shadow of War OST: The Fall]

Deeming this the end of the battle, the Witch-King summoned his own power, blasting back the White Council and immobilizing the Kage, forcing them to their knees. He slowly began to dominate their minds, their eyes changing to flaming yellow and red.

The Nazgul walk up behind him and await his completion, Sauron's victory was nearly assured in the Hidden Nations. The White Council and Makarov struggled to their feet in an effort to stop him. However two other figures appeared to challenge the Nazgul.

Their eyes went wide as Eonwe entered the fray, accompanied by perhaps the only woman who ever stood a chance against the Nazgul: the Blade of Galadriel, Tauriel.

With his golden spear and his prowess in battle outmatched even the Nazgul and with the help of the hooded woman with blades leapt out from the shadows and engaged the Nazgul with the angelic warrior

Her own skills were impressive, and she seemed to know their tactics and attacked accordingly while Eonwe's own mastery was well displayed.

It was not long before the Nazguls were forced to retreat into the shadows of the Wraith World and and back to their master. Though not without a malicious statement.

" **You interference only delays the inevitable, Banner Carrier,"** Angmar snarled, " **The Dark Lord will take great pleasure in breaking you himself."**

[End OST]

After a moment the Kage shake themselves from the near domination and look to their saviors. Now with a proper look they could take them in, one tall and powerful like Sauron but with angelic armor and wings of light that soon vanished into his back.

The other turned out to be none other than the Blade of Galadriel, the ring of Celebrimbor on her ethereal finger.

[Ba Sing Se: LOTR OST: Siege of Gondor]

Things had fallen apart quickly.

With promises of coming home, along with the death of the former Fire Lord, Zuko joined Azula. Red and Blue flames lashed out against the Avatar and his companions who tried desperately to hold back or avoid the flames. Aang utilized crystal armor to tank the flames while Katara utilized her Water Bending to extinguish the flames and counterattack.

Aang's tactic was working rather well as his armored and up-close approach kept Azula on her heels. At the same time as their duel, the Dai Li had ordered an "emergency" change of the guard on the wall, leaving the wall unguarded and without repairing Earth Benders.

[4:12]

It was in this moment, with the shrieking cries of the Nazgul high in the air that Sauron made his move.

"Begin," he said plainly, watching on as the Uruk roared, launching flaming catapults high over the walls, bringing the chaos of war to the people of Ba Sing Se. Siege weapons made their move to the high walls and release hordes of Orc-Folk and Fire Legionnaires.

Sauron himself stepped forward as well, his metallic steps drowned out by the cheers and chants of the Uruk and Olog forces chanting the One Ring poem. Drums and and shields were hammered as the blood frenzy began to take over even the Fire Legions.

Surprised by the sudden attack they were unprepared for the flaming artillery and the torrents of Orcs that rushed over the walls. The Earth soldiers rushed to theirs posts in order to hold back the chaos, however they were outnumbered and quickly overrun. Earthbenders took out numerous orcs, but the Vampires and Werewolves were unleashed, and with their increased speed and ferocity they were able to feast on them.

Summoning his mace he gripped it tight as Hellfire began to cover the head. Letting out a deep growl he reared back and crashed the mace against the gate.

[Inside the Gate]

Shan Zhou was one of the lucky ones, he hadn't been hit by the fire, or by the debris. He and his fellow soldiers rushed to the gate as the guards up top sent orders to defend the gate. Hundreds of soldiers prepared their weapons as Benders create barriers and low walls for the soldiers to defend themselves. This was perhaps the only thing that saved many of them from the gate of Ba Sing Se destroying them, sending out millions of small and large debris, the front rows were able to hide behind the Bending wall, but those in the back were less lucky.

All Zhou and the other survivors of the blast could see was the a titanic armored being standing in the now empty archway, taller beings tower over him, their forms bulkier and and more monstrous. The Dark Lord said nothing as a Fire Graug rushed forward, spewing out molten lava as it did, behind it charged the battle-armored Olog-Hai and the remainder of his forces. With vicious roars they charged passed their master, breaking the ranks of the enemy allowing werewolves to lead the charge as Uruk and Fire soldiers charge forward behind them. Those who were ventured too far away were torn apart from Vampires appearing from the shadows.

Alongside the werewolves, Wargs and Dire wolves rushed through the ranks and past the soldiers to hunt more prey. The Earth warriors gave it their all however and cut down their fair share of the enemy. But the viciousness they faced was such that an Uruk would drop his weapon and with powerful, metal spiked blows they'd pummel their foe or rip them apart with their vicious fangs.

The last thing Zhao saw before his own life ended was the blade of an Uruk coming down on him.

Sauron looked deep upon the chaos of war with a calm demeanor. He looked into the sky to see his Nazgul on their Fire Drakes, creating chaos and burning people and buildings with Wraith and Cursed Drake Fire. The Hammer, Tower, and Mouth led the army through the streets, tearing down any and all they found.

In that moment, he vanished in a ball of flame, leaving his minions to take the outer city.

Aang was darting around, competing and battling with the fire and stone benders, within his Diamond armor striking at the Dai Li and the Fire Siblings during a moment that Katara and the others were recovering from their own wounds.

His armor is too strong to break through, as he ripped through and upon regaining her feet Katara's mastery of water bending is making things troubling for them. Getting Azula on her back foot and falling backward he went in for the final blow.

Her eyes and the Avatar's own intense pair locked as she fell, though there was flash of flame and the sound akin to glass shattering. Azula landed on the floor before she shook her head to regain her vision, only to see her dark master standing in front of her, his body in the aftermath of landing a massive punch and the Avatar meters away with his armor completely shattered.

The Dark Lord had appeared to challenge the Avatar at last.

Standing back to his full height Sauron towered over the boy, who's eyes had gone wide in horror at the larger-than-life being before him. Katara and Sokka had visages of pure terror, even Toph seemed to be able to recognized the massive menace before them.

His legion, demonic voice rang out darkly, " **Welcome, Avatar, you are just in time to witness the beginning of the end."**

[Kumogakure]

"He's done all that?" Tsuande said in shock, the other Kage could not help but be in awe of their opponent.

Eonwe nodded solemnly, "Yes, the Dark Lord had conquered nearly all of the Bending Nations and it won't be long now before his eye turns back to the Shinobi Nations."

At this the Tsuchikage grit his teeth, "He picked the perfect time for it. Our mind has been so focused on the war and defeating Madara that we failed to see he was playing a bigger game."

Tsunade shocked thinks on something Freya told her, "That's what she meant…" she muttered.

Mei was the first to inquire, "Lady Tsunade, what do you mean?"

Tsunade turned to the others, a look of true horror on her face.

[Battle of Ba Sing Se]

Fire Legions and Orc Hordes rush through the outer city, cutting down any that challenge them. Wargs and Werewolves rushed through the streets rabidly, tearing apart anyone that got in their way.

Vampire's of different natures, from humanoid to monstrous tore people apart and fed on their blood.

Behind them, in the perfect mold of phalanx and testudo, the disciplined Uruk-Hai march forward. Their long spears skewering any who were foolish enough to get too close. Earth Benders grabbed the civilians they could but had little chance against the massive and fast paced horde.

Eventually all who could made it to the Inner City where the defenses were even greater, but that would not stop Sauron's hordes, as more Siege Towers moved to them, but now for some reason they did not move forward. Only the Nazgul are harassing the people within the walls.

But aside from that is was as if they were waiting for something.

[Ba Sing Se: Pain Theme]

The Dark Lord's form slowly faded to that of his lesser form, his hood drawn over his head. Aang regained his feet as Sauron's piercing eyes looked at him from beneath his hood.

To say Katara was terrified was an understatement, she had witnessed all of these horrendous acts at the hands of the Dark Lord's forces, but to see the being leading them, she now understood how he was able to. His power was so evident that her legs were shaking.

For Zuko there was awe, awe of the man who instrument not only his father's death, but the conquering of the whole of the Bending Nations. In truth he was conflicted between attempting to avenge his father, or accepting the gift of freedom and the chance to return home.

Self-preservation helped him choose the latter.

Now where the others felt terror and awe, Azula felt fascination, on the verge of obsession and infatuation. She had always been drawn to power, and here stood the mightiest and most powerful being in the world by war.

It was in this moment that the Shadow and the Avatar speak. Aang was the first to lash out, "Call off your attack," he demanded, summoning the diamond armor once more and extending diamond blades.

Sauron only gave a menacing grin before speaking, a more human, but no less deadly voice rang out in response, "It's too late for that boy, just as you are too late to stop me. Even now my forces stand at the Inner Gates of Bas Sing Se."

Aang growled, "Don't you realize that you are causing the total destruction of innocent lives?!" he roared, Sauron frowned for the first time due to Aang's naivete.

"All beings are guilty in one way or another boy," he growled, "A father neglecting children, a neighbor harming his fellow, the strong taking advantage of the weak. Did you not notice that within the Inner City not only is it the domain of the higher class, but "

"Only by a strong hand can this world truly achieve peace," Sauron told him, "Not the ideological sense of keeping things in balance."

Aang retorted, though he abandoned a battle stance, "It is only through balance that peace can be achieved, by respecting one another and being kind to one another."

At this Sauron laughed, and despite the fact that he wasn't utilizing his horrifying voice, it was no less haunting, "So you subscribe to the power of friendship? Foolish boy, there are those in this world who would crush others without a second thought to get ahead. They care not for friendship, but for power, and they use that power to harm and dominate others."

"And you deem yourself different from those you just described?" Aang asked, "You have declared war on the Elemental Nations, killed and butchered, all for the sake of the domination of the Elemental Nations."

"You think too narrowly boy," he said, again placing Aang on the naive level of a child, "I do this with purpose and intent, not the blind ambition such as the late Fire Lord," this caught Aang off guard, "But to be truthful, I am not without my own wicked deeds…"

"After all," now a vicious and sadistic grin ripped across his face, " **I orchestrated the destruction of your people!"**

The eyes of everyone, even Azula went wide in shock at the revelation that had just been crashed upon them. The true cause of the Hundred Year War, the One who had the Air Bending people's wiped out, was in fact not the Fire Lord Sozin, but rather the Dark Lord Sauron.

"You…" Aang shuddered in fury, Katara's eyes widened in fear not of Sauron, but for Aang. He was about to lose control.

"YOU MONSTER!" he roared, charging forward with diamond blades drawn, the grin never left Sauron's face as he charged as well. Diamond and Morgul swords clashed so powerfully that all felt the impact in their bones.

[Naruto OST: Scarlet Letter]

The two began their dance of death, not as fast nor acrobatic as when the Shadow bested Sasuke, but it was no less deadly. Aang was donned in the strongest material known to man. But the Dark Lord's armor he had forged himself, with his knowledge of sorcery and every substance that made this world. Not even the diamond blades would pierce his armor.

Upon realizing this Aang instinctively began to aim for Sauron's head, but the accumulation of being a battle hardened warrior and sorcerer older than time, and the skills of perhaps one of the deadliest ninja's in the Shinobi world, he was able to avoid or redirect every blow.

For this whole time period the others could only watch in awe as an enraged Avatar completely let loose. Their movements were akin to a vicious dance, but the Avatar was struggling, and they both knew that one wrong move in footwork, one misjudge of a strike…

And it was certain death

While the Diamond blades could not pierce the Shadow's armor, Sauron's own cursed blade however was slowly making scratches and cuts all along Aang's armor, a feat none thought possible. But then again in his titanous form he had shattered the very same armor in one punch.

Realizing this Aang leapt back and began to utilize his bending abilities. Air, Water, and Earth, all that he had learned, he now used against the Shadow. But the Dark Lord's pure speed allowed his to avoid the blows.

When Aang began to Earthbend to alter the environment and destroy him. Pillars and spikes ripped up from the ground before he sent them toward him in an attempt to crush him. But Sauron utilized his own method of "Bending" in order to either redirect the attacks with a wave of his hand, or shatter the attacks.

Snapping out of the stupor Katara realized she needed to calm Aang down, or else he would exhaust himself.

However her attempt to leap into action was halted by a sudden jab to her thigh, it felt like a small knife had gone into her. Looking up she was surprised by the sight of an unknown woman. She appeared to have the same blind eyes as Toph, but violent veins pulsed around them and she was very clearly looking right at her.

"You will not interfere," she said hatefully, before grabbing her by the hair and twisting an arm around her back. The cry of pain was just loud enough to catch Aang's attention who glanced at her only for a split second. However that was the only opening the Shadow needed as Shifting to Aang tried to bend and in that moment Sauron made his move, charging forward he immediately shifted to his titanic form with a swing of his mace not only did he catch Aang right in the chest, but completely shatter his armor and send him shipping against the ground.

[End OST]

Such power was behind the blow that the whole cavern shook, stalactites dropping from the ceiling causing many to dodge the falling debris lest they become crushed and impaled.

With blurry vision Aang watched as the Dark Lord slowly walked to him, unaffected by the falling debris. He looked over at Katar who's watery eyes of pain and despair locked with his own. He looked to Sokka and Toph who the Dai Li had subdued and restrained.

He realized that in order to save them, he had to do something he had refused to do. Looking back to Katara he muttered two words…

"I'm sorry," before bending a diamond dome around himself.

[Avatar OST: Avatar State]

At this Sauron halted as the Diamond dome began to glow from within, before Aang ripped himself out and flying high into the air. His tattoos and eyes all filled with the same bright power.

He had entered the Avatar state.

Hope began to fill Aang's compatriots as they thought that with the Avatar state he might be able to defeat him. All the while Sauron did nothing, only look up at the Avatar as his tattered cape billowed in the wind Aang was producing. His mace even vanished as his simply stood there.

He needed no weapon, with two words he shattered their hope and sent them falling into the depths of despair.

" **Do it."**

There was a sudden flash of blue and a massive explosion, muffling out Katara's screams.

[Kumogakure]

"You cannot be serious," the Tsuchikage said with fear in his voice, he looked ready to have a heart attack. Tsunade's visage was sober as the others are filled with horror at what she's been telling them.

"Think about it," Shikaku told the others, "These beings have been around for a long time. It makes sense that they have been planning for such a long time."

Mifune spoke up, "This contest has been battled since near the beginning of the world. It's no surprise that their plans are so layered. They've watched the world torn apart and remade to the time of the Sage of Sixth Paths all the way until today. It's logical that what she says is true."

They were all quiet as they all thought on what Tsunade had revealed about their guest.

[Hours Ago in the Torture and Interrogation Chamber: Naruto OST: Prophet]

Her knuckles were bloody, she had completely let loose into the bitch, but as it so happens, vampires were frighteningly durable. As such while she had certainly done damage, her hands were bloody and shaking. She was certain there was a bone or two she certainly needed to heal later. But for now she was still glaring daggers at the woman who apparently had her boy's darkened heart.

"You will answer me bitch," she growled, "Where is Naruto!?"

Spitting blood Thuringwhethil looked up to the woman, "You mean _Sauron_?"

Tsunade growled, "THAT'S NOT HIS NAME!"

"Don't be naive," she scolded, "He has not gone by that name it might as well be a different man. Sauron is not going to be swayed from his goal."

[Ba Sing Se]

In that very same moment the Palace Gates were slowing being battered down. The people of the Inner City and those who had made it from the Lower City cowered behind soldiers who were terrified, butt no less determined to fight to defend their people.

" _You don't get it do you?"_ Freya asked Tsuande, " _You're playing_ his _game."_

In that moment Sauron blast the palace doors off his hinges with the thrust of his hands. Everyone turned to see the Dark Lord standing at the entrance. At the same moment a Fire Graug burst through the Palace Gate with an almighty roar, though upon seeing his master he and the forces of Darkness halted.

" _And while trying to come up with what to do next, he's already ten moves ahead."_

Idly he threw the corpse of Ba Sing Se's ruler down the stairs and at the feet of his people. They looked back up to the Dark Lord, and in that instant their resolve shattered.

For within his grasp lifted to the sky, hung a bloody and scorched Avatar, a deadly wound on his spine, cutting him off from the Avatar State. Upon seeing this sight the warriors of Ba Sing Se dropped their weapons, knowing they had been outflanked, and outmatched. Their leader dead, and their savior broken.

" _With checkmate already in sight."_

 **AN: And so another chapter completed, I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I wanted to get this right without rushing it, and I'm currently working on getting a career job so that I can have a standard and effective schedule for me to work around.**

 **Thank you to all who have been following and favoriting my story. It's a real compliment knowing I have so many followers that appreciate my work. To those of you who have shared your concerns I appreciate your honesty, though I ask that you stick with us. My goal is to make this one of the best stories out there so I put a great deal of care and creativity to make this worth your time and to ensure I do not disappoint you.**

 **Now as always, please share your thoughts on the chapter, what you'd like to see next, what you think will happen next, and anything else that comes to your mind. I love hearing feedback from ya'll and please be aware that I take you all into consideration. To be fair while it's my story and I have a mental image of where I want this story to be, I like to hear any opinions that might make it better.**

 **Speaking of, throughout the chapters I have asked ya'll a few questions, for those of you who haven't yet and if you have any ideas, please respond to them.**

 **Now, as you know, my last chapter I asked about your thoughts on my other story that I will work on in the future. This poll will go until near the end of this story so that everyone has a chance to voice their opinion on it. For those who may have missed it, here are the details again.**

 **The world will be our present day, however it will be an amalgamation of DC Comics and Marvel Comics, the crucial detail is that our OC and Main Character as he treverses through the world as an Anti-Hero and potential Villain at times. The question I place to you: is what will be his character to the public eye?**

 **Option 1: The Dark Lord Sauron's reincarnation, awakened by dark sorceror's in the hopes of gaining power, but his life as a human and his experiences as the Maiar meld into one over time. Think a mixture of Ichigo from bleach, and Lucifer from the show: conflicted and with a knack for influence and manipulation, but with the struggle of managing his powers and vicious and darker instincts. Needless to say that he will be a vicious powerhouse. And as with this story I will make it fit into the universe not just randomly toss him in.**

 **Votes: 1**

 **Option 2: Revan, having defeated Valkorian soon discovers his true home has been under Time-Lock by the hands of the Sith Emperor so that he could enact a final revenge upon him. Therefore he must return home to save a family he had thought to be ash. Trying to reclaim his old life while also maintaing his Revan persona and protecting his family. Flashbacks and writing of his life as Revan will be added, and there will be massive galactic battles. He's also be a bit...Batman-ish. Heavy on the _Ish._**

 **Votes: 4...though some of you have asked for Revan to be the reincarnation of Sauron. Not sure how that would work yet but just so ya'll know that's been mentioned.**

 **Option 3: Discovered by the Galactic Empire and taken to be trained as an Imperial Stormtrooper, rising through the ranks to later be sent back to investigate the home-planet with the hopes of securing a base and hiding secret projects in the other galaxy. Story will go through his time in the military and making key differences in the way things are done. Then he'll return home to realize the new existence of heroes and find a way around them.**

 **Votes: 0**

 **I plan to write all of these in time, but I'm conflicted as to which one I should work on first. So I extend the choice to you. As always it is an honor to be writing a story you all enjoy. Thank you everyone, I will see you in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Hey everyone, so I'm going to keep this quick since I put in my AN at the end, but there was a question that I need to clear up in case anyone/everyone is wondering it. However for the sake of keeping too much Exposition becoming a problem in the story I am going to make the answer quick on here.**

 **Naruto came first, his soul was ripped from time (Not going to say who and how yet) and Sauron's body was locked in Hell upon the White Council finding it. His soul form can take come out and manipulate the world, but he was around during all the ages of time (Gandalf says he'd still exist in LOTR book, look it up) and didn't get completely free until my moment in the story.**

 **But enough of that, hope that answered your question Guest. Now on to the story.**

Chapter 24: Journeys East and West...The Bright Lord Rises

It had been a few hours since they left port, the land far behind them and out of sight. Calm waves lapping at the side of their vessel. The sale whipped and billowed as it caught the wind and ushered them forward. It was in this moment of close proximity that it did not become clearer than the differences between the two groups.

Normally the magi would be joyous and even foolish in their antics, but with their friend in the Dark Lord's grasp, there was no partying or fooling around. Even Happy seemed to be very serious. Many of them leaned over the side to watch the waves, Natsu among them.

These were his precious people, those he would readily die for, and yet the being he and the others faced swatted them like pests that were nothing more than a nuisance. And to add insult to injury he had somehow brainwashed one of his people, his family, and turned them into his servant.

No...not servant. His slave.

The very thought of the word made his blood boil, the wood he leaned on began to char and blacken. However a calm and unafraid hand rested itself upon his own. He looked to the side to see pair of sad and concerned brown eyes.

Lucy felt as the heat from his body slowly cooled down and he gripped her hand in thanks. A sad smile was her response, before both turned their heads the sound of metal on stone.

They cleaned their armor, they sharpened their blades, and they polished their masks. Several of them trained and practiced their techniques together and against one another. To the magi they appeared to be preparing for battle, to face insurmountable odds and carve a bloody path to their friends.

But the trained eye knew better. They weren't preparing what was to come, they were trying to avoid thinking about it.

Neji's blade had gone through sharpening for the past hour. At this point it could probably cut through diamond if he were ever to flip the blade over and work on the other side.

Ino and Sakura's fists were bloody and blistering from practicing their forms one another.

Lee was crouched down, heaving and gasping from his own training regimen.

Kiba was pacing back and forth, growling every once in awhile while Akamaru curled up in the corner, missing the girl that use to scratch his ears when they were resting on a mission.

Tenten's weapons were all laid out as she sorted through them and readjusted her summoning seals.

Chouji looked at his rations and energy pills, organizing them as well in mindset of preparing for certain scenarios.

Shikamaru played both side of a shogi board, this being his twenty-fourth time playing. Every game he had used different tactics and determined to counter for each one.

Sai, though not as emotionally invested, was occupying his time painting and creating monsters for summoning into battle. He was one his twentieth scroll.

Shino was inspecting his insects, making sure every species had none that were sickly or malnourished. One. By. One.

Natusmi seemed to be the only one not doing something, but was sitting on the bow far away from anyone else. Her Vixen mask sticking onto the side of her head. She did not move a muscle, she might as well have been the decorative piece on the bow of the ship itself.

Seeing all this made Natsu even more anxious and his draconic growl slipped out for a moment. Lucy read it immediately and gripped his hand tighter.

"Hey," she said in a calm and compassionate tone, "It's going to be okay. We are going to get her back, all of them."

He tried to take her words to heart, but at the moment that heart was aching in shame and concern.

"I wasn't strong enough Lucy," he groaned, her eyes grew teary as his own darkened, "I should have stopped him, found a way to grab her like Natsumi grabbed the vampire bitch."

"It wasn't your fault kid," they were surprised to hear Laxus' voice, "We all took a crack at him. It hasn't been since Acnologia that we have been so outmatched."

Just the name made their skin crawl and Natsu's heart ache worse, that monster had killed his dad. He was torn open moments after they finally reunited. His blood boiled at the thought and he gripped the wood till it cracked.

This caught everyone's attention, the Shinobi almost freezing in place as they heard the sudden break from their routine. After a moment everyone's intensity subsided to a degree. But after a long moment of dead silence that even drowned out the waves Levy finally spoke.

"I still can't believe it's him," Levy let out a shudder. The others all turned to see her staring down at several books.

"What do you mean?" Cana asked, who currently was sipping from strong whiskey, though she seemed only slightly buzzed. In response Levy sighed and lowered her book. As it would have it she was reading from the old tomes regarding the legends that now held flesh in their world.

The page upon held an artists depiction of the Dark Lord's flaming eye, his titanous form walking through the flame as it's slit. In that moment they all heard a small yet demonic exhale of a snarl within their minds, and so they shivered at the sound.

"The fact that it's him," she said heavily, "A being older than time itself and one that plagued the world multiple millenia."

At this, Sakura turned from her training from Ino and both of them walked over the Levy and looked down at the book, "Was naruto...HIM really that big a deal? I mean I know the stories from childhood, but are the full tales and legends of him really that potent?"

Lucy released Natsu's hand and knelt beside her friend, "Levy is the best bookworm in all of Fiore, she knows her spells, her runes, and her ancient texts. If anyone knows the real threat of an ancient evil then its her."

Levy grinned in thanks at her friend's confidence but turns to her companions, "Trust me, it is most assuredly him. The armor, the rings upon his finger with the Black Speech upon it. His dominion over the Night's creatures. His physical as well as mystical strength. All of it is proof that it's him."

Natsu growled, cracking the wood under his grip, ""I don't care who he is! I'm gonna beat him senseless for taking Mira!"

A new but pained voice spoke up, "We will get her back Natsu." They all turned to see Erza, covered in bandages but still holding conviction in her eyes.

"Even if I have to beat my old rival senseless."

At this Neji finally spoke up, "Keep that fire burning it will be some time to sail across the ocean."

It was in this moment that Ichiya made another of his...Grand Entrances.

"Oh contraire, my friend!" he screamed, everyone looked to see him and his disciples posing and prancing in a manner too similar to Lee and Guy's antics. The thought made all but the oblivious Lee squirm at the resemblance.

"This is no mere vessel!" he proclaimed, "This is the most powerful magic vessel at the disposal of the Blue Pegasus Guild, and by extension the disposal of the Allied Shinobi Forces!"

[Blue Pegasus Theme]

The ship began to shake and lurch, causing the Shinobi to draw their blades and look for attacking vessels. It was not unheard of to have pirates in the vicinity. Suddenly they realized that the ship was beginning to rise from the waters and higher into the sky, the Shinobi ran to the sides and could not believe their eyes.

The ship could fly.

[Sasuke's Taka]

To say they were exhausted was an understatement, their legs ache, their lungs strained, and their brows were drenched with sweat. Yet Sasuke continues to push them as they neared their goal, his mind locked on what happened nights before, and his wolven guest.

[Flashback]

"I mean no harm Lord Sasuke," the beast said, having taken a more human appearance. His only traits of his true nature being clawed hands, vicious teeth, and glowing yellow eyes. Said hands were held in surrender as Sasuke's blade pointed at him.

"I am merely hear to relay a message from the Dark Lord."

Sasuke at this rose a brow, "Do you mean Naruto?"

He was slightly surprised to hear the being before him growl softly at what must have come off as disrespect to him. Sasuke cared not for their antics and titles, only answers and results.

"Yes, that is what you mortals once knew him as," he said with distaste, "He wished to apologize for the confusion and deception. He could not risk the others discovering his true nature until the time was right."

Sasuke, "Hm, and what does he want now?"

The wolf ushered a clawed hand, palm up, in a manner similar of welcoming another to one's home, "A personal invitation, to assist him in bringing peace into this world. Come to the city once known as Ba Sing Se, in the far east when you decide to join him."

The wolf turned to the shadows and began to walk away, but Sasuke caught on a particular detail, "What do you mean 'Once known?'"

The wolf turned his eye so a glowing eye might stare back fearlessly at the Uchiha's own, "The Dark Lord has torn it down so that a greater place of power may rise once more."

[End Flashback]

Sasuke brushes his thoughts away as he finally broke through the treeline in and exited into a clearing.

A clearing that revealed to be the edge of a lake that even he had to admit held a beauty he never deemed possible for a simple lake. But this place, was anything but simple…

Suigetsu in his haste rushed toward the water in order to rehydrate, however Karin quickly grabbed hold of the aquatic ninja and pulled him back.

"MORON!" she screeched, "Don't you realize where we are!?"

"Yeah...WATER! Now let go four-eyes!" he screamed, a poor decision as she quickly slammed him to ground turning him into watery paste. Of course he reassembled but her frustration was vente so she merely ignored his cursing and went to stand by Sasuke. When she did she could not help but be amazed by the sight. The water was akin to the sky above, yet held an ethereal beauty that was impossible to describe, only admire.

"It's real…" she muttered, "I can't believe it."

Sasuke looks upon the map given to him, thinking on how much war and time had distorted and destroyed history. But his mind quickly changed to that of the power this blade would grant him.

Always Naruto seemed to learn and grow in leaps and bounds...now he was the very embodiment of power.

Making all his work for nothing. Even in death Naruto had emerged once more and become more than he ever could be.

But with the one thing that Sauron supposedly fears, perhaps it would even those odds. All he had to do was to claim it from-

"The Lake of Avalon," Karin muttered beside him, "How has it existed after all this time?"

Surprisingly Jugo spoke, "It must hold some form of power," he grunted in pain, "My curse feels it and...it dreads and hates this place."

Sasuke's own neck twitched from the Curse Mark he once held, yet no more. He looked to the lake.

The last resting place of the Sword of Kings

[Ba Sing Se]

Azula walked between two of those menacing and silent "Knights." Their helms covering their visages, though she knew even she was subject to their watchful gaze. She remembered their macabre work when she had taken the throne. She had suspected the vampires and werewolves to be the most frightening. But no.

They made her own people look like lambs ready to be slaughtered.

Just the thought made her shudder. Shaking her head she looked to her master, he stood with his back to her as he gazed at the throne of Ba Sing Se. The blood of the dethroned king was still splattered upon it and the floor around it.

While she could not see his face, she could tell he was deep in thought. He stood there, not a sound issuing from him or anything else in the room. Even her own boots' heels seemed to not dare disturbed the silence. And so knelt a respectful distant without appearing fearful. She did not move until the Dark Lord's eching choir of a voice rumbled forth.

 **"Is it done?"** the voice made her shiver, her voice coming out a little higher and with less of her dominating demeanor than she normally preferred.

"Yes my master," he answered, "The masses have surrendered. Parading their king's corpse and their broken hero seemed to make the desired effect."

For a moment nothing was said, but the Shadow turned to looked down upon the Fire Lord. **"You have done well Azula."**

At this she blushed, "I aim to please master," he gambled a glance upward to look upon the dark helm of her master, "What now, my Lord?"

Sauron walks to the halls exit and ushers her to follow, **"Send our main Fire Legions to reinforce the siege of the North."** He stopped upon the Inner Walls, looking out to the burning city. His troops did not care to put out the flames, they relished in their victory.

 **"Along with my Wolf Riders,"** he told her, **"My main force shall stay here and make preparations for what's to come."**

At this Azula held a pondering, "Prepare my Lord?"

Sauron turned to her **, "It is only a matter of time that rebels, or allies of the Avatar will come. But they are not alone, I am also well aware that the Usurper will attempt to strike in some manner. Either way we must be prepared for both the Shinobi and the Magi's arrival, for the sake of reclaiming their friends, and the Bright Lord's own forces have yet to emerge."**

He watched as his forces travel through the city. He had ordered to keep the civilians surviving the first carnage alive. As such while it kept "Tark flesh" on the lesser amount, it kept the workforce and people for his war machine and future economy and industry high.

Azula looked out onto the carnage herself, "You mention the Shinobi master, are you certain that they will come? Are they truly a force to be reckoned with?"

Sauron turns his gaze to her, **"If you were to face a genin or chunin, then you would have no problem in dealing with them from a distance and many in hand to hand combat."**

He cast his far reaching gaze out into the clouds on the horizon, Azula thinking he was merely looking theer on a whim. **"However,"** he began, **"you will be hard pressed to face a being natural to this world as deadly as the Jounin or the ANBU. Not only because of their martial skill, but because you'll never know they were there. Which is why I have summoned my own Shadow Warriors."**

 **[Akatsuki slow ritual theme (Kyubi's Release)]**

One blink. That was all Azula had before she was overwhelmed by the sight of well over two dozen beings had to toe in black armor and cloth. Their heads and faces covered by armored masks and balaclavas, their armor black as night only gave off the slightest glint. Their braces contained three fin looking blades that she knew were just as deadly at the ninjato and other weapons in their arsenal. She grew slightly afraid of these beings who very easily could have cut her down without even realizing it. The only mark they held was on their right armored sleeve which held the mark of a whirlpool.

 **"And trust me when I say they will be here soon, as will the Bright Lord."**

Within the prison cells of Ba Sing Se, chained and bloody hung the broken Avatar. Katara had been permitted to his cell only to keep him alive. No one wanted to play hide and seek with a new and unknown Avatar.

 **"And I shall crush him just as I have every time before."**

[Shinobi Nations]

Near the beach battle, which had now turned to chaos due to the lack of Jinchuriki, the Zetsu's had once again become mimics and were slaughtering any Shinobi who were off guard. The cruel truth is that there were probably no more than a few hundred. The Shinobi's panic took care of the rest as they fought and cut down each other.

Madara's masked visage thought hard on the information Kabuto had informed him of. His Zetsu forces were severely depleted, though many were recovering, and he had lost many of the undead members of his forces. The undead Kage in the desert and the main bulk yet lesser members remained, however the Akatsuki and many of the other forces kekkei genkai users had been subdued.

He thought back to the pseudo jinchuriki, their power was great, and in time he would use them. Half of each beasts chakra was still more than enough to cause grand devastation. But he needed to find bodies to latch onto them. But for now, he needed to get something out on the battlefield that he needed.

It was time for the Bright Lord to announce himself to the world.

[Fairy Tail OST: Dragon Civil War]

 **"Summoning Jutsu!"** both he and Celebrimbor roared, creating a very haunting sound. In that moment the Gedo Statue ripped from the ground, causing Shinobi and Zetsu clone alike to plummet to the bottom of the cliff. All combatants looked on in awe and fear at the sudden emergence of the withered monster. It initially stood their, slumped over with its arms against the ground. However it slowly began to rise to it's full height, and when it did, the statue let out a vicious roar that made all cover their ears in pain.

However this meant they were blind and deaf when the monolith crashed onto the battlefield ripping the ground apart. After the closest beings were either crushed or sent flying, those furthest away were the first to recover.

"What the hell is that!?"

"It's a monster!"

"Everyone get back! Hit it from a distance!"

They cast Jutsu but nothing hinders it as it thrashed around the battlefield, but it had a purpose for this as it left the gourd containing the lightning twins vulnerable. In one leap it made it into the water create a Tsunami that the Shinobi were forced to flee from for be enveloped and crushed by the multi-tonnage of water. Reaching down the Gedo swiped the gourd and consumed it, opening the last eye to only a small lid. But it would be enough.

In response to the threat the Akamichi Clan members not guarding Tsunade's ghostly lover grow in size to match and restle the shriveled titan. Their brawls with the beast created shockwaves, but even then their strength could barely contend with the seemingly shriveled and weak monster.

This point of the battle however was only a distraction as the mastermind deemed it time to make his presence known. Materializing from his dimension Madara launched a multitude of Six-Path rods impaling several Shinobi. Those who were not immediately slain went wide-eyed before their minds processed who stood in the center of them.

"It's Madara! Kill him!" they charged realizing that they could end the war if they killed him. However as the first attacker brought his blade down, he was blocked by an ethereal blade. Connected to that blade was the ghostly form of the Bright Lord himself. It was in that moment he and Madara began to slaughter their opponents like a scythe clearing a field.

Before long a massive amount of bodies lay before the pair, in this moment the Shinobi fell back to what they deemed to be a safe distance. They expected that the two would charge, however the Bright Lord and Madara merged, half of his form was Madara's, and the other the wraith.

It was then that they both spoke simultaneously, **"You foolish mortals abuse your power and identities. I shall lead this world into a new age of peace, all who oppose me, SHALL SUFFER!"**

In that instant he slams his elven glaive into the ground emitting a massive shockwave of wraith energy. With screams in fear and pain everyone is sent flying back, even the giant Akamichi are thrown off their feet before shrinking to normal size.

 **"Gaze upon the Bright Lord, the one who shall claim this world and rule,"** he roared to the heavens and those still alive on the battlefield. **"All shall fear me and rejoice!"**

And in a flash of lightning he and the Gedo Statue were gone.

[Kumo Village]

"Lord Kage! Madara has entered the fray!" a shinobi roared among the chaos, "Accompanied by some ghost! They've slaughtered half our beach force along with the help of a massive monster."

"That's him!" Elrond roared, "The Bright Lord! Apprehend him!"

We can't Lord Elrond! He's gone, he took the Sage Sealing gourds before decimating our forces and vanishing," the communications officer groaned along with the others.

It was as if he said it to merely prove the point.

"I am still here!"

"If only we had our jinchuriki to match him," growled the Tsuchikage, "We need to do something to keep this monster

"Sadly they are in truth the Nazgul and we have only our normal forces at the moment," Mei groaned, "we may need to send the ANBU into battle."

It would make their battle chances much higher regarding victory, it was an untapped reservoir aside from Tsunade's personal guard who were with the Magi going to the Bending Nations to challenge Sauron. Thankfully they had a better chance as their last Jinchuriki was on the task force as well.

It was in this moment however that, horror fills Tsunade as she realizes something.

"What have we done!?" she suddenly gasped, the others turning to her.

"What is it Lady Hokage?" asked Mifune, she turned to them.

"The Nazgul took over their hosts," she told them with wide eyes, "And we just sent our their last loyal jinchuriki away."

As she came to this horrific realization, Natsumi still standing upon the bow of the Christina II, her hair waving in the wind as she looks to the Bending Nations appearing on the horizon. Her eyes grew dark for several moments as she looked upon the land she knew she'd find him.

 _"And we sent her right into the arms of it's dark master…"_ Tsunade muttered the last words in horror and sorrow.

 _"And her brother…"_

 **AN: Hey everyone! Hope everyone likes this chapter. Took me time to get this one out but I hope y'all like his one, especially with the Bright Lord taking to the field if only for a moment.**

 **As always I enjoy your thoughts and questions and would love to hear them. As previously mentioned all questions from previous chapter AN's are still open so don't be afraid to share thoughts. Now on to our votes.**

 **As a brief remind it is an OC character going into the a combined universe of DC and Marvel Comics. But his public ID is what is up for debate.**

 **Sauron: 4**

 **Revan: 5**

 **Imperial Soldier/Shadow Guard: 0 (Kinda surprised by this, but oh well, I'll keep this one up just in case)**

 **Alright seems like we have a bit of a contest! So for the moment I have one last question. I am thinking of writing one scene for the characters in order to give a little substance to the options. If ya'll like this idea do let me know.**

 **Anyway that's it for me today, share your thoughts on the story and my other ideas to come, see y'all soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Behind Enemy Lines...The Shadow's Offer

 **AN: Here is my new chapter as promised. I again apologize for the delay, you who read my little update know the mess I've had to deal with the last few months. That being said, special thanks to Shad0Gh0st, Vigriff, blazeduck58, and ChaoticBroly for their words of kindness and encouragement.**

 **Also, for what happens in this chapter, just want to make a slight change for the sake of keeping a standard: Katara and Sokka are 18, Toph and Aang are 15. You'll see why in a bit, but long story short, I have a line on certain things I just don't cross, in life or in writing. So I'm making the age change now for the sake of that. That being said I hope you guys really like this one.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

Down below lay the Bending Nations, specifically the capital of the Fire Nation. To say it was a natural fortress was an understatement, to charge straight in was certain suicide with how it was built within a dead volcano. On every side there were high, flat slopes, impossible to climb, the only entrance was the carved path that, while vast enough to be apart of the lower city, was easily defensible.

The shinobi had to admit that without the defense jutsu and other methods of defensive tactics, this was perhaps the most secure place they had seen yet.

Except perhaps from a floating ship in the sky. The Christina II was currently floating within a cloud so as to hide their presence from the sight of the Fire Nation directly below them.

The plan had been made.

Infiltration through merchant attire. A small group consisting of the Shinobi and a small group of the Magi, namely Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Natsu.

With their normal weapons and clothing hidden with Tenten's scrolls, they each took up clothing and weapons that would make them appear as a motley crew of mercenaries from all backgrounds along with weapons to fit the roll.

But their goal of course was to not need them.

"You're appearance and behavior must fit the role," Shikamaru had told them, "Any crack will arouse position."

The Christina, disguised as a privateer vessel and helmed by Ichiya and his students would anchor at the public docks along with the remaining Magi as the small group would head to the city with the remainder on standby in case there was indeed some issue.

"Be careful you guys," Cana said with a concerned look, "My card reading has not been providing good omens, it's possible things could go sideways very quickly."

The Shinobi and Team Natsu all nodded, securing their new clothing. Each member of fairy tail had ensured their emblem was hidden.

Natsu has wrapped his bandage higher so as to cover the emblem and placed a red and golden leather bracer that stopped at his elbow. To match it and give him the appearance of a fire bender, he wore a red jacket with black flame patterns donned upon it.

To finish off the disguise, he had a Jian sword attached to his hip.

Gray had opted for the dark jacket he had worn with the Dark Guild Avatar. Though beneath it he had a dark blue shirt to cover the mark. He opted for a black saber that fit in his hand well.

Lucy had chosen something that might fit a provocative mercenary. Donning a low cut blouse and a corset around her waist. On her left hip was a cutlass and on her right a magic pistol lent to her by the Connell's that resembled one used by some of the pirates in the area stuff in in her belt that held up. Finishing her were matching dark brown gloves and boots.

In fact many women had chose similar outfits in order to fill the role. Though their choice of weapon was different from time to time.

Tenten chose to lean into her appearance and kept her regular kimono top on, taking up a Dao blade and a baton that held two blades within that, when pulled apart and their ends connected, turned it into a menacing dual bladed staff.

She also chose for the first time to let her hair down, catching everyone off-guard and could not help but admire the appearance of her chocolate brown hair that dropped to her waist line.

Ino and Sakura had chosen that due to their exotic appearance to a Fire Bender, they should fit the part. They decided to wear their usual clothing they'd wear for standard missions though they wore black pants with katanas on their hips.

The last two women honestly looked along to older and younger twins of each other.

Ezra had dressed in an out if it similar most to Lucy, though she wore a brown jacket over her blouse and brown corset with one of her many swords attached to her belt.

Natsumi garb was similar, though she wore a crimson blouse and a black corset under a black jacket. On her hips she had one short cutlass in her left hand, and a full length saber in her right.

She swung them around experimentally before sheathing them.

The men were able to get themselves into garbs into clothing acceptable for the role of mercenaries. The only real exception was that Neji had covered his eyes his in bandages so as to prevent too much attention.

"Is everyone ready?" Shikamaru asked as he fastened the bracers he had selected. When everyone nodded he was turned to the dock, "Then let's do this."

He took one look at the cloud's and once again wished he were one of them, "How much more troublesome can this get?"

A lot more apparently judging by the madness they now found themselves in.

Judging by the madness, the screaming, cheering, and laughing, the fireworks and illustrious performances they had just walked into was some sort of Festival and City Wide Party.

But even among the chaos they had drawn quite the attention, their appearance to the Fire Bending people's was exotic. Most of the Fire Bending people had black hair, whereas they certainly had an assortment.

However this was the kind of attention they needed, men and even older boys advanced upon the women, being their best to be forward and attractive. What shocked the Magi however was the behavior of the Kunoichi,

They came of as lust-filled women, rubbing their chests against their arms. They could only watch in surprise and awe as the women really got into the character of women who had been craving company after too long a time at sea.

Within a few moments, they came to realize...they were gathering intel.

Between lustful and flattering words, asked questions regarding their location and key places throughout the city.

Coming off as traders and bounty hunters, their questions got them everything they needed: where the best markets were, the main enforcement centers and bounty boards. Who were the main players of the Fire Lord politics in the city.

The men were so enraptured by the women's sight and touch that they hardly realized their mouths were running for strangers. They did not hesitate to share what they knew to the women who had enthralled them.

Gray looked around to see that the Shinobi had already vanished into the crowd and were gathering intel in their own way. The Magi watching couldn't help but be amazed at these assassins and the true depth and variety of their abilities.

Natsu, lost as ever comically berated the women for "What the heck are you doing!?" he screamed comically, "Sightseeing and flirting? We got a job to do!"

Where the other magi glared at Natsu and Erza looked ready to pommel him for breaking their cover the Kunoichi kept up the act. Namely they began to pout at his harsh words.

Ino was the first to speak, "Awww, can't we have just a little fun?" before her tone darkened and gained a lustful sound, "You're welcome to join us."

Her eyes flash lustful for a moment as Natsu blushes, Lucy instinctively growled was about to move when Gray grabbed her arm.

Natsu sputtered hilariously and backed away from the advance. However it did give the women an opportunity to excuse themselves and come back to the group.

"Relax Natsu," Natsumi told her, "We just gained a great deal."

"Good," Shikamaru said, the other Shinobi having returned, "Because we got something too. Apparently, the Fire Nation has a new ally, they are coming here to introduce themselves and will be arriving shortly.

As they thought about this, a deep horn is heard throughout the city. In that moment the crowd began to cheer and holler before heading to the Royal Dock.

Swept up in the hordes they have no choice but the follow. They all obey the flow so as to increases their chances of hiding in the crowd and for a better chance to get answers. Soon enough to the Magi's horror, they now saw who this "ally" is.

[Fairy Tail OST: Huge Dragon on the Move]

To the Magi's horror and their confirmation, the massive, menacing vessels of the Alvarez Empire sat within the bay, their sails risen, but the hull still blazing their powerful emblem. Last time they had been near any of them, they had been outclassed without a finger being lain on any of them.

On top of all that Zeref had very nearly killed their master and they barely escaped from the Sand Spriggan.

Sure enough, walking through the awed and silent crowds, walked the form of Zeref...along with his 12 Spriggans.

No way...he brought them all!?

Following them was a full battalion of Alvarez troops, their marching menacing and well performed.

The people of the Fire Nation muttered quietly in regard to strange and exotic clothing each of them wore. Walking toward them was an equally impression legion of Fire Soldiers.

Fire Lord Azula led them on horseback along with the Hammer, Tower, and Mouth directly behind her.

Leaping from her steed she walks forward and extends her hand, "Welcome to the Fire Nation, Emperor Spriggan. How was your travel?"

Zeref grinned and extended his own, "I am glad to be here Lady Azula, I thank you for your hospitality."

The crowd roars in approval as the two monarchs grasp hands before their people solidifying the alliance.

Azula grins, "You are welcome my friend, we can discuss business after we make our address."

The groups depart for the palace and the crowd follows.

So to do the Shinobi and Magi.

Over time they reach the steps of the Fire Palace where they stand beside her as she addresses her people.

"My people! " she called out, "It is my pleasure to reveal to you, that our foes within the Barbaric Earth Kingdom, have been defeated!

Roars of victory shook the foundations in the same way an active volcano would. The Magi and Shinobi wince at the thought of what their lost friends had been doing. And what he had been making others do as well.

"The Kings of Earth, and the the Avatar, have all been struck down!" she screamed.

Louder cheers shook the halls, "All that remains is the Water Nation to the North, and our new allies will assist us in bringing peace and unifying the Bending Nations!"

At this Zeref smiles to her and waves at everyone who had arrived. At this the Fire people and his own soldiers cheered. "Raising his hand for silence he waited a moment. His calm dark eyes looking over the crowd assembled and all others that could hear."

Then the Emperor Spriggan Spoke.

"People of the Bending Nations, your master called upon me some time ago on your behalf," at this many mutter, knowing exactly who he was talking about, "After much time and thought, I felt the need to assist in your unification as I once unified my own people."

"We shall bring this war to a swift end and help you build into a powerful force that Lord Sauron can proudly call his own!"

At this they roared even louder, ear splitting in fact.

It was in this moment now that they realized...they are in real trouble.

"The North needs to be warned and this 'Avatar' saved," Neji muttered to Shikamaru.

They watch slowly as the two and their entourage wave a few more minutes before heading up to the palace.

"We need to know what's going on, and their plan if we are to warn them," Kiba whispered to Shino, "Grab the Magi, let's go."

The next moment everyone appeared on one of the walls, from there they could see as the two leaders walked inside.

Shikamaru at this point crouched down, "You know what to do."

With a nod, Neji activates his Byakugan as Shikamaru gets into his thinking posture, "Name out everything you see."

At this the Magi were incredibly confused, as Natsu made clear, "Uh...what the hell is he doing?"

Ino grins, "The sloth is coming up with a plan.

[Inside the Fire Palace]

Azula and Zeref along with their entourage of Fire General and Spriggans head to the War Room.

In there resides a small podium with a black orb, as the doors close behind them, the orbs begins to glow like fire. Then it slowly took the form of the of the Great Eye. As they got ten feet away the two leaders bow low as the others drop to their knees, the Spriggans sweating profusely.

Sauron's demonic voice roared through their minds, "Welcome Zeref, your task goes well?"

Zeref spoke first as the two stood to their full height, "It was indeed. All but the final phase has been achieved, and is ready to be moved on the moment you are ready my Lord."

A low grumble of approval rang out, "Excellent, show me where your troops have been positioned."

[Outside the palace]

For anyone watching, something strange was occurring.

Several guards are being grabbed from the shadows or randomly leaving their posts as if bidden by another's sudden will taking hold of them. Others were vanishing into holes that would suddenly appear below them. And even others suddenly yanked into the shadows above by the neck thanks to near invisible wires.

Just like that however, the guards reappeared from where they had vanished, walking back to their posts as if nothing happened. They did their rounds and walked their shifts, the watch went on without another incident.

Though one guard in particular seemed to be very impatient at their post as another shuffled every once in awhile nervously, stiffening when another guard walked his rounds.

When the shift ended, each guard was replaced by a refreshed member. They all took their leave, meeting up with each other to head back to the Royal Barracks. Rather than continue toward the barracks they turned toward the war room, guided by the quiet whispers of one of their company.

"We are out of ear shot," Neji said with a nod from behind his masked helmet.

Erza turned to Shikamaru, "I must admit, your plan was simple, yet very effective."

Natsu groaned in addition, "Yeah, but did we have to wait that long? I was about to start burning up the place if I had to wait around any longer."

Shikamaru took a breath, "Had we left before our post early, the guards relieving us would have signaled the alarm."

Lucy whimpers her thoughts, "Still, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack when those guards came around to us."

Tenten placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Lucy, you're doing fine. Just try not to mess with the bandages. They're the only thing that's keeping our breasts from making the armor appear awkward and blowing our cover."

Lucy lowers her hands and apologizes quietly, but Ino pats her on the other shoulder as they walk, "Don't worry, stick with us and we will turn you into a fierce Kunoichi."

"Cut the chatter," Kiba hissed, "I smell two more people around the corner. Sure enough, they were reaching the war room doors with two guards outside. As they approached one of the guards spoke.

"Halt! No entrance is to be given to the War Room when in session," he declared with finality.

At this Neji's naturally scolding tone, "We have been personally called, do you want to be responsible for the disobedience of a direct order?"

The two guards look at one another before nodding and standing aside. Clearly neither of them wanted to deal with the risk of the Dark Lord himself being enraged with them.

The Shinobi walk past the guards as the Magi follow, but one of the guards looks at Lucy, "Hey, aren't you a little short for an imperial guard?"

Lucy stutters, giving away her identity, but the Shinobi were prepared.

At the snap of Shikamaru's fingers, both Neji and Shino turn on their heels and snaps the two men's necks. The Magi gasp, they had fought alongside these men and women against clones that did not bleed, but not once had they seen them kill someone, not with such ruthlessness.

Even Erza was taken aback by the sudden shift to cold-blooded killers. This was the first time they had seen the assassination side of their talents. And hit had been swift and menacing. The Shinobi didn't react to their gasps as they turned back to the door

Ino says in a cruel monotone, "That worked out well Shikamaru."

Shino readjusted his sunglasses, "Because the Magi did not know."

Yes…" Shikamaru turned to the clearly irritated Magi, "I'm sorry, but I was depending on them catching you for us to deal with them.

After a moment Erza nods for them all, "Let's get inside and hear what is happening."

Nodding and with a few signs they were all sucked into the shadows and slid under the door. Slowly they slid up into the rafters and rematerialized to watch the group below speak to the flaming orb.

Zeref was just finishing his statement, "All forces are in place and ready to move."

At this Azula added, "All our enemy pieces are exactly where we need. There will be no reinforcements, no help, you have drawn them so thin that they will be too late to act upon it."

Sauron's voice rumbled forth from the orb, "Each of you are to hold position until the exact moment, in that moment we will unite this world under one banner."

"MY Banner."

The two look to each other, "And the Hidden Nations?" Azula asked her master. A low growl emanated from the orb.

"Celebrimbor's hold is strongest there," he answered, "But he relied too much on his Avatar Project, and it will be his downfall, when his prize weapon turns on him."

Sauron shakes himself from his thoughts onto another matter, "Is everything prepared at Roku's Summit?"

Where Azula shivers, Zeref nods, "indeed, that ritual is ready to commence on your order."

Upon hearing this, he cut the connection with one last words being said.

"Proceed."

Sauron cuts the connection, all is cast in darkness before Azul's blue flames rise around the room. After some time went by, Zeref turned to Azula, "Do not fret Azula, my forces have this well in hand."

Azula turned to him, "I do not doubt your warriors and Magi's capabilities. But I have not stepped foot on that isle. Father forbid it due to the instability of the volcano there."

"My Spriggans can handle a simple volcano," Zeref told her, "You should be more concerned by what comes out"

At this Azula's face grew a grin, "On the contrary, it's not fear you see, but anticipation. If it's power is what master claims, it will be a true Demon of Might."

[Ba Sing Se]

Sauron turns from the Palantir to look again to the shattered, bloody throne of Ba Sing Se. His mind racing though what must be done.

Silence once again dominion as all manner of resonance fled from the Shadow. Deep he delved into his thoughts, his mind racing through all that had transpired, and what moves enemies and allies alike would make that could ensure or destroy his vision. He had no doubt that his old friends were in the Bending Nations by now and, if roped in, would do great damage to his plans.

Returning to reality he turned to head toward the dungeon

Sauron, reached out for the captain of his Black Numenoreans, "Captain," immediately the man walked forward and knelt, "What is the condition of our guests?"

The Captain remained kneeling, his head low, "Iroh's madness grows, the Avatar is stable and awake. I must also say that the water witch's ability is impressive."

Sauron ponders the best course of action, his thoughts roll around before he grins slowly, "Bring him and his companions to the dining hall, and have the kitchen prepare a good meal for them as well."

"Yes my lord," he said before leaving the Shadow.

Sauron takes a breath before preparing for his guests,

[Down in the Dungeon]

Aang, now stable has been put in his own cell, though his friends were in the adjacent cell. But he is far from recovered, in fact, he was very much broken. Though his friends were indeed trying to reach out to him.

Katara was currently trying to desperately attempting, "Aang, are you okay?"

Aang is silent, turned away from his companions to hide his shame, but still she persisted. "Speak to me Aang, please…"

Again silence, this time Sokka tried to reach out, "Wasn't your fault you know. I've never seen you fight so hard." Toph nods at that and puts her own input.

"That guy was a monster, there's no shame in losing to him," he told her.

Aang responds weakly, "I failed you guys...all those people...butchered and enslaved."

"I failed everyone...All because I couldn't let her go." he said the last to himself.

The others exchange looks before Katara speaks up, "Listen Aang."

However she was cut off by guards entering their cells, and roughly ripping their cell doors open, "Let's go scum! The Dark Lord would have a word with you."

Protests and curses toward each other were made as the armored knights led grab their quarry and roughly drag them out. However they stopped as they caught a whiff of the prisoners.

"God's! Gotta clean the filth before they see him though," they grabbed the group and were dragged into the baths to clean up. Men and women are thrown into separate baths to clean up so they would be presentable.

[With Katara and Toph]

"Don't try anything water witch, you really don't want to test us," one of the guards snarled. They stared at the women coldly, Katara covered her clothed chest.

"Are you not going to turn your back?" she asked, the two men foldede their arms as if a foolish child had asked a question.

"And give you an opening to stab us in said back?," he snarled, "Nice try."

Katara shuddered that meant she'd have to do, Toph clearly felt the same, "You perverted scum!"

A new voice however spoke up, a woman's "Really boys...you can leave us alone for a few minutes. It's not like we could get very far."

The Guards turn to the woman who was around the corner before looking at each other, "Very well."

At that the Guards leave and a beautiful tall blonde woman walks into the baths, "Don't mind them, they are just doing their duty."

She starts to remove her garments and climbs into the bath with a content sigh, the two looked at her with surprised awe before issuing thanks and joining her in the bath.

At this moment Toph asked a question, "Are you a captive here too?"

The woman raised her right hand and gazed at it, "Not exactly…"

The other two look at her hand to see the gorgeous silver ring of a cat covered in carved dark sapphires donning her finger.

Katara asks her sceptically, "Does that mean you're with the fire nation?"

Woman lays her head back and looks to Katara, "Oh no honey," she brushed the thought away, "No, I'm not one of those hot heads."

Toph sighs in relief but Katara is still not satisfied, the woman in question let out a peaceful sigh, "Ooooh I've missed the warm waters."

As she started to wash herself, Katara persists, "Who are you?"

The women however, sits up with a look of shock, "Oh my dear, what happened there?"

Points at Katara's scar from the Morgul knife. Katara, momentarily caught off guard answers,"I-It's a wound I took trying to save my friend."

Looking up she hadn't realized the woman had slipped through the water, slowly she runs a finger across the scar, "That must have hurt a great deal."

Katara was taken aback by the compassion in her voice, "You're a brave woman having taken this for a friend"

Katara blushes at the vicinity and the soft hands that touched her skin. Toph, now suspicious of the women as well spoke again, "You didn't answer, who are you?"

The woman slides back a moment and let's a soft smile show, "I'm just a loyal servant dear"

Katara raised a brow, "They let servants into the baths?"

The woman grins a little more coyly, "Not at this time of day, but even queens like me have a master.

At this, the woman extends her hand and smiles, "Yugito Nii, a pleasure to meet you."

[Main Hall]

After everyone was clean, they were escorted out and led by Yugito through the palace. Dressed in gorgeous blue and black dress, she walked through the halls as if she owned the place, her heels resonating with each step.

Whoever she was, the black armored guards trusted her to escort the group without fear of repercussions. Within a few moments she opens the door to the dining hall to reveal a great banquet.

"Please, fill yourselves, you must be famished," she said with a smile, though they held off for a moment, "Their stomachs betraying them, they had no choice but to sit and feast until they were content. After some time when they had ate as much as they dared, Yugito ushers them out to the throne room

There sat the Dark Lord halfway up the stairs, though he sat there in Naruto's form. The Black suit, red button down, his ring prominent and growing on his right hand. Sitting on the stairs with the bloody and broken throne behind him.

Speaking in his normal voice, he greeted them, "Welcome my friends, I trust your meal was to your liking?

They almost wanted to say thank you it was such a relief was the days of protein paste that kept them alive. A factor Katara had freshed on her mind.

"You nearly killed him and locked us away to rot. Why are you being so cordial now?" she asked, Sauron waved his hand in dismissal.

"You were a threat, I needed to return a sense of stability and direction before I could let you out. The city was in chaos and without direction.

Toph snapped, "Because you attacked it!"

His blue eyes rolled, "Come now, you know I'm referring to before I came. It was the very height of corruption and hubris. Only fools deny the truth, and they denied their people the chance to even defend themselves. Under my guidance your people will reach the heights of power. And this 100 year war will end."

Sokka snarled, "You mean your domination. You didn't earn these people's rule, you took it."

[Hidan Choir Theme]

Sauron's eyes darken at this, "Only the naive think they can achieve peace with hugs and kind words, multiple agendas and schemes grant the opportunity to scheme and destroy all that others built. Which is exactly why I don't wish us to be enemies Avatar Aang.

He then extended a hand, "Join me, help me unify this world in order to bring about TRUE peace. We can take control and inspire them to be better. To bring about true balance."

"Isn't that the role of the Avatar?"

Aang is silent under the piercing blue gaze of their foe. The others looked to Aang to see what he'd say. However the boy was silent, and so the shadow decided to sweeten his offer.

"Do you want your people back?" he asked, this made all of them look at the man sitting on the stairs, a grin upon his face.

"In Ages past I was known as the Necromancer," he said, summoning green and black flames into his hand.

"Resurrecting the dead to serve as my revenants. Unstoppable does that would stop for nothing less than their goal or be dismembered."

"But if you join me," he said looking through the flames and into the eyes of the Avatar, "And I will pluck each soul from the hands of Mandos and return them to you."

"Your people, your family will return to you, and you will no longer have the shame of failing them," he finished, waiting, watching the young boys turmoiled expression, every feature change was seen and read by his hellish gaze. So that by the time the Avatar's gaze became defiant, he had already foreseen it.

"This is my family now," he declared, "And you will NOT defile those who now rest. My people WILL return, but not by your black hand."

[Evolving Sound - Beneath the Surface]

The others felt relief, their friend had regained some of his courage. That is until they heard the Dark Lord sigh in...disappointment?

"A pity," he said sadly, "You know I truly meant what I said. But if you will not join me willingly, then I have no choice but to snuff out that last ounce of defiance."

The flames in Sauron's hand vanished and in that moment they knew...so too did his mercy,

Suddenly the air grew cold...unnaturally cold. It was then that they suddenly heard a gasp of pain. Looking over they saw Katara bent over and gasping in pain. Her legs were about to give when her brother caught her.

"What did you do!?" Toph screamed as she tried to bend.

But nothing happened.

"You're in my domain child," his voice now held the familiar menacing from their last encounter.

"I left you your sight as a courtesy, but if you choose to be discourteous then I shall return in kind."

The next moment Toph was screaming in panic as her only way of envisioning the world was ripped away.

"I can't see!" she wailed, daring not to step in any direction, until she fell to her hands and knees to have some sense of stability.

Sauron during all this had turned his back on them and was walking up to the broken throne, listening to the screams as he finally took a seat he had torn the former king's corpse from.

Aang was too horrified to move, his last act of courage rotting away as he witnessed the consequences of that act.

Sokka continued to cradle his sister who by now had fallen to her knees and was weakly crying in pain as something was tearing through her. He noticed now that she was grabbing the place where she had been pierced a few weeks before.

"Katara!" he screamed in horror, trying to get her to answer, "Speak to me! What's wrong!"

Suddenly her screaming stopped, her body went limp, and for a brief moment of horror, they all thought she was dead.

Then she spoke, but it did anything but grant relief, "Why dear brother, I've never felt better…" she cooed.

Suddenly Sokka felt his body twist and contort in ways he should. Aang and Toph could here the muscles strain and pull as they popped and snapped. He screamed in agony, but his eyes watered as he realized it was Katara who was inflicting this pain on her own brother. Her hands up like a cruel puppeteer.

Her eyes glowing with accursed fire, just like the Fire Lord and her two followers.

Aang couldn't even recognize her.

"What did you do?!" he demanded to know.

Sauron grinned, leaning forward as his blue eyes once more were replaced by those of blazing hellfire.

As he spoke Katara was making her way up the stairs toward the Shadow. As she did,

"Below her breast was thrust the tip of a morgul blade," he explained, "It's purpose is to travel to the heart and release them of their inhibitions, their fears, and to embrace their full potential. Similar to my rings but with lesser potency."

"In exchange, and of their own will, they join me as the one who freed them," he grinned at his own twist of the truth.

"You may have found someone to halt it's progress, but those blades are an extension of my will. It resides within her heart now."

"No…" Aang gasped, "Don't say it."

As she reached Sauron, Katara turned to look at Aang, her skin had paled to a significant degree and here eyes glowed. In that moment she grinned evilly before bending over to kisses the Shadow with clear and audible passion, crushing Aang's spirit as he dropped to his knees.

"Serve me, help me unite this world and bring about peace, and I will release my hold, but until then..." Sauron's demonic voice now came through.

"She's MINE now!"

 **AN: WELL DONE Vigriff for predicting what I was going to do next...but I wonder were you expecting a twist like that?**

 **As always thank you all so much for your love and support, and again I'm sorry I took so long, as you know...this has been a rough last few months. But I could and did stay up until 4 am today to make sure this chapter was done up to my standard and submitted so you are get to see the next chapter. Love you all, please let me know what you think...I'm going to go pass out now. Have a good night.**


End file.
